


서로를 이해하는 가장 쉬운 방법 (A Radical Change in (Self) Perception)

by kortranslate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodyswap, Christmas Fluff, First Time, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kortranslate/pseuds/kortranslate
Summary: 박물관들에 전시돼있는 물건들을 만지지 말아야 하는 건 기본 수칙이다. 특히 마법 박물관이라면 더더욱.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Radical Change in (Self) Perception](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848688) by [AnyaElizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaElizabeth/pseuds/AnyaElizabeth). 



_다산을 기원하는 석회석상, 제작연도 미확인_

_이 특이한 석상은 1891년, 고고학계의 유명 인사이자 선구자로 알려진 올리버 멕네일이 호그스미드 주변에서 발굴한 유물 중 하나이다. 이 발견으로 인해 지금의 호그스미드 근처에서 고대 마법사가 정착했다는 소문이 사실로 확인되었으며, 초기의 가마솥 여러 개와 청동기 시대의 유물인 도자기 파편, 갑옷도 함께 발굴되었다._

_그중에서도 특히 이 석상에 대해서는 밝혀진 것이 거의 없다. 석상에 고대 마법이 깃들어 있는 것은 확실하지만, 마법 주문이 통하지 않아 제작된 날짜나 용도를 밝혀내지 못했다. 비마법적인 방법도 역시 통하지 않았다. 여러 면에서 이 조각상은 윌렌도르프의 비너스상과 같은 선사시대의 비너스를 닮아 있어, 마법사가 정착했다고 추측되는 청동기 시대와는 시간 상의 차이가 있다. 그리고 전형적인 비너스 조각상과는 달리, 이는 로마 신 야누스의 묘사를 연상케 하는 독특한 형태로 남성성과 여성성을 동시에 상징하고 있다. 이 조각상을 처음 발견한 고고학자나 그 이후 이를 사간 사람들 중 아무도 마법적인 무언가를 느낀 적이 없다고 이야기하지만, 오늘날까지 이 조각상에 깃든 마법은 남아 있다. 또한 이 조각상이 처음부터 마법사에 의해 만들어졌는지, 아니면 그 이후에 마법사들에 의해 발견되어 마법적인 기능을 하게 되었는지에 대해서도 불분명하다._

해리는 조각상과 안내문을 번갈아 보며 조각상의 _특이한 모양_ 을 꽤나 학술적으로 설명해 놓은 것에 감탄했다. 그 조각상은 엄청난 크기의 발기된 성기를 가지고 있었단 말이다. 

찌부러진 모양새를 한 그 조각상은 머리가 완벽한 원형인 데다가, 몸의 갈비뼈 부분은 거의 표현되지 않는 등 사람의 형태를 완전히 갖추고 있지 않았다. 게다가 다리 사이에 자리 잡고 있는 것은 전체적인 균형을 망가뜨렸으면 망가뜨렸지, 작품에 예술성을 부여해 주지는 않았다.

해리는 빙 돌아 조각상의 반대편을 살폈다. 반대쪽에는 풍만한 가슴이 배까지 축 늘어져 있으며 넓적다리 사이에 선명히 V자가 새겨진 여성의 몸이 조각되어 있었다. 그 모습을 빤히 쳐다보던 해리는 살짝 웃으며 다시 남성의 모습이 새겨진 쪽으로 걸음을 옮겼다. 정말이지, 헤르미온느가 추진한 이 박물관 견학이 이렇게까지 재미있을 거라고 상상이나 했을까.

조각상의 두 사람은 모두 성의 없이 조각된 듯한 눈썹을 제외하고는 얼굴 부분의 형태는 갖추고 있지 않았다. 남자 쪽은 코가 있긴 했다. 해리는 갑자기 스네이프가 떠올라 한숨을 쉬었다.

인정하기는 싫었지만, 요즘 들어 스네이프 생각을 많이 한다는 것을 해리 자신도 알고 있었다. 재판이 끝나자마자 소리 소문 없이 사라진 그 남자를 용서할 수 없었기 때문일까. 해리는 줄곧 재판이 끝나면 스네이프가 어떤 식으로든지 연락을 취할 것이라고 생각해 왔었다. 이렇게 갑자기 사라져 버릴 것이라고는 예상하지 못했다는 거다. 이제 스네이프는 더 이상 자신을 싫어하지 않을 것이니 스네이프에게 그동안의 일들을 다 용서한다고, 그리고 존경한다고도 말하고 싶었다. 물론 그 말을 들은 스네이프는 한 쪽 입꼬리를 말아올리며 해리의 멍청함을 비웃었을 거다. 하지만 그런 기회조차 남겨주지 않고 사라진 스네이프는 다른 사람에게는 용감하고, 홀로 고통을 견딘 멋진 전쟁 영웅이겠지만 적어도 지금, 해리에게는 철천지 원수였다. 

순간적으로 해리는 손을 뻗어 조각상을 만져보고 싶은 충동이 들었다.

이상한 느낌에 주위를 둘러보자, 론과 헤리미온느는 어딘가로 사라지고 없었다. 호그스미드 박물관은 여전히 조용했고, 평화로웠다. 원래 2층짜리인 그루지야식 주택을 개조한 이 건물에는 먼지투성이 전시실들이 즐비했고, 저 전시실 중 하나에 론이 헤르미온느의 손에 어쩔 수 없이 이끌려 들어가 학술적인 설명을 듣고 있을 것이다. 

해리는 다시 스네이프를 생각한다. 전쟁으로부터 5년이 지났고, 마지막으로 스네이프를 본 것은 3년 반 정도 전이었다. 그때 헤르미온느는 마법부에 막 취직해 바쁜 나날을 보내고 있었고, 해리와 론은 제안받았던 오러 자리를 수락했다.

그 해에는 많은 것들이 예상과 달리 흘러갔다. 해리는 언젠가 지니와 결혼할 것이라고 생각했었다. 언젠가 오러 국장이 될 거라 의심치 않았다. 하지만, 스네이프의 판결이 나던 그 주에 해리는 생각을 고쳐먹었다. 집이라고 생각했던 공간이, 더는 춥고 먼지 나는 거실로밖에 보이지 않았고, 피가 나는 상처를 지혈하며 자신이 몇 주 동안 오러 사무실과 집 침대만 들락날락했다는 것을 깨달았기 때문이었다. 그때는 판결이 공표되기 전이었지만, 해리는 스네이프가 무죄로 처리될 것임을 알고 있었다. 하지만 스네이프는 갑자기 돌연 사라졌다. 이것도 예상과는 달랐던 일이었다.

해리는 자신도 모르게 조각상을 향해 한 발짝 다가갔다.

주목받고 있는 퀴디치 신인인 지니는, 해리 없이 더 행복해 보였다. 론은 오러 생활에 적응해나갔고, ‘해리 포터의 친구’ 라는 그늘에서 벗어나는 듯했다. 그들과는 달리 해리는 지금 행복하지 않았다. 그렇지만 이제 더 이상 지칠 일도 없었고, 볼드모트에게 쫓기지 않으며, 수많은 서류에 파묻혀 살아가지 않아도 되었다. 예고 없이 다가온 권태를 극복하기 위해 해리가 처음으로 택한 방법은 여행이었다. 오래된 친구들을 만나고, 새로운 장소들을 방문했지만, 생각나는 건 호그와트뿐이었다. 그래서 그는 어둠의 마법 방어술 교수 자리에 지원했고, 이제 막 1년 반이 지났으며, 해리는 새로운 직업에 만족했다.

생각에 잠겨 있던 해리는 자신의 손이 저절로 움직이는 것을 알아차리지 못했다. 오히려 뒤쪽 창문에서 빛을 받으며 나선형으로 움직이는 먼지에 시선을 빼앗겼다. 그리고는 다시 스네이프를 생각한다. 스네이프는 선생님으로서의 첫해를 어떻게 보냈을까, 자신보다 어린 나이에 이 직업을 떠맡고...

누군가 끈으로 잡아끄는 듯, 해리의 손은 조각상을 향해 가고 있다. 뒤늦게 이 사실을 알아챈 해리는 저항해보려 했지만, 때는 이미 늦은 듯했다. 점점, 더 가까워지고 있었고, 이내 손이 차가운 조각상에 닿자, 번쩍이는 황금색의 빛이 해리를 덮쳤다. 

*

순식간이었다. 스네이프는 황금색의 빛이 온전히 자신을 삼킬 때까지 아무 저항도 할 수 없었다. 이내 다시 돌아온 시야에 살짝 어지러움을 느낀 스네이프는 눈을 깜빡이고, 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 그런데.. 손에 뭔가 쥐어져 있었다.

지팡이였다. 스네이프의 지팡이는 아니었다.

스네이프는 아래를 내려다보았다. 그의 오른손에는 이루 말할 수 없이 외설적인 돌조각상이 있었지만, 그게 문제가 아니었다. 문제는, 그 돌조각상을 쥐고 있는 손이 방금까지 책장을 넘기던 자신의 손이 아니라는 것이었다. 이 손은 거칠었고, 햇볕에 그을려 까무잡잡했으며 부러진 손톱도 보였다. 

손목을 돌려 손등을 확인한 스네이프는 숨이 턱 막혀왔다. 반대쪽과 마찬가지로 이 손은 조금 작고 짧았지만 까맣고 남자다웠다. 그리고 희미한 상처가 있었다.

_I must not tell lies._

설마. 설마, 이런 말도 안 되는...

스네이프는 주위를 둘러보았다. 유리 선반으로 가득 찬, 작고 아무도 없는 방이었다. 이곳이 박물관이라는 것은 얼마 안 가 깨달을 수 있었다. 자신의 앞에 있는 빈 전시판을 발견한 스네이프는 그 옆에 놓인 안내문을 읽고 손에 든 작은 조각상을 내려다보았다. 

느껴지는 촉감으로 보아 입고 있던 옷도 머글 복장으로 바뀐 듯했다. 스네이프는 감히 자신의 옷을 쳐다보지 못했다. 지저분한 머글 옷은, 아직 스네이프가 감당하기에는 너무나도 힘든 종류일 테다.

그는 빈 방을 재빠르게 훑어본 다음 손에 들고 있던 추한 돌조각상을 청바지 뒷주머니에 쑤셔 넣었다. _청바지라_. 당연히 이 청바지는 스네이프의 것이 아니다. 

“해리?” 누군가가 부른다. 그와 동시에 스네이프는 이 말도 안 되는 가설이 현실임을 깨달았다. 스네이프는 몸을 돌려 걱정하는 표정을 짓고 있는 헤르미온느 그레인저와 로널드 위즐리를 마주 보았다.

“나는-” _해리가 아니다,_ 라고 말하려 했으나 뜻대로 되지 않았다. _내 의지와는 다르게 이 몸 안에 갇혔다, 아마 저주받은 거겠지._ 역시 말이 나오지 않았다.

“그-” 스네이프는 코 쪽 혈관이 터질 만큼이나 힘을 주어 그 문장을 말하려고 했지만 다시 시도해봐도 결과는 같았다.

“무언가 잘못되었어.” 그리고 스네이프는 실신했다. 

*

해리는 눈을 떠 편안한 안락의자에 앉아있는 자신을 발견했다. 안락의자 앞에는 활활 타는 벽난로가 있었다. 

예상보다는 훨씬 나은 상황이었다. 왼쪽 무릎께에서 책을 들고 있는 자신의 손을 보기 전까지는 말이다. 벽난로에서 손으로 시선을 옮긴 순간, 해리는 머릿속이 하얘져 책을 떨어뜨리고 말았다. 그리고 그의 오른쪽에서는 무언가 따스한 기운이 뿜어져 나오는 중이다. 아마도 입고 있는 검은색 망토 주머니 안에 있는 지팡이에서 나오는 것이리라. 

무언가가 완전히, 완전히 잘못되었다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 해리의 손은, 원래의 모습보다 더 창백하고 크기가 컸다. 게다가 좀 더 나이 들고 우아한 모양새를 하고 있었다. 해리가 손가락을 움직여보려 하자, 이 낯선 손가락이 뜻대로 움직였다. 이젠 구역질이 날 것만 같았다. 

해리는 찬찬히 심호흡을 했다. _오러 시험을 치를 때를 생각해. 침착하고, 이성적으로 판단하자_.

그가 앉아있는 이 작고 안락한 방에서는 창문이 아닌 가스등과 벽난로에서 빛이 뿜어져 나왔다. 사방이 책꽂이로 가득 차 있었고, 그 외의 다른 가구라고는 조그만 병들과 양피지, 그리고 찻잔이 놓여있는 작은 탁자가 다였다. 이윽고 무언가 검은색의 물체가 시야를 가리자, 해리는 놀라 펄쩍 뛰었다. 그 물체가 머리카락이었다는 건 조금 뒤에 눈치챌 수 있었다.

해리는 다시금 자신의 손을 내려다보았다. 분명 낯익은 모습이었다. 불길한 예감과 함께, 그는 자세를 고쳐 앉으며 아까 떨어뜨렸던 책을 주웠다.

_월간 마법약, 529호_

심장이 철렁 내려앉았다.

해리는 자리에서 벌떡 일어난다. 아, 조금 천천히 일어날 걸 그랬다. 예상치 못한 운동을 한 척추 부근에서 느껴지는 찌르르한 감각은 별로 만족스러운 쪽이 아니었으니까. 어찌 되었건, 해리는 거울을 찾으려 방을 둘러보았다. 예상했던 대로다. 거울은 어디에도 보이지 않았다. 다른 방을 찾아볼 생각에, 해리는 들고 있던 월간지를 책상에 내려놓으며 문쪽을 향해 발을 내디뎠다. 천장은 너무 낮았고, 그는 어색하리만치 키가 컸다. 

놀랍게도, 해리가 문을 열자 좁은 부엌이 보였다. 나무로 만들어진 선반과 식탁은 초록색과 금빛의 나선형 무늬로 장식돼 있었으며 천장은 아치 형태였다. 해리는 고개를 돌려 자신이 방금까지 있었던 방을 바라보았다. 밖에서 보는 모습은 이전과는 사뭇 달랐다. 겨우 한 사람이 들어갈 것 같은 크기의 방이었고, 심지어 직사각형 형태의 벽은 아치 모양의 천장에 들어맞지 않았다. 누군가가 방을 마법으로 확장한 것이 분명해 보였다. 벽과 천장 사이의 그 틈은 벨벳 커튼으로 가려져 있었는데, 해리는 저곳이 아마 침실일 것이라고 생각했다. 부엌을 지나니 거실처럼 보이는 곳에 또 다른 의자들과 현관문이 있었다.

해리는 카라반 안에 있던 것이었다.

여전히 거울은 어디에도 없다. 아무래도 거울을 찾는 것보다 화장실을 찾는 것이 훨씬 더 빠른 방법인 것 같았다. 해리는 손을 뻗어 자신의 왼쪽에 위치한 작은 문을 열어 보았다. 문 뒤에는, 역시나 마법으로 확장된 형태의 또 다른 방이 있었다. 좁은 변기와 세면대, 대야가 있는 것으로 보아 화장실임이 분명했다.

해리는 세면대 위에 있는 거울을 보지 않으려고 애쓰며 화장실 안으로 들어간다. 무슨 일이 일어났는지는 대충 예상이 갔지만, 그 사실을 완벽히 마주하기에는 조금 더 시간이 필요할 터였다. 가설과 현실은 아주 다른 문제니까.

해리는 천천히 고개를 들었다. 거울 속의 세베루스 스네이프가 자신을 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다.

스네이프는, 평소의 부루퉁한 표정은 온데간데없고 눈이 휘둥그레진 채 경악한 모습이었다. 정말이지, 이런 표정의 스네이프를 보는 것은 익숙지 않은 종류라 심각한 상황임에도 해리는 순간 웃음이 날 뻔했다. 저 어색한 표정을 제외한다면, 스네이프는 자신이 마지막으로 봤을 때와 같은 모습이었다. 비록 얼굴빛이 더 창백하고, 말라 보였지만 말이다. 게다가 머리카락은 힘없이 축 늘어졌고, 눈가 주위에는 다크서클이 진하게 내려앉아 있었다. 스네이프가 몸 관리를 철저히 하는 인물이 아니라는 건 익히 알고 있었지만, 해리는 왠지 모르게 가슴 한구석이 아파왔다. 

옆모습을 보기 위해 고개를 살짝 돌리자, 목 주변의 근육들이 아프다고 소리를 질러댔다. 그 고통의 원인인 듯한 연분홍빛과 하얀 자국이 뒤섞인 흉터가 빛을 받아 거울 속에서 반짝였다.

"오, 이런.” 해리는 생각보다 훨씬 더 낮게 나오는 목소리에 절망하며, 두 손에 얼굴을 파묻었다.

몇 초 뒤에, 해리는 희망차게 고개를 들었다. 헤르미온느. 헤르미온느라면 분명 해결 방법을 찾아낼 수 있을 것이었다. 아마 지금쯤 헤르미온느는 다소 겁에 질린 해리-안의-스네이프와 대화를 나누고, 망할 그 돌조각상을 찬찬히 훑어보며 되돌아갈 방법을 찾고 있을 것이다. 헤르미온느보다 똑똑한 사람을 본 적이 없었기에 해리는 안심이 되었다.

물론, 해리는 지금 자신이 어디에 있는지 전혀 알지 못했다.

그는 화장실을 나와 카라반 문 쪽으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 다른 것들과 마찬가지로 니스 칠이 되어있는 이 문에는 놋쇠 손잡이와 초록색 커튼이 달려 있었다. 해리는 놋쇠 손잡이를 천천히 돌렸다. 조심스레 문을 열고 나와 마주한 하늘은, 호그스미드에서 봤던 것처럼 맑았고, 날씨는 그보다 조금 더 따뜻했다. 아직 해가 떠 있으니, 최소한 이곳이 남반구는 아니라는 것이겠다. 해리는 그의 앞에 있는 검푸른 빛의 숲을 바라보았다. 이상하게도 전쟁 때 은신처가 되어준, 눅눅한 나뭇잎 냄새를 풍기던 그 숲이 떠올랐다.

그는 별다른 생각 없이 카라반을 한 바퀴 빙 돈다. 전통적인 느낌이 나는 이 마차는 관리가 잘 되어있어 꽤 비싸 보였고, 앞쪽에는 멍에가 달려 있었다. 주변에는 말발굽의 흔적이나, 길의 모습조차 보이지 않았지만 말이다. 어찌 되었건 이곳은 사람의 발길이 닿지 않는 곳임이 분명했다.

순간이동을 하려면 대략적으로라도 현재의 위치를 알고 있어야 했고, 별로 하고 싶은 기분도 아니었기에, 해리는 다른 이동 방법을 찾으려 다시 카라반 안으로 들어갔다. 애석하게도, 갑자기 늘어난 키에 적응이 안 된 탓에 문틀에 이마를 찧는 고통도 함께 감내해야 했다.

해리는 작업대 아래에서 꽤 괜찮은 모델인 님부스 2001을 찾아내고는 미소를 지으며 밖으로 나왔다. 조금 뒤, 해리는 카라반 위를 지나 공중으로 솟아올랐다. 평소의 자신보다 훨씬 길고 마른 몸으로 빗자루를 타려니 조금 어색했지만, 스네이프의 몸은 무얼 해야 하는지 정확히 알고 있는 듯 자연스럽게 빗자루를 휘감았다. 

다행히도 위에서 보는 숲은 생각보다 작았다. 숲의 가장자리에는 풀이 무성한 농경지가 이어져 있었고, 중간중간에 계곡도 보이는, 대체로 평화로운 모습이었다. 조금 더 높이 날자 멀리서 반짝거리는 바다가 보였다. 대체로 영국에서 보는 풍경과 비슷했지만 확실히 영국은 아닐 거였다. 스네이프가 사라진 후 해리는 영국 전역을 다 샅샅이 뒤져 왔었고 그 어디에서도 스네이프는 코빼기도 보이지 않았으니까.

이전과 똑같은 방법으로 하강했음에도 더 부드럽고 우아한 느낌을 내는 몸에 해리는 조금 놀랐다. 그리고 인정하기는 싫지만 살짝 부러웠다. 해리는 빗자루를 카라반 옆에 기대어 놓으면서, 스네이프가 언제쯤 되돌아올지 생각했다. 그가 예상치 못한 때에 갑자기 나타나선 비난을 퍼부을 것에 대비해 해리는 카라반을 최대한 원래의 상태로 되돌려놓으려 켜놓은 램프를 다시 껐다.

해리는 문득 카라반 안쪽을 좀 더 자세히 살펴보고 싶은 생각이 든다. 그래, 인정할 건 인정하자. 솔직히 스네이프가 어떻게 살고 있는지 궁금했다. 해리는 거실을 둘러보며 그렇게 결론지었다. 부엌 선반에는 1인용 찻잔세트, 티백과 설탕, 반찬이 담긴 병들, 그리고 통조림들이 보였다. 생각보다는 더... 소박했다. 고급이지만 작은 크기의 가마솥과 장갑이 한 쪽 구석에 놓여 있었다. 많은 양을 제조하기보다 소량의 진통 물약을 빠르게 만들기에 적합할 터였다. 카라반 안에는 필요한 것들이 다 있어 보였지만, 그 안의 삶은 왠지 모르게 우울할 정도로 엄격해 보였다.

서재만이 그 엄격함에서 벗어나있는 유일한 공간인 것 같았다. 손을 뻗어 책등을 쓸자, 친숙한 느낌의 보호막이 만져졌다. 아직도 스네이프가 책에 메모하는 습관을 가지고 있을지 살짝 궁금해진 해리는 책장에서 아무 책이나 하나 꺼내어 펼쳐보았다. 놀랍게도 스네이프는 그 습관을 조금 좋은 쪽으로 바꾼 것 같았다. 예전처럼 책의 여백에 낙서처럼 끄적이는 대신에, 메모지 위에 우아하게 적어 놓았으니 말이다. 해리가 꺼낸 책은 마법약 서적이었다.

_챕터 1. 신경 손상 치료약에 대한 연구, M.L.로브스티어_

‘신경 손상’에 대한 부분을 애써 무시하며, 해리는 스네이프가 적어둔 메모를 읽어내려갔다. 너무나 익숙한 휘갈긴 필체와 말투에 웃음이 나왔다.

_로브스티어는 언제나 성급한 결론을 내는 듯함. 꽃박하로 수정할 것._

_D.에 병적인 집착이 있나보군._

_B.E.보다는 2xCCWT와 1x CWT를 한 번에 하나씩 넣을 것._

_터무니없는 실험임. 장미열매를 추가했을 시에 실험대상이 느낀 것(가장 중요한 사항)에 대한 설명이 누락됌. 다른 마법분야처럼 마법약도 만드는 사람의 의도가 중요._

_수정: 30번째 줄에 - 으, 그냥 때려치고 싶군._

해리는 조심스럽게 책을 원래 있던 자리에 꽂아 놓았다. 스네이프의 메모를 읽으며 다시금 혼혈왕자의 책을 읽었을 때와 같은 기분을 느끼고 싶었지만, 아쉽게도 지금 해리에게는 더 성급한 사안이 있었다.

카라반의 문단속을 확실히 한 후, 해리는 자신에게 위장 마법(본인의 몸을 주변 환경과 똑같이 맞추어 눈에 띄지 않게 하는 방법으로, 인간 카멜레온 정도로 이해하면 될 듯 - 역자)을 걸어 남들의 눈에 띄지 않도록 했다. 빗자루를 타고 아까보다 조금 멀리 날아가자, 해안가 주변에 나있는 길과 연기가 나는 광경이 보였다. 아마 사람이 사는 마을인 것 같았다. 해리는 무언갈 알아낼 수 있기를 빌며 마을 쪽으로 향했다.

*

스네이프는 눈을 떠 낯익은 느낌을 주는 천장을 바라보았다. 낯익었지만, 전혀 반갑지 않았다. 그리고 평소보다 다소 흐릿해 보였다.

“해리!” 그레인저가 침대맡에서 말했다. “깨어나서 다행이다. 아깐 대체 무슨 일이 있었던 거야?”

“나도 모르겠는데,” 스네이프가 그레인저를 빤히 쳐다보며 말했다. 사실이었다. 대체 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 가닥도 잡히지 않았다. 이윽고 그레인저가 그에게 뭔가를 건네자, 반사적으로 손을 내밀어 받았다. _아_ , 포터의 안경이다. 안경을 쓰니 그제서야 못마땅한 기색이 잔뜩 서려있는 그레인저의 표정이 눈에 보였다.

“포피 말로는 아무 이상이 없대.” 퍽이나 이상이 없겠군, 말로 이룰 수 없는 황당함에 스네이프는 코웃음을 쳤다. 애석하게도 그레인저는 자신의 반응을 그저 장난으로 여기는 듯했다. “평소 몸 관리는 잘하고 있는지 물으시더라. 마지막으로 뭔갈 먹은 게 언제야?”

“글쎄.” 스네이프가 대답했다. 그레인저의 말을 듣고 나니 배딱지에서 꼬르륵 소리가 나는 것 같이 느껴졌다. 그의 대답이 마음에 들지 않았는지 그레인저가 엄숙한 표정을 하고 자신을 노려봤다.

“오러를 그만두고서도 왜 그 나쁜 습관을 버리지 못하는 거니?” 그 말을 들은 스네이프가 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. _포터가 오러를 그만두었다고?_

“여어, 해리.” 위즐리가 축축한 손을 로브에 닦으며 침대 가로 다가왔다. 그의 목소리에는 걱정이 가득 서려 있었다. “일어나니까 좋네.”

“자기가 마지막으로 언제 먹었는지도 기억을 못 해.” 그레인저가 지금은 장난할 때가 아니라는 듯, 단호히 말했다.

“아, 왜 또 그런대.” 위즐리가 말을 이었다. “그래도, 지금 여기 있기에 망정이지. 최고의 처방은 호그와트 음식 아니겠어?”

스네이프는 인상을 찡그렸다. 포터가 건강에 신경을 쓰지 않는다라. 7년 동안 그 망할 녀석을 살리려고 얼마나 아등바등 애써왔는데, 그 노력은 대체 뭐를 위해서였냔 말이다. 전쟁통 속에서도 살아남아 놓고는, 고작 밥 하나 안 챙겨 먹어서 죽을 생각인 건가?

스네이프 자신뿐만 아니라 그레인저와 위즐리도 비슷한 표정을 짓고 있는 것으로 봐서, 포터는 객관적으로도 욕먹어 마땅했다.

그때 포피가 그의 쪽으로 바삐 달려왔다. 호그와트 병동이라면 지긋지긋하다고 생각하는 스네이프였음에도 포피를 보자 갑자기 따스한 느낌이 들면서 안심이 되었다.

멍청한 포터의 몸은 시도 때도 없이 이러는 듯했다.

“자기가 마지막으로 언제 먹었는지도 기억이 안 나나 봐요.” 그레인저가 말하자, 스네이프를 둘러싼 세 사람 모두 화난 표정으로 그를 쳐다보았다.

스네이프는 그저 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다. 

“그렇게 쳐다보지 않아도 내가 멍청한 짓을 했다는 것쯤은 알고 있어.” 스네이프가 팔짱을 끼며 말했다.

“그래, 이제야 좀 너답다.” 위즐리가 말하며 씩 웃었다. 나답다니? 스네이프는 포터처럼 보이려고 전혀 노력을 기울이지 않았으므로 위즐리의 말이 이상하게 느껴졌다.

“해리를 방으로 데려가서 뭘 좀 먹여도 될까요?” 그레인저가 포피에게 물었다.

“나한테 직접 물어보지그래?” 스네이프는 아직 이 요상한 대화에 적응이 되지 않았다.

그런데… _포터의 방이라니_? 설마, 여기에서 교수로 일하고 있던 거였나?

“당연히 그래도 된단다.” 포피가 그를 가볍게 무시하며 대답했다.

“방으로 가자고, 이 멍청한 친구 녀석아.” 위즐리가 스네이프를 침대에서 끌어내며 친근하게 말을 이었다. "호그와트 밥 정도는 먹어줘야지."

스네이프는 포터의 개인 휴게실이 어디에 있을지 전혀 감이 오지 않았으나 자비롭게도 그레인저가 길을 안내했다. 스네이프의 상태는 그리 호전되지 않았다. 여전히 어지러웠고, 포터의 짧은 보폭으로 걷자니 열 배는 더 불편했다. 게다가 위즐리 녀석은 자신을 부축한답시고 팔짱을 끼고 있었고 이는 스네이프의 짜증지수만 치솟게 할 뿐이었다. 

“솔직히 말해봐.” 위즐리가 속삭였다. “기절한 건 진짜 같았어. 근데 코피는 좀 오버한 거 아냐? 코피 누가(견과류가 든 프랑스 과자의 일종- 역자) 먹은 거 맞지?”

 _아니, 위즐리. 난 그저 포터가 아니라고 말하려 했을 뿐인데 코피가 나더군._ 스네이프는 속으로 생각했다.

“아냐.” 스네이프가 퉁명스럽게 대답했다. 또다시 코피가 나지 않기 위해서 할 수 있는 말은 이게 다였으니까. 다시금 머리가 지끈거리기 시작했다.

“그래?” 위즐리가 말을 이었다. “어찌 됐든 고마운 건 마찬가지네. 네가 기절하지 않았으면 헤르미온느가 정말 신기한 선사시대 바위들을 일일이 다 설명하고 있었을걸.”

자신도 모르게 스네이프는 살짝 웃고 말았다.

그레인저는 그리핀도르 타워와 상당히 가까운 6층의 어느 문 앞에서 걸음을 멈추고, 무언갈 요구하는 듯 해리-안의-스네이프를 바라보았다.

“네 방이잖아.” 그레인저는 부드럽게 말했지만, 스네이프는 무슨 반응을 보여야 할지 몰랐다. “너만 열 수 있으니까….”

그레인저는 약간 걱정스러운 표정을 짓고 있었다. 그 표정을 본 스네이프는 망할 죄책감이 들었다. 빌어먹을 포터 녀석은 부주의하게 돌아다니다가 종국엔 어딘가를 다쳐와선 다른 이가 마음을 졸이게 만드는 데 일가견이 있는 것 같았다.

손을 대는 것 외에 필요한 다른 암호가 없기를 바라며, 스네이프는 손잡이를 돌렸다. 다행히 부드러운 딸깍 소리와 함께 문이 열렸다.

포터의 방은 기억 속 스네이프의 방과 구조가 달랐다. 일단 그의 지하실보다 훨씬 밝았으며, 조그만 거실의 양쪽에는 침실과 화장실로 이어지는 두 개의 문이 있었고 빨간색과 금색의 커튼이 달린 큰 창문을 통해 바깥 풍경이 보였다. 스네이프는 방 한구석에 있는 책장을 발견하고는 조금 놀랐다. 하지만 책장을 제외하고는 예상을 크게 벗어나지 않는 모습이었다. 방 안은 정돈되어 있지 않았고, 벽난로 위의 몇 개의 장신구들이 늘어져 있었으며 책상에는 서류들이 쌓여 있었고 깃펜과 잉크는 탁자 위에 아무렇게나 놓여 있었다. 소파 팔걸이에는 잡지가, 안락의자 위에는 망토가 있었다.

위즐리는 벨을 누르려 벽난로 옆쪽으로 다가갔고, 스네이프는 안락의자에, 그레인저는 소파에 자리를 잡았다. 위즐리가 벨을 누르자 몇 초 뒤에 집요정이 나타났다.

“안녕, 샌드위치 좀 가져다줄 수 있겠니?” 위즐리가 벽난로에 기대어 말했다. “그리고 케이크도 같이 있으면 좋을 것 같아. 아, 호박 주스랑 차도 부탁해. 그리고 비스킷도. 너무 많나?”

그레인저는 어깨를 으쓱해 보이는 위즐리를 쏘아보았다.

“해리를 봐.” 위즐리가 말했다. “몸이 약해져서 뭘 좀 많이 먹어야 한다고.”

스네이프는 한 쪽 눈썹을 올렸다. 정확히 말하자면, 그러려고 시도했다. 불행히도 포터의 눈썹은 그의 의도를 따라주지 않았고 다른 쪽 눈썹도 따라 올라갔다. 그레인저는 못 말린다는 듯이 웃었다. 위즐리가 그녀의 어깨에 손을 올리며 옆에 앉자, 그레인저는 그에게 살짝 기대었다.

“다시 본론으로 돌아가서,” 그레인저가 심각하게 말을 이었다. “뭣 때문에 밥을 굶은 건지 얘기 좀 해봐. 너 괜찮은 거 맞아?”

“그래.” 스네이프는 마지못해 대답했다. 포터가 식사를 거르는 이유를 전혀 알지 못했으므로 이 간단한 대답이 스네이프에게는 제일 최선일 테다.

그레인저는 납득이 가지 않는다는 표정이었고, 위즐리는 포터의 책상께를 멍하니 바라보며 고민에 빠져 있었다. 스네이프는 잠시라도 가만히 있는 법이 없는 포터 녀석에게 욕을 퍼부었다. 대체 누가 박물관 견학 따위를 가자고 한 거지? 포터가 그 안내문을 읽기나 했을까? 암, 멍청하기 짝이 없는 그리핀도르 포터는 박물관에 전시되어 있는 유물을 쿡 찔러보는 것의 위험을 전혀 몰랐을 거다. 고맙게도 이제 스네이프는 강제로 포터의 몸에 갇혀 뒤치다꺼리를 해야 했다.

 _그래야 하는 것_ 은 아니었다. 스네이프는 지금 당장 그레인저를 울리고, 위즐리를 모욕하고, 그들을 더 이상 친구로 두고 싶지 않다고 말할 수 있었다. 포터의 인생을 엉망으로 만들 수 있었단 말이다.

무언가 뜨겁고 익숙한 것이 스네이프의 가슴을 조여왔다. 포터는 그래도 _마땅한-_

그 느낌은 왔을 때처럼 갑자기 사라졌고, 황량한 공허함만이 남았다. 포터는 잘못이 없었다. 그 소년이 겪어 마땅한 일은 없다는 것을, 스네이프는 너무도 잘 알고 있었다. 해리 포터는 어렸을 적에 학대받았고, 두려움에 떨며 지냈지만 용기 있고, 열정이 있는 선량한 사람이었다. 그는 제임스 포터와는 달랐다. 해리는 절대 제임스가 즐겼던 무자비한 종류의 장난을 옹호한 적이 없었다.

그런데도 스네이프 자신은 제임스 포터가 할 만한 잔인한 생각들을 하고 있었다. 유독 가스를 마신 것처럼 느낌이 좋지 않았다.

그레인저는 여전히 따뜻한 눈길로 그를 바라보고 있었음에도, 이마에 난 주름은 그녀가 아직 걱정하고 있다는 것을 말해주었다.

“그냥 정신이 없었어, 그게 다야.” 스네이프는 자신도 모르게 말했다. "채점하고, 수업을 계획하고, 징계도 감독하고 그러느라….”

“2주 후면 크리스마스인데, 채점할 과제가 그렇게 많아?” 그레인저가 말을 이었다. “그리고 넌 지금까지 한 번 빼고는 징계를 준 적이 없었잖아. 그리고 수업 계획 짜는 걸 내가 도와줬었으니 수정할 필요가 없었을 텐데.”

“그래, 알아.” 스네이프는 천천히 말했지만, 인내심이 바닥나고 있는 중이었다. 거짓말을 해야만 하는 이 상황은 별로 즐겁지 않았다. “물론 농담이었어. 내가 그랬던 건….”

“잠깐, 말하지 마! 나 뭔지 알 것 같아.” 위즐리가 소리쳤다. _다행이군, 빨리 좋은 핑계를 얘기해보지그래._ 스네이프가 초조하게 생각했다. “어떤 놈이야? 좋아하는 남자가 생긴 거지?”

스네이프는 자신이 표정관리를 제대로 하고 있는지 확실치 않았다. 대체 위즐리가 무슨 소리를 하는 거지? _그럴 리가._ 만약 맞다면 눈치채고도 남았을 거다…

 _어떻게 해야 할지 모를 때는,_ 스네이프가 속으로 생각했다. _그냥 가만히 있는 게 낫겠지._

그레인저는 스네이프의 경계하는 듯한 표정을 보며, 느릿한 미소를 지었다.

“오….” 그레인저가 말을 이었다. “맞구나! _남자_ 문제.”

스네이프는 아무 말도 하지 못했다.

“하!” 위즐리가 소리쳤다. “다행이네. 진짜 걱정되기 시작하는 참이었잖아. 누구야? 호그스미드에 있는 사람일 것 같은데….” 

“어쩐지 박물관 가자고 했을 때 순순히 따라오더라.” 그레인저가 놀리는 투로 말을 이었다. “박물관에서 일하는 사람이야?”

망할. 너무 직접적인 질문이다. 스네이프는 모르는 척하기로 마음먹었다.

“그럴 리가.” 위즐리가 말했다. “거기엔 120킬로 정도로 나가 보이는 남자 한 명 밖에 없었어. 쓰리 브룸스틱스에서 만난 남자일 것 같은데. 너 그 사람 이름은 알아? 말은 걸어 봤어? 그 사람도 남자 좋아한대? 데이트 신청은 언제 할 거야?”

 _그래_ , 스네이프는 생각했다. _의심의 여지가 없군._ 해리 포터는 동성애자였다. 

스네이프는 자신도 모르게 오클리먼시 수업에서 본 포터의 기억들을 떠올렸다. 이제 모든 것이 이전과는 다르게 보였다. 그토록 디고리를 걱정하고, 젊은 시리우스 블랙의 사진을 보고는 멋있다고 생각하던 녀석이었다. _으_ , 어쩌면 그를 내려다보는 루핀의 호박색 눈을 보며 반했을지도 모르겠다. 전혀 납득이 가질 않는 취향이었다.

스네이프는 이제껏 그 사실을 눈치채지 못했다는 것에 놀랐다. 어쩌면, 몰랐다기보다는 애써 생각하려 하지 않은 것이겠다.

“아직은…. 얘기할 때가 아닌 것 같아.” 사실이었다. 스네이프는 앞으로도 평생 포터의 연애생활에 대해 이야기하고픈 생각이 없었다.

“이해해.” 그레인저가 부드럽게 말했다.

“한 번 소개해 주지 그래.” 위즐리가 해리-안-스네이프의 놀란 표정을 보고 비웃으며 말했다. “아, 먹을게 왔네. 운 한 번 좋다 너.”

그레인저는 여전히 미소를 지으며 모두에게 차를 따라주고는 다른 손으로 샌드위치를 집어 들었다. 스네이프는 찻잔을 자기 쪽으로 끌어당겨 평소처럼 설탕 세 스푼을 넣었다.

그러자 위즐리가 의심쩍은 눈길로 그를 바라보았다.

“더는 의식을 잃지 않으려면 혈당을 높이는 게 나을 것 같아서.” 스네이프가 말하자, 위즐리는 씩 웃었다. 

자비롭게도 더 이상의 대화는 오가지 않았다. 포터의 입에서는 음식의 맛이 평소와 다르게 느껴졌다. 호박 주스는 유난히 맛이 좋았고, 스네이프는 평소보다 더 배고픔을 느꼈다. 물론 상처로 가득 찬 목구멍이 주는 불편함 없이 식사를 할 수 있다는 장점도 한몫했을 것이었다. 

비스킷을 하나 더 먹기 위해 손을 뻗은 스네이프는 처음으로 포터의 몸으로 살아가는 것이 나쁘지 않다고 생각했다. 나쁘지 않은 걸 넘어서, 굉장히 많은 이점들이 있었다. 깡마르고 이마에 흉터가 있는 이 몸에 관심이 생겨서 그러는 것이 아니었다.

스네이프는 잠시 그 생각을 제쳐두었다. 그가 아는 포터는 지금쯤 카라반을 박차고 옆 마을로 달려가는 중일 것이다. 카라반을 잠글 생각조차 하지 않은 채로 몸을 되찾으려 서둘러 오고 있을 게 뻔했다.

“슬슬 졸리다.” 위즐리가 여전히 커피 맛 케이크를 손에 든 채로 말했다. “해리, 이제 좀 괜찮아?”

"훨씬.” 스네이프가 말했다.

“다행이네.” 그레인저가 말을 이었다. “해리, 너무 어렵게 생각하지 마. 너 좀 피곤해 보여.”

“그래, 나 피곤한 거 맞아.” 스네이프가 자신의 말에 담긴 의도를 알아주길 바라며 말했다. 자리에서 일어나는 위즐리와 그레인저는 그 뜻을 알아챈 것 같았다.

“좋아,” 위즐리가 말을 이었다. “혼자 있을 시간이 필요하겠지. 그치만 도움이 필요하면 언제든 얘기해. 호그스미드에 있는 남자건, 다른 일이건. 알았지?”

“알았어.” 스네이프는 속으로 움찔하며 말했다. 그는 이런 류의 감정에 익숙하지 않았다. 위즐리와 그레인저는 마치 포터의 부모처럼 행동했다. 언제나 이래왔었나? 

스네이프는 속이 좋지 않았다. 아마도, 예전 그 일에 대한 죄책감 때문일 것이다. 조금 불쌍하기도 했고... 부럽다는 생각 또한 들었다.

“고마워.” 그 둘이 다시 걱정하는 표정을 하기에 스네이프가 덧붙였다. “나중에 연락할게.”

“그래, 버로우에서 보자.” 위즐리가 스네이프의 어깨를 가볍게 두드리며 말했다.

“보고 싶을 거야, 해리.” 그레인저가 그를 껴안으며 말했다. 스네이프는 어색하게 등을 토닥거렸지만 그레인저는 별로 상관하지 않는 듯했다.

위즐리는 벽난로 위에 있는 처들리 캐논 팀 마크가 새겨진 재떨이에서 플루 가루를 한 움큼 집어 들고 불속에 던져 넣으며 또렷하게 말했다. “윈스더 가 10번지.” 그리고는 불속으로 걸어들어갔다.

“아, 다음번에 만나면 누군지 똑바로 말해줘야 해.” 그레인저가 빙긋 웃으며 말하고는 위즐리를 따라 녹색 불꽃 속으로 들어갔다.

두 사람이 모두 사라지고 스네이프는 한 쪽 손으로 눈을 가린 채 안락의자에 풀썩 주저앉았다.

*

그 작은 마을로 가는 비행은 생각했던 것보다 더 오래 걸렸다. 해리의 허벅지, 아니 스네이프의 허벅지라고 하는 편이 더 정확하겠다. 어쨌든 허벅지 근육이 당기고 아파서, 외딴길이 보이자 해리는 빗자루에서 내려 큰 길을 향해 걸어갔다.

길을 따라 걷자 스네이프가 영국을 떠났다는 것이 실감이 나기 시작했다. 가까이 있는 가게에 걸려 있는 간판에는 메이슨 조르주라는 이름과 함께 바게트 그림이 그려져 있고, 그 옆의 가게는 커다란 가마솥 그림과 함께 _Apoticaire_ 이라고 쓰여 있다. 전체적으로 마법사 마을 같아 보였다. 조금 안심한 해리는 가게 주인이 영어를 할 줄 알기를 바라며 가게 안으로 들어갔다. 그는 프랑스어엔 젬병이었다.

해리가 문을 열자 문 위쪽에 달려있는 종이 울리며 팅팅거리는 소리를 냈다. 그 소리에 고개를 든 가게 직원은 그를 보며 활짝 웃어 보였다.

“아, 세브!” 그녀가 카운터 뒤에서 나와 해리를 향해 성큼성큼 걸어오며 말했다.

" _Bonjour, ça va? Tu as l'air malade..._ "

"Er, _bonjour_." 해리가 당황하며 말했다. 해리의 반응이 이상하다고 생각했는지, 아니면 예의 없다고 생각했는지는 모르지만 가게 주인이 인상을 찡그렸다.

얼굴 쪽으로 피가 몰리는 것이 느껴졌다. 스네이프가 다른 사람들처럼 얼굴을 붉힐 수 있다는 사실이 지금 이 순간만큼은 신기하지 않았다.

 _Malade_ , 라고 했었지. 나쁘다는 걸 뜻하는 Mal과 비슷한 뜻일까.

"Oui, malade," 최대한 아파 보이려 목소리를 조금 긁어내며 말했다. 스네이프가 목을 다쳐서인지 의도한 것보다 목소리가 조금 더 걸걸하게 나오긴 했다. 그리고는 옆에 있던 선반을 붙잡으며 어지럼증이 밀려오는 것처럼 무릎을 구부렸다. 이 현기증 연기가 갑자기 프랑스어를 못하게 된 이유를 대변해 주길 바라면서.

해리가 짚은 선반에 바퀴벌레 눈이 담긴 병이 있는 것으로 보아, 이 가게는 마법 약재상이 확실했다. 그렇다면... 괜찮은 아이디어가 떠올랐다.

"Er…. le floo?" 해리가 기대하며 말했다.

가게 주인의 걱정스러운 시선이 날카롭게 바뀌었다.

"Le…. floo?" 가게 주인이 웃으며 말을 이었다. " _Ah, oui_!"

주인은 가게 뒤에 있는 방으로 오라는 손짓을 해 보였다. 그 방은 거실처럼 아늑했지만 한편으로는 창고같이 어수선했다. 그리고 벽난로가 있었다.

" _Ici, ici…. la poudre de cheminette_."

주인이 플루가루가 담긴 접시를 내밀었다. 해리가 손을 뻗어 가루를 집으려 하자, 주인이 접시를 도로 가져가며 천천히 말했다. " _Poudre de cheminette_." 

" _Poudre de cheminette_ ," 해리가 최선을 다해 발음하자, 주인이 미소 지었다.

" _Bon_!" 가게 주인이 말을 이었다. " _Mieux tous les jours_."

"Merci," 주인이 하는 말을 모두 알아들을 수는 없었지만 어찌 됐건 좋은 뜻이란 것은 알 수 있었다. 해리는 감사를 표하며 플루 가루를 손에 쥐었다.

“호그와트, 해리 포터의 방.” 해리가 플루 가루를 벽난로에 던지며 말했다. 그가 말하는 걸 알아듣고는 가게 주인이 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

"애리 포터?" 그녀가 말했다. " _Ça doit être sérieux!_ "

" _Merci, au revoir._ " 해리는 그가 알고 있던 마지막 프랑스어를 말하면서, 미안한 듯 미소를 지었다. 그리고는 불길 속으로 들어갔다.

*

스네이프는 몇 분 동안 가만히 앉아 현재 상황에 대해 곰곰이 생각해 보았다. 결국 이렇게 앉아있어서는 아무런 것도 할 수 없다는 것을 인정하고 일어나 포터의 책장을 살펴보았다.

당연히도, 포터는 책을 어떤 식으로든 정리해 놓지 않았다. 책장에는 결투에 대한 책, 어둠의 마법에 대한 학술 서적이 퀴디치 앨범들, 그리고 종이 표지의 소설책과 뒤섞여 있었다. 어떤 책은 세로로, 또 어떤 책은 가로로 아무렇게나 쑤셔 넣어진 모습이 책장을 더 정신없어 보이게 했다.

책장에서는 별로 볼만한 게 없었으므로 스네이프는 책상으로 시선을 돌렸다. 최근에 포터가 과제 채점을 마무리한 것 같아 보였다. 스네이프는 학생의 과제 자체보다는 아래에 적혀있는 포터의 평가에 주목하며 제일 위에 놓여있는 에세이를 읽기 시작했다. 

포터의 필체는 초등학교 교사처럼 단정하고 어딘가 둥글둥글한 느낌이 들었다. 포터가 채점한 에세이는 ‘잘했어!’나 ‘좋은 생각이야.’ 등 놀라울 정도로 긍정적이고 철저한 피드백으로 뒤덮여 있었고, 스네이프라면 주저 없이 얼간이라고 불렀음직한 학생의 숙제에도 부드러운 말투로 잘못한 점을 적어 주는 친절함을 발휘했다. 양피지의 끝 쪽에는 스네이프가 예상한 것보다는 덜 후한 점수가 적혀있었고 포터는 그 밑에 학생의 노력에 대한 칭찬과 함께 이해를 높일 수 있는 추가적인 자료 조사와 연습을 하는 것은 어떻겠냐고 덧붙여 두었다.

스네이프는 왠지 모를 짜증에 에세이를 내려놓았다. 포터는 철저하면서도 헌신적인 선생님이었다. 드디어 포터가 천직을 찾은 것 같았다. 아마도 그는 조그맣고 시끄러운 녀석들을 사랑할 것이다. 스네이프는 아이들 주변이라면 언제나 혀를 내둘렀다. 그 자신이 어릴 때도 마찬가지였으니 나이가 들수록 덜하면 덜했지, 아이들을 더 좋아하게 되지는 않았다. 그래서 스네이프는 아이들에게 교실 내에서 두 가지 규칙을 지킬 것을 요구했다. 첫째, 자신의 말에 복종할 것. 둘째, 교실 안에서의 부적절한 행동은 절대 금지이며, 엄중한 처벌을 받을 것.

심지어 포터는 지적이고 배려심 깊어 보였다. 3년 안에 갑자기 인격이 바뀌는 것이 가능한 걸까?

스네이프는 자신의 주위를 돌릴 만한 것을 찾으려 책상 위를 훑어보았고, 포터의 책상 서랍이 약간 열려 있는 것을 발견했다. 스네이프는 호기심 가득한 채로 서랍을 마저 열어 안에 들어있던 종이를 꺼냈다. 양피지에 걸린 보호 마법을 느낄 수 있었다. 

맨 위의 양피지는 _친애하는 포터 교수님께,_ 라고 쓰여 있었다. _올해 교수님이 애써 주신 것에 너무 감사드려요. 교실에서 언제나 꼴등인 제가 NEWT 시험에서 O 등급을 받을 거라고 누가 예상이나 했을까요? 정말 교수님이 최고예요..._

스네이프는 얼굴을 찌푸리며 나머지 양피지들을 읽어내려갔다. 종이뭉치들은 대부분 감사 카드와, 최근 졸업생들에 대한 신문 스크랩이나, 포터의 수업이 얼마나 재밌는지에 대해 1학년 아이가 쓴 시 같은 ‘살아남은 교수’ 에 대한 학생들의 넘쳐나는 사랑이 가득 담긴 것들이었다.

스네이프는 가슴에서 느껴지는 통증이 부러움이라는 사실을 인정하지 않으려 그 종잇조각들을 내려놓았다. 그는 사랑이나, 존경 같은 것들 따위는 필요 없었다. 다른 사람들이 가지고 있는 매력이나 장점들이 그에게는 하나도 없었기에, 아파하는 대신 더 이상 좇지 않으려 했다. 끝없는 분수처럼 사랑이 넘쳐흐르는 사람이었던 릴리도... 결국 그를 포기했었다.

벽난로에서 초록빛의 불꽃이 타오르자, 스네이프는 서둘러 서랍을 닫고는 책상에 가볍게 기대어 팔짱을 낀 자세를 취했다. 몇 초 뒤에 벽난로에서 사람의 형체가 우아한 몸짓으로 걸어 나왔다. 음, 최소한 벽난로 선반에 머리를 부딪혀 비틀거리면서 벽난로 속의 재들을 방 안으로 걷어차기 전까지는 말이다.

“아오! 쓸데없이 키만 커서는-” 스네이프의 목소리가 말하고는 이내 기침하기 시작했다. 스네이프는 인상을 쓰며 포터가 마구 차 놓은 먼지들을 치우기 위해 그의 지팡이, 아니 망할 포터의 지팡이를 꺼내들었다.

“엥.” 스네이프-안의-해리가 놀란 표정으로 말했다. “여기 계셨을 줄은 몰랐는데. 잘 됐네요.”

“그래, 참 잘 됐지.” 스네이프가 험악하게 말했다.

자기 몸-안의-포터를 보는 건 이상했다. 펜시브 덕에 스네이프는 자신을 몸 밖에서 바라보는 시선에 익숙해 있었지만, 지금 그가 마주하고 있는 것은 펜시브 속의 자신과는 완전히 딴판이었다. 포터는 그의 손을 주머니에 집어넣고 있었고, 긴 머리는 귀 뒤로 넘겨진 채였다. 자세도 포터스러웠다. 다시 말해 큰 키에서 뿜어져 나왔던 위압감은 사라지고 없다는 얘기겠다.

스네이프는 그 모습을 보며 비웃었다. 그도 자신의 외모에 대해서는 늘 불만스러웠지만, 그래도 최소한 위엄은 있었단 말이다. 포터의 요상한 자세는 스네이프를 더 우스꽝스럽게 보이게 했다. 

“내 몸을 하고서는 다치지 않아주었으면 하는데." 스네이프가 말하자 포터는 애처롭게 얼얼한 이마를 문질렀다.

“죄송해요.” 그가 말하고는 긴 팔다리가 마구 뒤엉킨 듯한 자세로 소파에 앉았다. 스네이프는 저런 느긋하고 게으른 자세로 앉아본 적이 없었다. 이상해 보였다.

“힘들어서 그래요.” 포터가 말했다.

“포터, 내 몸을 하고서는 끼니를 거른 건 아니겠지.”

포터가 어색한 듯 자리에서 꿈틀댔다. “왜요? 평소 잘 챙겨 먹는 것 같지도 않던데요.” 그가 말을 이었다. “몸은 왜 이렇게 말랐어요? 게다가 다리는 너무 길고."

포터는 어색한 듯 자신의 다리를 쳐다보다가 이내 의자 팔걸이에 긴 다리를 걸쳐두었다. 스네이프는 그 자세를 한 본인의 모습에 거북해하며 벨을 눌렀다. 

“샌드위치 좀 더 가져다줄래?” 스네이프가 말하자, 집요정이 고개를 끄덕였다.

포터는 잠시 동안 스네이프를 말없이 쳐다보았다. 맙소사, 소년은 대체 언제까지 자신의 얼굴로 저런 멍청한 표정을 짓고 있을 계획인지-

갑자기 포터가 씩 웃었다. 아까보다 더 이상해 보였다. 이제는 외계인이 스네이프 가죽으로 만든 가면을 쓰고 있는 것처럼 보였다.

“나처럼 연기를 되게 잘 하네요?” 포터가 말했다.

“나도 그리 생각하던 참이었다.” 스네이프가 음울하게 대답했다.

“그래서….” 포터가 무의식적으로 그의 길고 -조금은 떡진- 머리를 긁적이려 손을 뻗으며 말했다. 곧이어 그는 충격을 받은 표정으로 재빨리 손을 거두어야 했다. 아무리 좋은 때라도 자기관리에 신경 쓰지 않는 스네이프였다. 하물며 홀로 카라반 속에 처박혀 지루한 일상을 보낼 때라면 오죽할까.

“도대체 이 일을 어떻게 해결해야 하죠?”

아직 이 작은 몸뚱아리에 적응이 되지 않았음에도, 스네이프는 포터처럼 풀썩 주저앉는 것보다 더 우아하고 절제된 모습으로 앉으려고 애를 썼다. 그는 방금 나타난 찻주전자를 흘끗 보고는 차를 컵에 따랐다. 

“첫 번째 질문이다, 포터.” 스네이프가 주머니에서 돌조각상을 꺼내며 말했다. “대체 이 망할 조각상은 왜 만진 거냐?”

“그럴 생각은 전혀 없었어요.” 포터가 조각상을 빤히 쳐다보며 말을 이었다. “제 손이 자기 멋대로 만진 거라구요. 저는 다른 데에 정신이 팔려 있었고요. 근데 그걸 _훔쳐 온_ 거예요?”

예전의 스네이프라면 포터가 거짓말을 한다고 믿었을 거였지만, 지금의 스네이프는 그렇지 않았다.

“신기하군.” 스네이프가 말했다. 마법사를 조종하려면 엄청난 힘이 필요할 것이었다. “그리고 이건 필요해 보여서 가져온 거다.”

포터는 그 말을 받아들이는 것 같았다. “사실 그때 교수님 생각을 하고 있었어요.” 

“그게 큰 역할을 한 것 같군.” 스네이프가 말했다.

“그럴 것 같아서 말씀드린 거예요." 포터가 말하자 스네이프는 인상을 팍 썼다. 포터가 멍청이처럼 굴 때인지, 아니면 그 반대일 때가 더 싫은지 결정하기 힘들었다.

스네이프는 몸이 바뀌었을 때 자신이 무슨 생각을 하고 있었는지 기억나지 않았다. 최소한 포터 생각을 하고 있지는 않았을 것이다. 어둠의 마왕이 몰락하기 전 자신의 삶에 대해서도 생각하지 않았다. 굳이 예전의 아픈 기억들을 떠올려 봤자 좋을 건 하나도 없다는 걸 알고 있었으니까.

스네이프는 조각상을 빤히 쳐다봤다. 조각상과 같은 강력한 고대 유물들이라면, 어딘가 신체가 뒤바뀐 이 현상에 대한 보고가 있을 것이었다. 해결방안이 명시되어 있을지도 몰랐다. 

“시간이 지나면 이 저주가 저절로 풀릴 수도 있을까요?” 포터가 말했다.

“아마도.” 스네이프가 말을 이었다. “영구적인 저주일 가능성도 있어. 조사 외에는 딱히 좋은 방안이 떠오르지 않는군."

포터는 뜨뜻미지근한 표정을 지었지만, 반대하지는 않았다.

“음…. 제가 이런 류의 상황을 다룬 머글 영화를 본 적이 있는데… .” 포터가 천천히 말하자 스네이프는 코웃음을 쳤다.

“끝까지 들어봐요.” 포터가 불평했다. “그러니까, 조금 오래전 일이긴 하지만, 영화 속에서 몸이 뒤바뀐 사람은 서로의 입장을 이해하지 못하는 사람들이었어요. 진심으로 상대방을 이해하고 자신에게 닥쳐온 변화를 받아들여야 원래 몸으로 돌아간다는 설정이었고요.”

스네이프는 다시 팔짱을 끼었다. “포터, 우리 사이에는 해결할 일이 없어.”

포터가 눈썹을 치켜뜨며 말했다. “그래요? 저는 몰랐던 사실이네요.”

스네이프는 한숨을 쉬었다. 거짓말이 아니었다. 그들은 오클리먼시 수업과 펜시브 속의 기억, 그리고 길고 고된 마법부의 재판 절차 덕분에 이미 서로에 대해 거의 모든 것들을 알고 있었다. 관계를 더 발전시킬 만한 새로운 정보도 없었다. 그는 포터가 어떤 사람인지 알았고, 포터도 자신에 대해 너무 많은 정보를 알고 있었다... 그리고 그 사실이 스네이프를 씁쓸하고 외롭게 만들었다. 언제나 그랬던 것처럼.

“더 이상 말해줄 사실이 없단 말이었다.” 스네이프가 말했다.

“아, 정말요?” 포터가 몸을 일으키며 말했다. 포터의 격양된 감정이 스네이프의 얼굴에 고스란히 드러나 그를 더 어려 보이게 했다. “그러니까 말하고 싶지 않다는 거죠, 음, 글쎄요…. 그러면 우리 엄마를 사랑했다는 사실에 대해서는 거요? 제 부모님의 죽음에 책임이 있다는 사실은 어때요? 아니면 제가 어렸을 때부터 저를 가혹하게 대한 거는요? 저를 왜 _싫어하는지에_ 대해서도 할 말이 없으세요?”

“모든 사실을 정확하게 알고 있는 것 같은데.” 스네이프가 덧붙였다. “뭐가 더 필요하니?”

“아, 그러세요.” 포터가 장난스레 말했다. “더는 할 말이 없다는 거죠?"

“포터, 대체 뭘 원하는 거냐? 사과를 원해? 친절하고 따뜻하게 대해주길 원하니? 아니면 나랑 친구라도 할 작정이냐? 네가 정확히 관찰하고 추론한 것처럼, 나는 너 같은 사람은 딱 _질색이다_. 네가 존재하는 것조차 증오스럽단 말이다. 네가 살아있다는 사실이, 내가 저지른 끔찍한 잘못을 떠오르게 하고, 나 자신이 나약하다는 걸 인정하게 만들지. 너의 그 무식함도, 네가 가진 힘도 모두 날 곤란하게 만들 뿐이다. 내게 남은 것은 증오뿐이고, 이건 평생 변하지 않을 불변의 사실이면서, 그 감정은 모두 너를 향해 날이 서있어. 여기서 무엇을 더 원하는 거냐?” 

옛날 같았다면 이런 신랄하고 맹목적인 비난은 포터 안의 그리핀도르적 기질을 폭발시켜서, 포터는 자신이 통제할 수 없었던 일, 오래전에 일어난 일, 그리고 자기 잘못이 아닌 일에 대해 왜 자기에게 책임을 묻느냐고 따지며 소리쳤을 것이다. 오늘의 포터는, 표정이 조금 일그러지긴 했지만 똑같이 소리 지르지는 않았다.

대신에 그는 크게 심호흡을 했다.

“교수님 말이 맞아요. 우리는 서로에 대해서 잘 알고 있어요.” 포터의 목소리는 낮고 조금 위협적이었다. “그리고 저는, 차라리 몰랐으면 더 편했을 몇 가지 사실을 알게 되었잖아요? 그래서 이해할 수 있어요. 증오라는 감정은, 그저 저를 피하기 위해서 교수님이 만들어낸 보호막이라는 거를요.”

스네이프는 자신의 몸짓에 드라마틱한 효과를 더해줄 망토가 없다는 것에 저주를 퍼부으며, 벌떡 일어나 창가 쪽으로 성큼성큼 걸어갔다. 멀린의 이름을 걸고 맹세하건대, 소년이 스네이프의 감정이 사랑이라는 말도 안 되는 결론을 내린다면, 당장 이 자리에서 그를 죽여버릴 자신이 있었다. 망할 몸을 되찾는 건 불가능해지겠지만.

포터가 더는 무언가를 덧붙이지 않는 것으로 보아, 그는 스네이프가 예상한 것보다 더 생각이 깊은 듯했다. 

“조각상이 우리가 _친해지길_ 원한다면,” 스네이프가 말을 이었다. “평생 원래의 몸으로 돌아가지 못할 것 같군.”

“그렇다면요….” 포터가 피곤하다는 듯이 말했다. 그리고 스네이프는 자신의 한때-부드러웠던 목소리가 이제는 새된 소리로 들린다는 사실이 마음에 들지 않았다. “그냥 이 샌드위치를 먹고 좀 자야겠어요. 일주일은 꼼짝 않고 잘 수 있을 것 같거든요. 원한다면 여기 소파에서 주무셔도 괜찮아요. 이게 뭐든, 나중에 밝혀내기로 하죠.”

포터는 샌드위치 한 뭉텅이를 들고 스네이프의 몸을 이끌고 침실로 향했다. 물론 문을 쾅 닫아주는 것도 잊지 않았다.

스네이프는 기진맥진하여 창틀에 기대었다. 포터를 향한 이 감정이, 증오가 아니라는 건 자신도 익히 알고 있었다. 그의 마음속 깊은 곳이 그렇게 얘기했으니까. 스네이프는 그저, 자신의 진짜 감정을 억누르는 것에 익숙할 뿐이었다. 수도 없이 거짓말을 해 왔었다. 포터한테도, 볼드모트에게도, 심지어는 덤블도어에게까지. 그리고 특히 자신에게도 말이다.

그렇지만 조각상이 그들 관계에 있어 무언가 변화를 원한다면 - 사실 그렇게 비현실적인 조건은 아니었다. 다만 스네이프는 그가 제임스 포터의 아들을 싫어하지 않는다는 사실을 인정하고, 뒤따라오는 창피함도 감내해야 했다. 그는 눈을 감고 상상해 보았다. 포터에게 널 증오하지 않는다고 말하는 자신을, 소년에 대해 내뱉은 모든 비난들이 사실은 자기혐오에서 비롯된 것이라고 인정하는 자신을 떠올렸다. 그럼 아마도 포터는 얼굴 표정을 풀고, 초록빛의 눈동자는 자신을 친절하고 안쓰럽다는 눈길로 바라볼 것이다. 어쩌면 기뻐할 수도 있겠다. 그리고는 손을 뻗어 - 

_아냐_ , 스네이프는 생각했다. 절대로 그렇게는 못 할 것 같았다. 절대 하지 않을 것이었다. 포터는 그 사실을 알 수 없었다. 심지어는 평생 이 상태로 살아가야 한다고 해도 말이다.

스네이프는 소파를 그럭저럭 괜찮아 보이는 침대로, 촌스러운 디자인의 포터의 자켓은 이불로 바꾸고는 재빨리 잠자리에 들었다. 

*

해리는 문이 부서지도록 쾅 닫고 싶은 충동을 억눌렀다. 세베루스 스네이프가 미치도록 미웠다. 자신을 증오한다는 그가 미웠다. 불사조의 눈물로 반쯤 치유되어 있는 상태의 스네이프를 발견한 이후로 줄곧 바라오던 순간이었고, 해리는 스네이프와의 화해를 위해서 처음으로 노력했다. 그런데 스네이프는 자신의 말을 무시하고, 호통을 치기까지 했다.

해리는 그것 또한 일종의 위장이라는 걸 알았다. 음, 최소한 그렇게 결론지었다. 스네이프는 자신을 알고 있었다. 그는 해리의 비밀 생각들과 사적인 몽상들을 본 적이 있었고, 지금의 해리가 있을 수 있던 수많은 이유에 스네이프도 함께 있었다. 스네이프가 해리를 고통스러운 기억을 떠올리게 하는 존재로서는 증오할 수 있을지 몰라도, 해리 자체를 미워할 수 없을 것이었다. 

해리는 결코 스네이프가 말하는 것을 믿지 않았다. 솔직히, 그럴 수밖에 없었다. 스네이프가 누군가에 대해 좋게 말하는 것을 본 적이 없으니까. 심지어 그가 하는 칭찬도 다 보여주기식이었다.

해리는 왼손으로 그의 관자놀이를 꾹 눌렀다. 정말로 머리가 지끈거렸고, 몰려드는 좌절감을 헤쳐내고 이성적으로 생각하기란 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 그래도 해리는 억지로 삼각형의 샌드위치를 먹으며 다친 목으로 무언가를 삼켜내는 고통도 참아냈다.

해리의 침대는 붉은색과 금색의 베갯잇과 이불로 잘 꾸며져 있어 부드럽고 편안하게 보였다. 그대로 침대에 뛰어들자, 무릎 관절에서 딱딱거리는 소리가 났고 해리는 몇 분 지나지 않아 잠이 들었다.


	2. Part Two

스네이프는 거실의 열린 커튼 사이로 흘러나오는 새벽 불빛에 잠에서 깨어났다. 그는 방광이 아려오는 것을 애써 무시하면서 한참 동안 눈을 꼭 감고 있었다. 아랫도리가 아린 느낌의 고통이 무엇을 시사하는지 알아채기 전까지 말이다.

언제나 느껴졌던 목 부근의 고통이 사라진 걸로 보아, 스네이프는 여전히 포터의 몸 안에 있었다. 즉, 포터의 몸이 소변을 배출하고 싶어하는 것이었다.

 _절대 못해_ , 스네이프가 속으로 생각했다. _제정신이라면 결코 하지 않을 행동이야._ 스네이프는 절대 포터의 개인적인 신체 부분에 손을 대는 행동을 할 수 없었다. 그가 감당하기에는 너무 치욕스러운 행동이었니까. 그러나 차를 마신 후로 너무 오랜 시간이 흘렀고, 이미 포터의 몸은 한계치에 다다른 듯했다.

스네이프는 욕설을 퍼부으며 자리에서 일어났다. 지금으로선 언제 원래의 몸으로 되돌아갈지 전혀 예상이 되지 않았다. 즉, 이 상황을 피할 수 없단 말이겠다.

이윽고 스네이프는 아래를 압박해오는 답답한 느낌에 시선을 아래로 떨구고는, 또 다른 ‘피할 수 없는’ 현실을 마주해 버렸다. 포터의 아침-발기된 성기가 청바지 아래로 윤곽을 드러내고 있었다.

스네이프는 크게 심호흡을 하며, 아래를 진정시키기 위해 평소 그가 즐겨 하던 방법은 절대 쓰지 않겠노라고 다짐했다. 그리고 그는 화장실로 달려가 재빨리 문을 잠그고, 얼음처럼 차가운 물을 틀었다. 목덜미와 가슴에서 찬물이 뚝뚝 떨어지는 채로 스네이프는 몇 번 더 심호흡을 해야 했다. 

어처구니없는 상황이었다. 뭣 때문에 이 일이 심각하게 다가왔을까. 자신의 몸에서 매일 경험해왔던 생리적인 현상이었다. 신체 건강한 남자라면 누구나 겪는 일이었고, 그 말인즉슨 포터가 잠에서 깬다면 그 역시도 이 상황을 처리해야 했다.

스네이프는 최대한 아래를 보지 않으려고 노력하면서 소변을 배출하러 변기를 향해 다가갔다. 실제 ‘그 동작’ 을 완료하는 데에는 몇 초밖에 걸리지 않았지만, 시냇물이 멈추기를 기다리는 것처럼 영겁의 시간이 흘러간 것 같았다.

불가피한 ‘그것’을 완료한 후에 손을 씻으려 세면대 앞에 선 스네이프는 처음으로 자신의 모습을 볼 수 있었다. 그런데 거의 아무것도... 보이지 않았다. 거울 속을 뚫어져라 쳐다보던 스네이프는 그가 포터의 한심한 안경을 쓰지 않았다는 걸 알아챘다.

스네이프는 젖은 손을 닦고 난 뒤 주머니에서 포터의 지팡이를 낚아채어 그의 관자놀이에 가져다 대었다. 그러고는 시야가 또렷해질 때까지 지팡이로 원을 그리며 시력 향상 주문을 읊었다. 이 마법은 인내와 집중을 필요로 했기에, 포터가 지금껏 안경을 쓰고 다니는 이유를 알 만했다.

앞이 보이기 시작하자 스네이프는 주문 읊는 것을 멈추고 거울을 제대로 들여다보았다.

그러자 거울 속의 안경을 쓰지 않은 포터가 빛나는 눈동자로 그를 응시했다. 광대뼈와 턱선이 도드라져 보이는 포터의 얼굴에서는 남성적이면서 동시에 활기찬 느낌이 들었고, 오버사이즈 티셔츠는 그의 부드러운 가슴팍과 쇄골 위에 가볍게 얹혀 있었다. 스네이프가 방어적으로 몸을 수그리자, 얇은 옷감 위로 다부진 근육의 모양이 비쳤고 느슨한 반팔 소매 사이로 팔의 근육이 보이는 역효과를 가져왔다.

스네이프는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 남자로서 성장한 포터는, 익숙하면서도 새로운 느낌을 주었고 그게 스네이프의 등골을 오싹하게 했다. 거울 속 포터의 뺨에 홍조가 피어오르기 시작했고, 동공 또한 팽창하기-

 _맙소사_. 스네이프는 시선을 돌렸다. 이건 정말이지 너무 잔인했다.

그는 무슨 수를 써서라도 이 몸에서 나와야 했다. 스네이프 안의 슬리데린 기질은 젊고, 건강하며 모두의 우상인 이 몸에서 지내는 것도 괜찮다고 생각했지만, 그의 이성은 거울을 볼 때마다 감당하기 힘든 포터가, 그것도 완벽한 몸의 형태를 하고 자신을 쳐다본다면 얼마 안 가 미쳐버리고 말 것이라는 사실을 완벽히 인지하고 있었다.

스네이프는 거실로 나가 책상 앞에 앉아 깃펜과 양피지를 소환했다. 조사할 거리가 아주 많았다.

*

해리는 꿈을 꾸고 있었다. 스네이프에 관한 꿈이었다. 그동안 숱하게 겪어왔던 악몽들과 다르게, 스네이프는 그를 보며 죽어가지 않았다. 대신에 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 해리는 어둠 속에서 스네이프의 존재와 마법을 느낄 수 있을 뿐이었다. 스네이프의 아래에서 눌려있는 것 같이, 이불처럼 따뜻하고 무거운 느낌이었다. 스네이프가 그의 목을 조르는 것 같았다. 숨이 턱 막혀왔지만, 기분만큼은 좋았고, 아주 황홀했으며, 엄청나게...

해리는 눈을 번쩍 떴다. 목구멍이 불쾌하게 욱신거렸고, 이불은 무겁고 답답할 정도로 뜨거웠다. 해리는 방금까지 꿈속에서 느낀 어색한 기분을 지우려 이불을 한쪽으로 걷어내고는 자신의 몸을 내려다보았다.

해리의 몸이 아니었다. 전혀 아니었다. 이 길고 마른 몸은, 어제의 로브를 그대로 입은 채로 누워 있었다. 검은 천의 옷이 무릎 아래까지 부드럽게 이어져 있었고, 다리 사이로 볼록하게 솟아 오른... 솟아 오른...

세베루스 스네이프의 발기된 성기가 보였다.

해리는 그것을 멀뚱히 쳐다보았다. 언젠가 이걸 마주하게 된다면, 스네이프의 알몸을 마주하게 된다면, 막연하게 혐오스러울 거라고 상상해 왔었다. 그런데 지금 스네이프의 몸 안에 들어와 있는 해리는, 숨을 쉴 때마다 로브의 천이 살결을 스치는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 목구멍에서 느껴지는 고통과 발목 쪽의 간질간질한 느낌도 느껴졌다. 그리고 가장 무시할 수 없는 건, 스네이프의 것에서 계속해서 요동치는 맥박이었고- 

생각보다... 괜찮았다.

당연하지, 해리가 초조하게 생각했다. 그가 스네이프를 재수 없는 떡진 머리라고 불렀다고 해서 스네이프의 몸이 혐오스럽게 변하거나 하지 않았으니까. 스네이프의 몸은, 관리받지 않았고 약간 특이한 것일 뿐, 일반적인 성인 남자의 몸과 다를 바 없었다. 그가 혐오해 왔던 것은 스네이프의 성질머리였을 테다. 사람의 성격 하나로 모든 걸 판단해버리는 것은 어린아이처럼 유치한 생각이었다. 해리는 더 이상 어리지 않았기에 쉽게 인정할 수 있었다.

해결하지 못한 욕구에 아랫도리가 근질거려왔다. 해리는 선을 넘지 말자고 굳게 다짐해야 했다. 곧이어 좀 다른 종류의 욕구가 느껴졌다. 뭔가 친숙하고, 압박감이 드는...

 _제기랄_ , 해리가 읊조렸다. 지금 당장 화장실에 가야 했다.

1분간 절망한 끝에 해리는 눈을 떠 천장을 노려보았다. _정신 차려, 포터. 이건 그저 해야 할 일일 뿐이야._ 그는 오러 국장인 로바즈처럼 말하며 스스로를 다독였다.

해리는 안경을 찾으려 침대 옆 작은 탁자 위를 더듬었다. 당연히도, 안경은 그곳에 없었다. 안경을 쓰지 않아도 앞이 또렷하게 보이는 것은 스네이프의 몸일 때 누릴 수 있는 하나의 특권이었다.

해리는 이를 악물고 침대에서 일어나 거실로 향한다. 그는 문 앞에서 살짝 망설이다가, 최대한 조용히 문을 열었다. 그리고 스스로에게 나는 당당하다고 최면을 걸어야 했다.

해리-안의-스네이프는 놀랍게도 책상 앞에 앉아 있었다. 스네이프는 책상 위에 있던 해리의 물건들을 모두 바닥에 내려놓고는 양피지 위에 무언가를 휘갈겨 쓰고 있었고, 옆에는 이미 빼곡히 들어차 있는 종이 몇 장이 흩어져 있었다. 그 모습을 보니 시험지 위에 거의 코를 박고 있던 스네이프의 학창시절 기억이 떠올랐다. 해리는 무언가에 저 정도로... 열정적이라는 것은 어떤 느낌일지 궁금했다. 해리는 카드 게임이나 퀴디치, 첫 번째 수업, 그리고 키스에 흥미가 있었다. 그가 이룰 수 있는 무언가에 대해, 헤쳐나가야 하는 모험에 대해 열정적이었다. 하지만 단 한 번도, 밤을 새워 학문적인 분야에 열정을 쏟아본 적은 없었다. 물론 그 공부가 말포이를 이기기 위해서라거나, 또는 볼드모트를 파괴하기 위해서 한 것일 때는 제외하고 말이다.

아니면 스네이프를 도발하기 위해서였거나. 그건 잊을 수 없는 기억이었다.

“포터, 그냥 얼른 처리하고 오지 그래.” 해리-안의-스네이프가 고개도 들지 않은 채로 쏘아붙인다. “너 때문에 내가 우둔한 멍청이처럼 보인다.”

“그냥 이 모순적인 상황을 받아들이던 중이었어요.” 해리가 건성으로 내뱉었다. 그리고는 방금 자신이 정말 스네이프 같이 들렸다는 사실을 알아채고는 웃었다. 스네이프도 그렇게 생각한 듯, 고개를 들어 그를 보았다. 해리가 스네이프를 보며 한 쪽 눈썹을 치켜올리자, 스네이프의 얼굴에는 잠깐 동안 _흥미로운_ 기색이 스쳤다. 아니면 그저 해리의 얼굴 근육이 만들어낸 표정이었을지도.

이내 해리는 자신이 무엇을 해야 하는지 기억해낸다. 잠깐 동안 느꼈던 즐거움이 시들해지는 기분이었다. “음, 이따 봐요.” 해리는 그렇게 말하고는 화장실 안으로 쏜살같이 달려갔다.

*

포터는 불안할 정도로 욕실에 오래 있었다. 스네이프는 이제 더 이상 집중할 수 없었다. 대체 저 안에서 _뭘_ 하고 있는 거지? 설마 자신의 몸을 관찰하는 중일까? 아니면 거울을 보고는 그만 기절해 버린 걸까? 아까 전 스네이프가 샤워로 해결한 욕구를, 다른 방법으로 해소하고 있는 것은 분명 아닐 테다... 

포터가 스네이프의 몸으로 자위를 하는 상상은, 생각했던 것만큼 그를 불안하게 만들지 않았다. 대신에... 짜증이 났다. 스네이프 _자신의_ 몸이었고, 뒤따르는 만족감도 _자신이_ 느껴야 마땅했다... 

이내 누군가가 찬물을 끼얹은 듯한 기분이 들었다. 당장 이 망할 생각을 그만두어야 했다.

마침내 포터가 쭈뼛쭈뼛한 모양새로 욕실에서 기어 나왔다. 스네이프의 머리를 뒤로 묶어놓은 채였다.

스네이프는 그를 빤히 쳐다보았다. “포터, 너…. 오래 걸렸군.” 

“죄송해요.” 포터가 대답했다. “눈을 감고 씻으려니 좀 까다로워서요.” 그리고는 입꼬리를 당겨 씩 웃어 보였다. 스네이프의 얼굴에 전혀 어울리지 않는 건들건들한 표정이었다.

“장난이에요.” 포터가 말을 이었다. “어떻게 씻는 동안 내내 눈을 감고 있어요. 다만 머리를 묶을 때 눈을 감고 하려니까 좀 오래 걸린 것뿐이에요. 머리카락이 자꾸 시야를 가려서…. 그렇다고 음, 거울을 보거나 한 건….”

“포터.” 스네이프가 진지하게 말했다. “제발 그 입 좀 다물어주겠니.”

“싫어요.” 해리가 삐져나온 머리를 귀 뒤로 넘기며 말했다. “이 말은 해야겠어요. 음, 그니까, 제 몸에 어쩔 수 없이 손을 대야 하는 일들이나, 몸을 봐야 하는 상황들이 있잖아요. 그것들, 괜찮다구요. 그저…. 현실일 뿐이니까, 큰 문제가 아니잖아요.” 

스네이프는 한숨을 쉬었다. “그것참 관대하구나, 포터. 그런데 이를 어쩐다. 나는 그걸 허락해 줄 수 없을 것 같은데.”

스네이프는 자신의 얼굴이 일순간 당황스러움과 낙담으로 뒤틀리는 모습을 보며 이 상황을 즐겨야 할지 고민했다. 그래도 저 거북한 표정을 짓고 있는 주체는 포터라는 점이 그나마 위안이 되었다.

포터는 이제 언짢은 듯한 표정을 했다. 아까보다 훨씬 보기 좋았다.

"무슨 말인지 알겠어요.” 포터가 말했다. 흥미로운 사실이다- 지금까지 그 소년은 단 한 번도 스네이프가 하는 말의 요점을 알아듣지 못했으니까. “그래도 아까랑은 상황이 달라졌네요. 저는 괜찮다고 했으니까요.”

“네가 그렇게까지 말한다면야.” 스네이프가 말했다. 어딘가 불안해 보이는 포터를 가볍게 무시하고, 스네이프는 이 상황에 대해 곰곰이 생각해보았다. 평생 겪어본 적 없는 재난이 닥쳐와 그의 몸과 사생활은 침해당했지만, 사실 이 정도는 포터가 이미 알고 있던 것들에 비하면 아무것도 아니었다. 포터는 스네이프가 간직하고 있던 비밀들을 알고 있었다. 그는 스네이프의 인생에서 최악이라고 할 만한 순간의 기억들을 보았고, 그가 느꼈던 고통과 슬픔, 그리고 영원히 남아있을 수치스러운 감정까지, 포터는 모두 본 적이 있었다.

예전의 스네이프는, 자신의 기억을 멋대로 들여다본 포터에게 분노와 굴욕감을 느꼈었다. 아마 그때의 그는, 모든 것이 포터의 잘못인 것처럼 포터를 마구 비난한 후에, 스파이로서의 역할을 한 것뿐이라며 스스로의 행동을 정당화하고 그 오만한 소년은 그런 취급을 받아 마땅하다고 생각했을 것이다.

하지만 오늘은 그 모든 것들이 무의미해 보였다.

“굳이 가치를 따져보자면,” 스네이프가 말을 이었다. “네 녀석이 내 몸을 보고 뭐라고 생각하든 그건 나한테 별로 중요한 일이 아니다. 오히려 네가 더 고문당하는 기분이겠지.”

포터가 놀란 표정으로 스네이프를 빤히 쳐다보고는 이내 뭔가를 더 말하고 싶은지 입술을 깨물었다. 스네이프는 자신의 얼굴이 저런 어중간한 표정을 짓고 있는 것을 보고 있자니 짜증이 치솟는다.

“좋아요…. 그럼, 계획은 있어요?” 포터가 소파 근처에서 책상 쪽으로 다가오며 말했다. 그는 스네이프를 한 번 쳐다보고는, 자기 자신을 한 번 내려다보더니, 희미한 미소를 지었다. 그리고는 몸을 곧추세워 표정을 찡그리면서 낮은 목소리로 말했다. “짜증 난다는 표정을 하다니, 그리핀도르는 10점 감점이다.”

그러고는 저 혼자서 숨이 넘어가도록 웃는 것이었다. 스네이프는 그저 소년을 노려보았다.

“방금 내 흉내를 낸 거냐?” 스네이프가 말을 이었다. “지금으로서는 내 목소리를 따라 하려고 하지 않아도 될 텐데 말이야.”

스네이프-안의-포터가 그를 바라보며 터져 나오는 웃음을 참으려고 했다. 결국 실패했지만.

“지금 상황이 얼마나 심각한지 모르나 보군.” 스네이프가 으르렁거리듯 말했다.

“ _충분히_ 알고 있어요.” 포터가 머리를 긁으려 손을 뻗었다가, 다시금 질색하는 표정으로 팔을 내리며 말했다. “그냥…. 너무 황당해서 살짝 웃길 뿐이에요.” 

“내 몸을 하고는 킥킥거리지 좀 마라.” 스네이프가 팔짱을 끼며 말했다. “무례해 보여.”

포터가 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. “그렇게 나온다 이거죠. 그거 알아요? 교수님이 제 몸을 하고서는 노려보거나 팔짱을 끼니까 되게 품위도 없어 보이고, 이상해요.” 

“그게 내 잘못인 거냐?” 스네이프가 포터의 멍청할 정도로 작은 코를 내려다보려 하면서 말했다. 포터는 또 웃을락 말락 하는 표정을 짓고 있었다.

“그래서, 계획이 뭐예요?” 포터는 스네이프가 휘갈겨놓은 메모들을 집어 들며 질문을 되물었다.

“계획은, 포터, 조사하는 거다.” 스네이프가 말했다. “저건 호그와트 도서관에서 구할 수 있는 책 목록들이고, 이것들은 호그와트 말고 다른 곳에서 구해야 하는 책들과 논문들을 적어놓은 거다. 마지막으로 여기에는 우리가 지금까지 알아낸 사실들을 적어놓았고.”

“아직까지는 별로 없네요.” 포터가 책 목록들을 뚱한 표정으로 들여다보며 말했다. “우리가 시도할 수 있는…. 더 실용적인 방법은 없을까요?”

“더 조사하다 보면 알게 되겠지.” 스네이프가 대답했다.

“그래서 우리가 지금까지 알고 있는 것들이 뭔데요?” 포터가 스네이프의 메모를 주시하며 말한다.

"쓸모없어 보이는 것들.” 스네이프가 이마를 비벼대며 말했다. 포터의 흉터 부근에서 뭔가가 쿡쿡 찌르는 느낌이 들었다.

“일단 우리는 이 신체 뒤바뀜 현상이 다른 것들과 차원이 다르게 복잡하다는 걸 알지.” 스네이프가 말을 이었다. “심지어는 보호막이나 지팡이조차도 우리가 바뀌었다는 걸 인지하지 못해. 그리고 폴리 주스를 이용한 변신과도 다르게 순간적이고 고통 없이 일어났어, 심지어 엄청나게 먼 거리임에도 말이다.”

“뭔가 강력한 거겠죠.” 포터가 자신의 손을 처음 보는 것처럼 관찰하며 말했다. “고대 마법이라고 생각해요?”

“그게 제일 가능성 있어 보이는군.” 스네이프가 말했다. “예전에는 마법이 다듬어지지 않은, 날 것 그대로의 힘을 발휘했었다. 지팡이도, 어떤 규제도 없이 마법사의 의지 하나만으로 강력한 마법이 사용되었어. 그래서 고대의 마법은…. 놀라우리만치 종류가 다양해. 선사시대의 주문들, 아니 적어도 오늘날에 와서 발견된 주문들을 보면, 마법 하나하나가 아니라 마법사 그 자체에 더 가깝지. 다시 말해 마법 자체가, 인격을 가지고 있다는 거다.” 스네이프는 양피지 위에 놓여 있는 돌조각상을 탓하는 듯한 시선으로 바라보았다.

“왜 _하필_ 저 조각상일까요?” 포터가 조각상의 독특한 모양을 눈여겨보며 말했다. 

포터의 저 질문은 오늘 아침 내내 스네이프를 괴롭히던 의문과 같은 종류의 것이었다. 그는 입을 한 번 앙다물고는 대답했다.

“글쎄다.” 스네이프가 중얼거렸다. “주문을 건 마법사 주위에서 쉽게 구할 수 있는 물건이었는지도 모르지. 아니면 그 시대에는 저 우스꽝스러운 모습이 평범했다거나.”

스네이프는 자신을 바라보는 포터를 힐끗 올려다보았다. 놀랍게도, 포터는 의심의 눈초리를 하고 있었다. 어쩌면 스네이프가 생각조차 하기 싫은 몇 가지 가설들을 제외하고 말했다는 것을 눈치챘는지도 모르겠다.

스네이프는 아직 이 몸에서 포커페이스를 하는 요령을 터득하지 못한 상태였다. 그래서 인상을 쓰는 것으로 대신했다.

“좋아요.” 포터가 말을 이었다. “조각상은 그렇다 치자고요. 아침을 간단히 먹고 도서관에 가서 자료 조사를 하면 되겠네요. 아, 그것보다 먼저 맥고나걸 교수님께 상황을 간략히 설명드리는 게 좋겠어요. 그리고 헤르미온느한테 조사에 진척이 있는지 물어볼게요. 헤르미온느도 교수님을 통해 상황을 전해 들었을 테니까, 아마 지금쯤 뭔갈 알아보고 있지 않을까요?”

스네이프가 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 

“포터.” 스네이프가 말을 이었다. “이 일을 누군가에게 설명하려 한 적이 있니?”

“아니요. 제가 프랑스어를 잘 못해서 그럴 기회가 없었는걸요.” 포터가 말했다. “그건 왜요?”

“왜냐면, 몸이 바뀌고 내가 처음으로 시도한 일이 위즐리에게 상황을 알리는 것이었는데,” 스네이프가 말을 이었다. “효과가 없었으니까.”

“효과가 없다고요?” 포터가 놀란 표정을 지으며 말했다. “어떻게 _효과가_ 없을 수가 있어요?”

“네가 한 번 해보거라. 그레인저 양에게 편지를 써보려무나.” 스네이프가 깃펜과 양피지를 내밀며 말했다.

포터는 책상 위로 몸을 구부렸다. _헤르미온느에게_ , 그리고 의도와는 달리 이상하고 지저분하게 쓰이는 글씨에 눈살을 찌푸렸다. “으, 제 뇌랑 손이 따로따로 움직이는 것 같아요.”

“나도 마찬가지였다.” 스네이프가 짧게 동의했다.

포터는 잠시 말이 없었다.

“교수님도 아시죠.” 포터의 목소리는 조용하고 조금 걸걸했다. “너무 깊이 이입하다 보면, 다시는 되돌아올 수 없는 곳까지 빠질 수 있는걸요. 그니까 제 말은, 제 자신을 잃지 않으려면, 어떻게 해야 할까요?”

“좋은 질문이다.” 스네이프 역시 오늘 아침에 똑같은 문제로 골머리를 앓았었다. “그 질문은 미스터리 부서만이 밝혀낼 수 있을 것 같군.”

“그렇네요.” 포터가 한숨을 쉬며 다시 편지를 쓰기 시작했다. 글씨를 쓰려고 노력을 했다고 하는 편이 정확할 것이다. 잉크 한 방울을 떨어뜨린 듯한 검은 점 외에는 아무것도 쓸 수 없었다. 포터는 얼굴을 찡그리며, 깃펜을 고쳐 쥐고는 ‘나’ 까지 쓰는 데 성공했다. 그러자 깃펜을 잡은 손이 통제할 수 없을 정도로 떨려왔고, 포터의 얼굴이 빨개지며 일그러졌다. 결국 그의 손에서 깃펜이 틱 하는 소리를 내며 튕겨나갔다.

“흠.” 잠시 후에 포터가 말했다.

“나 역시도 계속 시도해 봤지만,” 스네이프가 말을 이었다. “별 소용이 없더군.”

“흠.” 포터가 자리에서 일어나며 얼굴을 찡그렸다. “정말 책을 뒤져보는 것 밖에는 없겠네요…. 그런데 우선은, 아침부터 먹어요.”

스네이프는 지금 밥이 대수냐는 듯 눈살을 찌푸렸지만, 자신-아니, 포터의 배에서 꼬르륵 소리가 났다는 것을 인정해야 했다.

*

해리는 자신의 몸 속에 들어가 있는 스네이프에 전혀 적응이 되지 않았다. 결코 평범하다고 할 수 없는 그의 삶 덕에, 제3자의 관점에서 자신을 바라보는 것에는 이미 익숙해져 있었지만, 그 몸 안에 스네이프가 갇혀 있다면 말이 달랐다. 지금 해리의 몸은 마치 나는 스네이프요 라고 광고를 하는 것 같았다. 움직일 때마다, 그리고 무언가를 중얼거릴 때마다 그의 몸에서 스네이프-스러움이 물씬 풍겨져 나왔다. 

스네이프는 아침 식사를 하기 위해 책상에서 일어난 이후로 앉아있지 못하고 잼이 발린 토스트 한 조각을 들고는 거실을 산만하게 돌아다녔다. 해리는 지난 마법약 수업에서 끝없이 돌아다니며 감시하는 듯한 그 몸짓에 익숙해져 있었지만, 지금의 스네이프는 그저 넘치는 에너지를 주체하지 못하는 것 같았다.

해리는 자신의 토스트를 내려다본다. 한 입 베어 물 때마다 큰 조각의 토스트가 목구멍 안의 상처 조직들을 긁으면서 내려가는 듯한 고통이 들었다. 토스트의 겨우 반밖에 먹지 않았는데도 배가 불러오기 시작했다. 그래도 해리는 스네이프의 몸이라면 더한 영양분이 필요할 것 같다는 생각에 꾸역꾸역 입으로 밀어 넣었다.

종국에는 토스트 먹는 것을 포기하고 충동적으로 차에 각설탕 하나를 더 넣은 해리는 스네이프가 무엇 때문에 저리 안절부절못하는지 알 것 같았다.

“가서 한 바퀴 뛰고 와요.” 해리가 말했다.

“뭐라고?” 생각에 깊이 잠겨 있던 스네이프가 놀라며 쏘아붙인다.

“지금 상태를 봐요, 거의 팔짝팔짝 뛰고 있잖아요. 오러를 그만둔 이후로 에너지를 쏟아낼 데가 없어서인지 규칙적인 운동을 하지 않으면 그렇더라고요.”

“나는 뜀박질 따위는 하지 않는다.” 스네이프가 그를 무시하며 말했다.

“잘 생각해봐요. 남들이 보기엔 제가 뛰는 것처럼 보일 텐데요.” 해리가 말하자 스네이프가 그를 노려보았다. 이제 그의 표정은 더 이상 위협적이지 않고, 오히려 우스운 쪽에 가까웠다. 스네이프는 해리보다 나이가 훨씬 많았음에도, 그가 짓고 있는 표정은 해리를 열다섯이나 열여섯 정도로 보이게 했다.

“훨씬 나아질 거예요.” 긍정적인 어투로 말하던 해리는 갑자기 한숨을 쉬었다. “만약에, 지금처럼 제가 부탁한 일들을 다 싸그리 무시하시면, 저도 이 몸의 건강은 책임 못 져요.”

스네이프의 표정에서 분노가 피어오르고 있었다.

“혹시 화났어요? 그렇지만 슬리데린이라면 이렇게 말하고도 남았을걸요.” 해리가 재빨리 덧붙였다. “게다가, 제 몸은 아침에 운동을 하지 않으면 그날은 유난히 집중이 안 되더라구요.”

절대 운동하지 않으리라는 스네이프의 의지가 꺾여가는 것이 보였다. 해리는 의기양양한 기분이 들었다.

“알았다.” 스네이프가 말했다. “산책 정도로 타협을 보지.”

“입을 만한 옷들을 가져올게요.” 해리는 환히 웃으며 그의 침실로 성큼성큼 걸어 들어갔다. 우선은 어제 그가 잠옷 대용으로 쓴 스네이프의 낡은 로브를 갈아입을 생각이었다. 해리는 가슴 높이께의 서랍장에서 스네이프에게 빌려줄 부드러운 회색 운동복을 꺼냈다. 하지만 스네이프-안의-해리가 입을 만한 검은색 옷은 없다. 스네이프가 검정을 제외한 다른 색의 옷을 입기는 할지 의문이 들었다.

결국 해리는 전투복 바지를 입기로 했다. 해리가 가지고 있는 다른 바지들보다 훨씬 스네이프의 평소 복장과 비슷해 보이기도 했고, 발목이 고무줄 재질이라 마법으로 길이를 늘이기 힘든 다른 운동복 바지들보다 사이즈 조절도 쉬웠다. 그는 나머지 서랍을 뒤적거려 괜찮아 보이는 초록색 티셔츠를 끄집어냈다.

속옷 서랍을 연 해리는 통탄스러울 정도의 화려한 무늬가 새겨진 브리프들을 보며 잠시 망설였다. 쇼핑을 즐겨 하지 않는 그였기에, 평소에는 크리스마스 선물로 받은 옷들과 일할 때 입는 검은 로브 두 벌로 연명해 왔었다. 심지어 서랍 어딘가에는 아직도 더들리의 헌 옷이 곱게 개어 있을 정도였다. 간신히 스네이프에게 빌려줄 가장 평범한 속옷과 자신이 입을 낡은 팬티를 꺼내고 그 옆 서랍에서 양말 두 켤레를 꺼내어 침대 위에 정리해 두었다. 그리고 아래를 내려다보거나 최대한 생각하지 않으려 애쓰며 입고 있던 옷을 벗기 시작했다. 솔직히 말해서, 맨몸의 스네이프를 상상하자니 경악스러웠지만 동시에 호기심도 들었다. 해리는 호기심이 자신을 이기기 전에 속옷과 바지를 재빠르게 줏어입었다.

바지의 단추를 채우기 위해서 어쩔 수 없이 아래를 내려다본 해리는 평소 하던 벨트가 너무 헐렁한 것을 알아채고 왠지 모를 오싹한 기분이 들었다. 무의식적으로 자신의 엉덩이께를 더듬다가 간지러운 느낌에 깜짝 놀라 그만두기도 했다. 이 몸에 갇혀있는 동안 충분히 먹는 동시에 운동도 꾸준히 해야겠다고 다짐하면서, 해리는 전처럼 힘이 넘쳐나던 몸이 그리워졌다.

해리는 티셔츠를 입고 양말을 신었다. 꺼내놓은 바지도 마법으로 길이를 늘려 입고는 거울을 보았다.

그리고 빤히 바라보았다.

전에도 이렇게 입고 나간 적이 있었다. 물론 해리 자신의 몸일 때 말이다. 그때의 그는 약간 말라 보였고, 캐주얼하면서도 후줄근한 느낌이었다. 못 봐줄 정도는 아니지만, 눈에 띄지 않는 그저 그런 차림새였다. 그런데 스네이프의 몸을 하고 있으니, 뭔가 좀 달랐다. 늘어난 키에 적응이 안 된 덕에 자세는 구부정했고, 티셔츠는 헐렁했지만 길이가 짧아 배가 살짝 보였으며, 낡은 바지는 골반에 아슬아슬하게 걸쳐있었다. 게다가 팔 한쪽에는 살짝 흐려진 어둠의 표식이, 다른 팔에는 흉터가 보였고- 미쳐 다 묶이지 못하고 삐져나온 머리칼에 베갯 자국이 진하게 찍힌 볼을 보고 있자니... 

무슨 괴짜 록 밴드의 리더처럼 보였다. 웃기거나 어울리지 않을 것이라고 생각은 했지만, 이런 모습일 거라고 상상도 못한 해리는 웃음이 비어져 나왔다. 

거울 속의 스네이프가 웃자, 오히려 아까보다 더 이상해 보였다.

해리는 웃음을 멈추고 다시 거울을 보았다. 소위 ‘메탈록 지지자’ 처럼 보이려고 입은 것은 아니었지만, 최소한 조금 어려 보이기라도 했다. 해리는 그의 평범한 운동복을 이런 식으로 소화해내는 스네이프의 큰 체격과 독특한 인상의 얼굴을 보며 약간 감탄했다. 평소 해리는 평균보다 작은 키 때문에 칙칙한 옷을 즐겨 입어왔던 터라, 스네이프가 가진 체격을 조금 부러워하면서 이 몸으로 다른 옷을 입은 모습이 미치도록 궁금했다.

해리는 어깨를 가볍게 스트레칭하면서 거울을 보더니 이내 얼어붙는다. 팔을 올리자 그동안 티셔츠에 가려진 하얗고 매끄러운 복부가 보였다. V자 모양으로 도드라진 골반과, 창백해 보이는 피부, 그리고 무엇으로 이어질지 분명한 검은 배렛나룻..

해리가 눈을 감자 맥박이 크게 쿵쾅거리고, 목 부분이 새빨개져 오는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 이 이상은 생각하지 말아야 했다. 몇 번 심호흡을 한 후 스네이프에게 옷을 건네주기 위해 밖으로 향한 해리는, 소파에 앉은 채 토스트를 세 개째 먹으면서 무언가 맘에 들지 않는 듯 발을 동동 구르고 있는 스네이프를 마주했다.

스네이프가 고개를 들더니 해리를 보고는 눈이 휘둥그레졌다.

“절대,” 스네이프가 말을 이었다. “절대 용납 못해, 포터. 그 꼴을 하고서는 밖에 나갈 생각은 추호도 하지 마라.”

"뭐가 어때서요?” 해리가 함박웃음을 지으며 말했다. “괜찮아 보이던걸요. 노골적이고…. 좋잖아요.”

스네이프는 진심으로 섬뜩한 표정을 지으며 옷을 훑어보았다.

“그렇게 이상하면 옷 색깔을 검정으로 바꿔볼까요?” 해리가 물었다. 옷을 검정으로 바꾸면 오히려 록 느낌만 진해질 것 같아 보이긴 했지만.

스네이프는 아직도 그를 쳐다보고 있었다. 그리더니 시선이 어둠의 표식 쪽에 날아가 꽂혔다.

“최소한 긴팔을 입어주겠니.” 스네이프가 이를 갈며 말했다. “아직 한겨울이다.”

“알았어요.” 해리가 말을 이었다. “교수님은 여기, 이걸로 갈아입으시면 돼요.”

해리는 자신의 몸이 회색 조깅 팬츠를 무슨 플로버웜을 바라보듯이 한심하게 쳐다보는 것을 보며 미소를 지었다. 그는 긴팔 윗도리로 갈아입기 위해서 다시 침실로 들어가, 더들리의 스케이트 선수용 상의를 찾아내고는 냉큼 입었다. 이제 하드록보다는 그런지 음악을(90년대에 유행한 시끄러운 록의 일종으로, 가수들이 엄청나게 크고 낡은 옷을 입고 공연했다- 역자) 하는 사람처럼 보였지만, 해리는 입 밖으로 그 말을 하지 않기로 결심했다. 거실로 나가자 스네이프는 이미 옷을 다 갈아입은 상태였다. 뻣뻣한 자세와 혐오스럽다는 표정을 빼면 평소의 해리와 다를 바 없어 보였다.

“옷이 아주 따로따로 노는군. 어련하시겠어.” 스네이프가 헐렁한 더즐리의 티셔츠를 잡아당기며 말했다.

“네네, 오뜨 쿠튀르씨(고급 옷 전문점, 패션쇼 이름 등 용례가 많지만 본문에서는 스네이프를 비꼬는 뜻으로 사용됨- 역자).” 해리가 웃으며 말을 이었다. “패션을 그렇게 중요하게 생각하는지 몰랐네요.”

그러자 스네이프가 노려보았다.

“포터….” 해리를 위협할 만한 험악한 표정을 지으려다가, 현재의 모습으로는 아무 효과도 없을 것이란 걸 깨닫고 좌절하는 스네이프의 표정이 빤히 들여다보였다.

“이쯤에서 넘어가도록 하죠.” 해리가 말했다. 스네이프가 아무 말도 없이 잠자코 있는 것으로 보아, 져주기로 한 모양이다.

“그러던지.” 방문을 나서며 스네이프가 중얼거렸다.

이른 일요일 아침이었기에 성 안은 조용했다. 스네이프는 성을 나설 때까지 아무도 마주치지 않았다는 사실에 눈에 띄게 안도하는 것처럼 보였다. 호숫가에 도착하자 해리는 걷는 것이 지겨워졌고 스네이프도 같이 뛰길 바라면서 달리기 시작했다.

스네이프의 몸으로 뛰는 것은 어색했고, 매우 불편했다. 발이 떨어질 때마다 무릎 관절이 쑤셔왔고, 팔다리는 너무 길고 뻣뻣했다. 마치 끈적끈적한 푸딩 속에서 달리고 있는 것 같아 해리는 뛰는 것을 멈추고 가벼운 조깅을 하며 간신히 버텼다. 뒤를 돌아 스네이프를 보자, 그는 아직도 못마땅한 표정을 짓고서는 팔짱을 낀 채로 가만히 있는 것이었다.

해리가 뭐 하냐는 듯이 신호를 보냈다. 그제서야 스네이프는 한숨을 쉬더니 팔짱을 풀고 달리기 시작한다.

해리는 자신의 초록색 눈동자가 놀라움으로 커지는 것을 지켜보았다. 아마 이전과 달리 가볍고 날랜 자신의 몸이 신기했을 테다. 이윽고 스네이프는 쉽게 해리를 따라잡았다.

스네이프와 해리는 한동안 아무 말 없이 달렸다. 해리는 폐 속에 들어찬 얼음처럼 차가운 공기를 느끼면서, 해리-안-스네이프의 목덜미가 붉게 상기되는 것을 지켜보았다. 스네이프는 먼 곳을 응시하며 가볍게 달리고 있었지만 해리는 숨이 벅차오르는 것을 애써 무시해야 했다. 그가 이런 고통과 노력을 감내하는 동안 스네이프는 아드레날린이 뿜어져 나오는 것을 즐기고 있었다. 이건 불공평했다. 10분이라는 길고 고통스러운 시간 끝에, 해리는 포기하고 걷기 시작했다. 그러자 스네이프가 그를 힐끗 돌아보더니 얄밉게 웃으며 계속 질주했다.

해리는 스네이프가 자신의 몸을 한 채로 달아나버릴 거라는 생각에 문득 불안해졌다. 해리는 그동안 자신의 건강과 젊음이 당연한 것이라고 여겨 왔었다. 하지만 뜀박질 몇 번 했다고 고통스럽게 쑤시는 몸 안에 있자니 그동안 가지고 있었던 막연한 생각이 후회가 되었다. 

해리는 그 자리에서 약간의 스트레칭과 관절에 무리를 주지 않는 운동들을 하면서, 스네이프가 얼마나 자신의 몸을 돌보지 않았는지 느낄 수 있었다. 측은함이 스네이프를 향한 분노로 바뀌기 전에 해리는 재빨리 다른 생각을 해야 했다. 해리 자신도 누구에게 잔소리할 처지가 아니었으니까.

그리고 해리는, 스네이프의 나쁜 습관들을 이해할 수 있었다. 가정에서 제대로 보살핌을 받지 못할 때, 사람이 이상하게 변할 수 있었다는 사실을 잘 알고 있었다. 왜 자신의 몸을 소중히 여기지 않는 건지 이해했다. 해리는 더즐리 가족과 함께 살면서, 그들이 의도한 대로 변해 갔다. 언제나 자신의 안위를 후순위로 두었고, 부당함 또한 기꺼이 받아들였다. 지금의 해리는 모든 것이 옳지 않다는 걸 알았지만, 뼛속 깊이 새겨진 습관들은 쉽게 바뀌지 않았다.

호그와트에 입학한 후에도, 해리는 정신없이 자신에게 주어진 ‘희생자의 삶’을 사느라 자신이 소중하다는 생각을 할 겨를이 없었다. 언제나 자신을 마지막으로 생각하던 습관을 고치는 데에는 꽤 오랜 시간이 걸렸다. 그마저도 그의 곁에 사랑하는 사람들이 있어주어서 성공할 수 있었다. 그들을 마주 보고 있으면, 자기를 소중히 여겨준다는 느낌이 들었으니까. 친구들이 아니었다면 해리는 스네이프처럼 씁쓸하고 화가 난 채로 남은 인생을 보냈을 것이다.

혹여 친구들을 잃거나, 잘못 사귀기라도 했다면, 해리도 스네이프처럼 변했을지도 모르겠다.

해리는 주머니 안에 손을 집어넣고 체온 상승 주문을 읊었다. 아직까지 스네이프의 지팡이에서 느껴지는 따끔거림이 어색했다. 그나저나, 지팡이조차 그들이 바뀌었다는 것을 인식하지 못하다니. 골치 아픈 일이었지만 인상적이기도 했다. 

호수는 이른 아침 햇빛에 반짝거렸고, 이끼 낀 바위와 강한 향기가 나는 소나무도 백금 빛의 햇빛을 이불처럼 덮고 있었다. 겨울 아침치고는 따뜻했지만, 해리는 상쾌하고 차가운 공기에 코가 얼얼했다.

자기 관리, 그러니까 적어도 건강에 대한 관리에 대해서는 젬병인 해리였다. 그래도 누군가를 돌봐야 한다면, 그리고 그게 스네이프라면, 해리는 기꺼이 최선을 다해 돌볼 의향이 있었다.

저 멀리 호수 가장자리에서 스네이프가 다시 이쪽을 향해 달려오고 있었다. 해리는 오러 부츠를 신은 채로 애꿎은 땅을 고르며 스네이프를 지켜보았다. 신기하게도, 그가 달리고 있는 폼은 전혀 어색해 보이지 않았다. 만약 이상한 자세로 뛰다가 해리의 발목을 삐거나 한다면 짜증을 퍼부어줄 준비를 하고 있었는데 말이다. 해리-안의-스네이프는 거칠고 꾸준한 숨을 내뱉었고, 얼굴은 붉게 상기되어 있었다. 그리고 희미하게 미소를 띠고 있는 것 같았다. 해리는 밝은 햇빛 때문에 잘못 본 것이 틀림없다고 생각했다.

스네이프가 해리에게서 몇 발짝 떨어진 곳에서 멈추자, 그들은 서로를 빤히 바라보았다. 해리는 스네이프도 비현실적인 자신의 모습에 대해서 생각하고 있는 건지 궁금했다.

“내 몸에 너무 익숙해지지는 말아요.” 결국 해리가 팔짱을 끼며 말했다. 그러자 스네이프가 히죽 웃었고, 해리는 짜증이 났다.

“왜지, 포터? 다시 돌아갈 좋은 방법이라도 떠올랐나?”

해리는 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

“조사해 보면 알겠죠.” 해리가 말을 이었다. “이제 슬슬 올라가야 해요. 빨리 움직인다면 일찍 일어난 학생들과 마주치지 않을 수 있을 거예요.”

스네이프는 성 쪽을 흘끗 바라보고는 오만상을 찌푸렸다. 

“그렇겠군.” 스네이프가 말을 이었다. “앞장서도록.”

*

아무도 마주치지 않고 조용히 방으로 돌아가려던 포터의 계획은 수포로 돌아갔다. 건물 안으로 들어서자마자 머글 코트를 입은 채 내려오고 있던 세 명의 레번클로 여학생들을 마주친 것이었다.

“안녕하세요, 포터 교수님!” 그들 중 한 여학생이 머리를 귀 뒤로 쓸어넘기며 발랄하게 인사했다. 한 명은 키득키득 웃기 시작했고, 나머지 한 명은 손을 흔들었다.

“친절하게 대해줘요!” 포터가 팔꿈치로 그를 찌르며 날카롭게 속삭인다. 스네이프는 눈알을 굴렸다.

“안녕, 좋은 아침이야.” 스네이프가 소녀들에게 고개를 끄덕이며 말했다. 그가 지하 감옥으로 가던 중이 아니라는 사실은 조금 후에야 눈치챌 수 있었다.

“빨리 와요.” 포터가 그의 팔을 끌어당기며 낮게 말했다. “생각했던 것보다 더 늦은 시간인 모양이네요. 이 계단만 올라가면 아무도 이용하지 않는 지름길이 있어요.”

포터는 여학생들이 있는 계단 쪽을 향해 걸어갔다. 여전히 이상한 머글 옷을 입고 있는 자신의 모습에 불안해진 스네이프가 그 뒤를 쫓았다.

“안녕, 얘들아.” 스네이프의 평소 성격을 잊은 듯 해리가 여학생들을 지나치면서 말했다. 소녀들은 해리를 넋을 잃고 쳐다보았고, 한 명이 수줍게 인사를 했다. “안녕하세요.”

포터는 자기소개를 하지 않은 채로 계단을 올랐고, 스네이프 역시 뒤따라가려고 했지만 아까 해리에게 인사를 건넨 여학생이 그의 소매를 잡아당겼다. 스네이프는 이 예의 없는 행동에 인상을 쓰며 그녀를 내려다보았다. 그러자 그 여학생이 당황한 듯 손을 거두었다.

“저분은 누구예요, 교수님?” 여학생이 호기심이 차오르는 목소리로 조용히 물었다. 스네이프는 놀라 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 자신은 포터보다야 덜 유명했지만, 호그와트에서 그를 알아보지 못하는 학생이 있을 거라고는 생각조차 하지 않았다. 검은 옷을 입고는 마지못해 질문에 대답하던 예언자 일보 속 스네이프와, 지금 멍청한 옷을 입고 있는 저 몸이 전혀 비슷하지 않다는 사실이 큰 역할을 한 듯했다. 

“그냥 아무도 아니란다.” 스네이프가 말하자, 포터는 그 말을 듣고는 흥미로운 표정과 성가시다는 얼굴을 한 채 뒤돌아보았다. 레번클로 여학생들은 그 대답을 의심하는 듯했다.

“자, 포터 교수.” 포터가 웃지 않기 위해 입술을 깨물며 말했다. “복도에서 이러고 있을 시간이 없을 텐데. 중요한 일부터 처리하지그래.”

스네이프는 마음 놓고 포터를 향해 눈을 부라렸다. 진짜 포터라도 자신을 향해 짜증 난다는 표정을 지을 만한 상황이었다.

“그럼 나중에 봬요, 교수님!” 레번클로 여학생들이 말하고는 키득거리며 재빨리 나머지 계단을 내려갔다.

“좋아요.” 2층에 다다르자 포터가 조용히 말했다. “저 벽걸이 뒤에 5층으로 올라가는 계단이 있어요. 그 다음에 복도를 지나서 한 층만 더 올라가면 돼요. 위장마법을 쓰면 아무도 우릴 눈치채지 못할 거예요.”

“알았다.” 스네이프가 말했다. “앞장서라.” 

스네이프는 달리기 이후로 지친 몸을 이끌고 5층으로 향하는 나선형 계단을 올라가느라 힘이 들었지만, 포터에 비하면 아무것도 아닐 것이라 생각했다. 카라반 안에는 이렇게나 많은 계단이 존재하지도 않았을뿐더러 요즈음 스네이프의 주된 신체적 활동은 숲속을 거닐거나 빗자루를 타고 옆 마을로 가는 것이 다였기 때문에 별로 놀랄 일도 아니었다.

혈기왕성한 몸을 가지고 있다는 건, 예상했던 것보다 많은 이점이 있었다. 격렬한 운동을 한 후에도 후폭풍이 크지 않다는 그런 이점 말이다.

“저는 운동을 안 하는 쪽이 더 나았을 것 같네요.” 계단 꼭대기에 도착했을 때 포터가 스네이프의 무릎을 문지르며 말했다.

“미리 말해줄 걸 그랬군. 나는 오래전부터 관절이 그다지 좋은 상태는 아니었다.” 스네이프가 말했다. 셀 수 없이 겪었던 크루시아투스 저주에 갈가리 찢긴 인대는 마법으로도 치료가 불가능한 상태였다.

“몸에 무리가 덜 가는 운동으로 바꿔야겠네요.” 포터가 말을 이었다. “수영은 어때요?”

“포터, 그런 건 절대-” 스네이프는 방금까지 운동의 필요성을 인정하고 있던 참이었다. 왜 포터의 말에 저항하고 있는지 알 수 없었다.

“아니면 빗자루 위에서 하는 운동도 나쁘지 않아요.” 포터가 그를 무시한 채 말을 이었다. “카라반에 있던 빗자루를 가져왔어요. 제 기억이 맞다면…. 교수님은 딱히 필요 없으시겠지만요.”

스네이프가 입꼬리를 말아올렸다. 

“그건 실용적인 이동수단이라기보다, 일종의 속임수에 가깝지.” 스네이프가 한숨을 쉬며 말을 이었다. “그 정도는 용납 가능하다.”

포터는 동의할 줄 몰랐다는 듯 놀란 눈치였는데, 스네이프는 그저 저항할 기력이 없던 것뿐이었다.

포터는 자기 방으로 통하는 문을 열려고 하다가, 손잡이가 꿈쩍도 하지 않자 가만히 노려다 보고는 스네이프가 대신 열 수 있도록 뒤로 물러났다. 명백히 짜증이 나 보였기에 스네이프는 문을 열고 포터가 먼저 들어가기를 기다리는 관용을 베풀어 주었다.

“샤워 좀 해야겠어요.” 포터가 안락의자에 털썩 앉으며 말했다. 곧이어 ‘샤워’가 내포하고 있는 의미를 깨달았는지 섬뜩한 표정을 지었다.

“나도 마찬가지다.” 스네이프가 어둡게 말했다. “신이란 존재가 잔인하기도 하군.”

포터는 살짝 기분이 상한 것처럼 보였는데, 정말이지 황당무계했다. 

“내가 먼저 하지.” 스네이프가 모욕감을 떨쳐버리려는 듯 서둘러 말했다. 아까보다 더 비참한 기분이었다.

“그래요.” 포터가 말을 이었다. “필요한 건 다 제자리에 있을 거예요. 수건은 선반에 있고, 비누 같은 것들 마음껏 쓰셔도 괜찮아요.”

“ _내_ 비누 말이냐?” 스네이프가 얄밉게 웃으며 말했다.

“아까 한 말은 취소에요.” 포터는 미소를 짓지 않으려고 노력 중이었다. 스네이프는 몸이 바뀐 뒤로 저 표정을 하고 있는 자신의 얼굴을 몇 번 본 적이 있었다. 평소의 그가 자주 짓는 표정은 아니었지만, 뭔가 마음에 드는 구석이 있었다. 얼굴에 어렴풋이 활기가 띠어 보인다고나 할까. 스네이프는 언젠가 제 몸을 되찾게 된다면, 저 표정을 지어보리라고 마음먹었다.

혹시 포터가 방금 자신의 생각을 눈치채지는 않았을까 걱정하며, 스네이프는 욕실로 성큼성큼 걸어들어갔다. 포터의 작은 몸으로는 예전의 극적인 느낌이 잘 살지 않아 짜증이 밀려왔다. 

포터의 화장실은, 대부분의 물건이 은색이 아니라 황동색으로 장식되어 있었고, 욕조 옆 높은 선반에 쌓여 있는 크고 보송보송한 타월은 불쾌할 정도로 강렬한 빨간색과 금색 테두리의 디자인이란 점만 제외한다면 예전 스네이프의 방에 있던 것과 거의 똑같아 보였다. 오늘 아침에는 볼 겨를이 없었지만 욕조 자체도 훨씬 멋있었는데, 사자의 앞발처럼 생긴 황금색 샤워기에 수도꼭지도 네 개나 보였다. 스네이프는 샤워보다는 목욕을 즐기고 싶은 충동이 들었지만, 시간이 조금만 지체된다면 포터는 의심하기 시작할 것이 뻔했다. 그가 무슨 시나리오를 상상할지는 멀린만이 아실 테다...

샤워를 하기 전에 그런 쪽의 생각을 한 자신의 뇌를 저주하며, 스네이프는 변기 뚜껑에 걸쳐앉아 포터의 운동복을 벗기 시작했다. 시원한 공기에 발이 닿는 느낌은 언제나 좋았다. 그는 짐짓 한숨을 쉬며 티셔츠를 한 번에 벗고 욕조 쪽을 바라보았다. 실수로 거울을 쳐다보는 실수를 범하지 않으려 스네이프는 목욕탕 옆 샤워 바구니에 들어있는 지저분하고 냄새나 보이는 포터의 비누와 샴푸 병에 시선을 고정시켰다.

스네이프는 빠르고 사무적인 태도로 남은 옷가지들을 모두 벗고는, 뜨거운 물이 뿜어져 나오는 샤워기 아래로 다가갔다. 눈을 감으면, 모든 것이 평소와 비슷했다. 뜨거운 물이 살결에 닿는 느낌도 똑같았고, 비누 조각으로 빠르게 문질러 닦는 몸은 특별히 이질적인 것이 없었다. 닦을 때마다 손바닥 아래에서 느껴지는 긴장한 느낌의 근육조차 자신의 마른 몸을 만지는 것과 크게 다르지 않았다.

스네이프가 손으로 닦지 못하는 부분은, 애석하게도 흐르는 비눗물에 세척을 맡겨둬야 했다.

따뜻한 물로 샤워를 하자 아침의 운동이 가져온 근육통이 차츰 희미해져 가고 있었다. 그럼에도 스네이프는 이 상황을 더 길게 끌고 싶은 생각이 없었다. 수도꼭지를 잠그고 허리춤에 수건을 돌돌 만 그는, 이성을 잃지 않았다는 것에 막연한 뿌듯함을 느꼈다. 수증기가 조금 걷히고 포터의 몸을 거울에서 보기 전까지는 말이다.

포터의 곱슬거리는 머리칼에서 떨어진 물이 목덜미를 타고 어깨의 곡선을 타고 흐르면서 반짝였다. 그의 가슴팍은 매끄럽고 멋져 보였으며, 체육관에서 하는 운동이나 마법만으로는 절대 만들 수 없는 종류의 근육으로 팽팽했다. 퀴디치나 숲속을 달리고 호수에서 수영을 하면서 발달된 근육일 거였다. 배꼽에서부터 아래로, 아래로 검은 털이 가늘게 늘어져 있었고, 이내 하얀 수건 아래로 사라졌다. 

스네이프는 숨이 턱 막혀왔다. 거울 속 포터의 얼굴은 붉게 불들어 있었고, 초록 눈동자에서는 짙은 욕망이 엿보였다. 명백히 흥분한 상태였다. 포터가 아니라, 자신이 말이다. 스네이프는 몰려오는 굴욕감을 감당할 수 없을 것만 같았다. 굴욕감 뿐 아니라, 뭐라고 정의하기 힘든 류의 감정이 차올랐다. 

_망할 포터 같으니라고,_ 스네이프가 속으로 중얼거렸다.

스네이프는 미처 갈아입을 옷을 가져오지 않았다는 사실을 깨달았다. 잠깐 동안 망설인 후에 앞방으로 살금살금 걸어나가자, 고맙게도 포터가 자신의 실수를 눈치채고는 갈아입을 옷들을 가져다 놓은 채였다. 그 옷들이 끔찍한 청바지와 색이 빛바랜 파란색 티셔츠라는 점은 전혀 고맙지 않았지만 말이다. 포터의 옷은 다 이런 식이었다. 왜 이런 이상한 옷들만 골라 입는지 도통 이해가 가질 않았다.

포터는 그를 쳐다보지도 않고 욕실로 걸어 들어갔다.

*

해리는 욕조 안에 들어가 고개를 들고 눈을 감은 채로 샤워기 아래에 섰다. 머리 위로 흩뿌려지는 물줄기에 기분이 좋아졌고, 아픈 등 위로 따뜻한 물줄기가 흘러내렸다. 해리가 숨을 깊게 들이마시며 어깨의 긴장을 풀자 무의식적으로 신음이 흘러나왔다.

방금 자신이 낸 소리를 자각한 해리는 몸이 뻣뻣이 굳었다. 스네이프가 내는 쾌락이 뒤섞인 소리에는 금기 같은 것이 서려 있었다. 아드레날린이 발끝까지 솟아내려갔고, 온몸이 붉게 달아올랐다. 그리고 그 곳...에서도 열기가 느껴졌다.

 _아무데도 아니야,_ 해리가 완고하게 생각했다. _아무 느낌도 들지 않았는걸._ 그는 확인하기 위해서 아래를 내려다보는 일 따위는 하지 않을 것이었다.

해리는 자신에게 대체 무슨 문제가 있는 것인지 감도 오지 않았다. 

해리는 바닥 타일을 가만히 응시했다. 평소 보였던 흐릿한 시야 대신에 타일 하나하나의 디자인이 선명하게 보였고, 구멍이 숭숭 뚫려있는 하수구도 보였다. 대개 샤워란 것은 만족스러운 느낌을 가져다주었고, 이 몸도 그 느낌에 평범하게 반응할 뿐인 것이다. 아무 의미도 없었다. 아무것도.

멋쩍은 미소를 지으며 해리는 샴푸를 꺼내려 손을 뻗었다.

해리는 스네이프의 긴 머리에 샴푸칠을 하면서 그를 방해하던 생각들을 떨쳐버릴 수 있었다. 스네이프의 머리는 오랫동안 다듬어지지 않은 상태로, 호그와트 시절보다 훨씬 길었고, 많이 엉켜있었다. 엉켜있는 머리를 풀자 두피가 조금 민감해진 듯한 기분이 들었지만, 느낌이 나쁘지만은 않았다. 게다가 부드러운 머리카락을 만지니 좋고 편안했다. 하루 종일 이 상태를 유지하려면 컨디셔너가 필요할 것 같다는 생각이 들었다. 

해리는 비누도 쓰지 않고, 평소 즐겨 하던 면도기 대신에 면도 주문으로 간단히 해결했다. 그리고 최대한 빨리 몸을 닦고 옷을 입었다. 해리는 필요한 상황이 아니라면 눈을 뜨지 않았는데, 예의를 차린다거나 민망해서라기보단 오히려 자신이 엄한 생각을 할까 봐 두려워서였다. 스네이프의 살결을 볼 때마다, 이 낯선 육체의 예민한 감각에 해리는 무엇인가 전율이 느껴졌다.

아무리 머리를 넘겨도 계속 흘러내리는 통에 해리는 계속해서 스네이프의 머리카락을 만질 수밖에 없었다. 이제 너무 부드럽고 찰랑거리는 머리카락은 자꾸 귀 뒤를 빠져나왔다.

두 사람은 해리의 방을 나와 도서관을 향해 갈 때까지 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

스네이프가 도서관 문 앞에서 답지 않게 머뭇거리는 것을 보면서, 그가 모종의 이유로 들어가기를 꺼려 한다는 것을 알아차렸다. 12월의 일요일 아침이라면 레번클로 7학년생 외에는 다른 사람이 없었을 게 분명했고, 스네이프도 그것을 알고 있을 터였다. 그럼 대체 무엇 때문에?

“핀스 때문이군요” 해리가 의심스러운 눈으로 문을 주시하고 있는 스네이프를 보며 말했다. “그렇죠? 제 말은, 핀스가 좀 무섭긴 하지만…. 아, 설마… 그거예요? 예전에 둘 사이에 뭐가 있었나 보네요?”

스네이프가 우스꽝스러울 정도로 입을 떡 벌리고는 그를 보았다.

“아시잖아요. 저한테 솔직히 말해 주셔야 하는 거요.” 해리가 재빨리 말했다. “제가 뭔가를 망쳐놓지 않도록.”

"포터.” 결국 스네이프가 말했다. “정말 넌더리 나게 하는군.”

“이봐요.” 해리가 입술을 씰룩거리면서 말했다. “강한 여자잖아요. 저라도 비슷했을 거예요.”

그러자 스네이프의 얼굴에 떠오른 경악의 표정은 충분히 설득력이 있었다.

“자, 포터.” 스네이프가 말했다. “이쯤에서 그만하도록 하지.” 잠시 멈췄다가 다시 말을 이었다. “당연하게도, 나는 핀스 부인을 무서워하지 않는다.” 

교활하고 언제나 포커페이스를 유지하는 슬리데린도 때때로는 훤히 들여다 보일 때가 있다. 해리는 미소를 짓지 않을 수 없었다.

*

호그와트 도서관에 있던 수많은 참고서에 둘러싸인 채, 도서관보다는 상대적으로 안전한 포터의 방에 갇혀 있는 스네이프는 자꾸만 불안감이 들었다.

지금까지 스네이프는 공부하는 데에 있어서 이 정도로 어려움을 겪어본 적이 없었다.

대부분 포터 때문이었다. 포터는 안락의자에 두 다리를 모으고 앉거나, 커피 테이블 위로 다리를 뻗기도 하면서 무릎 위로 턱을 괸 채로 무슨 어린아이처럼 앉아 있었다. 끊임없이 몸을 뒤척이고 주위를 둘러보며 물건을 만지작거리는가 하면, 흘러내린 머리카락을 쓸어넘기고 집게손가락을 코 위에 대더니 놀란 표정을 짓기도 했다. 모든 게... 방해가 됐다. 

그 외에는, 포터의 몸에 들어와있다는 사실이 집중을 저해했다. 포터의 몸은 에너지가 가득 넘쳤고, 스네이프는 그것을 감당하느라 쉴 새 없이 움직여댔다. 굉장히 불만스러웠다. 포터가 수업에 그토록 집중을 못 하던 이유를 알 것만 같았다.

또 화장실 거울 속에서 보았던 포터의 몸에 대한 기억이 계속해서 떠오르기도 했다.

너무나 불공평했다. 스네이프의 인생은 마치 신의 장난 같았다. 그는 포터의 몸을 감탄하며 바라봐서는 안 되었다. 포터를 싫어하는 것처럼, 질색해야 했다. 포터가 자신이 쳐놓은 방어막을 통과하는 날이 온다면….

스네이프는 _흔치 않은 마법 주문들_ 에 자신을 파묻으며, 더 이상 생각하지 않으려 애를 썼다.

*

해리는 스네이프가 자신을 지켜보고 있다고 확신했다.

지난 한 시간 동안 책을 읽는 시늉을 하면서, 자신의 얼굴을 하고 있는 사람에게 자꾸만 시선을 빼앗겨 왔기 때문에 알 수 있었다. 누군가가 자신의 몸을 하고 스네이프처럼 행동하는데, 어떻게 집중할 수가 있겠냔 말이다.

스네이프는 어디가 경직되어 보였다. 아마도 그는 단정하고, 우아하게 앉으려고 애쓰는 것 같았지만 해리의 몸은 협조하고 있지 않았다. 발 한쪽은 계속해서 바닥을 두드리고 있었고, 책을 들고 있지 않은 손은 무의식적으로 소파의 닳아 헤어진 가장자리를 만지작거리고 있었다. 해리는 그것이 어떤 느낌인 줄 알고 있었다. 손끝 아래에서 거칠고 너덜거리는 실가닥을 느끼다가, 집중을 할 때마다 무의식적으로 멈추는 그 느낌은 익숙했다.

한 번은 스네이프가 해리처럼 머리를 헝클어뜨려고 손을 머리께로 가져가는 것을 본 적이 있었다. 비록 그 동작을 하려던 찰나에 스네이프가 자신이 하려던 일을 알아차리고 배신당했다는 표정으로 손바닥을 응시했지만 말이다.

스네이프의 머리카락이 부드럽고 깨끗해진 뒤로, 해리는 비슷한 종류의 충동에 저항하지 않았다. 오히려 만지지 않으려고 애쓰는 데 시간을 보내야 했다. 길고 비단결 같은 머리카락이 손가락 사이로 느껴지는 느낌과, 두피에 전해져오는 간질간질한 느낌이 좋았다.

심지어 무의식적으로 머리카락을 빙빙 돌리고 있는 자신을 발견하기도 했다.

해리는 책에 집중하려고 애쓰며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 모든 것이 도움이 되지 않았다. 스네이프의 몸에서 느껴지는 알 수 없는 긴장감과 메마른 산문체의 책 덕분에 두통이 밀려오기 시작했다.

세베루스 스네이프가 긴장을 풀기 위해서 하는 일이 뭘까, 해리는 막연하게 궁금해졌다.

이어 의도하지 않았던 생각들이 머릿속에 떠오르자, 해리는 그것들을 애써 무시했다.

맙소사, 이제 정말로 미쳐가는 것만 같았다.

해리와 스네이프는 오랜 시간 동안 아무 말도 하지 않고 신체 뒤바뀜에 대한 사례를 찾아 책을 훑어보았다. 스네이프는 가끔씩 메모를 해두는 것 외에는 책 속에만 빠져 있는 듯했다. 그들은 점심으로 샌드위치를 먹었고, 그동안에도 책을 내려놓지 않는 스네이프 덕에, 저녁 즈음 19세기 고고학에 관한 책을 읽기 시작했을 때 해리는 거의 비몽사몽한 상태였다.

책의 대부분은 올리버 멕네일의 놀라운 업적들에 대해 칭송했고, 호그스미드 발굴에 관한 것은 몇 단락만이 언급되었을 뿐이었다. 심지어 박물관에 있던 안내문보다 더 간략하게 조각상에 대해 설명하고는 바로 이집트에서의 발굴에 대한 내용으로 건너뛰었다. 그곳에서 바람둥이 멕네일은 자신의 조수였던 클라리사와 약혼을 발표했고, 저자는 당시 클라리사가 그들이 함께 발견한 유물에 대해 멕네일이 혼자 권한을 가져가는 것에 불만을 표했기 때문에, 그 소식은 모두에게 큰 충격을 안겨주었다고 했다. 결혼 후에 멕네일은 클라리사의 공로를 인정한 듯, 몇 십 년간 논문과 서적에 함께 이름을 올렸고, 그 후 한 세기 동안이나 여러 나라를 여행하면서 조각상 따위는 눈에 보이지도 않을 눈부시고 가치 있는 유물들을 발견해왔다. 그들은 아마존 열대우림의 깊은 곳에서 사망한 것으로 추정되는데, 사망할 당시 나이는 130세로 매우 고령이었다고 한다. 

해리는 책을 내려놓았다. 계속되는 독서에 싫증이 난 그는 배가 고파오기 시작하자, 크리쳐를 설득해서 무언가 따뜻한 음식을 먹을 수 있을지 생각했다. 대개 집요정들은 대강당에서 저녁식사를 하지 않는 교수들을 못마땅하게 여겨 특수한 상황이 아니라면 제대로 된 음식을 가져와주지 않았다. 하지만 지금은 당밀 타르트 정도라도 맛있게 먹을 수 있었다...

해리는 다른 책을 집어 들었지만 딱히 소용은 없었다. 저녁 내내 그랬던 것처럼, 자꾸만 스네이프를 떠올리게 되었고 그럴 때마다 괴로운 몽상에 빠져드는 해리였다. 대부분은 어머니에 대한 생각, 그리고 아버지에 대한 생각, 자신의 부모님이 어떤 사람이었을지에 대한 것이었다. 그리고 차례로 시리우스, 루핀, 통스가 떠올랐고 프레드까지 이어졌다. 5년이 지났음에도 여전히 아려오는 기억들을 제쳐두고, 해리는 테디가 어떻게 지내고 있는지 궁금해하기 시작했다. 그러다가 자신의 가족들과는 다른 방식으로 블랙 가문의 일원다웠던 안드로메다를 어떻게 만나게 되었는지를 생각했다. 혹시 나시사와 연락하는지 궁금했고, 그 생각이 요즈음 드레이코 말포이는 어떻게 지내고 있는 거지로 이어지자, 다시 마음속에는 스네이프가 떠올랐다. 전쟁 이후로 그 둘이 개인적으로 만나긴 했을지 궁금했다. 말포이가 스네이프가 스파이였다는 사실을 어떻게 받아들였을지도 말이다.

해리는 이제 책상 앞에 앉아서 오른손으로는 무언가를 휘갈기면서 동시에 왼손으로는 책을 뒤적거리는 스네이프를 바라보았다. 그는 주위의 세상과 완전히 동떨어져 보였다. 해리는 학생이었을 시절의 스네이프가 대신 앉아있는 것을 상상해보았다. 친숙하고, 이상하리만큼 정다웠다.

“교수님.” 바깥이 어둑어둑해지기 시작하자 스네이프는 해리의 작은 코가 종이에 찌부러질 정도로 책에 얼굴을 파묻고 있었다. “시력 향상 마법이 사라지고 있는 것 같아요.”

스네이프가 깜짝 놀라며 그를 노려보았다. 해리는 탁자 위에 버려진 안경을 말없이 건네었다. 스네이프가 안경을 쓰고는, 그 간단한 동작 하나가 얼마나 많은 차이를 내는지에 대해 짐짓 놀라면서, 해리를 향해 으르렁거렸다가 이내 다시 책을 읽기 시작했다. 해리는 한숨을 쉬며 잠시 책을 읽어내리다가, 자신도 모르게 다시 책상께를 바라보았다.

해리의 시야에 스네이프가 바닥에 내려놓은 과제 더미가 보였다. 오늘은 일요일이었고, 해리는 대개 일요일에 채점을 몰아서 하는 버릇이 있었다. 다행히도 이번에는 금요일 밤에 채점을 다 끝내놓은 상태였다. 박물관을 다 둘러보고 나서 론과 헤르미온느와 술집을 간다면 토요일 밤까지 마실 것이 뻔했고, 해리는 일요일에 숙취에 시달리며 일을 하고 싶었지 않았기 때문이다. 

해리는 스네이프를 바라보며, 수업 문제에 대한 얘기를 지금 꺼내야 할지 망설였다.

*

“내일 수업에 들어가야 하는 건 알고 있으시죠?” 포터가 말하자, 스네이프의 집중력은 칼로 갈기갈기 찢겼다.

“절대 그럴 일은 없을 거다.” 스네이프가 진심으로 끔찍하다는 듯 포터를 올려다보았다. 왠지 포터는 이 상황을 즐기는 것 같았다.

“아, 왜 그러세요.” 포터가 말을 이었다. “교수님이 어둠의 마법 방어술을 맡고 싶어 했다는 얘기를 어디서 들은 것 같은데….”

“포터. 나는 가르치는 일을 극도로 혐오한다. 어둠의 마법 방어술도 그 예외는 아니지.” 

"그래요?” 포터는 놀란 듯이 말했으나, 별로 신경 쓰지 않는 듯해 보였다. “어쨌든, 그게 중요한 게 아니죠. 중요한 건, 우리가 놓인 이 상황에 대해 다른 사람에게 얘기할 수 없고, 저는 교수 자리에서 물러날 생각도 없다는 거죠. 그러니까….”

“포터, 나는 절대 네 수업에 대신 들어갈 생각이 없다. 많은 학생들 앞에서 너인 척 연기할 마음은 추호도 없으니까. 설사 내가 원한다고 해도, 나는 적절한 사람이 아닐 것 같군. 차라리 수업을 빠질 다른 변명을 생각해보지그래, 아픈 연기 정도는 잘 할 수 있을 것 같은데 말이다.”

스네이프는 포터가 대답하려 입을 열기도 전에 상황이 굉장히 꼬였음을 알 수 있었다.

“그래요. 변명을 한 번 생각해보죠.” 포터가 말했다. “그리고 그걸 일요일 저녁 8시에 맥고나걸 교수님께 통보하는 거예요.”

스네이프는 가볍게 소년을 비웃어주었다. 그쯤이야 어렵지 않았으니까. 그는 거짓말에 특화되어 있었고, 미네르바 맥고나걸을 특별히 두려워하지도 않았다.

“솔직히요.” 포터가 팔짱을 끼며 말을 이었다. “저인 것처럼 연기하는데 관심이 있을 거라고 생각했어요. 유명하신 해리 포터의 인생을 살아보는, 뭐 그런 거요.”

“그리고 수많은 고백 편지에 답장을 하라고? 별로 좋은 생각은 아니군.” 스네이프가 비아냥거리며 말했다.

"교수님을 진심으로 좋아해 주는 학생이 있다는 건 좋은 일인 걸요.”

“나는 더 이상 학생들과 엮이고 싶은 마음이 없다.” 스네이프가 말했다.

"그렇군요.” 포터가 그를 경멸하듯 말하고 눈길을 돌리자, 스네이프의 속이 뒤틀리기 시작했다. 

그러나 포터는 쉽게 포기하지 않았다. 몇 초동안 잠시 벽 쪽을 응시하더니, 다시 스네이프를 돌아보았다.

“아시다시피,” 포터가 웃음을 참는 듯한 표정을 하면서 가벼운 어조로 말했다. “내일 호그스미드에 몰래 가볼까 생각 중이었어요. 문신을 하고 싶다는 생각이 들어서요…. ‘뼛속까지 그리핀도르’ 는 어때요? 어딘가…. 눈에 잘 보이는 곳에 말이에요.”

그는 스네이프의 창백해진 손등을 바라보더니 씨익 웃었다. 스네이프는 자신의 이빨 상태를 보고는 움찔하며, 더 이상 포터가 자신의 몸을 하고 웃지 않았으면 싶었다.

 _망할 그리핀도르,_ 스네이프가 생각했다. 그가 생각하기에 그리핀도르와 슬레데린의 유일한 차이점은, 그리핀도르는 미소 하나로 사람을 움직일 수 있다는 것이었다. 

“배짱 하나 두둑하군, 포터.” 목소리가 떨리지 않길 바라며 스네이프가 말했다.

“그래 보이네요.” 포터는 여전히 싱글벙글한 채였다.

스네이프는 조심스럽게 생각했다. 만약 서로의 인생에 누가 더 피해를 입힐 수 있는가에 대해 경쟁한다면, 포터가 질 것이 뻔했다. 스네이프는 더 이상 잃을 것이 없었으므로, 포터의 협박은 유치한 수준이었다.

“알고는 있겠지.” 스네이프가 포터의 태평스러운 어조를 흉내 내며 말했다. “내가 가르치는 동안, 너는 여기 남아서 책을 살펴봐야 할 거다.”

포터는 한숨을 쉬었다.

“알아요.” 포터가 책을 침울하게 바라보았다. “어쩔 수 없죠.”

“그리고 나한테 친절히 대하라든지, 이래라저래라 할 생각은 마라.”

“‘학생들을 적극적으로 괴롭히지 않는다’ 정도로 타협을 보죠.” 포터가 놀리는 듯한 어조로 말했다.

스네이프는 별로 대화를 오래 끌고 싶지 않았기에, 포기하고 포터의 말에 동의하려던 참이었다. 그때 포터의 문을 두드리는 날카로운 노크 소리가 들려왔다. 스네이프는 조금 움찔했지만, 포터는 자리에서 거의 펄쩍 뛰었다. 

“맥고나걸 교수님일 거예요.” 포터는 어딘가 찔리는 구석이 있는 아이처럼 말하는 것이었다. 그 모습을 보자, 어릴 적 사고를 치고는 두려움에 떨던 자신의 모습이 떠올랐다. 좋지 않은 기억이었다. “제가 하루 종일 식사에 나오지 않아서 오신 것 같으니까, 저 대신 교수님이 나가보시는 게 좋겠죠….”

재판 이후로 미네르바 맥고나걸을 애써 피해오던 그였기에, 스네이프는 뱃속이 뒤틀리는 기분이 들었다. 이 순간만큼은 자신이 포터의 몸을 하고 있다는 사실이 크나큰 영광처럼 느껴지기도 했다.

스네이프는 자리에서 일어나 책상 위의 메모지들을 내려다보았다. 이대로 놔둔다면 미네르바가 눈치 채주지 않을까,라는 희망찬 생각을 하자, 갑자기 책과 메모들을 숨겨야 한다는 강박이 들었다. 곧이어 그의 손이 제멋대로 책 더미들에 위장 마법을 걸었고, 스네이프는 이 저주가 자신의 생각까지 읽을 수 있는 것인지 멍하니 생각했다. 책들과 메모지의 존재를 까먹고 있었다면, 굳이 숨길 필요가 없었을 텐데. 머리가 잘 굴러가는 것도 이제는 도움이 되지 않는 모양이다.

스네이프는 최대한 포터답게 다정한 표정을 지으며 문을 조금 열었다.

“아, 해리.” 미네르바가 말을 이었다. “아픈 것 같진 않아서 다행이구나. 차를 마시러 오지 않기에 혹시 무슨 일이 생겼나 싶었지.”

“오늘은 그저 차를 마시고 싶은 생각이 들지 않아서요.” 스네이프는 아무렇지도 않게 말하려고 애썼다.

“그래…. 그럴 수도 있지.” 스네이프의 대답에 약간은 놀라고, 어딘가 불편한 기색을 띠는 미네르바였다. “사실은 그것만이 아니란다. 오늘 학생들이 얘기하는 것을 잠깐 엿들었는데, 직접 확인하고 싶어서 말이다. 들어가도 될까?”

“물론이죠.” 스네이프가 억지 미소를 지으며, 한 발짝 뒤로 물러나서, 포터 쪽을 확인했다. 다행히 포터는 자세를 바로 하고 앉아 있었고, 책을 읽는 시늉을 하고 있었다. 아직도 머리를 묶은 채였다는 사실에는 짜증이 몰려왔다.

“ _세베루스_?”미네르바가 기겁하며 말했다. 스네이프는 그런 그녀를 보며, 예상과는 다른 반응에 흥미가 돋았다.

“교장 선생님. 잘 지내셨습니까?” 망할 포터가 웃음을 참는 듯한 표정을 띤 채 말했다.

“세베루스, 그게 중요한 게 아닌 것 같네. 온갖 시련은 다 겪고서 일이 끝나자마자 사라져 버리더니.” 미네르바가 말을 이었다. “그래, 그게 해리 포터의 미스터리한 키 큰 손님이 할 만한 일 아니겠어.” 그러더니 미네르바의 날카로운 시선이 스네이프를 향해 날아와 꽂혔다. “그런데 왜, 내가 학생들한테서 이 소식을 듣고 있어야 하는 거지?

만약 포터가 일어선다면 미네르바보다 훨씬 키가 클 것이었지만, 지금의 포터는 소파에 파묻힌 채 매우 작아 보였다. 스네이프는 그를 탓할 수 없었다. 미네르바가 자신을 다시 쏘아보지 않길 바라면서 스네이프는 방문을 조용히 닫을 뿐이었다.

“그-” 포터가 입을 열자, 그제서야 스네이프의 마음속에 저 소년은 거짓말에 영 소질이 없다는 사실이 떠오른다. “포터와 의논할 일이 있었습니다. 다소 급한 일이요.”

“그래요?” 미네르바가 눈썹을 치켜올리며 말했다. “뭐가 그리 급한지 물어봐도 될까요?”

“죄송하지만 말씀드릴 수 없어요.” 포터가 바보처럼 어버버거리기 전에 스네이프가 재빨리 말했다. “함께 연구할 일이 있어서요. 엄청 중요하고 비밀스러운 거예요."

미네르바가 의심스러운 눈초리로 스네이프에게 조용히 물었다. “괜찮은…. 거 맞죠, 포터 교수?”

“네.” 스네이프가 단호하게 말했다. “당연히 괜찮죠. 걱정 안 하셔도 돼요.”

“미네르바, 솔직히 말해서, 지금이라도 당장 무슨 일인지 설명해 주고 싶습니다.” 스네이프가 원했던 것보다 훨씬 더 진지한 어투로 포터가 갑자기 끼어들면서 말했다. “얼마나 도움을 요청하고 싶은지 말로 이룰 수 없을 정도입니다.”

그 말이 미네르바의 마음을 녹이는 것 같았다. 스네이프는 다시 짜증이 나기 시작했다.

“당신도 잘 지내고 있죠?” 미네르바가 부드럽게 물었다.

“나쁘지는 않습니다.” 포터가 입술을 삐쭉거렸다.

“좋아요,” 미네르바가 입고 있던 바둑무늬의 화려한 로브를 매만지며 말을 이었다. “좋은 소식이네요. 하지만 연구 내용이 얼마나 비밀스럽든지 간에, 이런 식의 행동은 용납할 수 _없어요!_ 근 3년 동안이나 종적을 감추고, 내가 보낸 편지에는 답장도 하지 않다가, 단 한 마디도 없이 - ”

그 말을 듣자 포터는 격분한 표정으로 스네이프를 노려보았다. 스네이프는 그저 경직된 얼굴로 어깨를 으쓱해 보일 뿐이었다.

“제가 있던 곳은…. 사람의 발길이 닿지 않는 외진 곳이었습니다.” 포터가 힘없이 말했다. “아마도 올빼미들이 길을 잃은 것 같군요.”

스네이프는 말없이 고개를 숙였다. _젠장할_ ,더는 보고 싶지 않은 광경이었다.

“그런가요.” 미네르바가 탐탁지 않은 투로 말하자, 스네이프는 그녀가 지팡이를 꺼내들지 않을까 걱정이 되었다. 마법부 면회실에서 어색한 대화를 몇 마디 주고받은 것 외에는, 스네이프가 마지막으로 기억하는 그녀는 자신에게 저주 주문을 연거푸 퍼붓는 모습이었다. 그때 그는 공격 주문을 쓰지 않으면서 몸을 피하느라 꽤 애를 먹었더랬다.

“그렇습니다.” 스네이프는 포터가 단 한 번이라도 입을 다물어주길 바랐지만, 애석하게도 포터는 미네르바를 똑바로 쳐다보며 말을 이었다. “미네르바, 정말 미안하게 생각합니다. 말로 다 할 수 없을 정도로요. 저는 숨어 있는 중이었고, 그럴 만한 이유도 있었지만, 그건 교장선생님과는 다른 문제죠. 오늘부터는,” 포터가 말하며 스네이프를 날카롭게 째려보았다. “편지로 안부를 전하겠다고 약속드려요. 점잖은 사람이라면 해야 할 일이니까요.”

스네이프는 놀라움과 분노로 이글거리며 포터를 노려보았다. 어떻게 _감히_?어떻게 감히 자기를 이해한다는 것처럼 행동하고, 입을 놀려 약속까지 할 수 있냔 말이다. 포터는 오만하고, 교활하고, 우쭐대고, 보복적이며 독선적인-

“오, _세베루스_.” 미네르바의 어조는 스네이프 안의 타오르던 모든 분노를 사라지게 만들었다. “용서해요, 이 어리석은 사람. 내가 따지러 왔다고 생각하겠지만, 내가 계속 말하려고 했던 건, 당신을 이해한다는 거예요. 당연히 당신에게 따지고 싶은 수백만 가지들이 아직 남아있어 화가 나고, 마음도 아팠고, 당신의 행동에 질렸지만, 그래도 당신이 너무 자랑스럽고, 살아남아서 다행이라고 생각해요. 호그와트에서 1년 동안 당신이 무슨 언행을 했든 간에, 모든 것을 용서한다고요, 이 사람아.”

포터는 조용히 미네르바를 올려다보았고, 스네이프는 생각할 수 있는 모든 욕지거리들을 끌어모아 그를 저주하는 중이었다. 포터가 짓고 있는 부드럽고 다정한 표정은 스네이프를 훨씬 더 젊어 보이게 했다. 스네이프는 자신이 좋은 사람이 아니라는 걸 알고 있었다. 심지어는 인간적인 행동을 하는 데 능숙하지 않다는 것도. 포터가 그 방면에서는 자신보다 훨 낫다는 사실이 그를 분하게 만들었다.

“어쩌면,” 포터가 조용히 말했다. “저는 용서받을 자격이 없는 것 같습니다.”

그리고는 시선을 돌려 스네이프를 쳐다보았다. _망할 포터, 지옥에나 떨어졌으면._ 포터는 항상 자신의 나약함을 꿰뚫어보았고, 언제나 그는 저항할 수 없었다. 그 이유가 릴리의 눈 때문이라며 스스로를 달래 왔었는데, 지금 같은 상황에서는 변명의 여지가 없어 보였다.

미네르바는 흥미롭다는 듯 포터를 바라보다가, 고개를 돌려 스네이프를 보았다. 스네이프는 그녀가 글썽이고 있다는 걸 발견하고는 움찔했다.

포터는 미네르바의 등 뒤로 신호를 보내기 시작한다. 손으로 무언가 마시는 듯한 모습을 흉내 내더니, 멍하니 서 있는 스네이프를 바보 취급하면서 이내 두 손으로 T 모양을 만들었다.

“차 한잔하시겠어요?” 스네이프가 힘없이 말하자, 미네르바가 미소를 지었다.

“고맙단다, 해리. 좋은 생각이구나.” 미네르바는 차분히 숨을 쉬며 안락의자에 우아하게 앉았다. 스네이프는 포터의 옆에 앉지 않으려 벽난로 쪽의 벨을 향해 걸어가며, 당장이라도 포터를 목 졸라 죽이고 싶은 충동을 억눌러야 했다. 이런 류의 충동은 몸이 바뀐 것을 알게 된 이후로 처음이었다. 스네이프는 목을 졸라 봤자 타격을 입는 건 포터가 아니라 자신의 몸이라는 생각을 되뇌었다.

이어진 대화는 거의 고문 수준이었다. 미네르바는 교사들이 사전 승인을 받지 않은 채 손님을 들이는 것은 학교 정책에 어긋나는 일이라며, 왜 미리 알리지 않았느냐고 스네이프를 향해 호되게 꾸짖었고, 스네이프는 평소 포터가 즐겨 하던 일종의 진심 어린 사과를 하려고 애썼다. 그러자 미네르바는 만족한 듯 보였고, 이내 그동안의 행방에 대해 포터를 들들 볶기 시작했다. 포터는 스네이프를 흉내 내며 쏟아지는 질문에 대해 신중하고 막연한 대답을 취했다. 이어 미네르바가 호그와트의 최근 동향에 대해 이야기하자, 스네이프는 그 부분만은 귀 기울여 들었다. 그리고 미네르바는 한동안 말없이 두 사람 사이를 쳐다보다가 소파에 함께 앉았는데, 그 이후로는 서로 아무 질문도 없이 모두가 눈을 피했다.

“자,” 미네르바가 드디어 입을 열며 말했다. “이제 가야겠네요. 학교 운영에 차질을 빚으면 안 되니까요. 세베루스, 필요한 기간 동안 호그와트에 머물러도 좋지만, 작별 인사 없이 홀연히 사라질 생각은 하지 않는 게 좋을 거예요. 교사 자리에 여분의 의자를 남겨둘 테니, 아침 식사 때는 둘 다 볼 수 있었으면 좋겠네요. 최소한 저녁식사 때라도요. 둘 중 누구라도, 내 도움이 필요하면 언제든지 교장실로 와요.”

“감사드려요, 교장 선생님.” 포터라면 이렇게 말할 것이었다.

“모든 것을요.” 포터가 덧붙였다. 이번에도 부드러운 말투는 여전했지만, 예전의 방방 뛰는 듯한 느낌은 거의 사라진 채였다. 포터도 자기 나름 노력하고 있는 것이리라.

스네이프가 미네르바를 배웅하려 함께 나가자, 그녀는 스네이프의 어깨너머를 흘끗 쳐다보더니 무언의 압박이 담긴 눈길로 그를 바라보았다. 스네이프는 그저 어깨를 으쓱해 보일 뿐이었다. 미소를 짓고 싶었지만, 그는 너무 지쳐 있었다.

“아, 교장 선생님.” 포터가 갑자기 끼어들었고, 스네이프는 그를 향해 눈을 부릅떴다. “제가 어둠의 마법 방어술 수업에 참관해도 된다는 포터 교수의 동의가 있었습니다. 교장선생님께서 허락해 주신다는 조건으로 말입니다.”

“정말로요?” 스네이프가 포터를 째려보는데 온몸의 신경을 집중하고 있지 않았다면, 미네르바의 어조를 듣고는 분명히 웃음을 터뜨렸을 것이다. “세베루스 말이 맞나요, 포터 교수?”

스네이프는 포터에게서 오래도록 시선을 떼지 않고 있었다. 포터는 또 웃지 않으려 애쓰는 듯한 표정을 짓고 있었고, 한 쪽 눈썹만을 올리는 방법을 완벽히 터득한 듯했다.

“아, 네. 맞아요.” 스네이프는 결국 이를 악물고 대답했다.

미네르바는 순간적으로 의심스러운 표정을 지었다. “아까 그 비밀스러운 연구와 관련된 일인가요?”

“네, 불행하게도요.” 스네이프가 낮은 어조로 동의했다.

“혹시라도 내 눈앞에서 위험하거나 난처한 일이 벌어진다면, 아니, 조금이라도 의심스러운 행동을 한다면 그때는-” 미네르바는 기분이 상했다는 얼굴을 하고 있는 스네이프-안의-포터를 똑바로 바라보았다.

“맥고나걸 교수님, 정말이지 걱정하실 만한 일은 아무것도 없어요. 저희를 그냥 믿어 주시겠어요?” 스네이프가 포터스러운 간곡한 어조와 표정을 흉내 내며 말하자, 진짜 포터는 놀란 듯한 표정을 지었고 미네르바는 표정을 풀었다.

“좋아요.” 미네르바가 말을 이었다. “내일 아침식사 때 보죠."

스네이프는 그녀가 충분히 멀리 갈 때까지 기다린 후, 문을 쾅 소리 내어 닫았다. 그리고 잠시 뜸을 들이다가 포터에게 쏘아붙이기 시작한다. 휙 돌릴 수 있던 예전의 팔다리와 로브는 이제 없지만, 포터의 몸은 그의 의도대로 잘 움직였고, 스네이프는 언제나 타이밍을 맞추는 데는 선수였다.

“하지 말아 줘요.” 포터가 피곤한 듯이 말한다. 이건 스네이프가 기대한 반응이 전혀 아니었다. “한다면 나중에요.”

스네이프는 한 발짝 앞으로 내디뎠다.

“너는 그럴 자격이 없었다.” 스네이프가 조용히 말했다. 포터는 그를 쳐다볼 뿐이었다.

“제가 이 정도로 무서워 보일 줄은 몰랐네요.” 이렇게 말하는 포터의 얼굴은 태연했다. “교수님, 정말이지 지금 꼭 말해야 하나요? 그냥 코코아 한 잔 마시고 자고 싶은데요.”

“너는. 그럴 자격이. _없었다_.” 스네이프가 조금 더 큰 소리로 말했다. 귀 쪽으로 피가 쏠리는 듯한 느낌이 들었고, 이 쓰라린 감정을 자신이 경멸하는 이 소년에게 다 내뱉지 않고서는 해결할 수 없을 것 같은 기분이었다.

“중요한 건요.” 포터가 차분히 말을 이었다. “교수님 방식은 통하지 않아요. 언제나 더 나쁜 결과만을 가져왔잖아요. 그리고 심지어 그 방식이 효과가 있다고 해도, 그렇겐 하지 않을 거예요. 교수님의 그 소중한 자존심을 위해 제게 소중한 사람들을 상처 주고 싶은 마음은 전혀 없거든요. 그러니 저를 설득하시기 보다 교수님이 익숙해지시는 게 더 빠를 거예요.”

이 정도로 화를 억누르면 분명 혈관 하나쯤은 터질 것이라고, 스네이프는 막연히 생각하는 중이었다.

“게다가,” 포터가 뭔가 생각하는 듯한 눈빛으로 말을 이었다. “우리가 영영 바뀌지 않은 채로 살아가야 하는 가능성도 고려한다면, 이 몸에서 무모한 짓은 별로 하고 싶지 않네요.”

맞는 말이었다. 스네이프 안의 내재된 슬리데린의 본성이 이글거리는 분노에 찬물을 끼얹었다.

 _“알았다.”_ 적어도 포터가 두 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 자신을 바라본다는 사실은 위안이 되었다.

이제 스네이프는 이 상황에 신물이 났고, 하루라도 빨리 원래의 몸을 되찾고 싶은 생각뿐이었다.

*

해리는 벨을 눌러, 반항하는 학생들에게 쓰던 침착하고 절제된 어조로 코코아를 부탁했다. 언제부터 스네이프와 대화다운 대화를 하게 되었는지 잘 감이 오지 않았다.

학생들을 다루는 것은 더 쉬웠다. 그들이 뭐라고 말하든 간에, 학생들은 여린 마음을 가지고 있었고 해리의 보호 아래에 있는 존재였다. 어떤 감정이 들더라도 해리는 어른처럼 행동해야 했다. 그런데 언제부터 이런 대화를 스네이프와 하게 된 걸까. 심지어 자신이 ‘어른’의 역할을 하면서 말이다.

오히려 스네이프가 어른스럽게 구는 것일 수도 있다. 스네이프의 기억을 통해서, 해리는 그의 안에는 상처 입고, 저항하지 못하는 어린아이가 있다는 것을 알고 있었다. 사랑이 무엇인지도 잘 모르고, 자신의 감정을 다루는 올바른 방법조차 모르는 어린아이 말이다. 스네이프가 이렇게 자랄 수밖에 없었던 이유도 알았다. 토비아스 스네이프의 폭력적이고 뒤틀린 사랑과, 자신의 행복, 안전, 그리고 아들의 안전까지 희생시키면서 남편을 사랑하려고 했던 에일린 프린스였다.

하지만 해리는, 그조차도 충분한 변명은 아니라고 생각했다. 해리 자신도 사랑을 받지 못하면서 커 왔지만, 어린 시절의 결실을 점점 극복해 나갔다. 자신보다는 그가 사랑하는 주변 사람들을 위해서.

이제 스네이프가 변할 차례였다.

“안녕히 주무세요.” 해리가 핫초코 한 잔과 양피지와 깃펜을 집어 들며 침착하게 말했다. 부러진 로봇처럼 소파에 앉아서 어딘가를 멍하게 응시하고 있는 남자는 최대한 쳐다보지 않으려고 애쓰면서, 해리는 침실 문을 닫고 내일 할 일을 간략히 기억해 두었다.


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 학생들 앞에서 사용하는 어투에 대해 고민을 많이 했는데요ㅜㅜ 영화 자막 속의 스네이프는 반말을 하지만, 학생들에게 존댓말을 하는 교수도 있더라고요. 해리는 존댓말을 하는 쪽일거라 생각해서 번역했는데, 아무래도 몸만 해리인 스네이프가 말하는 거다 보니까 캐붕 느낌이 살짝...ㅎ 영어는 존대 개념이 없으니까 그렇지 않았는데 말이죠 허허 암튼 이 점 유의해서 보셨음 합니다!

새벽의 어스름한 불빛에 눈을 떴을 때 스네이프는 여전히 남아있는 어제의 기억이 불쾌했다. 그리고 침대로 바꾼 소파 덕에 허리가 아파오고 있었으니, 다시 말해 인내심이 별로 남아있지 않다는 것이겠다. 게다가 끔찍한 뻐꾸기 같은 꼬맹이들과 한 교실에서 포터인 척 연기를 하는 것은 명백히 오늘 하고 싶은 일들 중 가장 마지막이었다.

스네이프는 포터가 방에서 나올 때까지 침대에 누워 꼼짝 않고 있었다. 이윽고 포터가 어제와 같은 옷을 입고 나와서는, 거지 같은 운동복 바지를 스네이프의 얼굴에 던지는 거다.

“여기요.” 포터가 말했다. “서둘러요, 먼저 30분 동안 짧게 운동한 후에 샤워를 하고 아침 식사를 하러 내려가야 해요. 오늘 하루를 어떻게 보낼지는 나가면서 생각하죠.”

“아니면 여기에 앉아 평화롭게 샌드위치로 아침을 때울 수 있겠지.” 스네이프가 이불을 얼굴 끝까지 덮으며 중얼거렸다. 곧이어 포터가 진심으로 웃는 소리가 들렸고, 그 목소리는 깊고 윤기가 있었으며... 생소했다.

스네이프는 정말 자신의 웃음소리가 어떻게 들리는지도 모르고 살아왔던 것일까.

“아침 식사에 가지 않으면 학생들이 수군댈 거예요." 포터가 말했다.

"네가 나타나도 학생들은 똑같이 수군댈 거다.”

“맥고나걸 교수님도 아마 뭐라고 하실 거예요. 그럼 다 교수님 탓으로 돌릴 거니까 알아서 하시든가요. 아 정말, 좀 일어나요.”

포터는 휙 몸을 돌려 밖으로 걸어나간다. 혼자 남겨져 새벽 불빛 아래에서 눈살을 찌푸리던 스네이프는 포터의 말을 듣기로 결심했다. 그리고 아직 따스함이 남아있는 이불 아래서 조깅용 팬츠를 당겨 입으며 두통이 슬금슬금 올라오는 걸 애써 무시하기까지 했다. 멀린의 이름을 걸고, 덤블도어 외에 사람에게 이렇게 복종한 적이 없었다...

 _덤블도어의 사람_ 이라고, 포터는 재판에서 그렇게 말했었다. 그럼 이제 자신은 포터의 사람이 된 것인가?

스네이프는 제대로 정신을 차릴 필요가 있다고 생각했다. 이제 뇌조차 완전히 그의 것이 아닌 듯했다.

퀴디치 구장에 내려와 느끼는 아침의 차가운 추위 속에서도 여전히 정신은 몽롱했지만, 빗자루를 타고 나선의 모양을 그리며 하늘로 치솟고 있는 자신의 몸을 보니 잠에서 확 깨는 기분이었다.

스네이프는 그의 빗자루를 내려다보았다. 퀴디치 선수들에 대한 경멸과 학문적인 깨우침이라고는 전혀 없는 무식한 경기 덕에 퀴디치는 싫어했지만서도, 나는 것 그 자체는 좋아서, 빗자루 없이 하늘을 나는 법을 배웠던 그다. 그는 짐짓 한숨을 쉬며 빗자루를 손에 들고 포터를 따라 하늘로 솟아올랐다.

*

스네이프와 함께하는 비행은 생각보다 훨씬 좋았다. 해리는 크게 소리 내어 웃으면서, 그 웃음소리를 듣는 것을 즐기며 퀴디치 구장을 한 바퀴 질주한 다음 익숙한 훈련 동작들에 착수했다. 균형을 잡는 연습, 급커브를 도는 기술, 다이빙 훈련, 그리고 빗자루에 한 팔이나 한 다리로만 매달려있을 상황을 대비한 반복 동작들까지. 스네이프는 나름 힘이 셌고 다리 근육도 꽤나 발달한 상태였지만, 팔 하나만을 걸친 채 팔힘으로만 다시 빗자루 위에 올라타는 동작은 무리였다. 해리는 원래 몸으로 돌아가면 이것부터 하리라고 속으로 다짐했다. 스네이프는 어렴풋이 역겹다는 표정을 띤 채로 한동안 해리를 가만히 지켜보다가, 종국에는 해리의 동작들을 따라 하기 시작했다. 그리고 지금의 해리보다 자신이 훨씬 더 잘 하고 있다는 걸 깨닫고는 얄미운 표정으로 의기양양해 하는 것이다.

이따금 스네이프가 스스로 현재를 즐기고 있다는 것을 알아채고 낯을 찡그릴 때가 있었다. 해리는 더 이상 기뻐하고 싶지 않을 만큼 언제나 우울감에 익숙해져 살아간다는 건 무엇일지 궁금했다. 아니면, 기쁜 감정을 두려워한다거나.

빗자루 위에서 구장을 한 바퀴 더 돌고 난 후 해리는 자신이 그런 상황을 정확히 이해한다는 걸 깨달았다. 더즐리 가족은 해리가 좋아하던 모든 것을 고의로 뺏어가곤 했다. 호그와트에서의 처음 1년은, 한밤중에 갑자기 잠이 깬 채로 기숙사 침대가 아닌 벽장 속에 있을 것을 두려워하며 보냈다. 여름방학 동안은 더 심했다. 이제 더 이상 인생이 즐거울 일은 없고, 학교 친구들은 분명히 자신을 잊었을 거라며 스스로에게 되뇌었다. 언제나 행복의 결과는 더즐리 가족이 내리는 벌이었고, 기쁨은 덧없다는 걸 알았으니까. 무언가를 간절히 원하면 절대 가질 수 없던 삶이었다.

이 또한 친구들의 도움이 없었다면 극복하지 못했으리라.

스네이프도 예전의 자신과 비슷한 상태인지 궁금했다.

*

스네이프는 샤워보다는 간단한 클렌징 주문으로 대신하고 싶었지만, 포터가 대번에 반기를 들고 나섰다.

“공정하게 해야죠.” 포터가 말을 이었다. “한 명만 민망한 상황을 겪는 건 싫어요.”

그를 괴롭히는 것은 비단 민망함뿐만이 아니었지만, 스네이프는 이를 어떻게 설명해야 할지 감이 오지 않아 입을 굳게 다물었다.

포터의 신분으로 그레이트 홀에 들어가는 것은 세베루스 스네이프인 채로 가는 것보단야 훨씬 나았지만 여전히 거북함은 있었다. 아직 유명인사인 교수님에 익숙해지지 않은 1학년생들 외 나머지 학생들은 그를 뚫어져라 여전히 쳐다보진 않았다. 교사용 자리까지 걸어가던 중 몇몇 학생들이 스네이프의 옆에 있는 낯선 이의 존재를 알아챈 듯 보였다. 고학년생에게는 낯설다기보다 악몽 같았던 시절의 상징일 테다. 두런두런 들려오던 말소리가 멈추고, 고학년생들은 저학년인 학생들에게 무언가를 속삭이기 시작했다.

포터는 당혹해 하며 그를 쳐다보았다. 호그와트에 돌아온 세베루스 스네이프의 존재가 이렇게 큰 논란거리임을 전혀 예상하지 못한 것처럼 말이다.

포터는 호그와트에서 마지막 학년을 보내지 않았다. 그러니 모르는 것이 당연했다. 그 때 이곳에서 만연했던 긴장감과 공포를. 뒤에서는 학생들이 캐로우 형제들에게 고문을 당하거나, 죽임을 당하지 않도록 애쓰면서 앞에서는 어둠의 마왕의 충실한 하수인인 척, 모두를 엄하게 통제했던 스네이프를. 저주받아 마땅한 그리핀도르들은, 그들의 안전이 걸렸음에도 스네이프의 권위에 복종하기를 거부하면서 모든 일이 더 꼬이게 만들었고, 자칭 덤블도어의 군대라고 부르는 이들은, 모든 일이 저절로 해결될 때까지 조용히 고개를 숙인 채 가만히 있기는커녕 자신들이 어린아이라는 것을 인정하지 않고 날뛰었다. 언젠가 닥쳐올 전쟁을 기다리며, 더 이상 교육의 기능을 하지 못하는 무너진 학교에서 보냈던 1년의 길고 긴 끔찍한 내리막길이었고, 스네이프는 눈앞에서 입을 쩍 벌린 채 자신을 향해 다가오는 뱀을 보면서도 모든 것이 끝났다는 생각에 거의 흐뭇할 정도였다.

맥고나걸은 그들이 들어오는 것을 알아차리곤, 그녀의 오른쪽에 있는 두 개의 빈자리를 가리킨다. 세베루스 스네이프는 더 이상 적의 신분이 아니니, 학생들에게 안심해도 된다는 맥고나걸만의 표시였다. 스네이프는 이 모든 상황이 얼마나 큰 의미인지 인정하고 싶지 않았다.

“이 상황을 미리 대비해놓을 걸 그랬어요.” 스네이프 쪽으로 다가온 포터가 입술을 앙다문 채로 말한다. “맥고나걸 교수님이랑 무슨 얘기를 해야 할지 전혀 모르겠는데요.”

“걱정 마라, 포터.” 스네이프가 궁시렁거렸다. “나도 마지막으로 얘기해 본 게 5년 전쯤이다. 그전에는 매번 소리만 질렀었지. 가끔 옆에 있던 물건이 날아오기도 했고. 별로 유쾌하지는 않은 순간에, 미네르바가 교장실에서만 그렇게 나를 대했다는 게 얼마나 다행인지 모른다. 때로는 알고 있을지 궁금할-” 스네이프는 의도한 것보다 더 말해주기 전에 입을 다물었다. “오히려 평소 같지 않은 모습을 보이면 미네르바가 뭔가 잘못됐다는 걸 알아챌지도 모르지.”

“그건 돌조각상이 별로 탐탁지 않아 할 것 같아요.”

“ _그 정도로_ 강력한 주문은 아니다.” 스네이프가 시비조로 말을 이었다. “우리의 의식은 지배할 수 있을지 몰라도, 무의식까지는 건드릴 수 없어.”

“그것 참... 도움이 되는 정보네요.” 포터가 건성으로 대답했다.

교사용 자리에 도착했을 즈음에는 홀 전체가 조용했다. 언제나 그리핀도르인 포터는, 고개를 빳빳이 든 채 미네르바의 옆자리로 향했고, 미네르바가 웃으며 손을 내밀자 악수를 했다.

“세베루스.” 미네르바가 필요 이상으로 목소리를 크게 하며 말을 이었다. “다시 보게 돼서 반가워요. 지내는 곳은 편안하죠?”

“무척이요.” 포터는 활짝 웃고 싶은 충동을 억누르며 입꼬리를 당겨 살짝 미소를 지어보였다. “여기에 머무를 수 있도록 허락해 주셔서 감사합니다, 미네르바.”

그리고 스네이프를 향해 살짝 비웃어주고는, 매너 있는 사람인 양 학교장의 의자를 대신 빼 주는 쇼를 하는 거다.

그러자 방 안이 갑자기 쑥덕거리는 소리로 가득 찼다. 교수들 모두가 넋이 나간 걸로 보아, 미네르바가 자신의 존재를 미리 예고하지 않은 모양이다. 미네르바는 이런 식으로 자신을 고문하고 싶었을 게 뻔했다. 이 얼마나 정정당당한 복수인가.

오늘만큼은 포터로 사는 것이 평화로웠다.

“세베루스, 오늘은 좀 활기차 보이네요.” 자리에 앉는 포터를 향해 미네르바가 조용히, 그러나 명백히 만족스러운 어조로 말을 걸었다.

“신선한 스코틀랜드 공기 덕분이겠지요.” 포터가 과도하게 웃지 않으려고 애쓰며 대답했다.

“좋은 아침이에요, 포터 교수.” 미네르바가 스네이프를 향해 조그맣지만 따뜻한 미소를 지으며 말했다. 스네이프가 지금의 상황을 자각하고 포터의 옆자리에 앉자, 플리트윅이 눈썹을 추켜올리며 그에게 말을 걸어왔다.

“좋은 아침이네, 해리.” 플리트윅이 말했다. “오늘은 무슨 장난을 치려고 그러니?”

“그런 거 아녜요.” 스네이프가 말을 이었다. “함께 일해야 하는 사안이 생겨서, 잠시 호그와트에서 지내라고 스네이프를 여기로 초대했어요.”

플리트윅이 여전히 숱이 짙은 회색 눈썹을 추켜올린 채로 활짝 웃으며 말한다. “확실히 논란을 일으키는 데는 여전히 재주가 있구나, 해리. 난 그저 세베루스를 여기 오도록 설득했다는 게 놀라울 뿐이란다. 그때를 생각하면 말이지.”

“그때라니요?” 물론 스네이프는 플리트윅이 무얼 말하려고 하는지 완벽히 알고 있었다. 하지만 멍청한 포터라면 이렇게 대답할 테다.

“세베루스가 교장일 때 이 학교가 어떤 꼴이었는지를 생각해 보면 말이다, 얘야! 그래, 지금은, 그 모든 게 우리를 위한 것이라는 걸 알지만, 여전히 그의 얼굴을 보면 저주를 날리고 싶은 충동이 든단다. 앞으로도 영원히 그럴 테고.” 플리트윅이 대답한다.

“상황이 상황이니 만큼 그럴 수도 있죠.” 스네이프가 말했다. 플리트윅은 포터가 스네이프를 두둔해 줄 거란 생각을 한 모양인지, 자신의 대답을 듣고는 놀란 눈치였다.

“그래.” 플리트윅이 버터 요리를 정중히 받아들이고 있는 포터를 향해 시선을 돌리며 말했다. “아마도 이 짧은 방문이 예전의 상처를 회복하는 데 도움을 줄 수 있겠지. 세베루스가 전쟁 이후로 예전과 다르게 행동한다면 말이야.”

“아마 그럴 거예요.” 스네이프가 적당히 대답한다.

“흐음." 플리트윅이 포터-안의-스네이프를 바라보며 생각에 잠겨 있다가 이내 시니스트라 교수 쪽으로 고개를 돌린다. 아마도 방금 자신과 나눈 대화를 얘기해 주려는 것이겠다.

스네이프는 불만에 가득 찬 예전의 직장 동료들을 직접 상대하지 않아도 된다는 생각에 엄청나게 기분이 좋아지기 시작했다. 그는 접시에 소시지와 달걀을 가득 담고, 자신의 몸으로는 없었을 원기왕성한 기분으로 아침을 먹기 시작했다.

하지만, 당연하게도, 아침식사 이후에는 수업들이 기다리고 있었다. 스네이프는 오늘 하루의 일정이 적힌 주머니 속의 양피지를 만지작거리며 포터에게 눈짓을 보내고는 일어서서 태연히 입구 쪽을 향해 걸어갔다. 첫 번째 수업은 레번클로와 슬레데린 1학년생이었다. 1학년이라는 사실은 맘에 들지 않았지만, 레번클로와 슬레데린은 그가 가장 좋아하는 조합이었다. 하루를 시작하기에 최악은 아닐 것이다. 서로 알게 된 지 몇 달 밖에 지나지 않았으니, 이름을 기억하지 못해도 이상하게 생각하는 학생은 없으리라. 게다가 스네이프는 이름을 잘 외우는 특별한 재주가 있었으니 별문제는 없을 터였다.

스네이프는 포터가 따라오고 있는지 보기 위해 홀의 입구에서 멈춰 섰다. 포터는 조금 뒤쳐진 채로 그리핀도르와 레번클로 테이블 사이를 걸어오고 있었고, 스네이프는 그리핀도르 7학년생이 자리에서 일어나는 걸 포착했다. 스네이프는 단박에 그 소년을 알아보고는 곧 문제가 생길 것이라 예상했다. 스네이프는 주머니 안으로 손을 넣어 지팡이를 쥐었다. 포터는 가끔 주머니에 손을 넣은 채로 걷기도 했으니 이상해 보이진 않을 것이었다. 원한을 품은 그리핀도르 7학년생이라... 피해를 입힐 가능성이 다분했다.

“스네이프 교수님.” 소년이 큰 소리로 말했다. 포터는 움찔하며 멈추어 섰다.

“왜 그러지?” 포터가 주머니에 손을 넣으려는 듯 팔을 내리다가, 주먹을 쥔 채로 손을 가만히 두며 말했다.

“아마 절 기억하지 못하시겠죠.” 소년이 말했다. 그러자 포터가 스네이프 쪽을 살짝 쳐다보았고, 스네이프는 조그맣게 고개를 끄덕였다. 마지막으로 보았을 때보다 훨씬 더 성장한 소년이었지만, 알아보는 데엔 문제가 없었다.

“아니, 캘리스터 군. 기억한다.” 포터가 차분한 어조로 말했다.

“그래요?” 소년이 놀란 기색으로 말을 잇는다. “그럼, 캐로우 형제가 제 할아버지에 대해 알게 된 후 네빌 형이 저를 필요의 방으로 몰래 숨기려 하다가 교수님께 들켰던 밤도 기억이 나시겠네요.”

포터의 눈썹이 치켜 올라간다. 그리고는 다시 스네이프 쪽을 보았고, 이번에도 스네이프는 고개를 끄덕였다. 망할 네빌 롱바텀. 언제나 문제를 몰고 다니는, 전형적인 그리핀도르.

“그래.” 포터가 말했다.

“네빌 형이 교수님께 박쥐 코딱지 저주를 걸었는데, 완전 대박이었죠. 박쥐가 코 안에 들어가서 교수님 코가 세 배나 부풀어 올랐잖아요.”

만약 포터의 몸을 하고 있지 않았다면 스네이프는 어린 망아지같이 날뛰는 그리핀도르 녀석을 당장에 응징했을 게 뻔했다. 하지만 소년은 더 이상 어린 망아지가 아니라, 거의 성인에 가까웠고, 스네이프는 소년이 무슨 말을 하려 하는지 예상이 갔다.

포터는, 당연히도, 소년의 뻔뻔스럽고 무례한 태도에 전혀 분개하지 않았고, 오히려 웃지 않으려고 애쓰는 것처럼 보였다.

“아, 그래.” 포터는 웃음을 참느라 팽팽해진 목소리로 대답했는데, 다른 사람들에게는 분노를 누르려는 것처럼 들릴 수 있는 어투였다. 물론 어린 토비 캘리스터는, 조금도 겁에 질리지 않은 채로, 주위의 학생들이 킥킥거리는 소리를 들으며 포터를 향해 웃어 보인다.

“저는요.” 캘리스터가 말을 이었다. “교수님이 마음만 먹었다면 네빌 형을 막았을 거라고 생각했어요. 교수님이 무언가... 망설이는 것 같았거든요.”

어두운 복도에 겁이 질린 채로 서 있던 아이. 옆에는 끝없이 반항하는 젊은이가 있었다. 롱바텀은 얼굴을 가리기 위해 후드를 뒤집어쓰고 있었으나, 스네이프는 그를 알아볼 수 있었다. 언제나 그였으니까.

그들은 필요의 방에 매우 가까이 있었고, 스네이프는 그날 밤 뭔가 일어날 것이라고는 예상하지 못했다. 그러니 망설일 수밖에 없는 상황이었다.

“그저 쉬는 날이었을 뿐이다.” 포터가 주저 없이 웃으며 말했다. 캘리스터는 그를 한참 동안이나 바라보다가, 웃음이 터져 나오는 것을 막기 위해 급히 손으로 입을 막았다. 주위의 그리핀도르들도 키득거리며 웃기 시작했다. 포터는 여전히 입가의 근육을 올린 채로, 그들에게 자애로운 표정을 지어 보였다.

스네이프는 온 힘을 다해 포터를 저주했다. 지금 포터는 스네이프가 절대 하지 않을 행동 중에 하나를 하고야 말았다. 그리핀도르를 향해 웃어주다니.

“언제나 악몽을 꾸면 교수님이 나오곤 했어요.” 캘리스터가 난데없이 진지한 표정을 지으며 말을 이었다. “그렇지만 이제는 괜찮을 것 같네요.”

그리고는 악수를 하려는 듯 손을 내밀었다.

스네이프는 속으로 욕지거리를 지껄였다. _캘리스터, 너 같은 그리핀도르가 날 이해해 주어서 참으로 기쁘군. 너의 인정 없이 내가 뭘 할 수 있었겠어? 당연히 널 위해 한 게 아니다, 멍청한 자식. 그리고 최소한의 존경을 보여줬으면 고맙겠군._

물론 포터는 이런 류의 말은 하지 않을 터였다. 포터는 캘리스터가 내민 손을 흔들었다.

“널 위해 한 건 아니었다, 캘리스터 군.” 스네이프는 이 대답을 듣고는 좀 놀랐다. 하지만 여전히 포터는 미소를 짓고 있는 채였다.

“네. 우리 모두를 위해서였죠.” 캘리스터는 비꼬는 대답을 듣고도 굴하지 않고, 테이블 위에 놓여있던 펌킨 주스가 담긴 잔을 집어 들고는 말했다. “스네이프를 위해.”

“스네이프를 위해!” 가까이 있던 캘리스터의 무리들이 외쳤다. 이 작은 축배는 파도처럼 번져나가, 많은 사람들이 소리치거나 속삭였고, 그리핀도르 테이블에 앉아있던 장난기 많은 6학년생들은 “기름진 재수탱이!”라고 외치긴 했지만 얼굴에는 미소가 가득이었다. 건배는 슬리데린 테이블까지 이어졌고, 몇몇 학생들은 자리에서 일어나기도 했다.

포터는 매우 놀라면서도 동시에 감격한 표정이었다. 미네르바는 즐거워 보였지만, 생각에 잠긴 복잡한 표정이었다. 스네이프는... 스네이프는 어떤 표정을 지어야 할지 감이 오지 않았다. 그의 삶은 이렇게 흘러가지 않았다. 끔찍한 그리핀도르들이 자신에게 축배를 드는 광경이라니. 모든 사람들이 자신을 향해 박수를 보내다니. 심지어는 재판도 이렇지 않았다. 한 마디의 격려도 없이, 끝없는 의심과 지루한 논쟁이 이어졌고 몇 시간이고 계속된 기다림뿐이었다. 만약 전쟁에서 살아남지 못했다면 자신과 관련된 모든 문제가 멀린 1급 훈장을 수여함과 동시에 고귀한 희생에 대한 몇 마디 연설로 마무리될 것이었지만, 자신이 살아남았다는 사실이 그 모든 과정을 뒤틀리게 만든 것이 뻔했다.

“고맙다.” 포터가 웃으며 자리에 앉는 토비 캘리스터를 향해 말했다. 타이밍 좋게 축배가 끝난 홀은 조용해진 후였고, 포터의 감사 인사를 들은 학생들이 눈앞에 펼쳐진 광경을 귓속말로 마구 떠들어 댔다. 포터는 스네이프 쪽을 쳐다보았다.

“왜 박수를 치지 않았어요?” 포터가 장난기 가득한 눈으로 말한다. 스네이프는 그저 포터를 한참 쳐다보다가, 이 미친 곳에서 벗어나기 위해 몸을 돌리고 빠르게 걸어갔다.

포터는 그를 따라잡으려 서둘러 걸었고 그들은 4층에 있는 포터에 교실에 함께 도착했다. 스네이프는 목이 메이는 것 같은 기분이 들었다.

“방금 그거, 엄청났죠.” 단둘이 있게 되자 포터가 말을 꺼낸다.

“거만하고, 이기적이고, 잘난체하는 그 작은 녀석들 중-”

“굳이 부정하지 않으셔도 돼요. 이런 걸 원했다는 거 알아요.” 포터가 성급하게 덧붙인다.

“나는-” 사실이었다. 한때는 그랬었다. 자신이 그토록 지키려 노력했던 학생들이, 두려움에 떨거나 화가 난 채로 자신을 올려다보던 표정을 결코 잊지 못하리라. 자신의 이 희생이, 포터가 실패했다는 소식 하나로 무너지는 최악의 경우를 상상하면서 매일을 괴로움으로 보냈던 순간은 결코 떠올리고 싶지 않은 기억이었다.

그리고 방금, 원했던 감사를 받았지만, 어떻게 반응해야 할지 몰랐다. 분명 그의 마음은 모든 것을 거부하기보단, 받아들이고 싶어했다.

“그거 아세요? 교수님은 진짜 꽉 막힌 사람이에요.” 포터가 점점 뒤틀려가는 스네이프의 표정을 흥미롭다는 듯 쳐다보면서 말했다.

스네이프는 포터를 죽일 생각이 없었다. 몇 년 동안이나 그 충동을 억누르면서 얼마나 고생을 해 왔는데, 이제 와서 그 모든 것을 물거품으로 만들 수는 없었으니까.

포터가 미소를 짓자, 스네이프는 그 표정 하나가 자신의 얼굴에 미치는 영향이 싫다고 생각함과 동시에 끓어올랐던 분노가 자신을 향하기 시작했다. 포터, 이 멍청이 같은 자식은 스네이프의 나약함을 안다는 듯 그를 바라보고 있었고, 모든 걸 이해한다는 듯한 표정은 포터를 향해 화낼 수 없게 만들었다.

“입 닥쳐라, 포터.” 스네이프가 말하자, 포터는 활짝 핀 웃음을 감추기 위해 고개를 돌렸다.

*

해리의 인생에서 이보다 더 희한한 아침은 없을 것이 분명했다.

그리고 동시에, 최고의 날 중 하나일 거다. 세베루스 스네이프가, 그것도 해리의 몸 안에 갇힌 상태로, 자신의 꿈이 실현되는 것을 보면서 겁에 질린 표정을 짓는 걸 다시 볼 수만 있다면 세상 모든 것과 바꿀 수 있었다.

오늘 하루는 기분 좋게 보낼 수 있을 것만 같은 기분이었다.

*

포터의 교실은 마법약 교실과는 완전히 달랐다. 훨씬 넓고, 햇빛이 잘 들어오는 탁 트인 공간이었으며, 책상이라곤 보이지 않았고, 의자가 원형으로 빙 둘러져 있었다. 세 명의 학생은 이미 창가 쪽 의자에 자리를 잡고 조용히 교과서를 읽고 있었다. 보나 마나 레번클로들일 테다, 스네이프는 레번클로 학생들에게 고마워하지 않을 수 없었다. 그들이 뭔가에 지루해하기 시작하기 전까지는 말이다. 그 명석한 두뇌로 무슨 일을 벌일지는 멀린만이 아실 것이니.

스네이프는 의자의 배열을 바라보다가 포터에게로 시선을 돌렸다. 포터는 태연하게 어깨를 으쓱해 보였지만, 입꼬리 한 쪽이 뭔가를 꾸미는 듯 움찔거렸다.

“이론 수업보다는 실습과 조별 활동에 더 무게를 두는 것 같군, 포터.” 포터가 그를 보며 말한다.

“네, 그래 보이죠.” 스네이프가 불만족스럽다는 듯 동의했다. 그는 책상이 있는 쪽을 선호했다. 그 편이 좀 더... 정돈되어 보였으니까. 그리고 마법 학교라면 마음의 안정을 위해 꼭 필요할, 자신과 학생들 사이에 놓여있는 일종의 선이었다.

어린 학생들은 포터를 호기심 어린 눈으로 쳐다보았다.

“모두들 안녕.” 스네이프가 학생들의 관심을 집중시키며 말했다. “스네이프 씨께서 친절하게도 이번 주 수업 중 몇 개에 참석해 주시기로 했답니다. 몇몇은 잘 알다시피, 스네이프 씨는 어둠의 마법에 대한 경험적인 지식이 풍부하시니 도움이 될 거예요.”

포터는 살짝 웃으며 스네이프를 바라보았다. 스네이프도 차라리 마음 편히 웃고 싶었다. 학생들은 아무 말도 없이 그들을 멍하니 응시했다.

포터는 자리에 앉아, 자기 옆에 있는 의자를 힐끔 쳐다본다. 스네이프는 포터가 눈짓한 그 자리에 앉고는 교실 내부의 배열이 가져온 불안감을 지우려 했다. 포터가 ‘스네이프라면 절대 하지 않을 행동들’ 만을 골라 자신의 수업 방식에 적용시킨 건 아닐까 의심하면서 말이다.

그래도 포터를 탓할 순 없었다.

스네이프는 포터가 적어준 오늘의 일정을 꺼내들었다. 포터는 각 수업 시간표 아래에 수업 계획, 학생 평균 수준, 문제아, 주의할 사항 등을 메모해 두었다. 이미 앞으로 있을 2주 동안의 수업은 원래의 계획과 다르게 진행되는 데에 합의를 본 상태였다. 교실 내 스네이프의 존재에 학생들이 적응할 시간이 필요하기도 했고, 스네이프가 포터처럼 수업하는 것을 원하지 않았기 때문이기도 했다.

교실로 들어온 학생들은 모두 자리에 앉았고, 빈자리 하나가 보였다. 스네이프는 누가 오지 않았는지 궁금해하며 그 자리를 주시했다. 빈자리 양쪽에 앉은 슬레데린 여학생들은 교활하고 어딘가 화난 눈초리다.

9시 2분에, 한 여학생이 슬레데린 목도리를 바닥에 질질 끈 채로 교실 안으로 뛰어들어왔다. 교실 내의 모든 시선이 그 여학생으로 쏠리자, 그녀는 당당하게 턱 끝을 치켜들었다. 스네이프라면 망설임 없이 바로 5점을 감점했을 테지만, 포터는 버터만큼이나 부드럽게 대해왔을 것이 뻔했다.

포터는 스네이프의 옆구리를 쿡쿡 찌르며 낮게 중얼댄다. “종이 뒷면을 확인해 봐요.”

스네이프는 그가 말한 대로 했다. 양피지 뒷면에는 상벌점 목록이 적혀 있었고, 맨 위의 줄은 이랬다:

_5분 미만의 지각: 1점 감점_

“저도 나름 체계적이라고요." 포터가 그의 귀에 속삭였다.

“그래 보이는군.” 스네이프가 대답했다.

“누구에게나 공평해야 하니까요.”

“잘 알았다.” 스네이프가 무관심한 듯 말했다. “슬레데린은 1점 감점이다.” 여전히 포터가 적어둔 메모들에 시선을 고정한 채다.

“아, 교수님.” 여학생이 말을 이었다. “ _늦을 만한_ 이유가 있었어요. 저기에 후풀푸프 여자애 한 명이 울고 있었는데, 저는 착한 마음씨를 가진 시민으로서 그냥 지나칠 수가-”

스네이프는 메모에서 시선을 떼고 여학생을 올려다보며, 수상쩍다는 듯 한 쪽 눈썹을 올려 보였다. 그러자 그 여학생은 다시 턱을 치켜들었으나 순순히 입을 닫고 자리에 앉았다.

“자, 주목하렴.” 사실 이미 교실은 쥐 죽은 듯 조용했기 때문에 이 말은 할 필요가 없었다. “우리에게 손님이 있다는 걸 다들 눈치챘을 거라 생각해요. 몇몇은 이미 세베루스 스네이프라는 이름을 익히 알고 있겠죠.” 몇 학생이 열성적으로 고개를 끄덕인다. “이제 더는 호그와트 교수가 아니니, 스네이프 씨라고 불러도 괜찮답니다. 여기 스네이프 씨는 너희들을 처음 만나는 거니까, 시계방향으로 돌아가면서 각자 기숙사와 이름을 간단하게 소개하도록 합시다. 다들 내가 포터 교수인 건 알고 있으니, 내 소개는 생략할게요.”

스네이프는 그의 왼쪽에 있는 아이를 바라보았다.

그 아이는 더듬거리면서 말했다. “ㅎ-헵지마 마스터즈, 레번클로 소속입니다.”

스네이프는 각각의 이름을 주의 깊게 들었다. 이름을 외우는 요령은, 학생들을 마스터즈-젠센-로완-스미스-본즈로 그룹을 지어 묶은 다음, 첫 수업 시간 동안 적어도 한 번은 큰 소리로 이름을 부르는 것이었다. 오랜만이라 조금 낯설었지만, 그래도 못 할 정도는 아니었다. 비록 포터 말고는 아무도 이 능력을 보며 감탄할 사람이 없었지만, 스네이프는 최선을 다했다.

골드스타인-아산테-윌리엄즈-버크로 그룹을 지은 마지막 학생들이 자기소개를 마치자, 스네이프는 들고 있던 종이를 살짝 구기며 물었다. “스네이프 씨를 잘 모르는 사람이 있나요?”

그러자 몇 학생이 머뭇거리며 손을 들었다. 1학년생 치고는 적은 수였지만, 그리핀도르와 후풀푸프 수업에서는 이렇지 않으리라고 추측한다.

“그렇다면 스네이프 씨의 업적을 간단하게 얘기해 줄 수 있는 사람?”

아까보다 더 많은 수의 학생이 손을 든다. 포터는 스네이프를 발로 살짝 치면서 진지해 보이는 소년 쪽을 눈짓했다.

“젠센 군.” 스네이프가 말했다. 포터의 표정에는 변화가 없었지만, 스네이프는 그가 놀랐을 것이라고 자신했다.

“스네이프 교수님은 스파이셨어요.” 지목받은 소년이 손을 내리며 말했다. “볼드모트의 패배에 큰 역할을 하셨죠.”

스네이프는 하마터면 움찔할 뻔했다. 학생들 중 아무도 놀란 기색은 아니었지만, 다들 심각한 표정을 짓고 있었다. 머글 태생 같아 보이는 학생들은 다소 불안한 표정이었다.

“맞았어요.” 스네이프가 양피지를 흘끗 보며 말을 이었다. “1점.”

스네이프는 학생들이 자신의 업적에 대해 말하는 것을 듣고 있자니 속이 죄어드는 기분이었다.

“자, 오늘의 수업은 전쟁에 관한 것은 아니지만, 픽시와 도깨비들에 집중하기에는 스네이프 씨에 대해 궁금한 것들이 있을 것 같아요. 지금부터 20분간은 스네이프 씨에게 질문하는 시간을 갖도록 할 건데, 스네이프 씨가 대답할 거라고 약속할 순 없습니다. 원하지 않는 질문에는 답하지 않을 권리가 있으니까요.”

열한 살 먹은 학생들이 저마다 엄숙한 표정을 지으며 고개를 끄덕인다.

“좋아요.” 스네이프가 말했다. “질문 있나요?”

지각한 금발 소녀, 스미스가 먼저 손을 들었다. 스네이프는 앞으로 나올 질문들의 방향성을 결정하는 첫 질문을 그녀에게 맡기는 것에 조금 망설였지만, 어쩔 수 없이 고개를 끄덕여 보였다.

“두 분 모두에게 궁금한데, 스네이프 씨께 여쭤보고 싶어요.” 스미스가 말을 잇는다. “그 사람은 어땠어요?”

포터는 스네이프를 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 잠시 동안 그들의 얼굴에 복잡하고 불안한 기색이 스쳐갔다.

“볼드모트 말이냐?” 포터가 여학생 쪽을 돌아보며 말했다. 스네이프는 속으로 욕을 퍼부었다. 덕분에 이제 스네이프도 전혀 상관없다는 것처럼 그 이름을 말해야 했다.

“네.” 메리다가 포터를 똑바로 바라보며 말했다. 포터는 한숨을 쉬고, 질문에 대한 답을 곰곰이 생각한다.

“코가 없었지.” 포터가 입을 열자, 교실 내의 감돌던 긴장감은 한순간에 웃음소리로 바뀌었다.

“그건 누구나 아는 사실이잖아요.” 메리다가 씩 웃으며 말을 잇는다. “그런 것 말고요.”

“좋은 질문이군.” 포터가 말을 이었다. “볼드모트 경이 되기 전 그의 이름은 톰이었다.”

“그럴 수가.” 한 소년이 조용히 말한다. “내 이름도 톰인데!”

“쉿, _볼드모트_ , 스네이프가 말하고 있잖아.” 소년의 옆에 있던 학생이 말하자, 그 둘은 키득거리며 손으로 입을 가린다. 스네이프는 등골이 오싹해져 왔다.

“그도 너희들처럼 호그와트에 다녔다. 영리하고, 매력적이고, 잘생긴 소년이었지. 하지만 어린 나이부터 그는 무언가 중요한 것을 놓치고 있었다. 다른 사람들을 ‘사람’을 보지 않은 거지. 그저 목적을 위한 도구로만 보았단다. 또한 어둠의 마법에 엄청난 집착을 가지고 있었고, 그 모든 요소들이 톰이라는 소년을 어둠의 마왕의 존재로 이끌었지. 그는 다른 사람에게 권력을 행사하는 것을 즐겼고, 죽음을 정복하는 것에 집착했다. 머글들은 자기 앞에서 무릎 꿇어야 하는 존재라고 확신하면서.”

“그렇다면 왜요?” 레번클로 남학생이 말을 이었다. “왜 그의 부하가 되셨나요?”

포터는 희미하게 불안한 눈길로 스네이프를 쳐다보았다.

“우리 모두가 생각해 볼 만한 흥미로운 질문이군요.” 스네이프가 곤경에 빠진 포터를 구하며 말을 이었다. “젊은 톰 리들이 추종자를 모으기 위해 어떤 방법을 썼을 거라고 생각하나요?”

그러자 교실 전체가 생각에 잠긴다.

“공포요.” 아센테가 대답했다. 대답하기 전에 손을 들지 않은 학생이 벌써 두 명째였지만, 포터가 준 양피지에는 그에 해당하는 벌점 항목이 없어 스네이프는 지적하는 것을 포기했다.

“정답이다. 그는 공포로 부하들의 수를 늘려 나갔다.” 포터가 말했다. “그의 영향력이 점점 강해짐과 동시에 몇 사람들은 강자의 편에 붙으려고 했겠지.”

“스네이프 씨도 그런 이유에서 그를 따랐나요?” 어린 메리다 스미스가 질문했다. 스네이프 쪽으로 재빨리 눈길을 준 포터가 대답한다. “아니.”

“그가 매력적이라고 했었죠.” 톰이라는 이름을 가진 소년이 말했다. “그걸 이용해 자신이 옳다고 사람들을 설득했겠네요.”

“게다가 잘생겼다면서요.” 아까 전 볼드모트의 이름을 가지고 장난을 친 소년이 덧붙인다.

“정확해요, 골드스타인 군. 그가 사람들을 쉽게 설득할 수 있던 이유에 분명 외모도 한몫했을 거예요.” 스네이프가 말했다.

“그게 바로 사람들을 겉으로만 보고 판단하면 안 되는 중요한 이유지.” 포터가 골드스타인을 엄한 표정으로 바라보며 동의했다.

“그리고 또 뭐가 있어요?” 윌리엄즈가 손으로 머리를 빗으며 궁금하다는 눈빛으로 포터를 쳐다보았다.

“인종 차별주의요.” 스네이프를 잘 모른다고 손을 들었던 소년이 말하자, 교실의 모든 시선이 그에게로 쏠렸다.

“스네이프에 대해서는 잘 몰라도,” 소년이 얼굴을 붉히며 말을 이었다. “볼드모트에 대해서는 알고 있어요. 머글들이나, 머글 태생의 마법사를 억압했죠.”

“인종 차별주의는 순혈 우월주의와는 살짝 다르다. 이 주제는 아마 다른 시간에 논의하게 될 거야.” 포터는 자신이 더 이상 교수가 아니라는 사실을 잊은 것 같았다. “하지만 네 말이 맞다. 볼드모트는 변해가는 마법사 사회와 머글들을 두려워하던 고대의 순수 혈통 가문들을 끌어들였다. 그들의 정당한 사회적 직위를 회복시켜 주겠다고 약속하면서 말이야.”

몇몇의 슬리데린 학생들이 어딘가 찔리는 듯한 표정을 짓는다. 그걸 본 스네이프는 드레이코가 떠올랐다. 순혈 가문에서 태어나 사상을 강요받은 소년은, 가족의 명예와 그가 가지고 있던 미약한 양심 속에서 갈등해야 했다.

“순혈 우월주의에 대해 의견이 있는 사람?” 스네이프가 말하자, 아무도 대답을 하지 않았다. “블리스 군?” 그는 인종 차별주의 이야기를 꺼낸 소년을 바라보며 이름을 불렀다.

“우리는 마법을 할 수 있죠.” 소년이 천천히 말을 이었다. “그렇지만... 더 나은 존재는 아니에요. 단지 마법을 할 수 있다는 이유 하나만으로 볼드모트가 간디보다 더 훌륭한 사람은 아닌 것처럼요. 볼드모트는 _어느_ 머글보다도 훌륭하지 않아요. 몇몇... 정말 나쁜 머글들 빼고는요.”

“정확해요.” 스네이프가 동의했다.

“제 말은, 우리에게 주어진 이 능력이 머글들을 보호해야 하는 책임이라고도 할 수 있죠.” 소년이 다른 주제로 논의를 확장하며 말을 이었다. "어벤저스처럼요."

“머글들은 원자 폭탄 하나로 우리 전체를 날려버릴 수 있어.” 계속해서 불편한 기색을 띠던 슬레데린 학생들 중 한 명이 날카롭게 말한다. “우리가 돌봐줘야 할 존재가 아냐.”

“머글들이 기술과 무기를 가지고 있는 건 사실이다.” 포터가 동의하며 말을 이었다. “영국 마법부와 국제 마법사 연맹도 그런 것들을 계속 주시하고 있지만, 그 문제에 대해 옳은 답은 없단다. 오히려 강력히 자신의 말이 옳다고 주장하는 사람을 조심해야 하지.”

포터의 말이 조용해진 학생들 사이로 울려 퍼졌다. 잠시 침묵이 흐르자, 스네이프는 학생들에게 교과서를 읽으라고 시킨 뒤 남은 시간을 평화롭게 보내는 상상을 했다. 물론 어린 메리다 스미스는 그의 생각에 따라주지 않았다.

“스네이프 씨는 _혼혈이죠_.” 그녀가 포터를 날카롭게 쳐다보며 말을 잇는다. “앞서 말한 이유들에 매혹되었을 리가 없잖아요.”

스네이프는 포터 쪽을 쳐다보지 않으려고 애를 썼다. 호그와트 1학년생들이 위젠가모트보다 훨씬 심문에 재능이 있는 모양이다.

“재미있는 질문이군, 스미스 양.” 포터가 조용히 말했다. “다시 토의를 해 볼 시간인 것 같구나. 왜 순혈 가문의 사람이 아닌 마법사들이 볼드모트를 따랐을 것 같니?”

“부모님들을 싫어했으니까요.” 검은 눈을 가진 소년, 로완 존스가 자신의 무릎을 쳐다보며 말했다. 스네이프는 놀라서 포터를 흘끗 쳐다보았고, 포터는 인상을 찡그리며 그를 마주 보았다.

다른 학생들이 무언가 깨달았다는 듯 스네이프-안의-포터를 바라보며 저마다 다른 동정심 어린 표정을 지어 보인다. 확실히, 부모를 사랑하는 혼혈 마법사가 볼드모트를 따를 이유는 없었다.

“그래.” 포터가 부드럽게 대답했다. “그것도 하나의 이유였지. 가족들이 언제나... 제 역할을 다하진 않으니까. 나는 화가 났었고, 홀로 고통스러워했단다. 볼드모트는 그런 사람을 찾아 자신의 목적을 위해 이용했지.”

“우리가 아직 다루지 않은 이유가 또 있어요.” 아까의 주제에서 더 이상 질문이 나오지 않자 스네이프가 말문을 열었다. “어둠의 마법 그 자체지요. 아마 다들 어둠의 마법이 가져오는 막강한 힘과 창조성, 그것을 다루는 데 필요한 여러 가지 요소들은 잘 알고 있겠죠? 볼드모트 경은 마법의 사용에 제한이 없어야 한다고 믿었어요. 그 생각에는 여기 있는 모두가 동의할 것 같군요. 하지만 어둠의 마법이 금지된 이유는 다른 사람들의 고통을 수반했기 때문이랍니다. 마법을 행하는 과정에서나, 그 결과로든 말이죠. 볼드모트는 어둠의 마법을 사용하면, 자신의 생각처럼 다른 사람과 동물들을 조종할 수 있다고 믿었고, 다른 사람이 그런 생각에 빠지는 것은 생각보다 어려운 일이 아니랍니다. 어둠의 마법을 사용하면 상대를 자신과 동화시킬 수 있으니까요. 볼드모트 자신처럼 모든 사람을 의심하고, 생명을 그저 도구의 존재로 보는 생각들을 주입시키는 것이죠. 그래서 어둠의 마법 방어술에서 가장 중요하게 여기는 것들 중 하나가 자신을 조종하려는 상대로부터 자신을 보호하는 일인 겁니다.”

스네이프는 포터가 자신을 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있다는 사실을 눈치챘지만, 오늘 아침에 포터의 몸으로 비행을 즐겼다는 생각이 계속 들어 그를 마주볼 수 없었다.

학생들은 반쯤 넋이 나간 표정이었다.

“잘 말해주었군.” 포터가 조용히 말했다. 아산테의 손은 마치 손뼉을 치고 싶은 충동이 든 듯 움찔거렸지만 다행히도 그것을 실행에 옮기지는 않았다.

“감사합니다.” 스네이프가 퉁명스럽게 말했다. “좋아요, 이만하면 될 것 같네요. 이 주제에 대해 질문이 있다면, 수업이 끝나고 하도록 해요. 다들 교과서를 꺼내 챕터 12를 펼치세요. 나머지 시간 동안에는 조용히 교과서를 읽을 겁니다.”

그러자 몇 학생들이 손을 든다.

“이미 읽었다면, 여백에 정리를 해두도록 하세요.”

겨우 두 명의 학생만이 손을 내렸다.

“이미 요약까지 마친 학생은,” 스네이프가 조용히 레번클로들을 저주하며 말을 이었다. “우리가 지금까지 배운 주제들, 예를 들면 픽시나 도깨비 같은 것들에 대해 노트에 정리하세요. 가장 완벽하게 정리한 노트들은 시험기간 복습 노트로 모두에게 제공됨과 동시에 기숙사에 5점을 부여하도록 하겠어요.”

나머지 손들도 모두 아래로 내려갔다. 그들은 모두 만족스러운 표정이었다. 슬레데린들도 비슷한 표정을 지었다. 따로 복습노트를 만들지 않아도 된다는 생각에 그러는 것이리라.

언제나 스네이프는 레번클로와 슬레데린이 모이면 걱정이 되었다.

스네이프는 학생들과 떨어진 위치로 의자를 옮긴 후에 앉아 _흔하지 않은 마법 주문들_ 을 꺼내 읽기 시작했다. 포터도 그를 따라 책을 꺼내들긴 했지만, 하기 싫다는 표정을 지울 수 없었다.

*

교실에 연구할 자료들을 들고 오자는 생각은 명백히 해리의 아이디어가 아니었기에, 그는 한순간도 책에 집중하지 못했다. 그 대신에, 방금까지 지나치게 똑똑한 열한 살짜리 아이들과 철학적 토론을 했다는 사실은 까맣게 잊은 듯 독서에 열중해 있는 스네이프를 바라보았다. 그가 했던 말들, 그동안 얼마나 스네이프가 그렇게 말해주길 기다렸는지 모르겠다. 해리는 스네이프가 좋은 사람이라고, 적어도 마음만은 착한 사람이라고 믿어왔지만, 그 믿음에 대한 증거는 팬시브 속 기억에서조차도 찾을 수 없었다. 그저 죄책감과 복수심 때문에 볼드모트를 배신한 것처럼 비추어졌으니까. 스네이프의 가치관이 언제 이렇게나 변했는지 궁금해졌다.

자신의 얼굴을 뚫어져라 쳐다본다고 해서 답이 튀어나오진 않았기에, 해리는 로완 존슨으로 시선을 옮겼다. 조용한 학생이었던 소년은 그동안 자신에게 딱히 큰 인상을 남기진 않았지만, 이제 그의 어두운 눈과 우울한 표정이 새롭게 다가왔다. 필트윅 교수에게 이에 대해 말을 꺼내야 했다. 어쩌면 스네이프가 대신해줄 수도 있겠다.

나머지 수업들도 첫 수업과 마찬가지로 흘러갔다. 해리는 새로운 세대가 민감한 주제에 대해 생각하는 것들을 듣고, 기숙사마다 나오는 상이한 질문에 대답하는 것을 꽤나 즐겼다. 마지막 수업은 오러를 준비하는 7학년생들로 이루어진 소규모 수업이었다. 해리는 그들이 물어오는 모든 질문의 대답으로 무언가 논의할 것들을 던져주고, 가만히 앉아서 2차 전쟁에 대해 흥미롭고 깊이 있는 토론을 관전하면 되었다. 학생들이 매우 자랑스러웠다. 가끔씩 학생들이 교수인 자신보다 더 똑똑한 것 같다는 생각이 들었다.

그리고 스네이프가 수업을 해리의 방식대로 이끌어가준 것도 놀라웠다. 게다가 꽤나 매끄럽게 진행되었고 말이다.

“우리 좋은 팀이 된 것 같아요.” 방으로 돌아가고 있었을 때 해리가 불쑥 말했다.

“흠.” 해리는 스네이프가 내뱉은 한 글자의 감탄사가 엄청난 동의의 표시라는 걸 알았다.

“고마워요.” 해리가 잠깐 생각하다가 말한다.

“포터.” 스네이프가 피곤한 듯 말을 이었다. “내가 _입 다물라고_ 말했을 때, 그 의미를 이해해 주었으면 좋겠군.”

해리는 미소를 지었다. 아마 무슨 뜻인지 이해한 것 같았다.

*

수요일이 되자, 군말 없이 책을 보던 해리의 인내심이 바닥났다.

"이제 이건 그만둬요.” 해리가 몸을 일으키며 말했다. “다른 걸 해보죠. 아무거나요. _피니트 인칸타템!_ ”

주문은 스네이프의 어깨 위를 넘어 정확히 돌조각상의 얼굴에 명중했지만, 이내 소용돌이치며 옆에 있던 전등에 부딪혔고, 불쌍한 전등은 바로 불이 나갔다.

스네이프는 어두워진 방 속에서 한숨을 쉬었다. 해리는 으르렁대곤, 지팡이로 다시 불을 켰다.

“다른 아이디어는 없나?” 스네이프가 비꼬는 어조로 시비를 걸어온다.

“다시⋯.만져보는 건 어때요?”

“알았다.” 스네이프가 말을 이었다. “네가 먼저 해라.”

해리는 스네이프 쪽으로 몸을 숙여 돌조각상을 집어 들었다. 아무 일도 일어나지 않자 돌조각상을 죽일 듯이 노려보고는 스네이프에게 던졌다. 여전히 바뀌는 건 없었다.

“우리 몸에 뭔가를 시도해보는 건 어때요. 마법으로 검사할 수 있지 않나요? 머릿속을 들여다볼 수 있는 주문 같은 거 없어요?”

스네이프는 한 쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

“허어.” 해리가 단박에 알아들으며 말했다. “제가 말한 의도는 그게 아니었지만, 그래도 한 번쯤 해볼 만하죠?”

스네이프는 무언가 생각하는 눈치였다.

“알았다. 대신 이번에 저항할 생각은 하지 않았으면 좋겠군, 포터. 네가 무의식적으로 발사한 주문들에 맞고 싶은 생각은 없다.”

이번에는 해리가 눈썹을 치켜올릴 차례다.

“이런 미친, 교수님, 방금 제가 일부러 오클리먼시를 못하는 척한 게 아니란 걸 인정하신 거예요?”

“그래, 포터.” 스네이프가 부드럽게 대답한다. “네 무능력함은 어쩔 수 없는 불변의 사실이란 걸 방금 인정했지.”

해리는 그를 쏘아보았다.

“그냥 빨리 해치워요.” 해리가 말하자, 스네이프가 지팡이를 들며 고개를 끄덕였다.

 _“레질리먼시.”_ 스네이프가 지팡이를 휘두르며 소리쳤다. 그런 그의 표정은 필요 이상으로 어딘가 기뻐 보였다. 주문이 해리에게 닿자, 일순간 모든 세상이 늘어난 풍선껌처럼 보이다가, 스네이프의 손과 해리의 몸이 펑 소리를 내며 튕겨져 나갔다.

“으.” 해리가 바닥에 자빠진 채로 스네이프를 보며 말했다. “음... 뭐 좀 알아냈어요?”

“무한대로 이어진 거울 속으로 머리부터 떨어지는 기분이었다.” 그렇게 말하는 스네이프는 안색이 창백했다. “이 방법은 실패로 돌아간 듯하군.”

해리는 한숨을 쉬었다. “알았어요.” 여전히 바닥에 쓰러져 있는 채였다. “책밖에는 없네요.”

스네이프는 해리 쪽을 향해 성큼성큼 다가가 손을 내밀었다. 해리는 그저 멍하니 쳐다보고만 있었다. 지금까지 해리가 넘어졌다고 해서 스네이프가 일어서도록 도와준 적은 단 한 번도 없었으니까.

스네이프는 해리의 표정을 알아챈 것 같았지만 여전히 손을 내밀고 있었다. 해리가 그 손을 잡자, 상대의 따뜻한 온기가 느껴졌다. 해리는 이 순간을 즐기는 것처럼 보이지 않으려 눈을 감았다.

스네이프가 그를 끌어당기며 일으켜 세웠다. 해리는 눈을 뜨고 웃었다.

스네이프는... 놀란 것 같았다. 해리는 그 표정을 보곤 답례로 더 활짝 웃어 주며 다른 책을 집어 들었다.

*

눈을 감아도 눈앞에 아까의 장면이 어른거렸다. 공간은 계속해서 확장되고 있었고, 그의 생각이 보이다가 포터의 감정이 느껴지면서 모든 게 오락가락했다. 그리고 다시 자신의 생각이 가속되는 혼란 속에서 끝도 없이 뻗어 나갔다. 마치 영겁의 순간처럼 느껴졌다. 절대 깨지지 않을 무한의 고리에 갇혀, 백만 년 동안이나 추락하는 것 같았다.

포터는 아직도 그의 손을 잡은 채로 활짝 웃고 있었다. 무모하고, 또 무모했다. 대체 무슨 생각으로 이런 짓을. 스네이프는 알고 있었다. 그가 원하는 것들이 가져올 결과를, 군소리 없이 이 상황에 적응하는 이유를, 친숙한 눈동자 뒤에 무엇이 숨겨져 있을까 무척이나 궁금해하는 자신을.

그는 포터가 자신에게 나쁜 영향을 끼치고 있다는 생각이 들었다.

*

토요일이 되자 해리는 도저히 믿을 수가 없었다. 지금까지 세베루스 스네이프와 피 한 방울도 보지 않고 1주일이나 동거를 했다니. 그와 함께 살고, 대신 수업에 들어가도록 내버려 두면서 말이다.

만약 해리가 자신에게 완전히 솔직했다면, 거의... 즐겼다는 사실을 인정했을 것이다. 스네이프는 해리의 기억과는 완전히 다른 사람이 되어 있었다. 그에게는 더 이상 해리를 정당하게 괴롭힐 만한 힘이 없었고, 심지어는 그럴 의도도 없는 것 같았다. 게다가 수업 진행도 해리가 원하는 대로 해 주었기에, 해리는 목요일과 금요일의 오후 수업부터는 그를 감시하지 않아도 되었다.

이와 같은 스네이프의 선행에 보답하기 위해, 해리는 자료 조사에 심혈을 기울이면서도 가능한 한 상대를 최대한 편안하게 해주려고 노력했다. 그가 끼니를 거르지 않도록 챙기면서 탁자 위에는 차와 비스킷을 끊임없이 올려놓았고, 연구 진척에 대해 몇 가지 질문들을 했다. 스네이프의 심기를 건드릴 만한 다른 물음들은 자제하면서 말이다.

이번 한 주 동안 스네이프는 예의 그 비협조적인 태도를 완전히 버린 것 같았다. 오늘은 특히 더 그랬다. 수업의 부담 없이 평소보다 더 긴 시간을 쌀쌀한 겨울 공기를 마시며 보낸 후, 스네이프는 최소한의 저항으로 해리가 이끄는 퀴디치 훈련에 참여했다. 평소 뒤따르던 신랄한 조롱도 겨우 몇 마디로 끝낸 채 말이다. 너무 고마웠던 나머지 해리는 평소보다 적게 불평을 늘어놓으며 하루 종일 조용히 책을 읽었다. 심지어는 그레이트 홀에 내려가기 싫다는 스네이프를 따라 방에서 간단하게 점심을 때우기도 했다. 물론 일요일 저녁을 놓치지는 않았다.

불빛이 밝게 비추고 있는 얼굴로 마법사 의식의 신비를 다루는 책에 시선을 고정한 스네이프는, 거의 편안해 보였다. 해리는 일요일의 저녁 식사 후 만족스럽게 배가 찬 상태로 한 주간의 과제가 쌓인 더미 위로 스네이프를 바라본다. 이전까지는 많은 업무량에 밀려 자신이 많은 저녁시간을 혼자 외로이 보냈다는 것을 눈치챌 여력이 없었지만, 이렇게 누군가와 함께 있다는 것만으로 기분이 좋았다.

스네이프는 하품을 하고서는, 신체가 요구하는 수면의 필요성에 굴복해야 한다는 것에 화가 난 듯 짜증 난 표정을 지어 보인다. 그는 의지만 있다면 뭐든 해낼 수 있다고 믿는 것 같았다. 그게 아니고서야 툭하면 성미를 내는 습관이 전혀 설명이 되지 않았으니까. 특히 수면에 관한 일에만은 지치고 고집 센 아이처럼 굴었다.

물론 해리도 잠을 자고 싶은 생각은 전혀 없었다. 일주일 내내 그를 괴롭혔던 악몽 때문이었다. 그 꿈들은 생생하고, 본능적이며, 거의 모든 부분이 스네이프에 대한 것이었다.

해리는 그 꿈이 그저 신체 뒤바뀜이 가져온 하나의 증상일 뿐이며, 스네이프의 몸을 만지지 않겠다는 생각이 너무 강해 나타난 것이라고 추측했다. 그 꿈들이 얼마나 좋았는지, 아니면 그것들을 얼마나 원했는지는 생각하지 않으려 애쓰면서 말이다. 침실 거울에 비친 자신의 모습도 전혀 도움이 되지 않았다. 스네이프는 훨씬 더 건강해 보였고, 자세도 좋아졌으며 머리칼은 빛나고 있었다. 아침마다 꾸준히 한 운동의 효과가 벌써부터 어깨와 팔에 나타난 듯했다.

살짝 벌어진 입술과, 확장된 동공, 그리고 짙은 웅덩이 같은 눈동자...

해리는 거울 속의 스네이프-안의-해리를 쳐다보며, 스네이프의 머릿속을 읽을 수 있길 간절히 바랐다. 그도 자신과 같은 이유로 잠을 자길 꺼려 하는 건지 궁금했다. 둘 사이의 긴장감... 이것 또한 증상의 일부인 것 같았다. 그래야만 했다. 스네이프에게 감히 이 말을 꺼낼 수 있기나 할지도 의문이었다.

하지만 스네이프는 해리만큼 고통받고 있지는 않은 것 같았다. 늘 그렇듯 태연하게 책 속에 빠져 있을 뿐이었다. 아마도 소파를 바꾸어 만든 임시의 침대가 불편해서 잠을 피하는 것일 수도 있다. 변신술 실력이 얼마나 뛰어나든 간에, 진짜 침대와는 비교할 대상이 아니었으니까.

“있잖아요.” 스네이프는 고개를 너무 푹 숙인 탓에 안경이 코끝으로 흘러내려간 채였다. 해리는 그 모습을 보고 미소를 지으며 말을 이었다. “오늘 밤은 제 침대에서 주무셔도 괜찮아요.”

스네이프는 잠시 움찔하더니 제정신이냐는 표정으로 해리를 올려다보았다. 해리는 잠시 동안 그가 왜 저런 표정을 짓는 건지 이해할 수 없었다. 스네이프가 어디에서 오해를 한 건지- 같이 잔다고 생각했을까?

“제가 소파에서 잘게요.” 얼굴에 피가 몰리는 것을 느끼며 해리가 숨도 쉬지 않고 덧붙였다. 스네이프는 아직도 표정을 풀지 않고 있었다. 무언가 어둡고, 두려워하는 기색이, 어쩌면... 죄책감 같은 것들이 그의 얼굴에 서려있었다.

그가 내비치고 있는 강렬한 표정에 해리는 등골이 섬뜩한 기분이었다. 곁에 따뜻한 온기를 내뿜는 사람이 있으면 좋을 것 같다는 생각이 들어서였을까.

스네이프는 해리가 더 깊이 생각하기도 전에 자비롭게 말을 꺼냈다.

“굳이 그럴 필요는 없다.” 스네이프가 말했다.

“간만에 악의 없이 대해보려고 했더니 그마저도 도와주실 생각이 없으시군요.” 스네이프는 이유 없는 친절함보다 빈정대는 투에 익숙할 것이니 이 편이 더 나아 보였다. “아, 손님의 처지로는 할 말이 아닌가요? 이제 제가 손님이니, 맥고나걸 교수님께 여분의 방을 부탁해야 하겠죠⋯.”

“우리의 잠자리 계획에 미네르바가 뭐라고 생각할지는 멀린만이 아시겠지.” 그러자 스네이프가 중얼거린다. 해리는 갑자기 몰려든 수치심에 얼굴을 붉혔다. 다른 사람이 무엇을 상상할지 생각만 해도-

이어 해리는 자신의 얼굴이 벌게진 이유가 다름 아닌 공포심 때문이라며 스스로를 타이른다.

스네이프가 목소리를 높여 덧붙였다. “여기는 네 방이다. 그러니 여기서 지내고 싶겠지만, 다른 사람 눈에는 내가 다른 방에서 자는 게 더 이상해 보일 것 같군.”

“그렇네요.” 해리가 말을 이었다. “최소한, 집요정들에게 적당한 침대를 하나 더 놓아줄 수 있겠느냐고 물어볼 순 있겠죠.”

“괜찮은 생각이군.” 스네이프는 약간 멈칫 하다가, 책을 들고 있는 손에 힘을 주며 덧붙인다. “고맙다고 해야겠지.”

해리는 미소를 짓지 않으려고 애쓰며 한참 동안이나 스네이프를 바라보았다. 스네이프는 책에 시선을 고정한 채였지만, 눈동자는 움직이지 않고 있었다.

해리가 보기에 스네이프는, 나름대로 _노력을_ 하는 것 같았다. 그 모습이 꽤나 우습다고 생각한 해리는, 지금에서야 이 제안을 한 것을 속으로 후회하면서 벨을 잡아당겼다.

*

스네이프는 어느 쪽이 더 나쁜지 곰곰이 생각해 보았다.

아이들을 가르치며, 읽을 챕터를 정해주고 되도록이면 말없이 수업을 진행하는 시간이 있었다. 게다가 마법약 교수로서 일했던 시절과는 비교도 안 될 정도로 사소한 교칙 위반을 봐 주었고, 모든 것이 생각보다... 괜찮았다. 포터가 호그와트에 입학하기 전처럼 말이다. 퀴디치 경기가 있을 때마다 슬리데린들을 감시하기보다, 자신의 불행에 안주하며 지내왔던 시절이었다.

학생들은 예상과 다르게 얼굴을 붉히거나 아첨을 늘어놓지는 않았다. 대신에, 열정과 번뜩이는 창의력으로 토론에 임했고 그 외의 시간에는 얌전하며 조심스럽게 굴었다. 끔찍한 순간이 아예 없던 것은 아니다. 벌을 받아 마땅한 바보 멍청이들이 위로와 격려를 원했고, 레번클로 7학년생들은 실습 위주 수업이 갑작스럽게 이론 수업으로 바뀐 것마저 포터의 빈틈없는 계획인 양 받아들였다. 게다가 포터에게 홀딱 빠진 것 같은 시선들 덕에 목구멍까지 욕지거리가 올라왔다. 물론 스네이프는 그것들을 내뱉는 대신 경멸의 눈빛을 한 채 몇 번 쏘아보는 것으로 만족했다.

곁에 두는 것만으로 안심이 될 정도로 총명한 학생들도 몇 있긴 했다. 스네이프는 포터의 학생들을 전혀 아껴줄 생각이 없었기에 더 끔찍한 사실이었다. 그의 통찰력과 관심 아래에서 학생들이 성장한다면 포터에게만 좋은 일을 해주는 것이었으니까.

그리고 수업이 끝난 그를 반기며 차를 내어주는 포터가 있었다. 마치 서로 좋아하기라도 하는 듯, 언제나 그랬다는 듯이 자연스러웠다. 스네이프는 그날 수업에서 있었던 일들이 적힌 노트를 건네주었고, 포터는 명백히 짜증이 깃들어 있는 코멘트들을 읽어내려가며 피식 웃었다. 그 후에 포터는 그날 알아낸 사실들을 말해주고 (별 소용이 없는 것들이다) 관련이 있다고 생각하는 책의 구절을 읽어주곤 했다 (재미있게도, 점점 횟수가 늘어나고 있다).

포터와 함께하는 일상의 온기에 추락하고, 낙담하며, 상처 입을것만 같았다.

그래서 스네이프는 모든 것을 피하기로 마음먹었다. 자신의 가시 돋친 말들이 더 이상 포터에게 통하지 않는다는 사실을 모른 척 굴며, 상대를 비꼬고 헐뜯었다. 그러면 포터는 칭찬을 들은 것 마냥 빙긋 웃은 다음, 스네이프의 모진 말들이 그저 농담인 것처럼 반응했다. 스네이프는 미소를 억누르며 있는 대로 얼굴을 찌푸리는 것 외엔 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 잘못하면 빠져 헤어 나올 수 없을 것 같은 느낌이었다.

그리고... 밤이 되면 찾아오는 것들이 있었다. 긴장과, 좌절감, 그리고 비애. 포터를 생각하면서도, 동시에 생각하지 않으려고 애쓰던 시간이었다. 어둠 속에 누워 있는, 완벽한 형체의 몸을 생각하지 않으려고도 했고, 만지고 싶은 충동에 저항하기도 했다. 말미에는 이 잔인하고 전례 없는 고문이 끝나기를 빌면서, 볼록 솟아오른 천 위를 한 손으로 누르는 것으로 만족했다. 넘지 않아야 할 선이 존재했고, 포터의 성기를 보거나 만지는 행위는 명백히 그 선 너머에 있었다.

스네이프는 자신이 미쳐버릴 것이라는 확신이 들었다.

수업이 없는 주말이 다가왔지만, 이젠 하루 종일 포터와 함께 보내야 했다.


	4. Part Four

“있잖아요, 이건 그냥 시간 낭비인 것 같아요.” 해리가 _Tretys of Margery Greene, Wicche_ 를 손에서 놓으며 말한다. 그는 짧은 참고서 하나와 빈스 교수의 수업에서 들었던 막연한 기억만으로 오후 내내 중세 영어를 해석하려고 노력하는 중이었다. 덕분에 이제 두통이 밀려오는 참이다. “우리도 이 상황에 대해 이야기하거나 글로 남길 수 없는데, 다른 사람이라고 가능하겠어요? 이건 그만하고 직접 해결책을 찾아보죠.”

스네이프가 과제들을 채점하다가 올려다본다. 이제 이들은 같이 채점을 했는데, 둘 다 많은 시간을 투자했지만 여전히 끔찍하도록 지겨운 작업의 연속인 나머지, 흥미로운 학생의 과제물을 두고 말다툼을 하는 것이 일종의 재미가 되었다.

이제 스네이프는 해리의 비협조적이었던 얼굴 근육들을 사용하는데 점점 익숙해지고 있었다. 해리는 스네이프가 한 쪽 눈썹만을 들어 올리는 것을 재미있어하며 지켜본다.

상대가 아무 말이 없자, 해리는 애원하는 표정을 짓는다. 휴식이 절실히 필요한 순간이었으니.

“그러던지.” 스네이프가 침묵을 깨고 말하자, 해리는 적잖이 놀란 얼굴이다.

"제가 생각을 해봤는데요... 내일 학생들과 함께 호그스미드에 가보죠.” 해리가 희망적으로 말했다. “박물관에 다시 가서, 맥네일이 호그스미드 유적지에서 발굴한 다른 유물들에 대해 알아보는 건 어때요? 이 상황을 되돌릴 만한 물건이 있을지도 모르잖아요. 그리고 저희가 대신 감독을 맡겠다고 하면 백터 교수님은 두손 두발 다 들고 환영할 거예요. 이번에 트릴로니 교수님이랑 같이 걸렸는데, 둘이 진짜 상극이거든요. 아마도 밸런타인데이 때 저 대신에, 아니 교수님 대신에 기꺼이 감독을 해주시겠다고 할걸요. 그리고 저희 둘이 간다면 트릴로니도 데려갈 필요가 없고, 트릴로니도 아마 영혼들과 교감하며 방에 혼자 남아있는 편을 더 선호하겠죠.”

“괜찮은 생각이군.” 그러자 스네이프가 곧바로 동의한다. 예상치 못한 상황에 해리는 상대를 물끄러미 바라보면서, 그가 잠자코 동의하는 모습에 불안해한다.

“좋아요.” 해리가 말을 이었다. “지금 쪽지를 보낼게요.”

해리는 스네이프가 마음을 바꾸기 전에 재빨리 편지를 썼다. 그리고 조금은 못난 비행기 모양으로 접은 다음 자동으로 받는 이를 찾아가도록 주문을 걸었다. 편지를 쓰는 내내 스네이프는 피곤에 절은 표정으로 해리를 바라보기만 했다. 해리는 이제 죄책감이 몰려들 지경이었다.

그래도, 내일이면 호그스미드에 간다는 기대감에 그날 저녁의 연구는 더욱 빨리 지나가는 느낌이었다. 책을 읽는 것보다 스네이프를 더 많이 쳐다보는 것 같긴 했지만... 그것도 나름 괜찮았다.

*

집집마다 반짝이는 눈이 쌓인 채로 아침 햇살이 쏟아지는 호그스미드 풍경은 마치 한 폭의 그림과 같았다. 학생들은 얼굴이 발개진 채 기숙사 목도리와 울 모자를 쓰곤 옹기종기 모여 웃고 떠들어대며 금방이라도 미끄러질 것 같이 돌아다녔다. 학생들이 목이 부러질 걱정은 전혀 하지 않은 채 마음 편하게 뛰어다니는 모습을 보고 있자니 스네이프는 신경이 날카로워지기 시작했다.

포터는 몹시 기뻐하는 기색을 감추지 못하고 있었다. 광대뼈 부근에는 홍조가, 검은 눈동자에는 하얗게 반짝이는 눈들이 비치고 있었는데, 그 모습은 마치 학생들 사이에 껴서 눈싸움을 하고 싶은 마음을 간신히 참는 것처럼 보였다.

사십 년 넘게 그 몸의 주인이었던 스네이프조차도, 자신의 얼굴에서 이런 천진난만한 행복을 엿본 적이 없었다.

스네이프는 다른 곳으로 시선을 돌린다. 포터는 그를 고문할 방법을 적어도 수만가지는 알고 있는 것 같았다. 스네이프는 이 소년과 보내는 매 순간마다 마음을 열고 자신을 보여주게 되었고, 포터는 뭐가 문제인 줄도 모르는 채 눈이 마주칠 때마다 환한 웃음을 지었다.

스네이프는 그 생각을 떨쳐버리려 입고 있던 우스꽝스러운 점퍼를 만지작거린다. 포터가 유일하게 가지고 있는 겨울용 로브를 누가 입을지를 두고 엎치락뒤치락 하던 중, 가슴팍에 HP가 떡하니 박혀있는 울자켓을 입고 있는 자신의 모습을 떠올리곤 경악한 스네이프가 차라리 자기가 입겠다고 선언한 결과였다. 죽는 한이 있더라도 빌어먹을 _해리포터의 전용 자켓_ 을 자신의 몸뚱어리가 입고 있는 꼴은 볼 수 없었으니까. 차라리 자신이 입고 쏘다니는 편이 다른 사람들에게는 포터가 지독한 자기애를 가진 재수 없는 얼간이라고 비춰질 수 있으리라.

적어도 이 자켓은 따뜻하긴 했다. 그리고 놀라우리만치 부드러웠다.

“얼른 가자구요.” 포터가 유쾌함이 묻어나다 못해 뚝뚝 흘러나오는 목소리로 재촉한다. “박물관까지 누가 먼저 도착하는지 해볼래요?”

“절대 싫다.” 스네이프가 단박에 대답하곤 얼음장 같은 손가락을 겨드랑이 사이로 집어넣으며 팔짱을 낀다.

“기운내, 해리.” 포터가 조용히 말하며 누가 봐도 수상쩍은 몸짓으로 주위를 둘러본다. 그 모습을 가만히 보던 스네이프는 대체 이 녀석이 어떻게 오러로서 비밀 작전을 수행할 수 있었는지 궁금해지기 시작했다. “기억나? 넌 항상 호그스미드에서 보내는 크리스마스를 좋아했잖아.”

어딘가에서 캐럴 소리가 들려오는 것 같았다. 스네이프는 속이 울렁거리기 시작했다.

“만세.” 스네이프가 심드렁하게 맞장구를 쳐 준다. “호그스미드에서 보내는 크리스마스가 최고지.”

박물관으로 향하는 길목은 얼음으로 뒤덮여 있어 위험해 보이는 데다가 사람들이 거의 다니지 않는 곳이었다. 아니나 다를까 포터는 몇 번이나 미끄러졌고, 스네이프는 포터가 비틀거릴 때마다 재빨리 손을 뻗어 넘어지지 않도록 잡아주어야 했다. 그저 자기 몸을 보호하려는 거라고 스스로 정당화하면서 말이다.

회색의 박물관 건물 앞에 다다랐을 즈음 스네이프가 입고 있던 포터의 하찮은 청바지는 흠뻑 젖은 상태였고, 안경에는 눈이 녹은 물방을들이 맺혀 있었다. 시야가 가려져 앞이 잘 보이지 않는 스네이프를 앞지른 포터가 입구에 적혀있는 안내문을 보고는 죽은 듯이 멈춰 서는 덕분에, 스네이프는 하마터면 앞에 서있는 이에게 얼굴을 박을 뻔했다.

_호그스미드 박물관은 새해까지 휴관입니다._ _메리 크리스마스!_

“아.” 포터가 말한다.

“이렇게 되는군.” 지금 스네이프는 믿을 수 없을 정도로 좌절하는 중이다.

“그러면요….” 잠시 후 포터가 말한다. “여기까지 헛걸음할 수는 없죠. 글래드랙스에 들러서 새 옷 몇 벌을 장만해 보는 건 어때요?"

스네이프는 끔찍한 점퍼를 곁눈질하며 알만하다는 듯 입꼬리를 말아올려 살짝 웃는다. _그래, 이 빌어먹을 외투는 더 이상 입고 싶지 않군._

“알았다.” 그러자 포터는 또 놀란 표정을 짓는다. 스네이프는 왠지 모르게 포터의 저런 표정을 보는 것이 즐거워지기 시작했다.

글래드랙스로 향하는 길에는 사람들이 넘쳐났다. 스네이프는 앞이 보이지 않을 정도의 인파를 헤치고 걸으면서, 자신이 왜 이러고 있는지 부아가 치밀어 오르기 시작한다. 답답한 느낌이 마치 밀실 공포증을 겪는 기분이었다. 옆에 있는 포터는 사람들이 많은 상태에서도 여전히 즐거워 보였다. 하긴, 이 소년은 언제나 과히 즐거운 상태였으니 놀랄 건 아니었다.

세 번째로 스네이프에게 부딪힌 사람이 한 마디 사과를 한 후, 그의 얼굴을 알아보고는 더 진중하게 사과를 하기까지 하자 스네이프는 지팡이를 들지 않으려 주먹을 꽉 쥐어야 했다. 

전혀 즐겁지 않았다. 아직 가게에 들어서지도 못했는데 스네이프는 벌써 살인 충동이 드는 중이었으니까.

가게의 앞쪽 반은 크리스마스라는 존재가 여기저기 구토를 해댄 것처럼 정신없었고, 창문에는 끔찍해 보이는 노랫말이 덕지덕지 붙어 있었다. 악몽과 다를 바 없는 곳이었다. 스네이프는 여기에 몇 분이라도 더 머무르느니 차라리 나기니와 다시 마주하는 편이 낫다고 확신하고 있었다.

이윽고 포터가 그의 팔을 잡고 가까이 끌어당겼다.

“아시겠지만, 저도 사람 많은 건 별로 좋아하지 않아요.” 포터가 귀엣말로 속삭여 왔다. “아무리 크리스마스라도요. 가게 뒤쪽으로 와요, 거긴 꽤 참을만해요.”

스네이프는 그의 팔을 완강히 잡아당기는 포터에 딱히 저항하지 않았고, 조금 뒤에 포터의 말이 옳았다는 것을 알 수 있었다. 사무적인 겉옷들과 로브들만이 전시되어 있었기에, 앞쪽보다는 훨 한산했다. 일학년생 두어 명이 살 생각이 없는 예복을 입고 빙글빙글 돌고 있기는 했다. 곧이어 그들은 스네이프의 치켜올려진 눈썹을 보더니 단체로 꺄르르 거리며 웃었다.

“좋아요.” 해리가 말을 이었다. “스네이프 식의 옷이라, 으음.”

해리는 전통적인 디자인의 검은 로브들이 걸려있는 선반 쪽으로 다가가더니, 스네이프를 힐끗 돌아보았다.

“머글 옷을 입기는 해요?” 그리고 질문을 던진다.

“아니.” 스네이프가 양손을 깍지 끼며 대답한다.

“단 한 번도요?”

“굳이 찾아 입지는 않는다.”

“로브 아래에도요?”

“ _포터_.”

“아, 그만해요, 스네이프. 농담하는 거 아니라구요.”

“알았다. 도망칠 수밖에 없는 상황이 올 것을 대비해서 로브 아래에 내의에다가 바지를 입고 다닌 적은 있다. 자비롭게도 이제 그런 시절은 끝이 났지.”

슬리데린 기숙사 생활을 통해서, 대부분의 사람들은 로브 밑에 따로 옷가지를 입지 않는다는 것을 배운 뒤로 전통을 고수한 스네이프였다. 좀 더 솔직하게 말해서, 마법사들의 복장을 내키지 않아 했던 아버지에 대한 반항심의 영향이 컸다. 그가 만든 주문인 _레비코푸스_ 로 제임스 포터 일당에게 당한 뒤로도 변치 않았던 습관이었다. 스네이프는 그 정도로 겁쟁이가 아니었으니까.

스네이프는 진열대를 둘러보며 로브와 예복 사이사이에 후드와 청바지, 그리고 포터만이 입을만한 외투가 걸려있는 것을 발견하고 한숨을 쉬었다. 지금에서야 아버지에 대한 증오가 그저 유년시절의 쓰라린 기억으로 남게 되었지만, 머글 문화에 섞이고 싶은 마음은 없었다. 그러나 어둠의 마왕의 몰락 이후로 머글 옷들이 유행하기 시작하던 시점이었다. 심지어는 이름난 순혈 가문들도 머글 슈트를 입고 사진을 찍기도 했었다.

한 번 시도해보는 것도 나쁘진 않을 터였다. 포터가 계속 고집을 부린다면, 허락해 줄 순 있었다.

포터는 이상한 표정을 짓고 있었다. 스네이프는 그가 로브 아래 자신의 복장을 상상하느라 속이 좋지 않은 것이라 짐작한다.

“그랬군요.” 포터가 들릴 듯 말 듯 얘기한다. “그럼, 이렇게 하도록 하죠. 저는 입어볼 옷들을 찾고 있을게요. 교수님도 제 점퍼가 마음에 들지 않는다는 눈치니까, 그동안 입을 만한 것들을 몇 벌 골라보시고 탈의실로 오세요.”

“알았다.” 스네이프가 말했다. “10분 뒤에 만나도록 하지.”

“네에.” 포터는 못마땅하다는 기색으로 눈을 뒤룩 굴리며 원색의 셔츠 여러 벌이 진열되어 있는 쪽으로 향했다.

스네이프는 얼굴을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다. 원래는 크리스마스 시즌 옷들 중 하나를 골라 포터를 정말 흉측해 보이게 할 계획이었으나, 조금 더 생각해보니 지금 입고 있는 점퍼와 별반 다르지 않겠다는 생각이 들었다. 그렇다면 구멍이 뚫린 청바지 정돈 괜찮을까? 아니면 그 끔찍했던 추리닝?

스네이프는 검은색 셔츠 하나를 집었다. 그리고 살짝 다른 디자인의 검은 셔츠를 하나 더 집어 들었다. 그리고 포터가 투덜거릴 것을 대비해 슬레데린식의 초록색 셔츠 하나, 암청색 셔츠 하나, 마지막으로 회색 셔츠까지 고른다. 그다음에는 대상을 바꿔 조끼 하나, 스마트해 보이는 검은색 바지 하나를 집고는 커팅이 미묘하게 다른 검정 바지를 하나 더 골랐다. 포터가 데님만 입는다고 고집을 부릴까 봐서 슬림한 핏의 흑청바지도 손에 쥐었다. 그 뒤로는 품위 있어 보이는 자켓 몇 벌과, 있으면 도움이 될 평범한 검은 로브 하나에다가 자신을 이리로 끌고 온 포터에 대한 소심한 복수로 무식하게 비싼 은빛 테두리가 달린 검은 로브도 하나 골랐다.

스네이프는 3분 만에 옷을 모두 고르고는 탈의실로 가 포터를 기다렸다. 다른 손님들에게는 이들이 옷을 입어보려는 것이 아니라 푸디푸트 부인의 유명한 크리스마스 케이크를 맛보려는 것처럼 보이도록 주문을 거는 것도 잊지 않았다. 

몇 분 뒤 나타난 포터는 가게의 절반 정도를 쓸어온 것 같았는데, 스네이프의 눈치를 보며 옷들을 숨기려 하고 있었다. 운이 나쁘게도 스네이프는 이미 괴로울 정도로 형형색색인 옷들을 어렴풋이 본 뒤였다.

“좋아요.” 스네이프가 피팅룸에 걸려있는 시계를 날카롭게 쳐다보자 포터가 말한다. “한 번 해보자고요."

스네이프는 정확히 2분 뒤에 고급져 보이는 검정 바지와 검은색 셔츠를 입고 나와, 불안한 듯이 바닥을 발로 구르며 포터가 커튼을 열고 나오길 기다렸다.

“눈 감아요.” 스네이프는 해리의 목소리에 웃음기가 서려있는 것을 눈치챌 수 있었다.

“싫다.” 스네이프가 딱 잘라 말하자 포터는 한숨을 푹 내쉬고 커튼을 휙 젖혔다.

포터는 옷자락에 안전핀 같은 것들이 달려있는 헐렁한 검은 민소매를 입고 있었다. 창백하고 뼈가 앙상한 어깨와 가슴에 남은 흉터가 그대로 보이는 옷차림에 스네이프는 그대로 얼어붙었다. 포터는 어둠의 표식을 모두에게 구경시켜주려는 것처럼 오른손은 둔부에 대고, 왼손은 집게손가락과 새끼손가락만을 든 제스처를 하고 있었다. 하물며 손목에는 금속 파편들이 붙어있는 밴드를 찬 데다가, 머리는 포터가 고의적으로 헝클어 놓은 상태였다.

“포터…. 지금 입고 있는 게…. _가죽 바지냐_?” 스네이프가 눈앞에 펼쳐진 광경을 믿지 못하며 물었다.

스네이프는 완전히 화가 치밀어 오른 상태였지만, 예상했던 이유 때문이 아니었다. 자신의 모습은 확실히 멍청해 보였지만은, 그가 상상했던 것보다 덜 멍청해 보이는 거다. 자신이 못난 육체 속에 있다는 사실을 모르는 것처럼 자신감이 넘치는 포터의 태도는, 스네이프가 그동안 자신에 대해 혐오해왔던 부분들을 더... 괜찮아 보이게 했다.

포터는 웃지 않으려고 무진장 애를 쓰고 있었다.

“네.” 포터가 대답한다. “몇 번 고민해봤는데, 이런 옷을 입을 때의 느낌을 알고 싶었어요. 이걸 입고 나가자는 게 아니고, 그냥 저 혼자 - ”

포터는 문장을 끝마치는 대신에 어딘가 구린 표정으로 뒤에 있던 거울을 보더니, 입술을 한 번 깨물고는...

알 수 없는 표정을 지어 보였다.

스네이프의 시선은 다시 우스꽝스러운 바지로 미끄러져 내려간다. 체크무늬 벨트로 고정되어 있는 바지는 너무 딱 맞았고, 길이도 짧아 골반에 간신히 걸쳐져 있었다.

" 신이시여, 저에게 왜 이런 시련을.” 스네이프가 중얼거렸다. 맥박이 점점 빨라지고 있는 이유를 도통 알 길이 없었다.

“뭐라고 하셨는지 못 들었어요.”

“네가 멍청하기 짝이 없어 보인다고 말했다.”

“ _제가_ 멍청해 보인다고요?” 포터가 두 손을 스네이프의 여윈 엉덩이에 가져다 대며 따져왔다. “최소한 전 집배인 같아 보이진 않잖아요. 아니다, 제가 그래 보인다고 하는 게 맞겠네요.”

스네이프는 거울을 돌아보며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 사실이긴 했다. 포터의 젊은 외모는 스마트해 보여야 하는 올블랙 룩을 무슨 중학생같이... 그래, 집배인처럼 보이게 했다. 그래도 근육이 발달된 어깨와 늘씬한 허리 위로 딱 떨어지는 실크 셔츠가 아예 어울리지 않는 건 아니었다.

“알았다.” 스네이프가 작게 투덜거리며 말했다. “그 대신, 한 번만 더 그딴 식의 옷을 입고 나온다면 그땐 내가 - ”

마땅한 위협이 생각나지 않자 스네이프는 탈의실 커튼을 촥 소리 나게 닫는 것으로 만족해야 했다. 

두 번째로 옷을 갈아입고 나온 포터는, 흰 셔츠 위에 입은 검은 조끼에다가, 각이 잘 잡혀 있는 검은 바지를 입고 명품 부츠를 신은 채로, 살짝 부끄러운 듯한 표정과 함께 다시 그 억누른-미소를 짓고 있었다. 그 모습은 마치 스네이프를... 짓궂어 보이게 했다.

“이렇게 입어도 웨이터 같아 보이진 않네요.” 해리가 거울에 비친 모습을 보며 말한다. “이건 불공평해요.”

스네이프는 자신의 몸선이 분명하게 드러나보인다는 점과, 포터가 머리를 뒤로 잡아당겨 자신의 거칠고 각진 얼굴을 드러내는 것이 내키지 않았다. 또 포터는 목에 난 흉측한 흉터를 가릴 생각이 일말도 없는 것 같았다. 그중에서도 제일 마음에 들지 않았던 건, 포터가 일부러 엄한 표정을 지은 채로 자신의 몸 이곳저곳을 비틀며 구석구석 살펴보는 것이었다.

“이게 마음에 들어요.” 포터가 말한다.

“난 아니다.” 스네이프가 대답했다. 지금 그는 이 터무니없고 끔찍한 상황을 탈출해서, 어딘가 어둡고 따뜻한 곳에 책과 함께 숨어있고픈 생각뿐이었다.

그는 거울에 비친 자신을, 그러니까 포터-안의-자신을 바라보았다. 에메랄드빛의 초록색 터틀넥 니트와 셰릴 줄무늬는 포터를 더욱 매력적으로 보이게 해주었고, 초록빛 눈동자가 더 빛나 보인다는 점은 전혀 위안이 되지 않았다. 그리고 포터의 몸에 딱 맞으면서도 구멍은 하나도 뚫리지 않은 검은 청바지, 그 청바지에 딱 달라붙은 포터의 엉덩이 쪽 근육이 느껴졌다.

곧이어 숨이 턱하고 막혀왔다. 이 잔인한 운명을, 무시하며 살아갈 수도 있겠지만, 분명 자신은 그 반대를 원하고 있다는 뜻일 거다.

“입고 계신 것 중에 자켓이 제일 별로예요." 포터의 말이 생각의 흐름을 가로막는다.

“너랑 어울린다.” 스네이프가 별생각 없이 반박한다. 이어 자신이 한 말을 깨달은 그는 딱 혀를 깨물고 죽고 싶은 심정이었다. 이미 포터는 함박웃음을 짓고 있었다. 스네이프는 그 미소의 모든 것이 싫었다. 자신의 핼쑥한 얼굴에 웃음이 끼치는 영향이, 공허했던 마음에 희망이 들어차는 느낌이 싫었다.

“흐음.” 포터는 여전히 미소를 지은 채다. “글쎄요…. 요즘 말포이가 입고 다니는 스타일이랑 비슷한 것 같아서요. 빨간색은 없었어요?”

“빨간색 말고, 사자 자수가 놓인 금색 자켓은 있었다.”

“헐, 정말요?”

“아니.”

그러자 포터가 도끼눈을 뜨고는 노려본다. 어딘가 애정이 서려 있는 것 같기도 한 눈빛이었다.

“좋아요.” 포터가 말했다. “이건 통과. 다음으로 넘어가죠!”

스네이프는 이미 지친 상태였다.

*

“내가 _네 옷을_ 훔쳐 입은 것 같아 보인다, 포터.”

포터는 오버사이즈 후드를 입은 채로 어깨를 으쓱한다. 스네이프의 눈에는 그저 형편없는 옷 조각들을 걸친 허수아비쯤으로 보였다.

“후드가 편하다구요.”

“로브도 마찬가지다.”

“이걸 입으면 평범해 보일걸요.”

“포터, 네겐 그럴지도 모르겠다만, 아니, 이전 더 이상 그렇지도 않을 게다. 오버사이즈 패션이 해리 포터의 트레이드 마크가 된 후로 글래드랙스가 오버사이즈 점퍼를 가장 화려하게 광고하기 시작했으니.”

적어도 얼굴을 붉히는 포터의 표정은 참을 만했다.

“그 셔츠는 괜찮아 보이네요.” 포터는 짧게 말하곤 다시 탈의실로 들어갔다.

*

“검정 로브는 이미 집에 있어요.”

“하나 더 산다고 나쁠 건 없다.”

“지루해 보인다구요.”

“네가 지금 입고 있는 것보다는 덜 지루하다, 포터. 대체 그 _꽈배기 니트_ 는 어디서 주워 입은 거냐?"

“초록색이라 한 번 입어봤죠.”

“포터, 그건 바일 그린이잖니. _고귀한_ 슬레데린의 상징색과는 엄연히 다른 초록색이다.”

“네네, 전문가 납셨네요.”

비웃고는 있지만 무언가 따뜻함이 어려있는 포터의 눈빛은 상대방을 모욕하는 데는 아무런 효과가 없었다. 스네이프는 화를 내고 싶었지만, 대신에 미소를 짓지 않으려 애쓰고 있는 자신을 발견했다.

포터의 몸은 원래부터 이런 상태였을 테다. 시시 때도 없이 얼간이처럼 실실 웃어대는 게 습관으로 굳어져 버린 거다. 이것 외엔 딱히 가능성 있어 보이는 것도 없으니, 암, 그렇고말고.

*

“그 정돈 괜찮군.”

“그렇게 말할 줄 알았어요.” 포터가 자기 앞가슴을 내려다보며 말했다. 그는 목 부근에 신발끈 모양의 십자형 매듭이 달려있는 검은 리넨 셔츠를 입고 있었다. 비록 매듭을 묶으려는 시도는 전혀 하지 않은 것 같지만, 용납할 수 있는 정도였다.

"제 것도 나쁘진 않네요.” 스네이프가 입고 있는 짙은 보라색의 긴팔 티셔츠와 흑청바지를 보며 포터가 말을 이었다. “조금…. _펑키_ 하긴 하지만.”

“멀린이시여.” 스네이프는 언짢은 듯 눈을 굴린다. 그는 펑키가 무슨 뜻인지도 몰랐고, 별로 알고 싶지도 않았다. “여기서 왜 이러고 있는 건지 모르겠군.”

포터가 대답 대신 지어 보인 미소는 거의 다정해 보여, 스네이프는 알코올의 힘을 빌려 모든 것을 잊고만 싶었다.

“포터….” 스네이프가 피팅룸 여기저기에 널브러진 옷더미를 절망적인 시선으로 바라보며 천천히 말을 잇는다. “대체 언제까지….”

그러자 포터가 우거지상을 하고는 방을 둘러본다. “알았어요. 마지막으로 딱 한 번만 더 입어보고, 그 다음엔…. 쓰리 브룸스틱스에 가는 건 어때요?”

스네이프는 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다.

“이제 마지막이에요.”

옷을 갈아입으러 문을 닫은 스네이프는 가져온 옷들부터 정리하기 시작했다. 포터에게 허락받은 옷 더미는 작았지만 쓸모가 있는 것들이었고, 포터 몰래 계산할 작정으로 무식하게 비쌌던 로브도 그 위에 얹어놓았다. 보랏빛의 긴팔 티셔츠는 이미 괜찮다고 말했으니 검은 티셔츠도 그럴 것이라는 생각도 했다. 이제 입어봐야 할 옷들은 대부분이 검은색이었고, 스네이프는 무엇을 입든지 간에 포터가 허용하지 않을 것 같다는 의심이 들었다. 

아직 외투에 대해선 합의를 보지 못했기에, 스네이프는 회색 셔츠에 검은 넥타이를 매고 무릎까지 내려오는 탄탄한 검정 코트를 입었다. 조금은 헐렁하게 떨어지는 코트와 옷들을 갈아입느라 헝클어진 머리, 은빛 안경테와 짙은 속눈썹에 그늘진 눈동자의 포터는 평소와는 완전히 달라 보였다. 스네이프가 거울을 보며 눈썹을 치켜올리자, 진한 인상에 쾌활해 보이는 거울 속의 남자도 눈썹을 올렸다. 입꼬리를 말아올린 남자의 조소는, 각지고 완벽한 턱선과 희망이 가득 찬 붉은 입가 덕에 대단히 인상적으로 보였다.

스네이프는 평소 포터가 허름한 옷을 자주 입는 이유가 너무 잘생겨 보이는 것을 피하기 위한 것이었는지 잠시 의문이 들었다. 하지만 그건 포터가 오만하고, 관심을 받길 좋아하는 사람이라는 사실에 반하는-

 _이제 그만할 때도 되었지,_ 스네이프가 스스로에게 말했다. _그런 사람이 아닌 것 잘 알잖아. 겸손하고, 분별 있는 사람이고, 네가 싫어했던 모든 것들이 포터에게는 없다는 것을._

“준비됐어요?” 포터가 참을성 없이 내뱉는다.

“그래.” 스네이프가 커튼을 열며 말했다.

포터는 알지 못하겠는 표정을 하며 스네이프를 바라보았다.

“저 좀 이상해 보여요.”

“나도 마찬가지인 것 같다.” 포터는 목부분이 와이드한 루즈핏 차콜색 상의에다가, 회색 롤업 팬츠를 입고 있었다. 손등까지 내려오는 소매와 어깨선이 많이 보이는 옷 때문인지, 아니면 포터의 용가죽 오러 부츠 때문인지는 모르겠지만, 어딘가 트렌디해 보였다. 조금 절제된 느낌이 나기도 했지만, 전반적으로 잘 어울렸고 무엇보다 스네이프를 젊어 보이게 했다. 좀 더 인간적이게 말이다. 스큅으로 태어났더라면 이렇게 살고 있었을까 싶기도 했다. 코크워스에 있는 평범한 학교를 나와, 불량 청소년이 되어 재미난 머글의 인생을 살았을 것이다.

스네이프는 눈을 감고 생각했다. 딱 한 번, 15살과 16살 사이에, 아버지가 일주일 내내 여동생 집에 가 있었을 때가 있었다. 그때 처음으로 여름휴가다운 나날을 보내던 스네이프는 왁스칠한 머리에 가죽자켓을 입고 멋진 부츠를 신은 성인 남성들이 바글거리는 음반 가게를 지나쳤었고, 언제나 그랬듯이 부러움과 함께 이상한 감정이 그의 안에서 피어올랐다. 그때 엄청나게 잘생긴 한 남자가 SEX라고 크게 쓰여있는 핫핑크와 노란색이 섞인 음반을 사는 것을 보고는, 가게 안에 들어가 똑같은 음반을 훔쳐 집으로 돌아와 거실에 있는 어머니와 함께 음악을 틀었던 그였다. 그의 어머니는 조금 제정신이 아닌 것 같다며 활짝 웃은 채로 일어나서 마구 춤을 추었다. 앞치마를 여전히 두르고 있는 모습으로 눈을 감고 두 팔을 좌우로 흔들던 어머니의 모습을 따라 하기에는 너무 내성적이었던 스네이프는 그저 앉아 어머니가 기뻐하는 모습을 보는 것을 즐기기만 했다.

“전 좋아요.” 마치 스네이프의 복잡한 생각을 읽기라도 한 듯 해리가 부드럽게 말했다. “제가 보기에…. 으음. 뭔지는 잘 모르겠지만 마음에 들어요.” 그는 누가 봐도 포터스러운 청바지에 손을 넣고 있는 채다.

“네 맘대로 해라.” 스네이프가 조용히 말하자, 포터는 놀란 눈치였기만 현명하게도 무어라 대답해오진 않았다.

“그 코트는 조금…. 격식 있어 보이네요?” 잠시 후에 포터가 신중히 물어온다. “나름 괜찮은 것 같긴 한데, 그냥…. 저 같지가 않아요.”

“똑똑해 보인다는 뜻이냐?” 스네이프가 눈썹을 올리며 말했다.

“그럴 수도요.” 해리가 함박 웃는다. “좋아요, 코트도 사요.”

“잘 생각했다.” 스네이프가 대답했다.

“그리고 검정 로브도 몇 벌 더 살게요.” 해리가 호의를 사려고 애쓰는 것처럼 진심 어린 투로 말했다. 대체 눈앞의 소년이 저러는 이유가 뭔지 스네이프는 알 길이 없었다. “많아서 나쁠 건 없으니까요.”

“좋은 생각이군.” 스네이프가 말했다. 그리고 그들은 한참 동안이나 아무 말도 없이 서로를 바라보기만 했다.

“네, 그렇죠.” 해리가 말을 이었다. “계산대 앞에서 만나요.”

스네이프는 마지못해 포터의 허름한 청바지와 수제 자켓을 다시 입고, 허락받은 옷가지들은 한 쪽 팔에 끼워 넣으며 퇴짜 맞은 것들은 피팅룸 문 옆 선반으로 날려보냈다. 계산을 기다리는 줄은 길었고, 모든 직원들은 성가시단 표정을 하고 있었다. 포터가 할 법한 일이 아니란 걸 깨닫기 전까지 스네이프는 모든 사람들에게 인상을 잔뜩 쓴 채로 압박의 눈길을 보내고 있다가, 이내 양말과 속옷, 그리고 갖가지 물건들이 쌓여있는 더미를 보며 충동적으로 몇 개를 집었다. 옆에 있던 포터도 양말들을 눈여겨보다가 스네이프를 따라 몇 개를 고르기 시작했다. 스네이프는 자신이 고른 브리프들에 하나같이 자그마한 스니치 자수가 놓여 있다는 사실이 별로 달갑지는 않았지만, 적어도 회색, 검은색, 남색이 한 세트였다. 포터가 가지고 있었던 진기명기한 속옷 컬렉션보다는 훨 나았다.

멀린의 이름으로, 한 달 전 누군가가 자신에게 곧 포터의 속옷에 익숙해질 것이라고 말해주기만 했다면...

“네가 사는 거겠지, 포터, 내 은행 계좌에 대한 접근권은 카라반 안에 놔두고 왔으니까 말이다.”

“네, 물론이죠.” 새 옷장을 장만해야 할 만큼 엄청난 양의 옷들을 사는 건 아무 일도 아니란 것처럼 포터가 선뜻 대답한다. “카드로 결제할 건데, 저 말고, 교수님이 하는 게 좋겠죠. 고블린도 속일 수 있는지 한 번 보자구요.”

스네이프는 그 말에 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 포터는 살짝 미소를 지으며, 조그만 검정색 상자를 건넨다.

드디어 계산할 순서가 되자, 계산대에서 일하는 젊은 여자가 퉁명스레 ‘어서 오세요.’ 라고 내뱉고는 고개를 들어 스네이프의 눈을 마주쳤다. 대번에 차고 있던 귀걸이처럼 얼굴이 새빨개진 직원이었다.

“안녕하십니까.” 포터가 다정한 미소를 지으며 말하자, 계산원은 더 놀라 눈이 왕방울만하게 커졌다. “다 같이 계산해 주세요.” 

해리는 들고 있던 옷들을 카운터 위에 턱 올려놓았다. 눈앞의 인기 스타 덕에 완전히 벙어리가 된 계산원 여자는 말없이 금액을 계산했다.

“189 갈레온입니다.” 계산원의 말에 스네이프는 질겁한 표정을 짓지 않으려고 신경써야 했지만, 포터는 그저 여유롭게 웃었다.

“계산해요.” 포터가 스네이프를 툭툭 치며 말한다. 스네이프는 손에 든 검정 상자를 바라보다가 한 쪽 가장자리에 달린 미닫이 단추를 움직여 열었다. 그러자 금테로 장식되어 있는 명함 정도의 크기의 카드가 튀어나왔다. 그는 카드를 꺼내어 유심히 살펴보았고, 카드에는 금색으로 이렇게 쓰여있었다.

_나, 해리 제임스 포터는 본인의 계좌에서 .... 이체될 금액을 승인한다._

“너무 늦다고 생각하지 않아요?” 포터가 말을 이었다. “머글들은 결제 수단으로 카드를 쓴 지 몇 십 년은 되었잖아요. 물론 플라스틱 카드긴 하지만요. 교수님도 분명 아실 텐데, 왜 이걸 말하고 있는지 모르겠네요. 아니면 관심이 없다거나요. 아니면 둘 다….”

스네이프는 옆에서 조잘대는 소년을 가볍게 무시하고 계산원에게 카드를 건네주었고, 그녀는 깃펜으로 카드 위에 계좌를 적고는 지팡이로 카드를 한 번 두드렸다. 그러자 적힌 글씨가 금빛으로 바뀌더니 사라졌다. 무언가를 계산할 때 이렇게 걱정 없이 돈을 쓰는 건 처음이었다.

“글래드랙스에 방문해 주셔서 영광입니다, 포터 씨!”

“감사합니다.” 스네이프가 한심하다는 표정을 짓지 않으며 최대한 예의 바르게 대답했다.

“지옥이 따로 없군.” 스네이프가 출구를 향해 걸어가며 말했다. 계산대에서 출구 사이에는 너무 많은 사람들이 밀집해 있었다.

“동의하는 바에요.” 해리가 빙긋이 웃는다. 스네이프는 아직까지 그 표정에 적응이 되지 않았다. “사실, 술이 당기긴 하지만, 먼저 오늘 산 것들을 입어보고 싶은데요…. 어떻게 생각해요?”

스네이프가 한숨을 쉬었다. 고지가 머지않은 이 시점에서 다시 되돌아가야 한다니.

“상관없다.” 이번이 마지막이길 빌며 스네이프는 피팅룸으로 발걸음을 돌렸다. 

*

추운 거리를 거닐다 쓰리 브룸스틱스에 들어가니 따뜻한 나무 냄새와 버터맥주 냄새가 짙게 풍겨왔다. 항상 이 냄새를 맡을 땐 론과 헤르미온느도 그의 곁에 함께였다는 생각에, 해리는 향수에 젖어 잠시 눈을 감았다.

그리고는 초록색 셰릴 셔츠와 검은 청바지 위에 롱코트를 걸치고 있는 스네이프를 바라보았다. 해리는 자신이 예전보다 더... 어른스러워 보인다는 것을 인정해야 했다. 더 이상 그는 꾀죄죄한 중고 옷들을 걸치고 있는 깡마른 10대의 청소년으로는 보이지 않았다.

해리는 이번엔 자신을 내려다보았다. 인정하기는 싫었지만, 오늘만은 스네이프로 살아가는 것이 나름 즐거웠다. 그는 아까의 차콜색 상의와 롤업 팬츠를 다시 입고 나온 채였다. 스네이프가 이 복장을 허락해 줄 거라 생각도 하지 못했는데, 아마도 우연찮게 스네이프 딴에는... 의미가 있는 옷들이었나 보다.

걸치고 있던 망토를 벗었을 때 해리는 가히 인상적인 느낌을 받았다. 이전엔 키가 크고 신비로운 남자로 사는 일상이 어떨 줄 감히 예상이나 했겠는가.

가게에 들어가자 안에 있던 모든 사람들이 일제히 그들 쪽으로 시선을 돌렸다. 대부분의 시선은 해리보다 살짝 앞쪽에 있는 스네이프를 주시하고 있었고, 해리는 이 상황이 무척 만족스러웠다. 스네이프는 자신에게 끊임없이 따라붙는 시선들, 번화가에서 누구와 부딪힐 때마다 들려오는 더듬거리는 사과, 그리고 얼굴을 붉히는 계산원들에 어떻게 대처해야 하는지 전혀 모르는 것 같았다. 해리는 이 일을 계기로 스네이프가 _유명하신 해리 포터_ 의 인생이 얼마나 고달픈지 알기를 바랐다.

당연히, 스네이프도 유명 인사 중 하나였지만, 언론에 노출되는 수가 적기도 했거니와 지금의 복장을 한 채라면 호그와트 학생들만이 알아볼 수 있을 것 같았다.

“마실 것 좀 가져올게요.” 해리가 망토 주머니에 있는 갈레온들을 짤랑거리며 말했다. “자리를 맡고 계시겠어요? 저쪽 뒤에 징그러운 사슴 머리가 박혀있는 벽 쪽으로 가면 자리가 하나 있을 거예요. 저주받았다는 소문이 도는 자리라 아무도 앉으려 하지 않거든요.”

때는 작년이었다. 해리는 가게 안 바글거리는 학생들 덕에 잔뜩 골이 난 상태였었고, 앞으로는 자신과 동료 교수들이 쉽게 자리를 잡을 수 있도록 모든 소문의 근원이라 이름난 후풀푸프 학생 앞에서 저주에 관한 이야기를 크게 떠벌렸는데, 예상대로 성과를 거둔 거다. 그렇지만 이런 비밀을 슬리데린에게 말해주고 싶지는 않았다.

“그렇군. 나는 파이어위스키로 하지.” 스네이프가 의심스러운 눈초리로 그를 훑어본다.

“알고는 있으세요, 그 몸은 술을 잘 마시진 않아요.” 해리가 말했다.

“그 정도의 위험은 감수할 수 있다.” 스네이프가 말하자, 해리는 어깨를 으쓱해 보인다.

“숙취만 잘 하신다면 상관은 없겠죠.”

해리는 가게 옆편에 있는 바로 다가갔다. 로즈메리타 부인은 바 한 쪽 끝에 기대어, 거대한 모자를 쓴 노인의 마녀와 이야기를 나누고 있었기에, 해리는 바로 그녀를 부르지 않고 바 걸상에 기대어 벽을 장식하고 있는 골동품 빗자루를 감탄하며 구경하고 있었다.

“실례합니다.” 한 남자가 자신의 옆쪽으로 다가오며 말을 걸었다. 해리는 놀라 자리에서 펄쩍 뛰었다. “아, 놀라게 했다면 죄송하군요. 그냥 지나칠 수가 없어서요. 혹시 당신, 세베루스 스네이프 씨가 맞나요?”

해리는 얼굴에 열이 오르는 것을 느끼며 고개를 돌려 남자를 보았다. 그 남자는 스네이프의 나이대 정도로 보였고, 구부러진 코에 매력적이고 따뜻한 미소를 가진 멀끔한 마법사였다.

“아, 네, 맞습니다.” 해리가 대답했다. _유명인사 세베루스 스네이프란 말이지?_ 해리는 이 상황에 어떻게 대처해야 할지 확신이 서지 않았다.

“다행이네요! 클래식한 효과를 내는 그 로브를 입고 계시지 않아서 조금 헷갈리던 참이었거든요. 물론 지금 입고 계신 것도 잘 어울려요.”

그 사내는 푸근한 미소를 지은 채로 말했다.

“음, 감사합니다.” 해리가 대답과 함께 가볍게 미소를 지어 보였다.

“제 정신 좀 봐요, 아직 제 소개도 하지 않았네요. 저는 에버렛 와이즈커라고 해요. 당신의 이름은 신문을 통해 익히 알고 있었죠."

“신문을 맹신하지 않으시는 게 좋을 겁니다.” 해리가 조심스럽게 말했다.

“아, 당연히 아니죠.” 그러자 에버렛이 해리의 어깨에 손을 올렸고, 해리는 어리벙벙해 그 남자의 손을 쳐다보기만 했다. “그저 신문 속 당신의 이야기를 흥미롭게 읽었을 뿐이에요.”

“그러시군요.” 해리가 옆의 남자를 다시 쳐다보며 말했다. 매력적이고, 꾸밈없는 웃음을 짓는 남자였기에 해리는 플러팅을 할 수 없다는 사실이 서글퍼지기 시작했다. 아니면, 시도해볼 수 있긴 하겠다. 만약, 이 상황이 영구적인 것이라면 해리는 영영 이 몸으로 살아야 할 테니까. 릴리를 가족처럼 사랑했던 것이라고 말해보면 어떨까 싶다. 음, 좀 그렇지만 아예 가능성이 없는 건 아니니까. 어쩌면 이 몸에 있는 동안은 이성에게 매력을 느낄 수도 있지 않을까? 그럼 자신의 성 정체성은 대체 어떻게 되는 거고?

다시 그 남자를 힐끗 보자 얼굴이 다시 붉어져 오는 것 같아 해리는 재빨리 붉은 니스 칠이 된 걸상으로 시선을 돌렸다.

에버렛은 잠시 말이 없었다.

“실례되는 질문이란 걸 알지만,” 그가 결국 입을 뗀다. “사실인가요? 릴리 포터에 대한... 이야기가?”

스네이프라면 백이면 백 앞에 있는 이 남자에게 저주 주문을 쏘았을 것이다. 그러나 해리는 몹시 당황하여 아무 말도 나오지 않았다.

“뭐라고 말씀드리기 복잡하군요.” 해리가 간신히 내뱉고는 에버렛을 바라보았다. 분명 그는 희망에 찬 얼굴을 하고 있었다.

“죄송해요, 제가 무례했죠. 이제 일어나겠습니다.” 에버렛이 말을 이었다. “그래도 여기, 제 명함을 받아주시겠어요? 호그스미드에 같이 있을 친구를 찾는다면 언제든지 연락 주세요.”

“아, 감사합니다.” 해리가 건네받은 명함에는, _에버렛 와이즈커, 고블린 협상 전문 회계사_ 라고 쓰여 있었다.

“고블린 협상 전문 회계사가 뭐죠?” 해리가 물어오자 에버렛은 미소를 지었다.

“터무니없을 정도로 돈이 많은 사람들이 그린고트에 계좌를 만들려 할 때 도와주는 일을 합니다. 대부분 고블린들과 문제가 있었던 오래된 가문들이 도움을 청해 오죠. 그들의 재산을 어떤 계좌에 넣어둘지, 이자율을 어떻게 협상할 것인지 같은 것들 말이에요.”

“그렇군요.” 해리가 말을 이었다. “그럼, 만나서 반가웠습니다.”

“저도요.” 에버렛이 한 쪽 눈을 찡긋하며 말했다. “전쟁 영웅을 매일 만날 수 있는 건 아니니까요. 그럼 좋은 하루 보내세요."

에버렛이 부드러운 몸짓으로 다시 자기 자리로 걸어가자, 호기심이 가득한 채로 둘을 지켜보던 로즈메리타 부인이 빙긋 웃으며 윙크를 해온다.

“파이어위스키와 라거 한 잔씩 주세요.” 해리가 포커페이스를 유지하려고 노력하며 말했다. 이어 주문한 음료가 나오자, 해리는 다시 스네이프가 있는 자리로 향했다.

“꽤 걸렸군.” 해리가 의자에 턱 앉자 익숙한 머플리아토 주문(주변인들이 엿들을 수 없도록 하는 주문- 역자)이 느껴져 왔다.

“잘생긴 회계사가 끈덕지게 말을 붙여오는 통에 바빴어요.” 해리가 스네이프를 놀리고 싶은 충동을 참지 못하며 말을 꺼냈다. 처음에 스네이프는 놀랐다는 표정을 지었다가, 이내 화가 난 듯 얼굴을 찡그린다.

“포터, 오늘 네 농담은 하나같이 - ”

“아! 농담 아니에요.” 해리가 상대에게 파이어위스키와 명함을 건네며 다급하게 덧붙였다. 스네이프는 그 명함을 물끄러미 바라보다가 고개를 들고 해리를 보더니, 해리가 빌린 자신의 몸으로 시선을 돌렸다. 그는 여전히 화가 나 보이긴 했지만, 원래의 스네이프라면 이런 식의 놀림을 당했을 때 독설을 마구 내뱉어야 정상이었기에 해리는 조금 놀라지 않을 수 없었다.

“내게 작업을 걸었다는 말을 믿을 것 같으냐.” 스네이프가 말을 이었다. “정확히 말하자면 네놈에게.”

“제 말이 사실이라는데 10 갈레온을 걸죠. 충분히 일어날 수 있는 일 아녜요?” 해리가 빙글 웃으며 그의 옷자락을 매만졌다. “이제 교수님은 옷을 잘 차려입은 전쟁 영웅이시잖아요.”

“정말이지 마음에 들지 않는군.” 스네이프는 여전히 명함을 응시하고 있는 채로 조용히 말했다. 그리고 파이어위스키를 크게 한 모금 삼켰다.

“왜요?” 해리는 일순간 냉수 한 바가지를 맞은 듯한 기분이 들었다. 아마 스네이프는 그 사실을 알고 있을 터였다. 신문에서 시끌벅적하게 떠들어대는 통에, 거의 모든 사람이 알게 되었으니까. 해리가 자신의 정체성을 깨닫기 전부터 이미 알고 있었던 헤르미온느처럼, 스네이프도 먼저 눈치챘을 것도 같았다. 게다가 스네이프는 자기 머릿속에 들여다보기도 했으니까, 당연히 알아야 했다.

만약 스네이프가 모르고 있었다면, 어떻게 반응할지 전혀 예상이 되지 않았다. 영국 마법사 사회는, 비교적 작은 규모여서 그런지 성적인 문제나 그 밖의 어떤 것에 대해서도 다양한 의견이 오가는 곳이 아니었으니 말이다. 순혈 계통의 마법사들은 성관계를 직접 언급하는 것을 꺼려 하고, 성적 역할에 대해 특별히 진보적인 생각을 가지지도 않았으며, 결혼과 마법사 자녀들에 대해 강한 집착을 가지긴 했지만, 성 정체성에 대해서는 애매한 입장을 취했다. 마법 주문 하나로 신체적인 변화를 이끌어낼 수 있다는 걸 고려하면 그다지 이상한 것도 아니다. 이상적인 사회는 아니었다- 분명 아직도 편견이 존재했고, 순수 혈통에 대한 선호도 여전히 있었으며, 본받아야 할 것들과 배척해야 할 머글 문화가 동시에 유입되기도 했지만, 여기서 게이로 살아간다는 건 특별한 일이 아니었다. 남자들끼리 다이애건 앨리 한복판에서 손을 잡고 있다면 가끔가다 이상한 시선을 받기도 하지만, 혐오나 폭력성에서 기인한 것이 아니라 그저 이상한 모자를 쓰고 있는 사람을 쳐다보는 것과 같은 이치였다.

헤르미온느에 따르면, 마법사 사회에 만연한 이와 같은 태도는 역사적으로 머글 영국인들이 마녀와 남색꾼들을 같은 종류의 악으로 규정한 것에서 기인하기도 했고, 동성애에 관한 주제로 토론할 때면 언제나 ‘부자연스러움’과 ‘부도덕적임’의 논제가 개인의 자유와 경멸적인 것 사이 어딘가인 것으로 결론이 나지 않았기 때문이라고 한다. 그리고, 고대부터 발명되었던 남성 임신 마법약 덕분에, 자손을 남기지 못해 배척되는 상황은 없었다. 단지 이성 커플 사이에서 남성 임신 마법약은 주로 사용되지 않는다며, 헤르미온느는 이해가 되지 않는 듯이 말했었다.

하지만 스네이프는 순수 혈통이 아니었고, 그가 젊은 시절 어떤 가치관을 가지게 되었는지는 누가 알겠는가. 해리는 스네이프가 자라온 60년대와 70년대의 머글 사회가 동성애자들에게 힘든 시기였다는 것을 알고 있었다.

그리고 스네이프는 자신을 빤히 응시하고 있었고, 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정은... 뭐라 규정할 수 없었다.

“음, 저에 대해 아셔야 할 게 있어요. 교수님은 모르고 있는 것 같아서요.” 해리가 말을 꺼냈다.

“그럴 가능성은 희박하다, 포터.” 스네이프가 대답했고, 그렇게 말하는 그는 거의... 온화해 보였다. “아, 말을 꺼낸 김에, 네가 알아야 하는 사실이 있다. 그레인저와 위즐리는 네가 호그스미드에 사는 남자에게…. 반했다고 생각하더군. 만약 우리 몸이 다시 바뀐다면 그들이 물어보는 질문에 잘 대처하도록 해라.”

“에.” 해리가 멍청하게 말했다. “잠깐만요. 그게 대체 무슨 얘기죠?”

“네가 왜 음식을 꼬박꼬박 챙겨 먹지 않았는지 궁금해하길래, 나는 그냥 가만히 있었다. 그러더니 네 친구들이 그렇게 결론을 내더군.”

“저는 그때 잘 챙겨 먹고 있었는데요?” 해리가 놀라며 말했다. 그러자 스네이프는 못마땅한 듯 눈썹을 치켜올렸고, 해리는 위선적으로 구는 자기 앞의 남자에게 저주를 쏘고 싶었다. “제 친구들이 왜 제가 밥을 굶는다고 생각했죠?”

“그건 말이다, 포터, 네가…. 기절했으니까.”

해리는 눈썹을 올렸다. 이제 스네이프는 거의 분홍빛으로 얼굴이 물들고 있었는데, 붉은 동그라미의 홍조가 떠오르는 대신에 얼굴 전체가 벌게지던 해리라 더 쉽게 알아볼 수 있었다. 스네이프가 안다면 펄쩍 뛸 사실이었다.

“제가 아니라, 교수님이 기절하신 거죠.”

“네 몸이다. 영양분이 부족해서, 제대로 기능을 하지 못한 몸이지.”

“교수님도 아시다시피, 전 완전히 신체 건강한 상태였어요. 그냥 교수님이 너무 놀라서 쓰러지신 건 아니고요?”

스네이프는 녹색의 눈동자를 하고서 그를 노려봤다. 자신의 몸을 외부에서 바라보는 것은 자존감을 위해 그다지 좋은 일이 아니었지만, 그 와중에도 해리는 놀라울 정도로 아름다운 눈을 가지고 있었다.

해리는 그저 웃으며, 탁자 위의 긁힌 자국을 손으로 문질렀다.

“경고해 줘서 고마워요.” 해리가 말을 이었다. “그리고…. 이미 아셔서 다행이네요.”

이번엔 스네이프가 놀랄 차례였다. 그는 약간 혼란스러워 보였다.

“이 주일 전부터 알고 계셨으면서 저한테 별다른 말을 하지 않으셨잖아요.” 해리가 설명했다. “저를 탓하는 말도 전혀 없으셨구요. 제가 태어났다는 사실이, 제 존재가 상징하는 모든 것들이 싫다고 하셨지만, 교수님은 저에 대해서, 그러니까 저라는 사람에 대해서만은 나쁘게 말하지 않으셨어요. 그것도 이 주 동안이나요. 그래서 감사하다구요.”

스네이프의 표정은 놀라움에서 어딘가 고통스러운 쪽으로 바뀌어 있었다.

“포터.” 스네이프가 낮고 조용하게 말했다. “그만두거라. 우린 _가까워질_ 수 없다.”

“왜죠?”

“ _내가_ 그리할 수 없으니까.”

“대체 뭐가 그렇게 두려운데요?” 해리가 물었다. “자존심에 상처가 가는 게 두려우세요? 제가... 교수님에게 상처를 줄까 봐 그래요? 영원히 피하면서 살아갈 수는 없어요. 제 생각에 이건…. 단순히 가까워진다,라는 말보다는 더 중요한 것 같아요.”

“잊었나 본데.” 스네이프는 죽어가는 거미처럼 몸을 웅크리고 있었다. “내 얼굴을 마주하고 있지 않으니, 내가 누구였는지 잊은 것 같군, 포터. 나는 교실에서 널 지독히 괴롭히던 걸 즐기던 사람이다. 많은 시간, 오랜 시간 동안 네가 힘들어하기를 진심으로 바라던 사람이야. 우리는 가까워질 수 있는 사이가 아니다.”

“제가 교수님을 용서한다면요?” 해리가 말했다.

“포터, 너는 날 용서할 수 없다. 네 _어머니를 죽인 사람_ 이 누구인지 잊었나 보군.”

해리는 몸을 움찔했다. 어둠의 마왕에게 예언을 전달한 사람이 스네이프였으니, 틀린 말은 아니었다. 게다가, 예언의 주인공이 릴리가 아니라 다른 사람이었다면, 볼드모트가 다른 집을 찾아갔다면, 스네이프는 아직도 그의 부하로 남아있었을 것이었다.

이 문제에 대해 생각할 시간이 필요했다. 스네이프처럼 쉽게 결정해버릴 사안이 아니었다. 만약 론을 만나고 그에게 친근감을 느끼지 않았더라면, 말포이를 싫어하지 않았더라면, 슬리데린에 배정받고 싶지 않다는 생각을 하지 못했을 것이었다. 그럼 죽음을 먹는 자들의 자식들에게서 마법사로서의 인생을 배웠을 것이고, 그런 해리는 자신이 특별하다고 생각하며, 더즐리 가족에게 고통을 줄 자격이 있다고 생각했을 터였다. 게다가 해리가 더즐리 가족의 밑에서 커야 했던 건 순전히 덤블도어의 결정 때문이었으니... 인생의 갈림길 사이에서 잘못 선택한 길은, 모든 것들을 뒤바꿀 수 있었다.

어머니의 죽음이 단지 스네이프가 마음을 바꾸게 하기 위해 치러야 할 대가였다면, 전혀 공정한 처사는 아니었으나, 이젠 돌이킬 수 없는 사실이 되었다. 스네이프도, 어머니를 살리기 위해서라면 무엇이든지 했을 이 남자도, 과거를 바꿀 순 없었다.

그리고 그의 어머니는, 자신의 희생으로 해리뿐 아니라 다른 사람도 함께 구원받았다는 사실에 분명 기뻐할 것이라고, 해리는 생각했다.

“잊지 않았어요.” 해리는 목이 메어 왔다. “볼드모트가 죽였죠. 교수님은 그를 도우셨고요. 저희 어머니가 예언의 주인공이었다는 사실을 몰랐다고 해서, 교수님의 행동이 정당화되진 않아요. 그렇지만 그게 계기가 되었잖아요. 저희 어머니로 인해, 덤블도어 교수님에 의해 _바뀌셨잖아요_. 교수님은 이제 더 이상 열여덟 살의 죽음을 먹는 자가 아니라, 가치 있는 한 사람이고, 교수님께는 더 나은 인생을 살 자격이 있어요. 마음만 먹는다면, 누구나 그럴 자격이 있잖아요.”

스네이프는 가만히 해리를 쳐다보았다. 어린애같이, 절박하고 고통스러우며 숨김없는 눈빛이었다. 그리고... 희망 같은 무언가도 있었다.

“포터.” 스네이프의 목소리가 쩍쩍 갈라졌다. “포터…. 나는 네가 _끔찍이도_ 싫다.”

해리는 스네이프의 입에서 나온 말이 다가 아니라는 걸 알 수 있었다. 비록 무엇이라고 정확히 확신할 수는 없었지만, 무언가 중요한 것이었고, 스네이프도 무엇이라 말해야 할지 몰랐던 거다. 평생 말로서는 정의할 수 없을지도 모르겠다.

느낄 수 있는 것만으로 충분했다. 해리가 손을 내밀어 상대에 손 위로 겹쳐오자, 스네이프는 궁지에 몰린 동물처럼 눈이 휘둥그레지며 그것을 응시했다. 자신의 손을 만지는 감각은, 보이는 것과 다른 느낌이었고, 비현실적인 기분을 불러왔다. 스네이프는 손가락 하나도 움직이지 않고 제자리에 얼어붙은 채로, 그저 그들의 마주 닿은 손만 응시하고 있었다. 해리는 그의 손가락을 한 번 꽉 쥐고는 놓아주었다.

이것이 그동안 해리가 바라왔던 대화였다. 화해. 생각하던 것만큼 순조롭지 않았고, 미미한 데다가 전혀 예상치 못한 엉뚱한 장소였으나, 그래도 그들이 함께 내딛은 첫걸음이었다.

그럼에도 불구하고, 해리는 그들이 여전히 서로의 몸 안에 갇혀 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 아마도…. 화해보다 더한 무언가를 해야 한다는 거겠다. 서로 _‘이해한다’_ 이런 말이라도 해야 했던 걸까?

아니면 겉만 번지르르한 대화가 아니라 내면이 중요한 걸지도 몰랐다. 스네이프가 자신의 감정을 받아들여야 하는 것일 수도 있겠고, 그것도 아니라면... 아직 해리의 안에는 스네이프와 해결하지 못한 마음의 짐이 남아있는 것일지도 모르겠다. 그동안 스네이프가 자신에게 끔찍하게 대해 왔던 것을 진심으로 용서했었나? 아니면, 적어도 사과가 필요한 것일까?

해리는 어떠한 가설에도 확신이 들지 않았지만, 알아낼 수 있을 때까지 기꺼이 인내심을 가지고 기다릴 생각이었다. 잠시 스네이프의 몸 안에 있는 것도 나쁘지 않았고, 지난 이 주간의 수업과, 둘만 조용히 있었던 시간들, 그리고 주고받았던 농담들은... 오히려 좋았다.

스네이프가 아직도 그를 바라보고 있다는 사실에, 해리는 가슴이 욱신거려 왔다. 이 순간 레질리먼시를 사용할 수 있었다면 좋았겠지만, 효과가 없었다는 걸 이미 알고 있으니...

그들 사이에 감도는 긴장감을 돌릴 만한 무언가를 찾으려 고개를 돌린 해리의 눈에, 문 위에 걸린 화환이 보였다. 맙소사, 크리스마스였다.

“스네이프.” 갑자기 다급해진 해리가 말했다. “크리스마스에요.”

그러자 아까의 대화는 완전히 털어낸 듯한 스네이프가 한 쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 해리는 자신이 몸을 되찾은 후에도 저 표정을 매끄럽게 할 수 있길 바라는 중이다.

“그래.” 스네이프가 건성으로 말했다. “거의.”

“크리스마스에 버로우에 가기로 위즐리 가족들과 약속했어요. 저는…. 저는 꼭 가고 싶어요.”

그러자 스네이프가 다른 쪽 눈썹도 치켜올린다.

“뭘 제안하는 거지, 포터? 지금 _같이_ 가자고 하는 건가?”

해리는 스네이프를 바라보았다. “그러니까, 어차피 교수님은 가셔야 할걸요. 어떤 변명을 하든지 간에 몰리 아주머니는 허락해 주시지 않을 거예요. 게다가 전 아주머니의 마음을 아프게 하고 싶지도 않으니까, 교수님은 가셔야 하고, 그리고 전…. 제 생각에….”

해리 포터가 몰리 위즐리에게 혹시 크리스마스 파티에 세베루스 스네이프를 데려와도 되겠느냐고 물어보는 것은 세계 7대 불가사의로 손 꼽힐만한 장면일 테다. 하지만 해리는, 몇 백마일 떨어진 곳에서 자신이 사랑하는 모든 사람들이 코코아를 들고 난롯가 주변에 둘러앉아 있는데, 자신만은 혼자 외로이 성 안에 앉아있어야 한다는 생각을 견딜 수 없었다.

“교수님께서 저도 같이 가도 되겠느냐고 물어봐 주시면 안 될까요? 비밀 프로젝트 핑계를 대면, 몰리 아주머니도 거절하지 않을 거예요.”

스네이프는 당장이라도 거절할 의사를 밝히고픈 내색이었다. 그의 입술은 해리에게 무언가 가혹한 말을 내뱉을 때와 같은 모양으로 말려있었다. 해리의 얼굴에 나타난 표정임에도, 여전히 낯익은 종류였다.

 _“알았다.”_ 상상했던 것과는 전혀 다른 대답이다. 해리는 벙찐 상태로 스네이프를 바라보았다.

“정말요?”

“포터, 재촉하지 마라.”

“원래부터 가고 싶으셨던 건 아니죠?”

“네 몸을 하고서 모든 사람들에게 웃어줘야 하는 파티에 가는 것 말이냐? 시끄럽고 아주 불쾌한 전-제자들에게 둘러싸여서, 내가 왜 파티에 ‘재수 없는 떡진 머리’를 데려왔는지 설명하고 싶으냐고 묻는 거라면, 내 대답은 당연히 ‘아니’다.”

해리는 숨을 깊게 들이마셨다. 스스로를 자조하는 스네이프의 말에 화가 나서, 없던 일로 하라고 하고 싶었다. 스네이프에게 그럴 필요는 없다고 말하려던 참에, 자신이 아직 나쁜 습관을 고치지 못했다는 사실을 깨달았다. 상대를 위해 언제나 자신의 안위는 뒷전으로 생각하던 습관. 게다가, 스네이프가 동의해 주었다는 건 해리에게 아주 큰 의미였다. 스네이프가 자신을 위해 양보해 준 몇 안 되는 순간들이었고, 만약 일이 잘 돌아간다면 앞으로 더 자주 배려해 줄지도 모르는 일이었다.

“고마워요.” 해리가 말했다. “저에겐…. 굉장히 큰 의미예요."

“나에게 빚진 셈 쳐라.” 스네이프가 관심 없다는 듯 무심한 투로 말했지만 해리는 그의 얼굴에서 만족스러운 표정을 엿볼 수 있었다. 이 남자는 끝없는 미스터리였다. 해리는 죽을 때까지도 이 남자의 모든 것들을 알아낼 수 없을 것이다.

“그리고요.” 해리가 스네이프의 머리를 손으로 빙글빙글 돌리며 능글맞은 미소를 지어 보였다. “지금 교수님은 전혀 떡진 머리가 아닌걸요.”

“멀린도 무심하시지, 포터, 한 번만 더 이런 개방된 곳에서 내 머리를 _베베 꼰다면_ \- ” 

그 말에 해리는 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 오랫동안 멈추지 못했다.

*

스네이프는 해리가 맥주를 다 마시기도 전에 파이어위스키를 두 잔째 마시고 있었다. 그의 주위는 기분 좋게 흐릿해져 보였다. 촛불은 더 반짝였고, 주변의 공간은 희미하게 보였으며, 앞에 있는 남자의 검은 눈동자에서도 불빛이 마구 반짝이고 있었다. 이제는 낯선 외계인 같아진 그의 얼굴이, 그를 보며 웃고 있었다.

함께 웃던 시간이었다. 가끔씩 일방적으로 놀림을 당할 때도 있었지만, 대부분은 함께 웃었다.

그렇게 허용할 수 있는 선을 벗어나 버렸다. 스네이프는 이런 상황을 원치 않았다. 한때의 즐거움은 비극을 불러올 뿐이었으니까.

그럼에도 그는, 자리에 앉아 포터의 이야기를 듣고 있었다.

떠날 시간이 가까워지자, 스네이프는 파이어위스키 한 잔을 더 마시고 싶었다. 사실, 한 병 전부가 필요했다고 하는 게 정확하겠다. 그는 이미 스스로에 대한 통제력을 잃고 있었고, 알코올 때문이라고 핑계를 대서라도 자신의 행동을 정당화해야 했다.

물론 포터는 그 생각에 전혀 동참해 주지 않았다.

“학생들을 인솔해야 해요.” 포터가 말했다. “아, 그리고 자켓 챙기세요.”

하는 수없이 스네이프는 포터를 따라 입구 쪽으로 걸어갔다. 들어왔을 때와 다른 사람이 되어 나가는 기분이었다.

가게 밖으로 한 발자국을 내딛자 난데없이 밝은 섬광이 일었고, 당황한 스네이프는 한쪽 팔을 들어 시야를 가렸다. _지금 이게 - 다시 몸이 바뀌었다는 신호인가?_

그는 밝은 빛 속에서 눈을 깜빡였다. 이윽고 땅딸막한 사내가 활짝 웃으며 플래시가 달린 커다란 카메라를 들고 있는 것이 보였다.

“브이 하세요, 포터 씨!” 사내가 명랑한 목소리로 말하며 다시 카메라를 들자, 반사적으로 스네이프는 지팡이를 꺼내려 손을 뻗었다. 그러자 포터가 그의 팔을 잡는다.

“그러지 마세요.” 포터가 귓가에 속삭였고, 다시 터진 플래시에 눈이 부셔온다. “친절하게 대해주지 않으면, 일부러 악의적인 기사를 써서 내보낼걸요.”

스네이프가 충격을 받았다는 표정을 하고 포터를 보자, 포터는 그저 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“기분 좋은 오후네요, 아놀드.” 포터가 사진사 쪽으로 고개를 돌리며 말했다. “여기 가만히 서서 포즈를 취하고 싶지만, 안타깝게도 그럴 시간이 없습니다. 여기 포터 씨는 지금 업무 중이고, 포터 씨가 호그와트의 일을 처리할 때 그를 방해하는 것에 대해 엄중한 경고를 받은 걸로 압니다만?”

“우리 구면인가요?” 아놀드가 눈썹을 올리며 말했다.

“아니요.” 해리가 허리를 쭉 편 채로 턱을 치켜올리며 말했다. “그리고 당신을 위해, 우리 다시는 마주치는 일이 없었으면 합니다. 메리 크리스마스.”

스네이프는 이어 휙 날려지는 망토 자락이 조금 과장되었다고 생각했지만, 성큼성큼 걸어가는 저 걸음걸이 하나는 최고 점수를 부여할 만했다. 그는 혐오스러운 시선으로 아놀드를 힐끗 노려봐 주고는, 포터를 따라 걸어갔다.

“방금 교수님인 척하는 건 좀 재밌었어요.” 가게에서 충분히 멀리 떨어졌을 때 포터가 입을 열었다. “저 어때 보였어요?”

“살짝 부자연스러웠다.” 스네이프가 관심 없다는 듯 대답했다.

그러자 포터는 말없이 웃기만 했다.


	5. Part Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 영어권은 반말과 존댓말의 개념이 없고 말투의 개념도 상당히 약한 터라 스네이프가 해리가 되어 말하고, 해리도 스네이프가 되어 말할때 위화감이 별로 들지 않으나 ㅜㅜ 한국으로 번역하면서 스네이프 특유의 말투(-군, -다) 를 살리고 해리의 깨발랄한 말투도 살리느라 뭔가 어색하다는 느낌이 들지만! 그래도 열심히 번역했으니 예쁘게 봐주셔요..

다음 날 아침에 일어났을 때, 해리는 발에 예언자 일보를 달고 침실 창문을 두드리는 부엉이를 발견하고도 크게 놀라지 않았다. 평소 그런 쓰레기 같은 신문은 쳐다보지도 않았지만, 가끔씩 주목할 만한 기사가 났을 때마다 미리 신문을 보내주는 친구가 있었다. 이렇게 조용한 날이라면, 자신과 세베루스 스네이프의 사진이 1면에 대문짝만하게 실릴지도 모르는 일이었다. 

부엉이는 해리에게 신문을 주기 싫어하는 듯 보였다. 해리가 간식을 더 주겠다고 약속하자 부엉이는 해리 포터가 일어난 즉시 신문을 배달하겠다는 약속이 생각나서인지 금새 얌전하게 굴었다.

해리는 신문을 가지고 침대로 돌아왔다. 그의 친구가 쓴 쪽지가 신문 꾸러미에 둘둘 말려져 있었다. 해리는 호기심에 눈을 반짝이며 편지를 열었다.

_오, 해리, 정말 미안하게 됐어. 내가 알았다면 미연에 막았을 건데, 일요일 기사는 내 담당이 아니었거든. 해티가 미리 알려주지 않았더라면 나도 다른 사람들과 동시에 그 기사를 보게 되었을 거였다구! 기사에 대해 할 말이 있으면 언제든지 편지해. 반박 기사를 기깔나게 써서 내보내 줄 테니까._

_사랑과 존경을 담아,_

_DC_

해리는 스멀스멀 올라오는 공포를 느끼며 편지를 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다. 대체 무슨 기사를 내보냈길래? 아놀드가 그 장면을 얼마나 나쁘게 편집한 건지 감이 오지 않았다.

해리는 종이를 펴서 1면의 글씨를 읽었다:

**해리 포터의 선택을 받은 자는?**

**전직 스파이인 세베루스 스네이프, 그가 해리의 마음을 앗아간 남자인가?**

해리는 끙 소리를 냈다.

제목 아래에는 그들이 찍힌 사진이 있었다. 사진 속 해리 포터의 눈은 카메라를 보며 분노로 타오르고 있었고, 그의 손은 주머니 속 지팡이를 꺼내려는 듯 보였다. 그리고 그 옆에는, 검은 망토를 입고 심각해 보이는 표정으로 세베루스 스네이프가 서 있었고, 몸을 기울여 해리의 손을 붙잡고 있는 채였다. 해리의 옆에 선 그는 키가 더 커 보였다. 스네이프가 필요 이상으로 해리에게 바짝 붙어 귓속말로 무언가를 속삭이자, 해리가 분노를 가라앉히는 것이 보였고, 둘의 얼굴은 점점 가까워지고- 눈도 스륵 감은 채로...

‘아.’ 해리가 생각했다. 그들 사이에 있었던 친밀한 순간을 보고 있자니 뭔가 뜨거운 감각이 뱃속에서부터 느껴졌다. 완전히 불쾌감으로 이루어진 것은 아니었다.

그래도, 그 사진에 큰 의미가 있는 것은 아니다. 그저 타이밍 좋게 찍힌 것뿐이었으니까. 이 정도는 쉽게 설명할 수 있었다.

그러나 사진 아래에 있는 기사는 훨씬 더 상황을 악화시켰다. 글의 대부분은 터무니없는 추측으로 가득 차 있었다. 예언자 일보는 그들이 글래드랙스에 방문했다는 사실조차도 알아내지 못한 것이 분명했다. 급하게 쓴 티가 났다. 그 대신 스네이프라는 사람의 과거만을 낱낱이 재조명하고 있었다. ‘세베루스 스네이프는 어둠의 마법에 능한 것으로 익히 알려져 있다. 과연 그는 해리 포터의 마음을 얻기 위해 얼마나 많은 마법을 썼는가?’나, ‘5년 전만해도 사제관계였던 그들인데, 스무 살의 나이 차이는 선택받은 자에게 아무것도 아닌 것인가?’가 보였고, 그중에서도 제일 최악이었던 것은 ‘스네이프가 가지고 있던 릴리 포터에 대한 집착이 이제 그녀의 초록색 눈을 물려받은 아들로 옮겨갔는가?’였다.

스네이프는 분명 이런 상황을 원하지 않을 것이었다. 그리고 상처받을게 뻔했다. 망할, 어제만 해도 상처주지 않겠노라고 약속해 놓고, 그의 옆에 서 있었다는 것만으로 이런 굴욕을 맛보게 한 셈이었다.

그 사진사에게 스네이프처럼 굴지 말았어야 했다. 젠장, 젠장, 그저 _재밌다고_ 생각해서 한 것 뿐이었는데.

론과 헤르미온느는 기사를 보자마자 이리로 달려올 것이었다. 그들이 스네이프에게 무어라 말하기 전에, 미리 그에게 알려야 했다.

해리는 잠옷 위에 가운을 입고 조심스레 거실로 나갔다. 스네이프는 흰 이불을 거의 끝까지 덮은 채로 잠들어 있었고, 보이는 것은 엉망이 된 검은 머리뿐이었기에 순간 해리는 몸이 돌아왔다고 착각을 할 뻔했다. 그 생각이 왜 큰 충격으로 다가오는지는 알 수 없었지만, 곤히 자고 있는 스네이프를 보고 있자니 예전 그의 몸이 그리웠다. 해리는 이 새 침대에 누워있는 것이 자신의 몸이 아니라, 스네이프의 몸이길 바랬다. 다시 그를 볼 수 있기를 바랬다.

“일어나 봐요.” 아침이라 그런지 목소리가 거칠었다. 스네이프는 졸음에 겨운 초록색 눈을 깜빡이며 고개를 들어 그를 보았다.

그러더니 갑자기 벌떡 일어나, 이불을 손에 움켜쥐며 뭔가 위협이 있다고 생각했는지 방 안을 빠르게 둘러보기 시작했다. 스네이프는 커튼이 쳐진 창문 쪽을 노려보았다. 아직 밖은 어둑어둑했다.

“지금 몇 시지, 포터?”

“여섯 시 반이요.” 해리가 대답했다. “깨워서 죄송하지만 보여드릴게 있어서요…. 급한 거에요. 아, 그 정도는 아니고요.” 스네이프가 지팡이를 찾으려 허우둥대자 해리가 덧붙였다. “우리가…. 해야 하는 게 있어요.”

스네이프는 지팡이를 내려놓았다. 이제 해리의 주먹에 들려진 일요일자 예언자 일보를 발견할 만큼 잠이 깬 그는 다시 쇼파에 풀썩 앉았다.

“추측해 보건데, 세베루스 스네이프에 대한 모욕적인 분석 기사가 또 쓰였나 보지?” 스네이프가 천장을 보며 웅얼거렸다. “걱정하지 마라, 포터, 언론에 오르내린 적이 한 두 번도 아니고.”

“그으- 렇죠….” 해리가 곤란한 듯 말했다. “그렇긴 한데….”

그러자 스네이프가 날카롭게 그를 쏘아본다.

“그거 내놔라.” 스네이프가 쏘아붙이자, 해리는 마지못해 들고 있던 신문을 내밀었다. 해리는 입을 꾹 다문 채로 스네이프의 얼굴이 의심에서 믿지 못하겠다는 표정으로 바뀌고, 곧이어 혐오감이 떠오르는 것을 지켜보았다.

“아.” 스네이프가 짧게 말했다.

“이렇게 됐네요.” 해리가 말을 이었다. “죄송해요.”

_"죄송하다고?"_

“네.” 해리는 그의 떨리는 손을 감추려 잠옷에 주머니라도 달려 있었으면 싶었다. “제 탓이죠, 뭐. 아놀드한테 _스네이프 식_ 으로 대하면 안 됐어요. 이럴 줄 알았어야 했는데.”

스네이프는 잠시 동안 말없이 그를 보았다. 해리는 그가 ‘스네이프 식’이란 단어에 대해서 화나보이진 않는다는 사실에 안도했다. 스네이프는 사진사들을 협박하는 것이 자신의 몸을 고상하게 쓸 수 있는 하나의 방법이라 생각하나 보다.

“쓸데없는 후회는 그만둬라, 포터. 그 작자에게 친절히 대해줬어도 결과는 같을 테니.” 스네이프가 잠시 후에 쏘아붙였다. “적어도 그 친구가 사진을 위조하지는 않았으니까.”

“그렇게 안 좋아 보여요?” 해리가 쾌활한 척 말했다. 머릿속에서는 이상한 느낌이 들었다. “음, 저는 나름 괜찮은 것 같은데요, 나쁘진 않잖아요. 못 나오진 않았고, 각도도 괜찮고, 플래시 덕에 얼굴도 환해보이니까요…. 게다가 이렇게 보니까 코트도 괜찮아 보이는걸요? 저보다 교수님이 옷 보는 눈이 있는 것 같네요. 아, 찍힐 때 머리카락을 한 번 꼬아줬어야 했는데, 다음번을 기약하죠.”

해리는 필요 이상으로 재잘거렸다. 스네이프가 사진을 보며 끔찍하다고 생각하는 건 원치 않았으니까. 왜 그런지는 해리 자신도 몰랐지만, 추측해보건데, 두 사람이 어제 가까스로 쌓아올린 관계가 무너질까봐 두려워서일 것이다. 만약 누군가가 해리와 론이 함께 찍힌 사진을 가지고는 둘이 연인사이라는 추측을 한다면, 해리와 론은 서로에게 모욕적인 언사를 퍼붓기보다, 멍청한 기사를 보며 웃고, 역겹다 생각하다가, 다시 함께 웃을 것이었다. 

해리는 스네이프의 마음을 아프게 하고 싶지 않았다. 그게 전부였다. 물론 론에게도 불안정한 면이 있었지만, 스네이프의 자존심을 생각해 본다면 비할 바가 아니었다. 그가 자신의 생각을 오해할까봐 걱정이 되었다. 옆에 있고 싶지 않을 정도로 매력적이지 않다고 생각하면 어쩌지?

그런데, 스네이프는 원래 그런 사람이 맞지 않았나?

스네이프는 혼란스럽고도 의심스러운 눈초리로 해리를 바라보고 있었다. 해리는 어깨를 으쓱했다.

“어쨌든 간에, 론이랑 헤르미온느가 이 기사를 보면 이리로 달려올 거에요. 제가 예언자 일보 건물에 불을 지르거나 할까봐 불안해 하거든요. 저번에는 기자 앞에서 욕을 하는 바람에 그 둘한테 엄청 혼났다니까요. 특히나-” _스네이프에 관한 기사라면 더욱._ “제 이름에 먹칠을 하는 기사라면 더욱이요. 그래도 걱정하진 마세요. 요즘에는 많이 자제하고 있는 걸 걔네도 아니까, 엄청나게 분노한 것처럼 연기하지 않아도 돼요. 그냥 사실대로 말해주고 상관 없다는 듯 떨쳐 버리세요.”

스네이프는 신중해 보였다.

“요약하자면, 눈엣가시 같은 사진사에게 욕 몇마디쯤 해도 이상하게 보지 않을 거란 말이지, 포터?” 스네이프가 천천히 입꼬리를 말아올렸다. “기억해두마.”

“그러지 마요.” 해리가 말을 이었다. “오히려 그러면 교수님한테 뭐라고 할 거예요. 그니까 저한테. 음, 세베루스 스네이프한테.”

스네이프의 콧등에 잔주름이 잡혔다.

“잘 알았다. 차 좀 내와라, 포터. 카페인 없이는 힘들 테니.” 

해리가 집요정에게 말하는 동안 스네이프는 침대를 치웠다. 두 사람은 갓 소환된 소파에 예언자 일보를 사이에 두고 앉았다. 해리는 자꾸만 사진에 눈이 갔다. 눈이 오는 크리스마스를 배경으로 한 채 가까이 붙어 있는 두 남자는...

해리가 원했던 그림이었다.

“아시다시피.” 터무니없는 생각을 그만둔 해리가 가볍게 말했다. “저에 대한 온갖 이상한 기사들이 많이 났었지만, 이번 경우는 좀 특별하네요.”

“별로 화나보이진 않는군.” 스네이프가 말했다.

“교수님도요.”

“포터, 예언자 일보가 빈틈없이 써 놓은 그 기사 말마따나, _마법 세계에서 가장 인기있는 미혼의 영웅_ 을 낚아챈 건 엄청난 행운 아닌가?”

해리는 몸을 움츠렸다. 그러나 스네이프는 화가 나보이진 않았다. 그저... 어딘가 불편한 기색이었다.

“나쁜 소식이에요.” 해리는 농담같이 말하려고 애썼다. “영웅이 아니라, 이상한 가방을 좋아하는 불안정한 상태의 교사를 낚아챈 거죠.”

스네이프는 해리를 뚫어져라 처다보았다. 스네이프는 무언가 대꾸하고 싶어하는 것 같았지만, 입을 꾹 다물고 있었다. 

해리는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다.

“맥고나걸 교수님과 얘길 해 봐야할 것 같아요.” 해리가 말했다. “크게 상관하실 것 같지는 않지만요. 전에도 이런 막장 드라마를 선호하는 기자들 때문에 골머리를 앓은 적이 있으니까요. 물론 학생들은 수군거리겠지만, 그게 일상인걸요. 한 번은 제가 필트윅 교수님이랑 데이트한다는 소문이 퍼졌었다니까요. 뭐, 잘못됐다는 건 아니죠. 플리트윅이랑 사귈 수 있는 건 거의 천운에 가까우니까요."

스네이프가 픽 하고 웃었다.

“이참에 교수님이 머물 방을 따로 구해보는 것도 나쁘진 않겠어요….” 해리가 별로 달갑지 않다는 투로 말을 이었다. “같은 층에 빈 방이 있다면 좋겠지만, 저는 그닥 - ”

그때 벽난로에서 초록색 불꽃이 타올랐다. 해리는 시계를 흘끗 보았다. 7시 10분, 일요일 아침에 헤르미온느와 론이 일어나기에는 좀 이른 시각이었다. 장작 더미 위로 보이는 헤르미온느는 이마를 찌푸린 표정이었는데, 초록색 불빛 덕에 어딘가 아파 보였다. 

해리는 여전히 그리핀도르 가운을 입고 있었다. 음, 다른 사람에게는 어떻게 보일 지 상상이 가지 않았다.

스네이프는 파란 줄무늬가 있는 양털 잠옷을 입고 있었다. 그리고 잠옷이 매우 마음에 들지 않는다는 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 잠옷 차림을 한 자신의 몸을 눈앞에 두고 대화를 나누는 건 해리 딴에는 전혀 어색하지 않았지만, 섹스 스캔들이 터진 직후에 잠옷 차림으로 이러고 있다면, 다른 사람들 눈에는 오해하기 딱 좋을 상황일 테다.

헤르미온느는 해리가 일어난 것을 보고 조금 놀란 표정을 지었고, 이어 해리의 붉은색 가운을 입고 옆에 앉아 있는 스네이프를 보고는 완전히 충격을 받은 것 같았다.

“어-” 헤르미온느가 조용히 말했다. “우리가…. 음…. 그쪽으로 가도 괜찮을까?”

살짝 잠에 취한 상태였던 해리는 아무 생각없이 대답할 뻔했다. 스네이프가 해리를 힐끗 보고는 대신 입을 열었다.

“옷 먼저 갈아입을게.”

“좋은 생각인 것 같네.” 헤르미온느가 들릴 듯 말듯 말했다. 그녀는 초록색으로 빛나는 눈알이 거의 튀어나올 것 같은 얼굴로 스네이프-안의-해리 쪽은 애써 쳐다보지 않는 중이다. 이윽고 헤르미온느가 머리를 뒤로 젖히고, 팟 소리를 내며 사라졌다.

해리는 왈칵 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

“하나도 안 웃기다, 포터.” 스네이프가 말했다. “그 망할 것 좀 벗어라.”

“이거라도 입고 있어서 얼마나 다행인데요.” 해리가 킥킥거리며 말을 이었다. “지금 헤르미온느가 지난 크리스마스에 사준 처들리 캐논 속옷을 입고 있거든요, 그걸 안 본게 어디에요.”

스네이프는 섬뜩한 표정이었다. 해리는 목구멍이 아파오도록 웃으면서 간신히 몸을 일으켜 침실로 향했다. 어제 입었던 회색 청바지와 긴팔 티셔츠를 집어들고 서둘러 입고서는, 노크도 없이 다시 거실로 향했다. 본다 한들 자신의 몸인데 무슨 상관일까 싶다. 스네이프는 어제의 셰릴 스웨터와 데님을 입은 채로 될 수 있는 한 몸을 곧게 펴고 소파에 앉아 있었다. 손에는 방금 끓인 차 한잔이 들려 있었다.

해리가 안락의자에 앉고 몇 분이 지나서, 벽난로에서 초록 불빛이 타올랐다. 헤르미온느가 잠이 덜 깬 얼굴로 매우 길고 보들보들해 보이는 파란 가디건을 걸치고, 부츠 속에 집어넣은 파란색 면바지를 입은 채로 나왔다. 해리는 오랜만에 보는 낯익은 얼굴에 애정이 솟구치는 기분이었다. 잠시 후 론이 벽난로에서 걸어 나왔는데, 그는 방 안의 모든 무늬가 시시해 보일 정도로 화려한 처들리 캐논 티셔츠를 입고 있었다.

“큼.” 론이 어색하게 말했다. “오랜만이네요.”

“좋은 아침이네, 위즐리 군.” 해리는 미소짓지 않으려 안간힘을 썼다. “그리고 그레인저 양. 오늘 아침 신문을 보고 온 것이겠지.”

론과 헤르미온느는 걱정스러운 시선을 주고 받더니, 그들이 해리라 생각하는 사람에게 고개를 돌렸다.

“네.” 론이 느릿느릿 말을 이었다. “꽤나…. 놀랐어요. 저흰 교수님이 영국에 계신 줄도 몰랐는걸요.”

“이제 더 이상 교수님이 아니셔.” 해리-안의-스네이프가 말했다. “그리고, 미리 말해줬어야 했는데, 이제야 말하네. 무슨 문제가 생기는 바람에 스네이프가 얼마 동안 나와 함께 지내야 해. 그 문제가 뭔지는…. 말해줄 수 없어.”

그 말을 들은 헤르미온느가 눈을 가늘게 떴다.

“무슨 문젠데?” 헤르미온느가 물었다. 해리는 한숨을 쉬었다.

“아까 말했듯, 말해줄 수 없다.” 해리가 말을 이었다. “목숨이 걸린 문제는 아니니, 안심해도 될 것 같군.”

그러자 헤르미온느가 무시무시한 눈빛으로 해리를 노려보았다. 해리는 조금 놀라지 않을 수 없었다.

“그러니까…. 스네이프랑 같이…. 뭘 연구하고 있다는 거지.” 론이 천천히 말했다. “그리고 스네이프는 여기서 지내고 있고. 여기, 네 방에서. 설마…. 침대도?”

“당연하지.” 스네이프가 말했다. 웃음을 참으려고 하는 것처럼 그의 입꼬리가 삐쭉거렸다. 

_“포터.”_ 해리가 경고하는 투로 말했다. 론과 헤르미온느의 풍부한 상상력을 자극하지 않으려면 재빨리 반박해야 했다.

“손님이잖아.” 스네이프가 덧붙였다. 그렇게 말하는 그는 이제 입꼬리를 올리고 있었다. “나는 소파에서 자.” 스네이프가 새로 들여온 가구를 톡톡 두드리며 말했다.

“그렇구나.” 론은 안도하는 것 같았다. “그래, 맞아. 미안. 그 사진 때문에…. 거기다 헤르미온느가 말하길 스네이프가 네 가운을 입고 있다고 했거든….”

“장담하는데, 내가 원했던 바가 아니다.” 해리가 스네이프를 흉내내며 어두운 목소리로 말했다.

“어쩔 수 없었어.” 스네이프가 재미있다는 눈길로 해리를 보며 말했다. “좀 급하게 와야 했거든. 그래서 짐도 별로 가져오지 못해서, 어제 호그스미드에 여벌의 옷을 사러 간 거야.”

“너도 같이 쇼핑한 것 같더라.” 헤르미온느가 말했다. “그 스웨터 멋지던데.”

“너한테 딱 맞는 옷을 입으니까 외모가 좀 살아 보이더라구.”

“고마워.” 스네이프가 신중하게 말했다. “잠깐 앉아서 차라도 마셔.”

론과 헤르미온느는 각각 스네이프의 양옆에 자리를 잡고 앉았다. 스네이프는 그 둘이 가까이 있다는 것에 불편한 내색을 표하지 않으려고 애쓰는 것 같았다.

“그러니까,” 모두가 주전자에서 차를 따랐을 때 헤르미온느가 말을 꺼냈다. “그 기사랑, 음, 그 사진 있잖아.”

“포터가 갑자기 들이댄 사진작가를 죽이려 하길래 내가 최선을 다해 막고 있었다. 타이밍 좋게 사진이 찍혔지.” 해리가 말했다.

“맞아, 그러니까, 그자한테 ‘스네이프 식’으로 대하지 말았어야죠.” 스네이프의 말에 해리는 말문이 막혔다. 스네이프는 한 쪽 입꼬리를 올려 보였다.

“나는 그런 적이 없다.” 해리가 과장된 몸짓으로 어깨를 직각으로 펴며 말을 이었다. _“포터 군.”_

이쯤 되니 스네이프는 당장이라도 웃음을 터뜨릴 것 같은 얼굴이었다. 친구들에게는 다소 당황스러운 상황이겠지만, 해리는 심장이 빨리 뛰기 시작했다.

“둘 다 괜찮아 보이네요?” 론이 해리-안의-스네이프와 스네이프-안의-해리를 동시에 쳐다보며 말했다.

스네이프는 어깨를 으쓱해 보였다.

"처음에는 충격적이었는데, 지금은 괜찮아졌어.”

“그러니까 예언자 일보로 찾아가서…. 사람 몇 명 때려눕힐 생각은 없다는 거지?” 헤르미온느가 의심스럽다는 듯 말했다.

“응.” 스네이프가 말했다.

"내가 말렸다.” 해리가 말했다.

“그 대신에 편지에 저주를 걸어 익명으로 보내랬잖아요.” 스네이프가 말했다.

“슬레데린의 방식이지.” 해리가 동의했다. 그러자 스네이프는 피식하며 바람 빠진 소리를 냈다. 방금 것도 웃음으로 쳐야 하나 싶었다.

“음….” 헤르미온느는 무언가를 깊이 고심하는 듯한 표정이었다. 론은... 반쯤 넋이 나간 것 같았다.

“해리.” 헤르미온느가 나즈막히 말했다. “잠깐 얘기 좀 할 수 있을까?”

“어-” 해리라면 나올 법한 반응이었지만, 스네이프가 그걸 의도한 것 같지는 않았다. “그래, 당연하지. 잠깐 자리 좀…. 비켜 주시겠어요?”

스네이프는 어쩔 줄 몰라하는 것 같았다. 방금까지 느꼈던 즐거움이 시들해졌음에도 해리는 고개를 끄덕이는 수밖에 없었다. 도대체 헤르미온느가 무슨 이야기를 하고 싶어하는 거지? 스네이프가 무슨 짓을 했다고 생각했을까? 재판에서 스네이프를 열렬히 변호하던 그녀였기에, 해리는 좀처럼 이해가 가지 않았다.

해리는 마시던 찻잔을 들고 침실로 향했다. 그는 문을 닫자마자 엿듣기 주문을 걸었다.

“해리.” 헤르미온느가 조용히 말하고 있었다. “너…. 괜찮은 거야?”

“응.” 스네이프가 느리게 대답했다. “왜 아니라고 생각하는데?”

“그러니까” 헤르미온느가 말을 이었다. “이상하다는 거지. 스네이프랑 같이 지내고, 둘이 해결해야 하는 비밀 연구도 있고, 호그스미드에 같이 쇼핑하러 가고….”

“헤르미온느.” 여전히 침착하고 절제된 어조였다. “쇼핑 한 번 했다고 해서 걱정하는 건 아니겠지. 솔직히 옷을 살 때도 되었잖아.”

“그건 맞는 말이네.” 그런 티셔츠를 입고 있는 론도 패션에 대해 왈가왈부하다니, 해리는 어이가 없었다.

“아니, 옷 때문이 아니야. 행동이 이상하단 거지. 너 몸은 괜찮아?”

“완전히.” 스네이프가 말을 이었다. “걱정할 것 없어. 스네이프랑 이 연구를 마치기만 하면 - ”

“무슨 연구?” 론이 물었다.

“정말 말해주고 싶지만,” 스네이프가 무감각하게 말했다. “어쩔 수가 없어.”

“스네이프 때문이야?”

“설마 깨뜨릴 수 없는 맹세를 시킨 건 아니지?”

“왜 그렇게 생각하는데?” 스네이프는 이 대화가 예상치 못하게 흘러가는 바람에 당황스러운 듯했다.

“그니까,” 헤르미온느가 ‘해리가-들으면-폭발할-텐데’라는 어조로 말을 이었다. “완전히 근거 없는 생각은 아니잖아…. 내 말은, 너는 항상 스네이프에 관련된 일이라면…. 반쯤 미친 듯이 굴었으니까.”

“서로 _싫어하는_ 사이였으니 당연하지.” 스네이프가 딱 잘라 말했다.

“방금 전까지 꽤나 화목해 보이던걸.” 론이 끼어들었다.

“그건 맞아.” 스네이프가 말을 이었다. “서로 싫어하긴 했지만, 지금은 예전보다 나아졌어.”

“스네이프는 마치 별일 아니라는 듯이 네 가운을 입고 있었어.”

“그래, 맞아. 스네이프도 잘 때 잠옷을 입고 자니까. 게다가 나한테는 고마운 사실이고.”

그러자 긴장된 침묵이 감돌았다.

“내 말은,” 헤르미온느가 부드럽게 말했다. “넌 항상 스네이프에 관련된 일에 과하게 반응했었잖아, 해리. 비명을 지르는 오두막에서 일어난 그 일 이후로 너 뭔가 달라졌어. 스네이프가 우리 모두를 구했음에도 그를 죽게 내버려뒀다는 죄책감도 들겠지, 이해해. 그치만 스네이프는 여전히 비열하고, 이기적이고, 거짓말을 밥 먹듯이 하는 사람이야. 네 생각을 스네이프가 알게 되면, 그걸 어떻게 이용할지 상상도 안 간다.”

스네이프는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 해리는 그가 어떤 생각을 하고 있을지 궁금했다. 해리는 헤르미온느가 그리 말한 이유도 이해가 되었지만, 동시에 완전히 터무니없는 말이라는 것 또한 알고 있었다. 스네이프는 비열하긴 했다. 하지만 지금에서는 그런 면을 찾아볼 수 없었다. 대부분의 후풀푸프들처럼 스네이프도 큰 야망을 가지고 있었음에도 그는 예전 일에 대한 죄책감에 둘러싸여, 스스로를 카라반 안에 가두어 놓고 하루 종일 책을 읽기만 했다. 분명 그도 모두에게 인정이나 존경, 감탄을 받고 싶어했지만 그럴 기회를 물색하기보다는 오히려 무시했다. 그의 야망이 릴리의 죽음으로 이어진 이후로, 스네이프는 더 이상 무언가를 좇지 않는 것 같았다. 

그리고 그 전에도 스네이프가 가진 야망은 그다지 크지 않았을 것이라고 해리는 짐작했다. 슬레데린처럼 교활하기는 했어도, 야망은 없었을 것이다. 스네이프가 한 모든 일은, 단지 사랑에 대한 갈망으로 시작된 것들이었고, 해리는 그 사실을 정확히 알고 있었다. 덤블도어가 말해주기도 했었다. 단지, 너무 빠르게 정의를 내렸을 뿐이었다.

“내 생각은 달라.” 스네이프가 침묵을 깨고 말했다. 해리는 그가 무슨 뜻으로 말했는지 궁금했다.

“그렇겠지.” 헤르미온느가 말을 이었다. “이해해. 넌 그 사람한테 뭔가를 느끼고 있으니까. 단지 스네이프가…. 널 조종하고 있는 게 아니라는 걸 확신할 수 있겠어?”

“헤르미온느, 세베루스 스네이프는 감히 날 조종하려는 시도도 하지 못할 걸. 난 개구리 초콜릿이 잔뜩 들어있는 상자처럼 완전히 미쳐 날뛰는 고집불통이라는 거 잘 알잖아.”

론은 그 말을 듣고는 낄낄 웃었다. 문 뒤쪽에서 엿듣고 있었던 해리의 입가에는 미소가 감돌았다.

“이건 인정해야겠다, 헤르미온느.” 론이 말했다.

“그리고 스네이프가 날 이용해서 얻고자 하는게 뭐라고 생각하는데?” 스네이프가 물었다.

“잘은 모르겠지만….” 해리는 그녀가 거짓말을 하고 있다는 것을 알 수 있었다. “너와 함께 있음으로서 얻을 수 있는 명성에 관한 것일수도 있고.”

“아, 그래. 예언자 일보 기사도 그렇게 말하더라. 나를 가진 스네이프는 영광이라 생각해야 한다고.” 스네이프가 감정이 실리지 않은 어조로 말했다.

“그래, 그건 아닌 것 같아.” 헤르미온느가 말을 이었다. “만약 이게…. 네 어머니에 관한 일이라면 어쩔래?”

스네이프는 쥐죽은 듯이 조용했다. 해리는 어떻게 하면 스네이프가 대화에 끼어들려는 것처럼 보이지 않으면서, 동시에 저 난감한 대화 주제에서 스네이프를 구출할 수 있을지 머리를 굴리기 시작했다. 대체 헤르미온느가 무얼 말하고 싶은 건지 확신이 서지 않았다.

“너 지금….” 스네이프는 해리보다 훨씬 똑똑했기에 말을 이어갔다. “그 기자가 옳았다고 생각하는 거지. 내가, 아니 그가- 스네이프가 _집착하던 대상_ 을 바꾸었다고 한 말.”

“그래.” 헤르미온느가 말을 이었다. “그렇게 보여. 너도 인정해야 해. 오래전에 죽었고, 죽을 때까지도 조금도 스네이프를 좋아하지 않던 사람에게 아직까지 집착한다는 건…. 물론 너는 로맨틱하다고 생각하겠지만, 그건 이성적인 사랑이 아니야, 해리. 게다가 그 사진 속에서…. 너 옆에 가까이 서서….”

해리는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. _가까이 서 있었던 건 나야, 헤르미온느. 로맨틱한 행동에 대해 뭐라고 할 거면, 바보같이 애꿎은 사람을 헐뜯지 말고, 나를 욕하지 그래!_

해리는 충격에 휩싸여 보이지 않는 거실 쪽을 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다. 생각했던 것보다 훨씬 더 스네이프를 좋아하는 모양이었다. 해리 자신도 이상하고, 있을 수 없는 꿈을 꾼다는 것을 알고 있었다. 스네이프는 자신의 어머니를 사랑했으니... 스네이프에 대한 어떤 감정도 가져서는 안 되었다. 스네이프는 해리를 참아줄 수 있을 정도일 뿐이라고 인정했었고, 한때 해리를 가르쳤었고, 괴롭혔었다. 스네이프를 좋아한다는 건 마조히즘(변태적 취향 중 괴롭힘 당하는 것을 즐기는 사람- 역자)의 끝을 달리는 일일 거다. 해리는 _그럴 수 없었다._

“너 너무 멀리 간 것 같아.” 스네이프가 말했다.

“내가?” 헤르미온느가 물었다.

“응.” 스네이프가 목소리를 낮추어 말했다. 해리는 숨을 죽이고, 스네이프의 말을 해석해보려고 애썼다. “스네이프가 무슨 심정일지, 그리고 지금은 어떨지에 대해서 너무 많이 짐작하고 있잖아.”

“그러는 넌 스네이프를 더 잘 알고?”

“그건 아니지.” 스네이프가 답답한 듯이 말했다. 당연히 스네이프가 더 잘 알 것이다. 해리는 쓴웃음을 지었다.

“그치만 알고 싶겠지.” 헤르미온느가 말을 이었다. “왜냐면…. 넌 네 어머니 얘기를 듣고 싶은 거니까.”

“그럴 수도 있겠네.” 스네이프가 대답했다. 해리는 한숨을 푹 내쉬었다. _전혀_ 그런 쪽이 아니었다. 당연히, 부모님에 대해 궁금하기도 했지만, 예전처럼 고통스럽지는 않았다. 부모님과 대화를 나눈 후, 그들의 사랑을 느낄 수 있었고, 해리는 필요할 때마다 부모님에 대해 물어볼 수 있는 사람들이 있었다.

“오, 해리.” 헤르미온느가 말했다. “나는 그게 맞는 것 같아. 그냥…. 조심해, 알았지? 넌 상처받기 쉽고, 나는 스네이프를 믿지 않아.”

“스네이프가 쓸데없이 까다롭고, 한심하고, 꼬여있는 사람이라는 걸 부정하지는 않을게.” 스네이프가 말했다. “그치만, 스네이프도 나름 노력을 하고 있어. 더 나은 사람이 되기 위해서.”

그 말을 듣자 해리의 마음속에 환한 기쁨의 빛이 피어올랐다. 곧이어 현실을 자각한 해리는 그 감정을 누르려고 애를 썼다.

해리는 이제 스네이프의 건강이나 정신 상태를 걱정해주는 것보다 스네이프를 더 신경 쓰고 있었다. 해리는 그와 함께 시간을 보내고 싶어했고, 함께 있기를 원했다. 몸이 다시 원래대로 바뀌면, 스네이프가 그를 떠난다는 생각을 견딜 수가 없었다. 해리는... 스네이프의 이유가 되고 싶었다. 스네이프의 곁에 있는 자신이 좋았다. 셀 수 없이 투닥거리며 서로를 필요로 하던 시간이 있어 좋았었는데,

이제 모든 것이 완전히 끝나 버렸다.

“좋아, 중요한 건 이거야.” 론이 말했다. “너는 이제 다 컸으니까, 개자식처럼 구는 스네이프가 사실은 따스한 마음을 가진 선인이라는 걸 굳이 증명해보이고 싶다면 그렇게 해. 나라면 그렇게 안 할 테지만 말이야. 그리고 이게 다 비밀 연구에 관한 거고, 걱정할 만한 게 하나도 없다면, 그렇게 알고 있을게. 필요하면 언제든지 우리에게 얘기하면 되니까. 그치만, 이 망할 신문은 어쩔 건데?”

“평소처럼 하지 뭐.” 스네이프가 무엇인가 짐작한 것처럼 부드럽게 말했다.

“무시하자고? 해리, 이번에는 네 입장을 확실히 해야하지 않을까?”

“그깟 신문에 시간을 낭비하라는 거야? 그 기사는 아무것도 아니야. 다 추측일 뿐이고, 확인된 사실은 하나도 없잖아. 우릴 아는 사람이라면 그 기사를 단 한 글자도 믿지 않을걸. 일주일만 지나면 마녀 주간지에 가십거리로 올라온 걸 보고 웃을 테고, 예언자 일보는 완전히 저질로 비춰지겠지. 새해가 되면 다들 잊어버릴 게 뻔하고.”

“알았어.” 헤르미온느가 말했다. “그건…. 말이 되네.”

“이보다 더 나쁜 일도 있었잖아.” 론이 말했다.

“그랬었나?” 스네이프가 의심스럽다는 듯이 물었다.

“해리, 예언자 일보는 무려 _3년 동안이나_ 널 정신 나간 거짓말쟁이라고 하면서 온갖 끔찍한 기사들을 써댔잖아. 게다가 볼디놈이 예언자 일보를 조종할 수 있었던 건 겨우 1년 뿐이었어. 이건 그냥 지나치게 미화된 기사일 뿐이지 뭐. 그래, 솔직히 완전 이상하고, 많은 말들이 너에게 따라붙겠지만, 이 정도는 껌이지.”

“좋아.” 헤르미온느가 말을 이었다. “그럼 이제 해결된 거지? 괜찮아 보여서 다행이다, 해리. 너 엄청 침착하고 성숙해진것 같아.”

“이제 성자가 된 거지.” 스네이프가 건성으로 말했다. 해리는 코웃음을 쳤다.

“그래, 그래. 대단하셔.” 론이 웃음기 가득한 목소리로 말했다. “이제 헤르미온느랑 다시 침대로 가서 이 모든 걸 잊어보도록 할게. 일요일 아침 7시는 절대 적당한 시간이 될 수 없으니까. 가자, 부인님, 해리는 이제 해야 할 일들이 있을 거야. 우리 크리스마스 전에 만나서 술 한잔이라도 하자구.”

“연락할게.” 스네이프가 말했다. “와줘서 고마워.”

“당연한 일인걸.” 헤르미온느가 말했다.

곧이어 휙 하는 소리가 들렸다. 그러더니 아무 소리도 들리지 않았다.

“해리, 이 자식아.” 론이 조용히 말했다. “미온느 앞에서 얘기하면 분명 일이 커질 것 같아서 말 안하고 있었는데, 그래도 물어보긴 해야겠어. 해리, 너 그 사람한테…. 빠진 건 아니지?”

 _“뭐라고?”_ 스네이프가 말했다.

“그래, 미친 것처럼 들리지, 미안. 미온느는 그저 사진에서 자기가 보고 싶은 걸 본 것 같아. 사악하고 늙은 스네이프가 널 정복하려고 애쓰는 그런 거 말야. 근데 내가 보기엔…. 너도 뭔가 있는 것 같았어.”

“음.” 

“그리고 한 가지 더.” 론이 재빨리 덧붙였다. “지니는 항상 신문을 미리 받거든. 퀴디치 연습 전에 스포츠란에서 뭐라도 얻으려고 그러나 봐. 어쨌든 지니가 그 기사를 보고, 우리한테 연락했어. 그때 헤르미온느는 잠들어 있었고 내가 지니랑 얘기했었는데, 지니 말로는,” 론이 지니의 말투를 흉내내며 말을 이었다. “별로 놀랍지도 않았어. 해리는 항상 스네이프에 관한 일에는 이상하게 굴었거든. 재판 기간 동안에는 엄청나게 신경이 날카로웠고 거의 매일 밤 스네이프 꿈을 꾸더라니까.”

스네이프는 한참 동안이나 아무 말이 없었다. 해리는 자신도 모르게 스네이프가 그 사실을 론에게 부인하지 않았다는 걸 안심하고 있었다. 해리는 스네이프에 관한 일에는 미친 듯이 날뛰었고, 조금 늦은 감이 있는 그 광기는 시사하는 바가 분명했으니까. 그 사실을 큰 비밀로 남겨두고 싶지 않았다. 해리는 친구들이 그 사실을 알게 되는 걸 애써 피하고 싶지 않았다. 론에게 사실대로 털어놓은 뒤, 자신에게 무슨 문제가 있는 것이냐고 물어보고 싶었다. 아마 헤르미온느는 나이든 남자에게 끌리는 이유가 어렸을 적 느낀 부모의 빈자리를 채우기 위해서라는 정교한 가설을 말해줄 것이고, 그럼 모든 것들은 정상으로 돌아갈 것이다.

아니면 자신의 친구들이, 뭐가 됐든 한 번 시도해보라고 말해주었으면 싶었다. 계란으로 바위치기를 하는 셈이겠지만, 네가 원하면 해보라는 식의 이야기 말이다. 물론, 그들은 절대 그런 말을 하지 않을 거다.

“너 정신이 나갔구나.” 스네이프가 입을 뗐다.

“그래 보여?” 론이 말했다. “맘대로 생각해. 만약 나랑 얘길 해 보고 싶다면, 언제든 환영이라구. 나도 이해하니까, 꼰대처럼 굴진 않을게. 가끔씩 이상한 면에 반할 때가 있다는 걸 알아. 난 3학년 내내 맥고나걸이 나오는 야한 꿈을 꿨었으니 말 다했지 뭐. 그치만 _스네이프는_ , 내가 생각해도 답이 없는 것 같기도 하다.”

론은 그 폭풍같은 선언을 하고서는 바로 휙 소리를 내며 사라졌다.

해리는 하루 종일 침실에 틀어박혀 있어야 할지 진지하게 고민하기 시작했다.

*

세베루스 스네이프는 빌어먹을 해리 포터 흉내를 내는 것에 완전히 싫증이 났다. 스네이프는 신체적으로든, 감정적으로든 매우 지쳐 있는 상태였다. 지금이 아침 8시도 채 되지 않은 시간이라는 사실은 상황을 악화시킬 뿐이었다.

포터의 친구들은 잘못 알고 있는 것이 틀림없었다. 포터가 그에게 생각보다 더 큰 관심을 가지고 있다는 것은 인정하겠으나, 포터는 자신에게 반할 기회조차 없었을 게 분명했다. 틀림없이 포터는 친구들이 하는 말을 듣고 충격을 받아, 저토록 침실에 오래 박혀있는 것일 테다. 어쩌면 그레인저가 스네이프에 대해 말한 끔찍한 것들 때문일 수도 있겠다. 포터는 자신이 특정한 목적을 가지고 접근했다는 그레인저의 말을 믿는지도 모르겠다.

물론 스네이프에게는 목적이라 할 만한 것들이 있었다. 그는 조용하고, 소박한 인생을 원했다. 사십 년간 살아온 날들이 모두 잊히던 카라반 안에서 평화롭게 살아가는 것이 스네이프의 평범한 인생의 목적이었다.

그럼에도 불구하고, 전혀 앞뒤가 맞지 않음에도, 스네이프는 해리 포터를... 원했다. 그 사실은 점점 더 부인하기 어려워지고 있었다. 위즐리가 말했던 것처럼, 그에게도... 뭔가가 있었다. 기사에 실린 사진이 그 증거였다.

_답이 없다고 했었지._

이쯤 되니 스네이프는 포터가 대화를 엿듣지 않아서 친구들이 돌아갔다는 사실을 모를 수도 있겠다는 생각이 들었다.

“포터.” 스네이프가 큰 소리로 말했다.

그러자 잠시 뒤에 포터가 문을 열었다.

“내가 처음부터 다시 설명해 줘야 하나?”

“아뇨, 들었어요.” 해리가 조용히 대답했다. 스네이프는 해리를 빤히 바라보며, 이 저주받은 상황이 끝나기를 간절히 빌었다. 자신이 아니라 포터를 시야에서 보고 싶었다. 혼란스럽게 그를 바라보는 눈동자가 더는 검은색이 아니라 초록빛이었으면 좋겠다고 생각했다.

“괜찮으세요?” 해리가 물었다. 스네이프가 예상했던 종류의 질문이 아니었다.

“그래, 포터, 괜찮다.” 스네이프가 눈을 감고 소파에 털썩 주저앉으며 말했다. 포터는 갓 끓은 차를 부탁하려고 벽난로에 있는 벨을 눌렀다. 바로 다음 순간에 찻주전자가 하나 더 나타났고, 해리는 두 개의 잔에 차를 따랐다.

“거짓말하진 않을게요.” 포터가 말을 이었다. “교수님을 향한 제 감정은…. 단순한 존경 그 이상이에요.”

“포터.” 스네이프가 경고하듯 말했다. 포터가 아무 의미 없이 내뱉는 말 하나에 이성적인 사고를 제치고 그의 가슴에서 희망의 빛이 피어오르고 있었다.

“정상적인 생각은 아니겠죠.” 포터가 쾌활하게 말을 이었다. “그렇지만…. 교수님이 저에게만 심하게 대하시는 게 항상 불만이었어요. 너무 억울했으니까요. 저는 아무것도 하지 않았고, 교수님이 어떤 사람인지도 몰랐지만, 교수님께 그걸 납득시킬 방법도 없는 것 같았어요. 말하지도 못했고, 행동으로 옮기지도 못했죠. 그러다가 저희 부모님에 대한 이야기를 알게 되었어요. 저는…. 교수님의 입장이 나름 이해가 되면서도 그게 정당한 이유는 아니라고 생각했어요. 그때부터 교수님과 이야기를 하고, 사과를 받아내는 것에 집착을 하기 시작했던 것 같아요. 저희 어머니에 대한 이야기를 하거나, 전쟁 이야기를 하거나…. 뭐든지요. 머릿속으로 수만 가지 시나리오를 혼자 생각했어요. 이걸 헤쳐나갈 방법을요.”

“납득이 되는군.” 스네이프가 나직하게 말했다. “열한 살 때의 끔찍한 기억이 계속해서 생각이 나겠지. 그렇다면 나에게 사과를 받아내는 간단한 방법을 통해서 이 상황을 해결할 수 있었을 텐데, 왜 그러지 않았지?”

포터는 스네이프를 뚫어지게 바라보았다.

“그래요.” 포터가 말을 이었다. “음, 말 한번 잘 하셨네요. 지금까지 절 심하게 대해서 미안하다는 기색을 한 번이라도 내비치시긴 하셨어요?”

스네이프가 코웃음을 쳤다.

“문제는 말이다, 포터. 내가 만약,” _네가 빌어먹을 정도로 완벽하고, 제정신이라면 누구나 곁에 두고 싶은 남자라는 걸 인정한다고 해도,_ “네게 불공평했다는 걸 인정한다고 해도, 난 아무것도 할 수 있는 것이 없다. 스파이인 사람의 입장에서 적이 내 머릿속을 훤히 들여다볼 수 있다면 얼마나 끔찍한 상황이 일어날지 넌 아마 상상도 못할 거다. 어쨌든 그게 강한 이유가 되어서, 나는 내 행동뿐만 아니라 생각까지도 내가 원하는 대로 통제했다.”

 _이유야 어찌 되었건 결국 실패한 셈이지._ 스네이프의 이성조차도 그것이 거짓말이라는 것을 알고 있었다.

“그 부분은 이해해요.” 해리가 냉정하게 말했다. “그래서 제가 해결하려고 노력을 하고 있는 것 아니겠어요? 하지만 이제 전쟁이 끝났다는 걸 인지해 주셨으면 해요.”

“내가 어떻게 하길 바라지, 포터?” 당황스럽고 창피한 기분이 들었지만 밖으로 내뱉은 말은 화가 난 것처럼 들렸다. “ _사과하길_ 바라나?”

“ **그래요!** ” 포터가 한 손으로 머리를 긁으며 소리쳤다. “당연히 그래야 하는 것 아닌가요?”

스네이프는 코웃음을 쳤다. 사과라 함은, 아무 의미도 없는 쓸모없는 말들이었다. 포터는 정말 그 하나가 변화를 불러올 것이라고 생각했던가?

“그래, 그럼 모든 것들이 일순간에 나아질 거라고 생각하니? 내가 내뱉은 두 마디 문장에 갑자기 세상이 반짝거리기라도 하나?”

“아뇨.” 포터는 스네이프를 미친 사람인 것처럼 바라보고 있었다. “하지만 도움은 되겠죠! 어렸을 때 뭔가를 잘못했으면 사과를 해야 한다는 어른들의 말은 한 귀로 흘리셨나 봐요? 저도 인간관계에 있어서 고수는 아니지만, 최소한 상식은 있다고요!”

“잘 알고 있다, 포터. 당연히 알고는 있다. 그럼 어디 말해 봐라, 포터, 더즐리들이 너에게 한 번이라도 사과를 했었니?”

해리는 갑작스럽게 바뀐 주제에 당황하는 것 같았다.

“아니요, 물론 아니죠. 더들리는 몇 번 비슷하게 하긴 했어요. 이제 나이를 먹고 자기 부모님의 행동이 잘못되었다는 걸 깨달았으니까요. 이모부랑 이모는 당연한 일이니 사과를 할 필요도 없다고 생각했을 거예요. 그렇지만, 교수님은 그보다 더 나은 사람이잖아요.”

“좋다, 포터. 우리 집구석에서 사과라는 게 무엇이었는지 말해주마.” 스네이프는 여전히 으르렁거리고 있었다. 옳지 않은 일이라는 걸 알았지만, 화를 내는 것만이 이 일을 해결할 수 있는 유일한 방법이었다. _“오, 내가 미안해, 에일린. 다시는 그러지 않을게. 여기, 내가 치우는 것 좀 도와줄게. 정말 미안해, 자기야, 넌 항상 나에게 너무 과분해. 날 내쳐야 마땅하지만, 나에겐 네가 필요해. 그러니까 날 떠나지 마. 미안해, 그치만, 내가 화를 내지 않게끔 해주면 안 되나? 그 망할 신발을 복도에다가 내놓지 않으면, 내가 이렇게 화낼 필요도 없잖아. 빌어먹을, 내가 몇 번이나 말해야 해?”_

“토비아스 스네이프는 문장을 끝마치기도 전에 다시 화를 내는 작자였으니, 내가 사과의 의미를 모른다 해도 이해해라.”

해리는 한참 동안이나 스네이프를 바라보았다. 스네이프는 그의 얼굴이 구겨지기를, 자신의 얼굴에 달갑지 않는 동정이 떠오르기를 기다렸다.

“그런 뜻이 아니었을 거예요."

“정확히 그 반대다, 포터. 그 사람은 기분에 따라 태도가 나아지기도 했었으니까. 가끔은 일주일, 대게는 하루 동안 말이다.”

“알았어요.” 해리는 이제 침착했고, 약간은 슬퍼 보였다. “사과는 없던 걸로 하죠.”

스네이프는 해리를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 아니, 아니, 아니야, 이건 더 나쁜 상황이다. 포터가, 스네이프의 발치에 자신의 모든 감정을 쏟아붓고서는, 그 모든 노력이 무시당하는 것조차 받아들이는 건, 절대 스네이프가 용납할 수 없는 일이다. 남은 일생을 혼자 비참하게 보내야 한다고 해도, 천문탑에서 뛰어내려야 한다고 해도-

“그것보다 더 큰 걸 목표로 하고 있거든요.” 해리의 입꼬리가 움찔거렸다. “교수님이 한 말을 영원히 박제해 둘 거예요. 더 나아지려고 노력하고 있다던 그 말.”

스네이프는 머릿속 생각들을 모두 비워냈다. 이제 그의 안에는 두려움과 반쯤 생기고 있는 의심들, 소용돌이치는 한심한 희망 외에는 아무것도 남지 않았다.

“식기 전에 마셔요.” 해리가 말하자 스네이프는 덤블도어가 떠올랐다. 자신의 몸을 하고 탁자 반대편에 앉아, 주위의 세상이 산산조각이 나도 상관없다는 것처럼 도자기 잔으로 차를 마시는 포터는 어딘가 덤블도어와 닮아 있었다.

포터는 아직 어리고, 필요한 것보다 더 자신감으로 충만하지만, 훌륭한 사람이 될 것이 분명했다. 그리고 그 두 사람은 언제나 스네이프의 약점이지 않았던가.

스네이프는 해리가 말한 대로 했다.

*

두 사람 사이에는 아침을 건너뛰고 운동이나 하자는 무언의 합의가 있었다. 그들은 그레이트 홀로 내려가는 대신 퀴디치 구장을 향해 갔다. 오늘은 평소보다 온기 마법의 강도를 높여야 했지만, 적어도 하늘은 밝고 맑았다. 겨울의 푸른 하늘이 끝없이 펼쳐져 있었다. 해리는 구장 안에만 머물기보다, 성 위쪽으로 높이 날아 난장판이 된 지붕과 탑 사이사이를 움직였다. 해리는 헐렁한 기와에 지붕 이끼가 낀 한적한 구석에 착지했고 잠시 후에 스네이프가 그의 뒤를 따랐다. 눈썹을 올리는 스네이프에 해리는 그저 어깨를 으쓱해 보이고, 겨울 공기 속에서도 햇볕이 따뜻하게 내리쬐는 타일에 기대어 앉아 눈을 감았다.

스네이프는 해리의 옆에 앉았을 때, 해리는 여전히 눈을 감고 있었다. 이렇게 눈을 감고 있으면, 눈꺼풀 뒤에서 모든 것이 아직 괜찮다고 얘기할 수 있었다. 모든 것이 완벽한 겨울 아침, 머릿속 생각에 집중하면, 옆에서 느껴지는 온기가 자신의 몸이 아니라 스네이프의 기다란 몸에서 뿜어져 나오는 것이라고 상상할 수 있었다.

그래도 여전히 정상적이진 않았다.

두 사람은 올 때 그랬던 것처럼 아무 말도 없이 성으로 돌아왔다. 샤워를 하고 옷을 갈아입은 후, 가장 먼저 해야 할 일은 교장실을 방문하는 것이었다. 맥고나걸은 아무도 그 기사를 믿지 않을 것이라는 데에 동의했고, 그 기사는 해리의 교직 생활에 어떠한 영향도 미치지 않을 거라는 이야기를 해 주었다. 하지만 맥고나걸은 입을 앙다문 채로 두 남자가 서로를 대하는 모습을 지켜보았다. 평소와는 달리 건강하고 활기차 보이는 스네이프-안의-해리에게 의심스러운 눈초리를 거두지 않았다.

두 사람은 점심 식사 뒤에 있는 회의에 참석했다. 해리는 동료 교수로부터 받은 질문에 여러 번 눈썹을 치켜 올려주며 코웃음을 쳐야 했고, 스네이프는 최선을 다해 웃어넘기는 척 연기를 했다.

일요일 오후 내내 둘은 새로운 서적들을 찾으려 도서관 안에 박혀있었다. 핀스 부인은 잠깐이라도 두 사람을 주시하지 않으면 그들이 책장 뒤에 숨어서 진한 애정행각이라도 할 것이라 생각했는지 책을 찾는 내내 둘에게서 눈을 떼지 않았다. 게다가 돌아오는 길에는 3학년 여학생 두 명이 얼굴을 붉히고 활짝 웃으며 둘 사이를 축하해 주었다. 대다수의 학생들은 해리가 예상했던 것보다 덜 놀라워하는 것 같았고, 아무도 스네이프의 숨겨진 목적에 대한 이야기를 믿지 않았다. 그들이 함께한 수업의 효과인 것 같다고 해리는 생각했다.

스네이프는 여학생들에게 해명을 할 때에도 놀라울 정도로 친절하게 대했다.

저녁 식사 시간이 되자 동료 교수들의 질문은 짓궂은 놀림으로 바뀌어 있었다. 스네이프는 얼굴이 쉽게 빨개지는 해리의 신체를 저주하는 것으로 대부분의 시간을 보냈고, 비슷하게 얼굴이 붉어진 해리는 유머 있게 대처했다.

“포터는 세상에서 제일 큰 행운을 가진 남자가 될 겁니다.” 슬러그혼이 결혼식에 쓸 모자를 사주고 싶다는 이야기를 했을 때 해리가 이렇게 대답했다. 덕분에 스네이프는 으깬 감자를 먹다가 질식할 뻔했다.

맥고나걸은 교수들의 장난에 동참하지 않고 이상한 표정을 지으며 두 사람을 계속 주시하고 있었다.

그날 저녁 해리의 방은 달콤한 휴식과 같았다.

“패트로누스는 어때요?” 마침내 둘만 있게 되었을 때 해리가 입을 열었다. 그들은 난롯가에 있는 각자의 의자에 웅크리고 앉아 있었다.

“뭐라고?” 스네이프가 스스로를 몽상에서 끄집어내며 되물었다.

"패트로누스요." 해리가 말을 이었다. “크리스마스 연휴 전의 마지막 학기인데 우리가 모든 소문들의 중심이 되어 버렸잖아요. 학생들에게 새로운 것을 가르치거나 교과서를 읽도록 하는 건 아무 소용이 없을 거예요. 모두에게 패트로누스 연습을 시켜보도록 하죠.”

“포터.” 스네이프가 느릿하게 말했다. “1학년생들은 패트로누스를 소환할 능력이 되지 않는다.”

“그렇겠죠.” 해리가 동의했다. “그래도 좋아할 거예요. 전에 3학년들을 가르쳐 봤는데 꽤 잘 먹혔어요. 다들 단순한 수업 그 이상으로 받아들이는 것 같더라고요. 4학년, 5학년, 그리고 6학년 학생들도 다 패트로누스 수업을 받았고, 7학년들은 지금쯤 자유자재로 소환할 수 있게 되었어요. 아마 교수님이 도움을 청한다면 자원해서 수업을 도와줄걸요.”

스네이프는 의심스러운 표정을 짓다가, 순식간에 다른 걱정이 떠올랐다.

“포터.” 스네이프가 말을 이었다. “내가 패트로누스를 소환하려고 하면 어떻게 될지 모르겠는데.”

해리는 고개를 갸웃거리면서 그를 바라보았다. 모든 것들이 익숙해지는 방식이 꽤나 흥미로웠다. 자신의 몸에 들어와 있는 스네이프는 어느 면에서는 그처럼 보였고 어느 면에서는 아니었다. 마치 영혼의 반은 해리고, 반은 스네이프인 존재를 보는 것 같았다.

“한 번 해봄직 하죠?” 해리가 씩 웃으며 말했다.

스네이프는 그의 지팡이, 아니 해리의 지팡이를 꺼내고 눈을 감았다. 스네이프가 주문을 중얼거릴 때 그의 얼굴에서 희미한 미소가 감돌았다. 해리는 그를 지켜보며 스네이프가 무슨 생각을 하고 있을지 궁금해했다.

이윽고 해리의 지팡이 끝에서 친숙한 형태의 빛이 뿜어져 나왔다. 처음에는 수사슴일 것이라고 확신했지만, 점점 형태가 잡혀가는 빛은 암사슴의 모양이 되었다. 암사슴은 포터의 작은 거실을 비집고 걸음걸이를 내디뎠다.

“신기하네요.” 해리가 말했다. 그는 약간 숨이 가빠 오는 기분이었다. 암사슴은 그를 경계하듯 쳐다보았고, 해리는 따뜻하고 간지러운 공기만이 느껴질 것을 알고는 손을 뻗었다. 그래도 만져보고 싶었고, 둘 사이의 연결을 느끼기 원했다.

해리는 그 암사슴을 쓰다듬었다. 사슴은 해리의 손에 코를 비비적거리다가 서서히 희미해졌다.

해리가 고개를 들자 스네이프는 어딘가 고통스러운 표정을 짓고 그를 바라보고 있었다.

 _릴리 생각이 났을까._ 당연히 스네이프는 릴리를 떠올렸을 거다. 스네이프의 영혼 그 자체인 패트로누스가, 여기 그의 앞에 있었다. 해리의 어머니를 향해 품었던 영원한 사랑의 징표였다. 스네이프를 향한 해리의 격렬한 감정이 성공할 수 없을 하나의 이유였다.

언젠가는, 스네이프에게 어머니에 대해 물어볼 때가 있을 것이다. 어머니 이야기를 해달라고 부탁할 생각이었다.

하지만 오늘은 때가 아니다.

“전 이제 슬슬 졸리네요.” 해리가 말을 이었다. “그럼, 안녕히 주무세요.”

*

스네이프는 포터의 뒷모습을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 절망이 그의 안에서 피어오르고 있었다. 포터는 덤블도어와 같은 생각을 했을 것이다. 포터에 대한 자신의 진심을 알게 된 그 절망적인 날에 덤블도어가 본 것을, 포터도 보았을 거다.

“ _그를 위해서라고요?_ ” 스네이프가 말했었다. 마치 그가 포터를 걱정하는 건 말도 안 되는 생각이라는 듯이 말했다. 포터가 호그와트에 발을 처음 들였을 때처럼, 포터를 대하는 태도에는 변화가 없다는 듯이.

사슴이었다. 여전히 암사슴이었지만, 스네이프 본인만이 무언가 바뀌었다는 것을 알고 있었다. 언제부터인지 바뀌었는지 확신이 서지 않았다. 짐작했던 것보다 더 오래되었다는 건 확실했다. 스네이프는 그동안 자신조차 완벽하게 속여 왔기에, 덤블도어에게 거짓말을 할 필요조차 없었다. 언제나 속이고, 속이는 나날들의 연속이었기에, 이제 무엇이 진실인지조차 알 수가 없었다.

포터가 자신의 패트로누스를 소환하기만 했더라면... 둘의 패트로누스가 같이 있는 모습을 잠깐이라도 보았더라면, 포터라도 그 둘의 연관성을 눈치챌 수 있었을 것이었다.

스네이프는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 릴리는 과거에도 그랬고, 앞으로도 자신의 일부가 될 존재였다. 그녀는 스네이프의 깊숙한 마음속에서 존재했다. 모든 것들의 정답인 사람이었다. 스네이프는 릴리를 사랑했지만, 평범하기 그지없는 로맨틱한 감정은 없었다. 진부한 가족처럼 사랑하는 것도 아니었다. 그는 푸른 하늘의 태양을 사랑하는 것처럼 릴리를 사랑했다. 그러나 그들 사이에는 극복할 수 없는 틈이 있었다. 비록 두 사람이 침대에서 늙어 죽을 때까지 친하게 지냈었다고 해도, 다른 일생을 살았다 해도 결코 메꿀 수 없는 틈이었다. 제임스 포터만이 아니었다. 스네이프의 끔찍한 선택이나 소유욕, 그가 미쳤던 나쁜 영향들 때문만이 아니었다. 릴리는 언제나 사랑을 알고 있었다는 사실이 그들 사이를 갈라놓았다. 에반스 부부는 한 아이의 부모로서 막내딸을 완전히, 전적으로 사랑해 주었다. 그래서 릴리는 사랑이 넘치는 풍요로운 세계에 살았고, 사랑이란 건 무한하다는 것처럼 다른 사람에게도 나누어 주었다. 릴리는 근본적으로 돈과 사랑이 모두 부족한 가정에서 성장하는 것이 어떤지 이해해 주지 못했고, 셀 수 없이 배고픔을 느끼는 것이 어떤 기분인지 알지 못했다.

하지만 포터만은 그를 이해할 수 있었다. 포터는 그 사실을 받아들이고, 더 나은 사람이 되어, 자신의 유년 시절의 부족함들을 채워 나갔다. 포터의 패트로누스는 불사조였어야 했다... 그랬다면, 오늘 저녁 스네이프의 지팡이에서 뿜어져 나온 생명체도 불사조였을 테니.


	6. Part Six

패트로누스 마법을 주제로 한 수업에 대해서는 포터의 생각이 옳았다. NEWT 준비반 학생들은 자신들의 실력을 1,2,3학년 학생들에게 보여주며 자랑스러워했고, 4학년과 5학년 학생들은 고등 마법에 대해 진정으로 배울 수 있는 수업이 있다는 것에 기뻐했다. 6학년생과 7학년생들은 순수한 기쁨의 얼굴을 한 학생들 사이에 앉아서 크리스마스 계획에 대해 이야기하며 수업 시간을 보냈다. 놀랍게도, 교실에 있는 학생들은 스네이프가 패트로누스를 소환하지 않았다는 걸 눈치채지 못한 것 같았다.

대부분의 경우 수업은 순조롭게 진행되었고, 스네이프는 이론만 간단하게 설명한 다음 나머지 과정은 학생들에게 맡겼다. 이따금 문제를 지적해 주거나 힌트를 주기도 했지만 거의 모든 시간 동안 그는 자리에 앉아 하나하나 반짝이는, 행복한 기억의 불빛들을 지켜보았다.

몇 가지 주목할 만한 점도 있었다. 로완 존스는 여전히 지루하고 공허한 표정이었다. 그는 7학년생의 사랑스러운 토끼 패트로누스를 보고도 아무런 느낌을 받지 못하는 것 같았다. 셀레스티아 에이버리는 지팡이 끝에서 패트로누스를 소환하려고 주문을 읊을 때마다 입꼬리가 심하게 비틀렸다. 루크 햄프턴-스미스는 평소처럼 독수리가 소환되지 않자 혼란스럽고 슬픈 것 같았다. 스네이프가 같은 주에 조심스럽게 물어보자, 햄프턴-스미스는 연인과의 이별로 인해 잠시 동안 속이 상한 것뿐이라고 대답했다. 그와는 다르게 셀레스티아 에이버리는 성적도 점점 떨어지는 중이었고 수업 시간 내 태도도 악화되고 있었다. 슬러그혼은 그러한 사실을 알려주어서 고맙다며 스네이프에게 감사를 표했지만, 그날 저녁 포터도 슬러그혼은 학생들을 관리하는 것보다 조용한 인생을 사는 것에 더 관심이 있다는 스네이프의 생각에 동의했다. 플리트윅은 이미 로완 존스에 대해 알고 있었다. 대부분의 수업에서 그의 태도는 우울한 채 생각에 잠겨 있거나 매우 산만하게 굴어 문제가 되고 있었던 거다. 보나 마나 가정에서 비롯된 것일 터였고, 스네이프는 예전의 차가운 기억들을 떠올리지 않으려 노력했다. 플리트윅은 훌륭하고 독창적인 담임 교수이니, 그 소년을 위해 최선을 다할 것이다.

스네이프는 그동안 자신이 어떤 모습의 교수였는지 다시금 생각해보게 되었다. 포터는 그를 야만적이고 터무니없이 비논리적인 교수라고 생각했을 테지만, 스네이프는 포터가 없는 모든 교실에서는 침착하고 냉정한 태도를 유지했었다. 그는 학생들, 특히 멍청한 학생들을 돌봐줄 생각은 없었지만 망할 알버스 덤블도어가 그리핀도르만을 편애하는 걸 상쇄하기 위해 될 수 있는 한 슬리데린 학생들은 많이 챙겨 주었다. 그래도 학생들이 존경하고, 어려움에 부딪혔을 때 의지하는 남자가 되는 것은 달랐다. 복도에서 보면 겁을 먹거나 도망가지 않아도 되는 남자가 되어 사는 건...

스네이프는 그 생각을 매캐하게 타고 있는 후회의 불길 속으로 던져두었다.

어느새 그는 자신이 행복했던 기억을 떠올리고 있었다. 열한 살 때 보냈던 호그와트에서의 첫 주였다. 그와 릴리는 기숙사 배정 이후로 호수 곁에서 9월의 햇살을 받으며 시간을 보냈다. 반짝반짝 빛나는 머리칼을 가진 릴리에게 미친 듯이 바빴던 일주일을 이야기하며 스네이프는 지금이 그런 순간일 것이라 생각했다. 어둡고 끔찍한 모든 것들이 사라지고, 삶이 즐거워지기 시작하는 순간이라고 믿었다.

어린 자신은 아무것도 모르고 있었다. 

호그와트의 모든 학생들이 느꼈을 기쁨의 5일이 지난 후, 스네이프는 그때의 느낌은 단순히 앞으로 다가올 환한 미래를 어떻게 받아들여야 할지 몰랐던 것이라는 걸 깨달을 수 있었다. 스네이프는 릴리를 밀어냈다. 그는 악의의 가득 찬 기숙사 친구들의 조언을 받아들였고, 선한 사람은 거짓말쟁이라고 생각하며 배척했다. 그리고 그 사건 이후, 스네이프는 아무에게도 조언을 구하지 않고, 덤블도어의 명령으로 한 사람을 지키는 데 일생을 보내며 학생들과는 거리를 두었다. 드레이코의 스승이 되어주어야 할 무렵에, 스네이프는 어디서부터 시작해야 할지 몰랐다. 그 혼란은 수업에서 드레이코를 치켜세워주는 것으로 이어졌다. 당연히도 드레이코는 그가 진심이 아니란 걸 알고 있었다.

오랜 시간이 흐른 지금, 스네이프는 자신이 저지른 실수들을 고쳐낼 수 있을지도 모른다는 희망을 가지게 되었다. 오랜 시간이 흐른 지금, 스네이프는 들끓는 경멸의 감정 없이 자신을 받아들일 수 있게 되었다. 마치 그가 사십 년 동안 저질렀던 실수들과 결정들을 태워 나온 그을음과 재를 버리고, 새로운 것을 배우기 시작한 것처럼 말이다.

포터가 말했듯이, 이젠 스네이프가 극복할 차례였다.

*

해리는 탈출이 불가능한 감옥의 한가운데에 갇힌 것만 같았다.

스네이프는 여전히 잘 웃는 사람은 아니었다. 그런데도 요즈음의 그는 두려울 정도로 행복에 가까운 모습을 보이기 시작했다. 예전보다 안정되어 있었고, 때때로 유쾌하기도 했다. 패트로누스 주문을 가르치면서 느낀 간접적인 행복의 결과일지도 모른다. 그런 스네이프를 보며 해리도 행복했다. 세베루스 스네이프는 내면의 자책과 혼란으로부터 멀리 떨어져 휴식을 취해야 할 충분한 자격이 있었다. 밤이 오면 해리는 여전히 고통스러웠고, 낮이 되면 해리는 스네이프의 말 한마디에 의미를 부여하며, 스네이프가 비꼴 때마다 기쁨을 감출 수 없었고 그가 날카롭게 말할 때마다 상처를 받았다. 여전히 해리의 몸 안에 있으면서 스네이프처럼 행동하는 그의 모든 몸짓이 좋았다. 해리는 론에게 편지를 써 이 미치도록 이상한 감정을 고백하는 방법도 고려해 보았지만, 몸이 뒤바뀐 현상을 설명하지 않으면서 론에게 이야기를 풀어나갈 방법이 떠오르지 않았다.

해리는 그런 스스로가 놀라웠다. 이제 막 삶이 안정적인 궤도에 들어, 평생을 함께할 사람을 찾기 시작한 그였다. 하지만 이제 해리는 무의미한 연구로 가득 찬 하루를 보내고 있었고 예전의 삶이 막심하게 그리웠다. 아무것도 할 수 없는 절망적인 상황인데도, 즐거운 순간이 있었다.

해리는 하늘에서 내리는 눈송이와 얼음조각들 속에서 성 외곽을 날아다니며 많은 시간을 보냈다. 스네이프에게 자신의 감정을 고백하지는 않았어도 그 남자는 눈치챘을 것 같았다. 의미 없이 매일 작성하던 해리의 연구 보고서는 이제 거의 쓰지 않게 되었고, 스네이프의 몸은 눈에 띄게 건강해졌다. 그리고 얼굴빛에는 혈색이 돌았다.

처음에는 스네이프를 _짝사랑하는_ 것이 금기에 가까울 정도로 잘못되었기 때문에 이렇게 마음고생을 하는 건가 싶었다. 그렇지만 스네이프가 어떤 사람인지, 그가 어떤 일을 헤쳐나갔는지를 생각하면 전혀 이치에 맞지 않는 생각이었다. 해리가 한 번도 들은 적 없던 어조로 학생들과 대화를 하는 스네이프를 볼 때면 더더욱 그랬다. 그가 아무런 불평 없이 플루 네트워크를 통해 위즐리 부인에게 자신은 세베루스 스네이프와 연인 사이가 아니지만, 말이 나온 김에 크리스마스에 그와 함께 가도 되겠느냐고 물어보는 것을 보았을 땐 더더군다나.

스네이프는 날이 갈수록 해리 흉내를 내는 것에 익숙해지고 있었다. 어쩌면 그게 이유일지도 모른다. 스네이프는 평생 해리로서 살아갈 거고, 해리는 스네이프처럼 변할 때까지 가증스럽고 희망을 잃은 인간으로 변해갈 것이다.

학기의 마지막 날은 21일이었다. 스네이프는 마지막 수업을 마치고 무언가 생각에 잠긴 듯한 모습으로 돌아왔다.

해리는 지난 두 시간 동안 멍하니 쳐다보고만 있던 책을 보며 인상을 찡그렸다. 

“있잖아요.” 스네이프가 차를 마시려고 벨을 눌렀을 때 해리가 말을 꺼냈다. “크리스마스에는 좀 쉬어야 할 것 같아요. 이 연구 말이에요.”

“좋은 생각이군.” 스네이프가 말했다. 해리는 재빨리 책을 바닥으로 내팽개치고는 가식적인 태도를 버렸다.

그러자 스네이프가 눈썹을 치켜올린다. 해리는 점점 저 눈썹이 싫어지는 중이다.

“괜찮은 건가, 포터 군?” 스네이프가 물어왔다.

“아뇨, 이제 인생이 지긋지긋해요.” 해리가 대답했다. “말할 것도 없이, 앞으로 남은 사흘 동안 백 개 정도의 선물을 사야 해요.”

스네이프가 입꼬리를 말아올렸다. “그래, 사려 깊은 전략인 것 같군.”

스네이프가 나쁜 뜻으로 말한 건 아니었다. 그리고 그 말이 큰 의미도 아니었지만, 해리는 농담을 받아들일 기분이 아니었다.

“누구한테 고맙다는 말을 해야 하는지도 모르는 사람들을 위해서 말이에요.” 해리가 말을 이었다. “그러고 보니 저 말고 교수님이 대신 선물을 사야 하는 것 아닌가요?”

“포터….” 스네이프의 목소리에는 경계심이 담겨 있었다. “곧 끝날 거다. 우리는 극복할 거야.”

“원래대로 돌아가고 싶긴 해요?” 해리가 말했다. “학생들을 가르치면서 기뻐 보이던데요. 제가 되어 인생을 사는 게 즐거우시잖아요.”

“네가 나의 몸을 하고 사는 것에 별다른 흥미를 느끼지 못하는 건 알겠다. 적어도 지금만큼은.”

“네, 지금만큼은 그렇지 않아요.” 해리가 짧게 대답했다. “학생들이 그리워요. 제 친구들도 보고 싶고요, 제 인생을 되찾고 싶으니까요.”

조용한 침묵이 흘렀다. 해리는 벽난로에서 타닥거리는 불꽃의 소리를 듣고 있었다.

잠시 후에 스네이프가 입을 열었다. “각자 휴식을 가지는 것이 좋겠지. 카라반을 너무 오래 비웠으니 확인할 때도 되었고. 로제타 부인은 무슨 일이 있었는지 궁금해할 게 분명한데, 뭐라 설명해야 할지 감이 오지 않는군. 네가 그랬던 것처럼 말이다.”

교수님과 떨어져 있고 싶다는 얘기가 아니었어요. 해리는 입 밖으로 그 말이 튀어나오려는 것을 간신히 막았다. 어쩌면 스네이프가 정확히 인지한 것일지도 모르겠다. 점점 가까워지는 둘 사이의 관계 때문에 기분이 들쭉날쭉한 것일지도.

“약재상에 있던 부인 말씀이시죠? 둘이 친해 보이던데요.” 입에서 나온 말은 씁쓸하게 들렸다. 해리는 몸을 움츠렸다.

“마을 주민들 중 내 형편없는 프랑스어를 참아줄 수 있던 유일한 사람이었다.” 스네이프가 묘한 눈길로 해리를 바라보며 말했다.

“지금은 어때요?” 해리가 말을 이었다. “프랑스어 말이에요. 이제 3년이 다 되어가잖아요.”

"그럭저럭.” 스네이프가 어깨를 으쓱하며 말했다. 해리는 입술을 깨물었다.

“크리스마스 이브가 되기 전까지는 오실 거죠?” 해리가 물었다. 스네이프의 낮은 목소리에는 그가 느끼는 비참함이 묻어나지 않아서 다행이었다.

“그래, 포터, 그때까지는 오도록 하지.” 스네이프가 말을 이었다. “위즐리네와 함께 크리스마스를 보내고 싶어 했잖니.”

해리는 불길 속을 노려보았다.

“좋아요.” 해리가 말했다. 스네이프가 자신을 빤히 쳐다보고 있는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정은 스네이프의 전유물이었다. 신기하다는 듯이 바라보는 얼굴. 그 표정은 곧이어 사라지고, 스네이프는 스스로의 감정을 굳게 닫으며 눈동자는 공허해졌다. 해리는 그 원인이 자신이라는 사실이 싫었다. 그래서 억지로 미소를 지어 보였다.

“잘 쉬다 오세요. 참, 그리고 카라반에는 제가 할 수 있는 최대한의 보호막을 쳐 놓고 왔어요.” 해리가 말했다.

“고맙군, 포터.” 스네이프는 여전히 혼란스럽고 의심스러워 보였다.

“해리요.” 해리가 툭 내뱉었다. “왜 아직까지 포터, 스네이프, 이러고 있는 건지 모르겠네요.”

“해리.” 스네이프의 목소리는 낮았고 무언가로 가득 차 있었다. 무엇이 되었든 해리의 상상과는 다를 것이다. _절대_ 해리가 원하는 쪽이 아닐 것이다.

해리는 피가 날 정도로 입술을 세게 깨물었고, 차마 _세베루스,_ 라고 불러보지 못했다.

*

다음 날 아침 스네이프는 고개를 한 번 끄덕이고는 바로 떠났다. 해리는 스네이프가 사라진 불길 속을 오래도록 바라보고 있었다. 손에 들고 있던 차는 이미 식은 상태였다.

해리는 몸을 추스르며 호그스미드로 외출할 준비를 했다. 호그스미드에는 사람이 바글바글할 테지만, 스네이프를 본받아 필요한 목록을 미리 만들어 간다면 모든 사람들에게 적당한 선물을 사줄 수도 있을 것 같았다.

가장 큰 문제는 스네이프에게 줄 선물이었다. 해리는 그에게 주고 싶은 선물이 무엇인지 정확히 알고 있었음에도 그 문제는 조금 나중으로 미뤄두었다. 몸이 바뀐 이 현상이 영구적인 것이라면 스네이프에게는 그 선물이 아무런 도움도 되지 않을 것일 테니까.

그 하나 외에는 다른 아이디어도 없었다. 스네이프에게 아무런 선물도 기대할 수 없을 테니, 별 상관도 없어 보이긴 했다.

선물 문제와는 별개로, 해리는 친구가 보고 싶었다. 그래서 해리는 양피지와 깃펜을 꺼내어 네빌 롱바텀에게 편지를 쓰기 시작했다. 그는 손이 가는 대로 글씨를 써 내려가면서, 편지의 밑부분에 _세베루스 스네이프_ 라고 서명했다.

*

음산한 겨울 날씨와 나무들 사이로 그늘이 드리워진 스네이프의 카라반은 어둡고 추웠다. 스네이프는 재빨리 안을 둘러본 다음, 마법 주문으로 먼지를 털어내고 서재에 불을 붙이며 안락의자에 앉았다. 벽난로 속 불꽃은 재빠르게 카라반 안의 냉기를 몰아냈고, 불빛은 어른거리며 금박과 니스 칠이 된 문을 반짝였다. 스네이프는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬며 책을 펼쳤다.

 _평온함_. 가슴이 아려오는 듯한 느낌과 혼란스러운 머릿속을 정리하기 위해 스네이프가 필요한 것이었다. 포터는 요즈음 힘든 시간을 보내고 있는 것 같았고, 스네이프와 함께 있을 때면 더욱 긴장한 듯이 보였다. 그 소년에게 약간의 휴식을 주는 것이 현명해 보였다.

정말로, 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다. 전 세계에 있는 누구도 포터가 그를 참아준 것만큼 오랫동안 자신과 함께 지낼 순 없을 것이다. 그리고 스네이프 자신도, 이토록 오랫동안 누군가를 용인해 준 적이 없었다.

스네이프는 눈을 감고 그 생각을 하지 않으려 애썼다. 

의자는 예전보다 덜 편안했다. 발에서는 쉴 새 없이 쑤셔대는 느낌이 났다. 그리고 책에서 흥미로운 대목을 읽을 때마다, 스네이프는 마치 앞에 포터가 있다고 생각한 듯이 소리 내어 그 부분을 읽었다. 삼 년이나 넘게 이 숲에서 살아온 그였는데, 왜 이제 와서야 숨어지내는 느낌이 드는 것인지 알 길이 없었다.

스네이프는 읽고 있던 책을 내려놓았다. 아무것도 변하지 않았다는 것처럼 다시 예전의 생활 속으로 발을 들여놓을 수 있으리란 건 너무나 낙관적인 생각이었다. 어쩌면 크리스마스 쇼핑을 해야 할 것 같았다. 마을의 큰길에는 값싼 장신구들을 파는 노점상들이 즐비해 있었고, 집들 사이사이엔 전구가 장식되어 있었으며 공기 중에는 사과주와 설탕과 향신료를 넣은 와인 냄새가 났다.

스네이프는 살짝 짜증이 난 채로 웃옷을 걸터 입고 빗자루를 꺼내들며 밖으로 향했다. 아무래도 활동적으로 생활하는 것이 최선일 것이다. 운동을 계속하지 않는다면 포터가 얼마나 잔소리를 해댈지가 눈에 훤했으니까.

*

네빌과 호그스미드에서 만나 얘기를 나눈 경험은 꽤나 기이했다. 그래도 친구를 만나니 절망 섞인 기분은 좀 나아지는 것 같았다. 네빌은 계속 얼굴을 붉혔고, 두 사람이 나눈 대화는 매우 어색했지만, 네빌은 스네이프의 눈을 피하지 않았다. 두 사람이 쓰리 브룸스틱스에서 나가려 일어섰을 때, 해리는 네빌이 자신보다 키가 크다는 걸 알고는 놀라움을 감추지 못했다.

해리는 자신이 네빌에게 얼마나 친절하게 대해줬는지 스네이프에게 말해주기를 고대하고 있었다.

놀랍게도, 네빌은 해리를 도와줄 수 있었고, 그에 따른 보수도 거절했다. 해리는 네빌을 껴안고 싶었지만 악수로 만족해야 했다. 해리는 이제 정말로 예전의 몸을 되찾고 싶었다. 친구들과 나눌 수 있는 애정이 점점 그리워지고 있었다.

약속대로 크리스마스 이브 아침에 네빌이 온실에서 보낸 작은 소포가 도착했다. 해리는 조심스럽게 그것을 포장해서 벽난로 위, 형편없는 토템 옆쪽에 올려놓았다.

하루가 점점 지나가고 있었다. 해리는 목욕을 하기로 결정했다. 그리고 창백한 피부가 시야에 들어오지 않도록 거품을 최대한 많이 내는 것도 잊지 않았다. 해리는 머리를 감으며, 자신이 깃들어있는 이 육체에 대해서 생각하거나 만지는 상상을 하지 않으려 노력했다. 몸을 되찾은 후에도 이 몸을 제대로 볼 수 있으리라는 희망도 접어두었다. 목욕물 아래에서 해리의 손이 젖은 피부 위를 스쳐 지나갈 때 스네이프의 눈동자가 더욱 새카매졌을 것 같다는 생각도 그만두었다.

차가운 물로 헹구어 내는 것이 머릿결에 좋다는 이야기를 들은 적이 있었다. 차라리 목욕 말고 찬물로 샤워를 할 걸 그랬나.

타월로 몸을 감싼 해리는 거울에 비친 자신을 한참 동안 바라보았다. 스네이프는 예전보다 훨씬 더 건강해 보였다. 지금이 스네이프가 살아온 인생 중 가장 최고의 컨디션임이 틀림없다. 얼굴에는 혈색이 돌았고, 눈동자는 예전처럼 그림자가 진 것처럼 어두워 보이지 않았다. 스네이프가 인상을 쓸 때마다 잡히는 주름살처럼 미소를 지을 때도 같은 주름이 잡혔다. 목에 난 상처는 매우 길었지만 해리가 보기에는 전혀 흉하지 않았다. 긴 머리는 빛이 나고 있었다. 스네이프에게서 딱히 못생긴 부분은 없었다. 그저 큰 매부리코가 특징적인 인상을 남길 뿐이었다.

거울에 비친 이빨을 보자, 해리가 시험삼아 지어본 미소는 찡그림으로 바뀌었다. 그래도 몇 초 만에 해결할 수 있는 문제다. 해리는 서랍장 속에서 라미네이트 마법약을 찾아 벌컥벌컥 들이켰다. 스네이프가 이걸 생각하지 못했다는 것이 놀라웠다. 그 정도로 자신에게 관심이 없던 사람인가?

맞아, 그런 사람이었지. 스네이프는 거의 먹지도 않았으니, 하물며 자신의 이빨 색에 관해 걱정을 했을 리가 없다.

3시 15분에 해리는 스네이프가 나타나지 않는다면 어떻게 해야 할지 계획을 세우기 시작했다. 아마도 스네이프를 추적해야 할 것 같았다. 약재상으로 플루 가루를 타고 가서, 숨겨진 카라반을 찾아야 할 것이다. 혹시 카라반조차 없다면 어떡하지? 카라반은 이동성이 좋기로 유명했다... 그럼 아마 오러 보급실에 몰래 숨어들어가서 폴리 주스를 훔쳐 나와야 할 수도 있겠다. 폴리 주스를 마시면 잠시나마 원래의 모습으로 돌아올 수 있을까? 망할 폴리 주스의 원리가 뭐였지? 지금까지 왜 그걸 생각해내지 못했을까? 스네이프의 그 _별난_ 조심성 덕에 지금까지 연구만 하느라 시간을 허비하지 않았으면 새해가 되기 전에 원래 몸으로 돌아갈 수도 있었을 텐데...

4시 15분, 해리는 하늘이 점점 어둑해지는 것을 바라보며 방 안에서 샌드위치로 식사를 했다. 집요정들도 크리스마스 기분을 만끽하고 있는 것 같았다. 평소와 다르게 햄과 치즈가 들어간 삼각형 모양의 샌드위치 옆에는 따뜻한 고기 파이와 크림 한 덩어리, 그리고 달콤한 포도주가 가득 차 있는 잔이 놓여 있었다.

8시 15분이 되어서야 문을 두드리는 소리가 났다. 반수면 상태였던 해리는 그대로 소파 아래로 떨어질 뻔했다. 해리는 혹시 꿈속에서 들린 것이 아닐까 생각하며 문을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 맥고나걸은 가족을 보러 간 건지 아니면 실제 살고 있는 집에 방문한 것인지는 몰라도 며칠 동안 교장실을 비우고 있는 상태였다. 하지만 플루 가루를 타고 들어오기보다 방문을 노크할 사람은 맥고나걸밖에는...

아무리 마법 세계라도 자동으로 열리는 문 따위는 없다는 걸 뒤늦게 깨달은 해리는 얼굴을 붉히며 일어섰다. 헝클어진 머리를 매만져 정리하고, 문 쪽으로 성큼성큼 다가가 그대로 열어젖혔다.

다른 사람 대신에 자기 자신의 모습이 문가에 서 있는 광경은 초현실적이었다. 해리-안의-스네이프는 셰릴 점퍼를 입고 구식 디자인의 갈색 여행 가방을 들고 있었다. 스네이프는, 아마도, 조금 망설이는 것 같았다. 해리는 문가에 서 있는 그를 보고, 벽난로 쪽으로 시선을 돌렸다. 해리는 혼란스러운 듯 스네이프를 바라보았다.

“플루 가루를 써서 들어오는 건 무례한 것 같았다.” 스네이프가 말했다.

“그런 거 가릴 사이는 아니지 않아요?” 해리가 장난스레 말했다. 그러다 입가에 웃음이 싹 가셨다. “들어와요, 차랑 비스킷 가져다 달라고 해놓을게요.”

스네이프가 눈에 띄게 긴장을 푸는 것 같았다. 해리는 환희로 가슴이 부풀어 오르는 걸 저주했다.

“노르망디는 어땠어요?” 해리가 안락의자에 다시 앉으며 말했다.

“조용했다.” 스네이프가 소파에 자리를 잡았다. “평온했지. 마을엔 크리스마스 시장이 열렸고.”

“재밌어 보이네요.” 해리가 말했다.

스네이프는 오랫동안 해리를 바라보았다.

“스네이프.” 해리가 조용히 말했다. “아, 제 말은…. 세베루스….”

그러자 스네이프가 눈을 감았다.

“엄마 얘기를 해 줘요.” 해리가 말했다.

“포터, 나는….”

“해리요.” 해리가 말을 이었다. “제발요. 이걸 거쳐야 해요. 이 문제에 대해 얘기해야 한다니까요.”

“진작에 말해줬어야 했는데.” 스네이프가 조용히 말했다. 예상하지 못한 반응에 해리는 스네이프를 바라보았다.

스네이프는 아무 말도 하지 않고, 여행 가방을 가까이 끌어당겨 지퍼 안으로 손을 밀어 넣어 종이 포장된 병을 꺼냈다. 그리고 찻잔에 황금빛 색의 그 음료를 한 번 두르고, 그 위에 차를 따랐다.

“위스키에요?”

“아니.” 스네이프가 아주 미묘한 미소를 지으며 말했다. “코냑이다. _최상급이지_.”

스네이프는 코냑 병을 해리에게 건넸다. 해리는 어깨를 으쓱해 보이고 병을 받아 스네이프가 했던 대로 음료를 따르고, 혹시 몰라 설탕도 듬뿍 넣었다.

마시는 동안엔 둘 다 아무 말이 없었다. 해리는 독한 술이 가져다주는 따뜻하고 몽글몽글한 느낌이 좋았다.

“릴리 에반스는 내게 첫 번째였다.” 알코올의 영향으로 스네이프의 목소리는 속삭이는 것처럼 들렸다. “어쩌면 유일한 사람일지도 모르지. 내게 사랑을 가르쳐 준 유일한 사람이었다. 릴리는, 쉽게 사랑을 주었고, 빗속에서 서 있는 것부터, 잘 다듬어진 마법 주문을 읊는 것, 자기를 못마땅해 하는 언니를 대하는 것까지 세상 모든 것들을 사랑했지. 릴리는 친절했고, 용감했고, 감정적이었다. 내가 어둠 속에 갇혀 있을 때 릴리란 존재는 빛이었고, 릴리 또한 나를 사랑해 주었어.”

해리는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 자신의 얼굴에 깊은 고통이 떠오르는 걸 보는 건 이상하고 불편했다.

“그리고 나는, 날 사랑해 주던 릴리를 끊어내려 했다.” 스네이프가 말을 이었다. “나만이 사랑의 감정을 품는 것으로 충분하다 생각했고, 나는 다정했어야 할 때 잔혹하게 행동했다. 결국 릴리는 날 떠날 수밖에 없었지. 그런데 네가 알아야 하는 것이 있다, 포터, 아니 해리. 지금도 매일같이 릴리의 빈자리를 느끼지만, 결코 우리 둘 사이에…. 연애 감정은 없었다.”

세베루스 스네이프는 텅 빈 벽난로를 바라보았다. 해리는 숨이 턱 막혔다. 왜 이런 것까지 얘기해 주는 거지?

“릴리는 날개를 다친 새를 사랑하는 것처럼 날 사랑했다.” 스네이프의 눈에는 애틋한 표정이 떠올랐다. “릴리는 내 유모처럼, 내 어머니처럼 날 사랑했어. 내 깊은 곳에 숨겨진 어둠과 추한 것들을 있는 그대로 받아들여주지 못했다. 아무리 내가 원했어도, 그러면 안 되는 거였지. 그리고 나도 마찬가지로 릴리를 충분하게 사랑해 주지 못했다. 네가 아는 이유들보다 더 많은 것들 때문에. 릴리는 내…. 연인이 아니었어. 그저 내 소중한 친구였다.”

“그럴 리가.” 해리가 툭 뱉었다. “말이 안 되잖아요. 소중한 친구랑 패트로누스를 공유한다면 제 패트로누스의 정체성에는 혼란이 올 텐데요.”

“내가 사귀어 온 진정한 친구들의 수를 과대평가하는 것 같군.” 스네이프가 무뚝뚝하게 말했다.

“그럴 순 없어요.” 스네이프를 향해 품고 있는 마음 때문에 느끼는 죄책감을 생각해 본다면, 어머니와 스네이프의 사랑 이야기에 이 정도로 집착할 이유가 없었다. 아니면 그것이 이유였을까?

“이해가 안 되는데요. 우리 엄마와 사랑에 빠진 게 아니었다면, 왜 다른 사람들이 그렇게 생각하도록 내버려 뒀어요? 아니, 진심이긴 하셨어요? 덤블도어 교수님께 _언제나 그랬다_ 고 말했을 때?”

세베루스는 마침내 벽난로 쪽에서 시선을 돌렸다.

“포터.” 그는 짜증이 난 채 말을 이었다. “당연히 진심이었지. 나는 내 유일하고 가장 친했던 친구의 죽음에 책임이 있는 사람이었다. 입장을 바꿔 생각해보렴, 포터, 만약 네 앞에서 위즐리나 그레인저가 죽는다면 남은 일생 동안 그들을 그리워하지 않고, 생각조차 하지 않으며 살아갈 거냐?”

불쾌감이 드는 상상이었다. 해리는 들고 있던 찻잔을 내려놓았다.

“그래도 거짓말을 하신 거잖아요.” 해리가 차갑게 말을 이었다. “그날 있었던 재판에서, 모든 사람들이 비극적인 사랑 이야기에 감동받았을 때 말이에요.”

“난 그런 적 없다, 포터. 사람들이 그런 쪽 이야기를 좋아하는 것은 내 탓이 아니 - ”

“아니요!” 해리는 왜 이렇게 화가 나는지 알 수 없었다. 입 밖으로 나온 목소리는 나이 들고 거친 목소리였음에도 해리는 다시 오클리먼시 수업을 받는 열다섯 살의 소년으로 돌아간 것 같았다. “아무 말도 하지 않으셨잖아요. 위젠가모트 사람들에게 무슨 로미오와 줄리엣이 된 것 마냥, 저한테도 아무 말 없으셨구요, 덤블도어 교수님도 그렇게 생각하셨잖아요! 우리 엄마를 사랑한 거라고요! _왜 그러셨어요?_ 헤르미온느 말이 맞는 거예요? 그냥 상습적으로 거짓말을 하는 그런 사람이었어요? 교수님이 선한 사람이라고 생각했던 그 이유마저 진실이 아니라면 - ”

 _“포터.”_ 낮게 으르렁거리는 스네이프는 위험해 보였다. 그의 얼굴에 비치는 분노는 해리의 작은 몸뚱아리도 거대해 보이게 만들었다. 피부 바깥으로 느껴지는 감정들에 오소소 소름이 돋았다. “나는. 릴리를. 사랑했다.”

해리는 곧바로 입을 다물었다. 어린애처럼 구는 것은 해리 자신이었다. 스네이프가 위젠가모트 앞에서 ‘오, 아니요, 릴리와는 그저 친구였을 뿐입니다….’ 라고 말하기를 기대한 건 아니었다. 내내 해리를 괴롭혀 온 것이 단지 그 하나였던가?

“언제나 암사슴일 거라고 생각해요?” 갑자기 질문이 튀어나왔다.

“그건 나도 모른다, 포터.” 스네이프가 찻잔을 내려놓으며 조용히 말했다. 무슨 이유에선지 그는 더 이상 화나 보이지 않았다. “앞으로도 네 패트로누스는 계속 수사슴일 것 같으니?”

해리는 그 자리에서 얼어붙었다.

그럴 리가. 스네이프의 패트로누스는 몇 년 동안이나 암사슴이었다. 그래도 여전히, 두 사람의 패트로누스는 빌어먹을 정도로 비슷하고, 완전히 연결되어 서로를 비추고 있었다.

무슨 의미였을까. 스네이프에게는 무슨 의미였을까?

해리는 자신의 초록색 눈동자를, 자신의 어머니의 눈을 바라보며 그 뒤에 감춰진 남자를 생각했다. 여러모로 해리의 어두운 면을 공유하고 있는 사람이었다. 해리는 자신의 눈이 놀라움으로 커지고, 입을 살짝 벌린 채로 두려움과 열망에 젖은 눈꺼풀이 감기는 것을 바라보았다. 눈앞에 있는 사람이 자신의 몸을 하고 있다는 사실은 이제 아무런 상관도 없었다. 가슴에 소용돌이치는 이상한 감정은 그대로 억누르기가 벅차왔고 무어라 설명할 수 있는 단어도 없었다. 말보다는 행동이 우선이었다.

해리는 의자에서 미끄러지듯 내려와서 소파에 앉은 스네이프에게로 다가가 그의 목덜미를 감쌌다. 한 편의 짜인 연극처럼 부드럽고 잔잔한 움직임이었다. 해리는 몸을 끌어당겨 더 가까이 붙었다. 그러다 해리가 잠시 망설이자, 초록색의 눈을 가진 상대가 눈꺼풀을 감았다. 두 입술 사이의 간격을 좁혀도 된다는 무언의 허락이었다.

눈을 감으니 아무것도 이상한 건 없었다. 입가에서는 상대의 따뜻한 입술이 느껴졌고, 손바닥 아래에는 따뜻한 온기를 머금은 살갗이, 손가락 사이 사이로는 부드러운 머리칼이 느껴졌다. 무엇보다, 해리의 어깨를 두 손으로 움켜잡고 있는 사람은 세베루스 스네이프였다. 세베루스 스네이프가, 서로의 간격을 더 좁히면서 해리에게 입을 열어주었다. 해리가 혀를 집어넣자 상대의 목구멍 깊숙한 곳에서 신음이 새어 나왔다.

해리는 세베루스에게 반쯤 기대고 있는 상태였다. 세베루스는 몸을 움직여 해리의 무릎이 자신의 다리 사이로 들어가게 했다. 그 움직임 하나로 몸 전체에 열기가 퍼지자 세베루스는 작게 신음했다. 해리도 소리를 내고 싶었지만 목에 난 상처에 막혀 나오지 못하는 기분이 들었고, 어깨를 꽉 잡고 있는 두 손은 억세어 손톱자국이 붉게 났을 것 같았다. 해리는 온몸이 떨려왔다. 맞대고 있는 뜨거운 입술과 온기가 느껴지는 가슴팍을 통해 상대도 떨고 있다는 것이 느껴졌다.

세베루스는 달리기라도 한 것처럼 숨을 헐떡이며 입을 뗐다. 해리는 세베루스의 뺨가에 젖은 입술로 입을 맞추었다.

“이제 키스는 해결책이 아니란 걸 알았네요.” 해리가 작게 중얼거렸다. 세베루스가 내쉬는 숨결이 해리의 축축해진 살결을 간지럽혔다. 두 사람은 동시에 고개를 돌려 벽난로 위에 있는 돌 조각상을 보았다. 조각상은 마치 두 사람을 바라보고 있는 것 같았다. 해리는 그런 특징 없는 조각상이 왜... 그렇게 음흉해 보이는지 알 길이 없었다.

“그것보다 더한 걸 해야 한다면...?” 세베루스는 아직 숨이 차 격양된 목소리로 말했다. 해리는 그가 조각상의 우스꽝스러울 정도로 거대한 성기 부분을 주시하고 있다는 걸 알 수 있었다.

“밑져야 본전이죠.” 나온 목소리는 거칠었다. 목에 난 상처 때문만은 아니었다. 해리는 자신의 눈동자에 욕망이 차오르는 것을 지켜보았다. 조금 뒤에 세베루스가 조금은 두렵고, 조금은 나른한 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕이자 해리는 다시 입을 맞부딪히며 세베루스가 소파 등받이에 기댈 수 있게 살짝 밀었다. 그리곤 닿을 수 있는 모든 곳에 입술 도장을 찍었다. 세베루스가 두 사람 사이로 손을 뻗자 해리는 순간 기대감으로 심장이 터질 것만 같은 기분이 들었다. 하지만 세베루스는 그저 지팡이를 쥐고 주문 없이 소파를 침대로 바꾸려던 것이었고, 곧이어 두 사람이 누운 자리에는 부드러운 베개와 침대 시트가 펼쳐졌다. 해리는 둘 사이의 간격이 몇 밀리미터도 되지 않을 정도로 세베루스를 끌어당겼다.

해리는 이성이 끊긴지 오래였다. 해리가 세베루스의 청바지를 벗기려 손을 뻗음과 동시에 세베루스도 해리의 바지에 손을 가져다 대고, 다른 쪽 손은 긴 머리를 매만지고 있었다. 해리는 잠시 몸을 떼고 침대 위에서 급하게 바지를 벗었다. 브리프를 벗기는 손길도 눈치챌 여력이 없었다. 그리고 눈을 감았다. 낯익으며 동시에 낯선 것만 같은 손길이 느껴졌다. 예전의 몸과는 예민한 곳도, 방식도 달랐다. 당연히 세베루스는 그 몸에서 쾌락을 끌어내는데 익숙했고 조금도 망설이지 않은 채 해리를 단단히 움켜쥐었다. 해리는 온몸이 뻣뻣해져 간신히 숨만 몰아쉬는 지경이 되었다. 겨우 정신을 붙잡고 상대의 청바지에 손을 넣어 느껴지는 살결을 쓸었다. 그러자 세베루스가 신음을 냈다. 자신의 신음소리를 제3자의 입장에서 듣는 건 굉장히 이상한 경험이었어도, 너무 오랜 시간 만에, 아니 전에 느껴본 적도 없는 이 느낌은 그만한 가치가 있었다.

세베루스가 혀를 얽어 올 때쯤, 해리는 더는 버티지 못할 것 같았다. 세베루스의 손을 엉덩이에 가져다 대고 자신의 손을 브리프 안에 넣고 움직였다. 눈을 감아 앞이 보이지 않은 채로 닿는 살결에는 모조리 입을 가져다 대었다. 둔부에는 어루만지는 손길이 느껴졌다. 세베루스가 조금 더,라고 중얼거리자 해리는 자제력을 잃고 브리프 안에서 손을 흔들며 뜨거운 살갗을 맞대었다. 눈앞이 새카매졌고 액체가 분출하는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 그의 옆에 있는 세베루스는, 모든 통제력을 잃은 것 같았다. 이제는 거의 고통이 된 쾌락이었다. 이윽고 세베루스의 허리가 휘어졌고, 일순간 온 세상은 금빛으로 뒤덮였다.

*

눈을 뜨자 보이는 건 세베루스 스네이프의 얼굴이었다.

그의 창백한 피부는 땀에 젖어 있었고 날카로운 광대뼈 위에는 홍조가 올라와 있었다. 흘러내린 검은 머리카락이 시야를 가려서, 해리의 눈에는 앞에 있는 남자가 입을 살짝 벌린 채로 눈을 깜빡이는 것만이 보였다. 그의 검은 눈동자는 마치 깊고 깊은 호수 같았고, 그 호수의 표면에는 해리의 잔상이 비쳤다. 어둡고, 상기된 잔상이었다.

해리는 지금 이 순간이, 살아온 나날 중 가장 최고의 순간이라 믿어 의심치 않았다.

세베루스는 해리에게 초점을 맞추었다. 그의 동공이 급속도로 작아지는 것이 보였다. 이내 세베루스는 몸을 뒤로 젖혔고, 해리는 생각했던 것과 뭔가 좀 다르다는 느낌을 받았다. 원래는 세베루스의 위에 올라타 있었는데, 이제 몸이 바뀌어 그의 아래에 눕게 된 거다. 이상한 기분이 들었다.

세베루스는 그에게서 몸을 떼면서 복잡 미묘한 표정을 짓고 있었다. 해리는 척추 부근을 타고 오르는 불안한 느낌을 무시하고 멀어져 가는 남자를 붙잡고 입을 맞추었다.

처음엔 굳게 닫힌 입술에 어색하게 찍어 누르는 느낌이었다. 세베루스가 평소처럼 방어적으로 굴기 전에, 해리는 재빨리 고개를 살짝 젖혔다. 마주 닿은 입술이 부드럽게 열리는 느낌에 해리는 살짝 미소를 짓고, 천천히, 그리고 부드럽게 상대의 입술을 훑었다. 이미 한 번 키스해본 남자의 입술이 이젠 다른 느낌을 준다는 사실이 조금 이상하긴 했지만 그런 것들은 상관이 없을 정도로 충분히 좋았다. 세베루스를 만지는 새로운 느낌도, 아무 저항을 하지 않는 세베루스도 좋았고, 둘 사이에 감도는 부드럽고 몽롱한 쾌감의 방식이 좋았다. 세베루스는 떨리는 손으로 해리의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 마치 해리가 금방이라도 도망쳐 버릴 겁이 많은 동물인 것인 양 손길은 부드러웠다.

해리는 다리가 점점 저려왔다. 몸을 뗀다면 방금 전 그들이 한 행위의 잔상들을 정면으로 마주쳐야 한다는 걸 너무나도 잘 알고 있었기에 감히 움직일 생각은 하지 않았다. 그래서 세베루스가 몸을 뗐을 때 해리는 아직 준비가 되지 않은 상태였다. 세베루스가 비틀거리며 뒤로 물러섰고, 해리는 지금껏 가려져 보이지 않던 광경을 보며 입술을 깨물었다. 구겨진 셔츠는 가슴팍까지 올려져 있었고, 청바지는 벗겨진 상태였으며 브리프는 엉덩이께에 걸쳐져 있었다. 그리고 배 위에는 빛에 반짝거리는 축축한 액체가 보였고, 무엇보다 그를 바라보는 세베루스의 얼굴에는, 본능적인 욕망과 죄책감이 묻어나고 있었다.

“방금 그건 - ” 세베루스가 말했다. 해리는 그가 문장을 끝마치기도 전에 _방금 건 없던 일로 하지_ 라던가 _방금은 실수였다_ 와 같은 지극히 짜증 나는 말을 할 거란 사실이 눈에 훤히 보였다.

“효과가 있었네요.” 해리는 팔꿈치로 몸을 받치며 일어나 빙긋이 웃었다. 다시 돌 조각상으로 눈길을 돌리니, 전과는 다르게 조각상의 성기 크기가 작아진 것도 같았다. 그뿐 아니라 조각상에는 인간을 떠올리게 할 만한 구석이 더 이상 없어 보였다. 왜 저 조각상을 보고 스네이프를 떠올렸었는지 알 수 없었다.

“해결 방법이, 그 있잖아요, 오르가즘이었다고 생각해요? 그냥 처음부터 했었더라면….”

조금 뒤에 세베루스가 쏘아붙일 말들이 기대가 되었다. 세베루스는 코웃음을 치며, 분노에 절은 말들을 주저리주저리 내뱉을 것이다. 그리고 그 코웃음은 수상쩍을 정도로 웃음소리와 비슷하게 들릴 것이다.

“그럴 수도.” 세베루스가 조각상을 오랫동안 쳐다보다가 입을 열었다. “처음부터 그런 쪽이 아닐까 의심을 하고 있었으니까.”

“저도요.” 세베루스가 눈을 휘둥그레 뜨자 해리는 기분이 상한 척 표정을 찡그렸다. “저기요, 저도 생각이란 걸 할 수 있거든요?”

“넌 사람을 거슬리게 하는 데엔 일가견이 있는 것 같군.” 뭔가 말이 되는 걸 찾으려는 것처럼, 세베루스는 방 안을 이리저리 둘러보았다. “네가…. _이걸_ 생각하고 있었다는 거에 더 놀랐다고 해두지.”

“이런 생각을 한 지는 좀 오래됐는걸요.” 세베루스가 경계를 낮추는 것이 보였다. 해리는 기쁜 마음으로 말을 이었다. “교수님은요?”

돌연 세베루스는 자신이 아직도 끈적끈적한 상태로 옷을 반쯤 벗고 있다는 사실을 깨달은 것 같았다. 세베루스는 지팡이를 꺼내 복부에 남아있는 액체를 닦아내고, 단추를 채우면서 셔츠를 바지 안에 집어넣었다. 아직 상기된 얼굴과 긴 머리를 가진 그는 더 이상 쇠약해 보이지 않았다.

해리는 한숨을 내쉬고 일어나 앉아 주문을 읊어 엉망이 된 옷을 정리했다.

“차나 더 마실래요?” 해리가 벽난로 위의 벨을 바라보며 물었다.

“매번 그 소리만 하는 것 같군.” 세베루스는 말은 그렇게 했어도, 고분고분히 집요정을 불러 차를 부탁했다. 조금 뒤에 김을 내뿜는 찻주전자가 나타났다.

“전 어색한 상황에서 뭘 해야 할지 잘 몰라요.” 해리가 침대를 지팡이로 두드려 원래의 형태로 재조립하며 말했다. “그나마 손에 뭐라도 쥐고 있는 편이 낫더라구요.”

“거기다가 놀랍도록 둔하게 굴기도 하지.” 세베루스가 말했다. 해리는 세베루스가 방금 그 말을 하며 얼굴을 붉힌 것 같다고 확신할 수 있었다. 세베루스가 해리 옆에 앉았고, 해리는 순간적으로 기대고 싶은 충동을 억눌러야 했다.

“글쎄요.” 해리가 말을 이었다. “그게 제 능력이라면 앞으로도 그렇게 할 수 있도록 최선을 다해 볼게요.”

그러자 세베루스는 진심으로 놀란 눈을 하며 그를 바라보았다. 해리는 찻잔 너머로 장난기 가득한 눈길로 그를 바라보다가, 세베루스의 시선이 자신의 입가로 내려가고 있다는 걸 알아채고 살짝 놀랄 수밖에 없었다.

“지금 이 상황이 이상하긴 하죠.” 해리가 무릎에 닿을 만큼 찻잔을 내리며 말했다. “이상하다는 것 외에 달리 표현할 말이 없네요. 그래도, 한 번 끝까지 가보고 싶어요. 다른 방법도 없는걸요. 이 모든 것들을 없던 일로 하고, 음, 교수님이 숲 어딘가로 사라지는 걸 봐야 한다면….”

해리는 세베루스를 바라보며 눈앞의 남자가 자신과 같은 생각이기를 간절히 바랐다. 딱딱하게 경직된 어깨와, 맥박 부근을 도드라지게 하는 흉터, 그리고 입을 앙다무는 방식은-

“말이 나온 김에,” 세베루스의 목소리는 평범했고, 아무렇지도 않은 듯이 들렸다. “네게 할 말이 있다, 포터."

“ _해리요_.” 해리가 참지 못하고 말했다.

“해리. 내…. 카라반을 가져왔다. 금지된 숲 안에 두고 나왔어. 다시 몸이 변할 줄 몰랐으니, 조금 더... 개인 공간을 가지면 좋을 거라 생각해서였다. 이제는- ” 세베루스는 잠시 동안 목이 잠겨 말이 나오지 않는 것 같았다. “다시 카라반을 가지고 노르망디로 급하게 돌아갈 생각은 없다.”

“오.” 해리가 말했다. “음, 좋네요.” 해리는 다시 키스하고 싶은 충동이 밀려와 입술을 깨물었다.

그리고 환하게 웃었다.

“그리고 잊으셨나 본데요,” 해리가 말을 이었다. “어차피 지금 당장은 못 떠나실걸요. 위즐리네 크리스마스에 가기로 약속하셨잖아요.”

해리는 세베루스의 얼굴에 경악스러운 표정이 떠오르는 것을 보며 소리 내어 웃었다.

*

세베루스는 스멀스멀 피어오르는 불안감을 애써 억눌렀다. 신체적인 접촉은 감당할 수 있었다. 비록 접촉이란 것이 자신의 몸을 만지는 거라 해도, 아무 뜻도 없었다는 것처럼 모른 척하며 넘길 수 있었다. 자신의 몸 안에 들어가 있는 남자가 아니었더라면, 그의 목소리에 담긴 욕망이 아니었더라면, 그 접촉은 달갑지 않은 경험이 되었을 거라는 것을 알고 있었음에도-

그래, 그 정도는 감당해 낼 수 있었다. 하지만 이어진 키스와, 해리가 자신에게 매달렸던 방식, 그리고 입가에 감돌던 미소는 다른 종류였다. 마치 해리가 이것을 원했다는 것처럼, 세베루스 스네이프와 키스하는 것이 황홀한 일인 것처럼 느껴지게 만들었다. 그의 얼굴은 어둡고 까만 눈썹에서부터 빛이 나는 것 같은 피부까지 모든 것들이 _지독히도_ 아름다웠다. 그리고 손가락 밑에서 느껴지던 부드러운 검은 머리칼도...

세베루스가 느끼기엔 너무 과분한 것들이었다. 이 모든 것들이 훗날 뭔가 끔찍한 일을 불러올 것만 같았다. 그래서 세베루스가 해리에게서 몸을 떼고, _‘답이 없다’_ 라는 그 어절을 포함한 말들을 뱉으려고 하던 찰나에, 해리는 그 말을 가로막았고 세베루스는 ... 아무 저항도 하지 않았다.

다가오는 해리를 뿌리칠 수 없었다. 세베루스는 매일매일이 비참하고 쓰라렸으며, 외로웠던 삶을 다시 선택하고 싶지 않았다. 더 나아가 다신 그러지 않겠노라고 이미 약속했었다. 그 많고 많은 사람들 중에서, 하필 포터에게 노력해보겠다고 약속했었다.

그리고 빌어먹을 위즐리네 크리스마스가 아직 남아 있었다. 모든 사람들이 끝내주게 지랄맞은 예언자 일보 기사에 대해 물어볼 게 뻔했고, 세베루스는 다시 ‘그 생각이 얼마나 역겹고 미친 것인지’에 대해 말해야 할 것이다. 다만 이제 그는 해리와 키스하는 게 어떤 느낌인지 알고 있다는 점이 그때와 달랐다. 만약 몰리 위즐리가 그 사실을 알아낸다면 한 치의 망설임도 없이 그에게 저주 주문을 쏠 것 같았다.

당연히, 세베루스는 위즐리네와 함께 크리스마스를 보내고 싶은 생각이 전혀 없었다. 그렇지만 완벽한 미소로 가득 찬 해리의 표정이 바뀌지 않도록 하면서 동시에 그 생각을 말해줄 방법도 없었다.

세베루스는 웃고 있는 해리의 입술선 하나하나를 오랫동안 기억에 눌러 담고 있었다. “음, 그럼 이만….”

“자고 가요.” 해리의 목덜미가 확 달아올랐다. “크리스마스잖아요.”

그 말에 세베루스는 소파를 내려다보았다.

“제 방에서요.” 다급한 목소리였다. “꼭 해야 한다는 건 아녜요, 그걸…. 제 말은, 그냥 자기만 해도 되잖아요.”

소년은 마치 어둠 속에 누워 있는 세베루스가 스스로를 절제할 수 있을 거라는 듯이 말했다. 안타깝게도 세베루스는 생각만으로도 혈관이 뜨겁게 달아오르는 것 같았다.

“그건 생각이 없는 사람이나….” 세베루스가 입을 열었다.

“그게 제 역할이잖아요.” 해리가 재빨리 말을 가로막았다. “저는 생각을 안 하고, 교수님은 쓸데없는 잔걱정들을 많이 하는 쪽이죠. 그냥 오늘은 제 방식대로 해요, 네?”

해리는 자리에서 일어나 손을 내밀었다. 모든 것들이 너무 빨랐고, 세베루스는 그냥 자기만 하자는 포터의 말을 진지하게 의심해보기 시작했다. 어쩌면 포터는 세베루스가 어떠한 결정을 내릴 시간도 주지 않은 채 침대에 데려다 눕힌다면 최소한 도망가지는 않을 거라고 생각했을지도 모른다. 아예 터무니없는 전략은 아닐 것 같았다.

세베루스는 소년이 내민 손을 잡고 소파에서 일어섰다. 등 근육이 결리는 느낌이 들자 세베루스는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그는 지금까지 곡소리를 내지 않고도 자리에서 일어날 수 있는 기쁨과 같이 포터의 몸이 가진 수많은 장점들에 익숙해져 있었다.

그럼에도 해리가 그의 몸 관리를 꽤나 잘해 주었다는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 지금껏 세베루스는 자신의 모양새를 중요하게 여긴 적이 단 한 번도 없었는데, 어쩌면 그게 치명적인 실수였던 듯하다.

“네가 더 알아야 하는 것이 있다.” 해리가 그를 더 가까이 끌어당기자 세베루스가 말했다. “그게…. 한동안…. 한 적이…. ”

해리는 의아하다는 듯 잠시 그를 바라보았다. 세베루스가 해리의 속눈썹이 불빛에 어른거리는 것을 볼 수 있을 정도로 두 사람은 가까이 밀착해 있었다. 살짝 달아오른 살결에서는 소년의 채취가 느껴졌다.

“지금 말하려는 게…. 제가 처음이라는 얘기에요?” 해리가 물었다.

“아니다.” 세베루스가 말했다. “아, 어쩌면…. 맞다고 볼 수도 있겠군. 난 한동안 아무도 만나지 않았고, 정상적인 관계를 맺은 적도 없었다. 게다가 - ”

슬리데린 기숙사 내에서 성관계라 함은 거래할 수 있는 상품이었다. 누군가의 비위를 맞추거나, 협박할 수 있는 수단으로 주로 사용되었다. 어린 세베루스는 거래를 원하지 않았고, 대신 소속감과 애정을 원하며, 사랑과 약간 닮은 것들을 원했다. 다른 슬리데린의 눈에 그런 세베루스는 쉬운 목표물일 뿐이었다.

세베루스는 담임 교수가 된 후 그러한 문화를 끝내기 위한 조치를 취해 두었다.

“스네이프. 그러니까, _세베루스_. 저도…. 그런 관계가 뭔지 알아요.” 해리가 말했다. “저는 지금껏 딱 한 명의 여자와 사귀었고, 그 사람을 많이 좋아했지만 서로에게 필요한 걸 주지 못했어요. 그 사람과 자고 싶지 않았다는 게 더 큰 문제였죠. 사실 다른 사람과 자고 싶다는 생각이 어떤 건지 스무 살이 되기 전까지는 모르고 있었다니까요. 안 믿기죠? 저 역시 어린 나이에 했던 키스들과, 성공적이지 못했던 첫 데이트 말고는 딱히 경험이 없어요. 우린 아마도…. 시간이 지나면서 서서히 알아갈 수 있겠죠. 다른 사람들이 그랬던 것처럼요.”

세베루스는 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 포터가 자신에게서 원하는 것이 무엇인지, 무얼 기대하는지 알 수가 없었다.

“연구 범위가 확장되었다고 생각하세요.” 해리가 말했다. 세베루스는 그 말에 긴장을 푸는 자신에게 화가 났다. 그래, 실험이라고 생각하자. _첫 번째, 포터에게 키스한다. 두 번째, 이어지는 결과를 관찰한다. 세 번째, 포터가 완전히 정신을 잃도록 하는 효과적인 방법을 알아낼 때까지 반복한다.._.

해리는 못마땅할 정도로 의기양양하게 미소를 짓고 있었다. 그때까지 세베루스는 자신이 해리의 입술에 시선을 고정하고 있었다는 걸 알아차리지 못했다.

“뒷감당을 각오해야 할 거다, 해리 포터.” 세베루스는 낮게 으르렁거리고 두 입술 사이의 간격을 좁혔다.

그 후로 어떻게 침실에 들어갔는지는 확실치 않았다. 도중에 허벅다리를 찧어 멍이 들었고, 해리를 문에 누른 채로 손가락을 얽고 목덜미를 깨물던 것까지는 기억이 났다. 다음 순간, 그는 침대 위에서 해리의 살결을 손으로 모조리 기억해둘 기세로 드러난 부분을 닥치는 대로 어루만지고 있었고, 어렴풋한 램프 불빛 밑에서 해리는 웃옷을 급하게 벗느라 몸부림을 치고 있었다. 해리가 셔츠 단추를 푸르기 시작했을 때 세베루스는 이 상황에서 도망치고 싶다는 생각이 들었다. 곧 그 생각은 그를 바라보는 해리의 얼굴에 완전히 사라졌다. 해리의 위인전이 출판된다면 표지로 적당할, 단호하고 절실한 표정에 턱 선의 모양은 완벽했고 눈빛은 강렬했다. 세베루스는 그런 해리에게 _감히_ 저항할 수 없었다. 포터는 세베루스의 허여멀건한 가슴팍이 마음에 드는 모양이었다. 해리의 두 눈은 피부 위에 난 상처를 천천히 훑었고, 다정한 손끝은 늑골 부분을 어루만졌다. 세베루스는 자신의 입에서 품위 없는 소리가 나오기 전에 급히 해리의 손을 물리쳤다.

“죄송해요.” 해리가 살짝 웃으며 속삭였다. “민감하다는 걸 알았어야 했는데.”

해리의 말이 맞았다. 두 사람은 서로의 몸이 어떤지를 알고 있었다. 예전보다는 해리가 예민한 부위가 어딘지 몇 개 정도 더 알게 되긴 했어도, 그의 몸을 보지 않으려고 그토록 애쓰는 바람에 큰 발전은 이루지 못했다. 이럴 줄 알았더라면-

세베루스가 잠시 다른 생각을 한다는 걸 눈치채기라도 한 듯 해리가 그의 머리칼에 손을 감고 키스해 왔다. 해리는 아무것도 상관이 없다는 것처럼 키스했다. 세베루스의 혀가 아랫입술을 핥아올릴 때 입에서 나오는 부드러운 소리도 상관없다는 듯, 세베루스의 몸에 아랫도리를 부비는 것도 아무 부끄러움 없다는 듯이 해리는 그렇게 키스했다. 세베루스가 이를 세워 입술을 잘근잘근 물자 해리는 낮게 신음소리를 내며 세베루스의 가슴팍에 손톱자국을 냈다.

해리는 바지를 벗으려 잠깐 몸을 뗐고, 그제서야 세베루스는 해리를 제대로 볼 수 있었다. 주황색의 램프 불빛을 받아 은은하게 빛나는 살갗, 가슴팍과 허벅지에 자리 잡은 단단한 근육들이 보였다. 그리고 허벅지 사이에는 붉게 발기된 성기가 있었다. 세베루스는 그에 비해 자신의 몸이 너무 초라하다는 생각이 들어 나머지 옷들을 벗는 게 조금 망설여졌다. 이내 세베루스가 바지를 벗자 해리는 두 눈이 휘둥그레진 채로 그의 가슴을 쓸고는, 다시 몸을 붙이고 세베루스에게 키스해 왔다. 세베루스는 해리가 어딘가로 사라질까 불안한 것처럼 단단히 붙잡고 품에 끌어안았다. 해리는 난폭할 정도로 세베루스의 목덜미에 키스를 퍼부으며 중얼거렸다.

“저 여기까지는 진도를 나가 본 적이 없어요. 특히 알몸으로 이러고 있는 건 처음이에요.”

“아.” 세베루스가 말했다. 포터가 굶주린 동물처럼 목에 입을 부벼대는 통에 머리가 제대로 돌아가지 않았다. “그럼 오늘은 이쯤에서 그만두지.”

“음.” 해리가 말했다. “아니요, 굳이 그럴 필요는 없을 것 같은데요.”

“잘 알겠다.” 세베루스가 낮게 으르렁거리며 해리를 뒤로 넘어뜨렸다. 세베루스는 목과, 쇄골에 차례로 입을 맞추며 가슴에 가볍게 이빨 자국을 냈다. 해리는 흥분에 동공이 확장된 채로 그런 세베루스를 지켜보았다. 세베루스가 해리의 배꼽까지 내려왔을 때 해리는 팔꿈치로 몸을 받쳐 상체를 일으키고는 그를 응시했다.

해리의 성기는 붉다 싶을 정도로 바짝 발기해 있었다. 세베루스가 허락을 구하려 해리를 올려다보자 해리는 도저히 믿지 못하겠다는 표정이었다. 아무 말도 할 수 없다는 것처럼 말이다.

세베루스는 한 쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

“지금 허락해 달라는 거예요?" 해리가 숨을 급하게 몰아쉬며 말했다. “네, 당연하죠, _제발-”_

세베루스가 꺼덕이는 성기를 입에 담자 해리는 겨우 탄식만 뱉어낼 뿐, 나머지 말들은 목구멍에 걸리기라도 한 듯 이어지지 않았다. 해리는 만족감에 고개를 뒤로 젖혔고, 세베루스는 펠라를 해주는 것 하나로 이렇게 몸이 달아오른 적이 없다고 느꼈다. 혀끝에서는 거세게 뛰는 해리의 맥박이 느껴졌고, 해리가 그의 머리카락을 움켜잡은 모습, 그리고 무언가를 말하고 싶은 듯하지만 제대로 된 문장조차 말하지 못하는 모습과, 문장 대신에 _오, 제발, 제발요, 조금 더_ , 와 같은 단어들을-

세베루스는 해리가 절정에 다다랐다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 세베루스는 입을 떼지 않고 귀두 부분을 계속 빨아올리며 한 손으로는 기둥을 쓸어내리고 다른 손으로는 해리의 고환을 부드럽게 굴렸다. 해리가 무방비하게 자신을 모두 내어주고 있는 사람이 자신이라는 걸 느끼고 싶었다. 해리가 이토록 엉망진창이 되어, 아름답고 완벽한-

“윽, 저-” 해리가 짧게 내뱉고 허리를 둥글게 젖히며 몸을 잘게 떨었다. 동시에 세베루스의 입안에 쌉싸름한 열기가 퍼져왔다. 세베루스는 입안 가득 퍼진 정액을 모두 삼켜내고 입을 떼며 해리를 바라보았다.

해리는 감았던 눈을 뜨고 세베루스를 바라보았다. 그의 눈에 담긴 표정은, 거의 경외감에 가까웠다.

“방금 그거…. 진짜 좋았어요.” 해리가 말했다. “저도 해 주고 싶어요.”

세베루스는 해리를 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다.

“포터, 아니 해리. 그럴 필요는…. 굳이 그러지 않아도….”

“해보고 싶어요.” 해리가 몸을 뒤로 빼며 침대 헤드보드에 기대어 앉았다. 세베루스는 자신의 것을 입에 담고 있는 해리를 감히 상상조차 하지 못했다. 너무 황홀한 상상은, 현실이 될 자격이 없었다.

해리는 세베루스의 어깨를 살짝 뒤로 밀었다. 저항할 수 없던 세베루스는 해리의 손길이 이끄는 대로 따랐다.

“여기에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아라.” 세베루스가 자신의 옆쪽 공간을 툭툭 치며 말했다. 해리가 자신의 손에 닿기를, 해리를 만질 수 있기를 원했다. 해리는 약간 긴장한 듯 세베루스가 가리킨 자리로 천천히 다가왔다. 세베루스는 여기저기로 뻗친 해리의 부드러운 머리칼 사이에 손을 파묻었다.

“지금 모든 순간이 - 말로는 표현할 수 없을 것 같군.” 세베루스가 말했다. “모든 것들이..."

그러자 해리가 그를 보며 환하게 웃었다.

“그쵸.” 해리가 말을 이었다. “저만 좋았던 게 아니라 다행이네요. 그치만 그거랑은 별개로, _정말로_ 한 번 해보고 싶어요.”

세베루스는 입술을 깨물고 베개에 기대어 누웠다. 어쩌면 해리보다 자신이 더 긴장한 것 같았다. 곧이어 해리가, 완벽하게 아름다운 해리가 기둥 끝에서부터 천천히 핥아 올렸고, 세베루스는 더 이상 아무 생각도 할 수 없게 되었다. 미처 절제되지 못한 신음 소리가 세베루스의 목구멍에서 나오자 눈꼬리를 휘며 씩 웃는 해리의 모습에는 더더욱 당할 재간이 없었다. 확신에 찬 손이 그의 성기를 쥐었고, 해리가 귀두 끝을 입에 물었다. 자신의 걸 물고 있는 해리에게서 눈을 떼고 싶은 생각이 없었음에도, 아래에서 느껴지는 따뜻하고 젖은 감각에 허리가 절로 휘어져 세베루스는 베개에 머리를 기댈 수밖에 없었다.

포터는 열정적이었고 자신만만한 모습으로 세베루스의 성기를 깊게 빨아들이며 다급하게 위아래로 고개를 움직였다. 목구멍까지 열어 삼킬 기세였다. 세베루스는 해리에게 천천히 해도 된다는 뜻으로 머리칼을 부드럽게 잡아당겼지만 해리는 그걸 눈치챌 여력이 없는 것 같았다. 해리는 그의 것을 물고 빨면서, 세베루스가 움찔거리며 신음을 흘릴 때마다, 머리칼을 움켜쥔 손에 힘이 들어갈 때마다 반짝이는 눈으로 그를 올려다보았다. 그리고 세베루스는 해리의 입속에 거칠게 허릿짓하지 않으려 무진장 애써야 했다. 해리는 몸을 약간 뒤로 빼고는 무릎을 꿇는 대신에 세베루스의 복부 쪽에 기대 누워 다시 세베루스의 성기를 입에 물었다. 목구멍 안에 가득 들어찬 물건이 질척거리는 소리를 냈다. 해리는 한 손으로 세베루스의 고환을 애무하며, 의도하지는 않았겠지만, 손마디로 회음부를 살짝 눌렀다. 세베루스는 그 자극에 낮게 신음하곤 허리를 들썩이며 해리의 입에 성기를 박아올렸다. 갑작스러운 행동에 해리는 잠시 콜록거렸고 세베루스는 수치심으로 얼굴이 붉게 달아올랐다. 이윽고 회음부 쪽에 다시 강한 자극이 느껴지는 걸로 봐서 해리가 그 연관성을 눈치챈 것 같았다. 세베루스에게는 골반께에 올려져 있는 해리의 손이 그가 심하게 쳐올리는 것을 막아주리란 희망 외에는 더 이상 자제력이라는 것이 남아 있지 않았다. 아랫배가 뻐근한 느낌이 들어차자 세베루스는 해리의 머리칼을 날카롭게 움켜쥐며, 해리를 떼어내려 했지만 해리는 물건을 입에서 빼지 않고 계속해서 기둥에 혀를 돌돌 굴렸다. 세베루스의 시야에는 부드럽게 흔들리는 상대의 둔부가 보였고, 모든 것이 너무 황홀해서, 너무 과분해서 한계에 다다를 것만 같았다. 사정감이 밀려왔고, 곧 불처럼 온몸을 관통하는 느낌이-

세베루스가 사정하자 해리는 인상을 찡그리며 몸을 일으켜 번들거리는 입가를 닦았다. 해리가 그를 보며 눈을 굴리는 걸로 보아 세베루스가 느끼는 죄책감이 얼굴에 고스란히 드러난 모양이었다.

“그런 표정 하지 마요. 제가 하고 싶어서 한 거라니까요.” 해리가 씩 웃으며 말했다. 그리고 해리는 그 말을 증명하듯 고개를 숙여 귀두 부근을 한 번 핥아올렸고, 세베루스는 등줄기에 오소소 소름이 돋았다.

해리의 것은 반쯤 선 채였다. 세베루스는 손을 뻗어 해결해 주려 했지만 해리가 그의 손을 막았다.

“사그라드는 중이라 괜찮아요.” 해리가 어색한 미소를 지으며 말했다. 세베루스가 그를 물끄러미 바라보자 해리는 부끄러운 듯이 침대 시트가 젖은 부분을 내려다보았다. “아까 해주면서 이미….” 해리가 말을 끝마치기도 전에 세베루스는 눈을 감아야 했다. 한 번 더 사정할 기미는 없어 보였고, 하루에 두 번이면 충분히 많은 횟수였음에도, 해리도 즐기고 있었다는 생각 하나로 -

세베루스는 해리의 손을 잡고 끌어당겨 자신의 옆에 눕게 하고는 이불을 끌어당겨 덮었다. 이불 곳곳에 축축한 정액이 묻어 있었고, 내일 아침이면 엉망이 된 이불을 마주해야 한다는 생각은 뒷전이었다. 해리는 잠시 불평에 가득 찬 소리를 내다가, 한쪽 팔로 스네이프를 끌어안으며 편안하게 자세를 고쳐 누웠다.

“여기 축축해요.” 해리가 귀에 속삭였다.

“ _테르지오_.” 세베루스가 지팡이 없이 주문을 읊었다. 주문이 효과가 있었는지 확인하기도 전에 세베루스는 밀려오는 잠기운에 눈을 감으며, 옆에 누워 있는 상대의 온기를 느낄 수 있었다.


	7. Part Seven

해리는 창문에서 새어 나오는 밝은 겨울 아침 햇빛에 잠에서 깼다. 본능적으로 휴일이란 걸 떠올린 해리의 몸은 당장이라도 나가 운동을 할 준비가 되어 있었다. 해리는 그 충동을 억누르려 이불을 깊이 뒤집어쓰고 눈을 꾹 감아 보았지만 아무런 소용이 없었다.

결국 해리는 몸을 쭉 피며 기지개를 켰다. 그러자 손끝에 따뜻한 살결이 닿았다.

그 느낌에 해리는 눈을 번쩍 떴다. 해리에게 등을 돌린 자세로 침대 위에 누워 있는 사람은, 세베루스 스네이프였다. 서로 상반되는 두 개의 기억이 동시에 몰려왔다. 호그와트에서 보냈던 기억을 떠올린 쪽은 손 아래에서 느껴지는 스네이프의 몸에 반감을 보였고, 다른 한쪽은 어제 있었던 일과, 입술의 감촉을 떠올렸다. 그렇게 한순간에 스네이프를 향한 감정이 단박에 뒤집혔다는 것이 영 이상했다.

해리는 찬찬히 숨을 쉬는 세베루스를 바라보았다. 세베루스의 등에는 많은 흉터가 보였고, 긴 머리칼은 어깨 위에 헝클어져 있었다. 손을 뻗어 눈앞의 남자를 만지고 싶은 충동을 곧이곧대로 따르기엔 두 사람의 관계는 낯설었고, 또 새로웠다. 어쩌면 이 남자를 침대로 끌어들인 게 실수일지도 모르겠다. 이것보다 더 시간이 필요할-

_크리스마스. 오늘은 크리스마스니까. 어제 자고 가라고 했던 건, 눈을 떴을 때 이 사람이 옆에 누워 있기를 원해서였잖아._

해리는 스스로를 자제하는 걸 포기하고 몸을 한껏 웅크려 상대의 등에 기대었다. 스네이프는 살짝 뒤척이다가, 평소와 같은 평범한 아침이 아니라는 걸 깨달을 만큼 잠이 깼는지 곧 몸이 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. 그리곤 손을 뻗어 해리의 허벅지를 쓰다듬었다. 아직은 졸린 듯 느릿느릿한 손길이었다. 해리는 안심하며 남자의 목덜미에 입을 맞추었고, 스네이프는 해리의 손에 깍지를 끼고 그의 가슴팍으로 끌어당겼다. 예상치 못한 행동에 해리는 살짝 놀랄 수밖에 없었다.

두 사람의 심장박동이 차츰 진정되는 것을 느끼며 해리는 오래도록 세베루스를 끌어안고 있었다. 이윽고 세베루스가 해리의 손을 살며시 놓고, 우아한 몸짓으로 침대에서 일어났다. 희미한 아침 햇빛 속에서도 세베루스는 길고 우아한 선들 같았다. 나체임에도 위엄이 있어 보이는 몸이었다. 세베루스는 금방이라도 주먹이 날라올 거라 생각하는지 잔뜩 긴장한 얼굴로 해리를 바라보았다.

“메리 크리스마스.” 해리가 기지개를 쭉 키며 활짝 웃었다. 시선을 내리깔고 해리의 상체를 훑는 세베루스의 눈길에 더욱 기분이 좋아진 해리는 덧붙여 말했다. “운동 나갈래요?”

“양심적으로 _하루 정도는_ 그 끈질긴 아침 운동에서 벗어날 수 있도록 해 주겠니.” 세베루스는 그렇게 말했어도 입꼬리는 살짝 올라가 있었다.

“운동하면서 쉬면 되잖아요.” 해리가 미소를 지었다. “지붕으로 올라가서, 호수 위에 떠 있는 경치를 감상하는 건 어때요?"

세베루스는 바닥에 마구 흩어져 있는 옷가지들이 마음에 들지 않는 듯 바라보고 있었다. 그러다 그의 시선이 방문에 걸린 그리핀도르 가운에 멈추었고, 세베루스는 낮게 한숨을 쉬며 문가로 다가가 붉은색 가운을 입었다. 해리는 입꼬리를 말아올렸다.

“ _알았다._ ” 세베루스는 이제 질렸다는 목소리를 하고 있었다. 물론 해리는 그런 위장에 속아넘어갈 인물이 아니었다.

세베루스는 화장실에 가려는 듯 침실 밖으로 걸어나갔고, 해리는 운동복 바지에 다리를 대강 끼워 넣었다. 그러고는 오랫동안 엉망이 되어 포근해 보이는 침대를 바라보다가, 차를 부탁하러 거실로 나섰다. 해리가 찻잔에 차를 따르고 있었을 때 세베루스가 화장실 문을 열고 나왔다.

“그리고 그 다음에는요,” 해리는 대화가 끊긴 적이 없었다는 것처럼 말을 이어 갔다. “호그와트 주방을 급습해서 아침거리 몇 개를 챙겨올 수 있겠죠. 그리고 크리처한테 크리스마스 선물을 주고, 위즐리네 집으로 가면 되겠어요.”

세베루스는 입을 비틀며 찻잔 너머로 해리를 바라보았다.

“너도 알다시피,” 세베루스가 말을 이었다. “내가 위즐리네에 가야 하는 이유는 이제 없는 것 같군. 몰리에게 편지를 써서 - ”

“아니요.” 해리가 대답했다. “제가 우리 관계에 대해 누군가에게 말해야 한다면, 몰리 아주머니에게는 꼭 말씀드릴 거예요."

"포터.” 세베루스가 말했다. “누구에게도 굳이 말할 필요는 없다. 나는 공개적으로 주목을 받고 싶은 마음이-”

“우리가 뭐라고 생각해요?” 살짝 화난 해리가 내뱉었다. “그러니까, 우리가 아직 서로를 죽이지 않은 걸로 봐서, 저는 우리가….”

_맙소사, 이건 미친 짓이야._ 해리는 세베루스의 표정을 조심스럽게 살폈다. 입속에서 감도는 말을 밖으로 내뱉으면 눈앞의 남자가 당장이라도 자신에게서 멀리 달아나 버릴 것 같았다.

“진지한 관계라고 봐요.” 해리는 그리핀도르의 용기를 모두 끌어모아 문장을 끝마쳤다. “우리 말이에요. 우리 사이가 조금 있으면 질릴 금지된 관계라 생각한다면 - ”

“나도 내가 무슨 생각인지 모른다.” 세베루스가 재빨리 말을 가로막았다. “포터, 나도 내가 왜 이러는지 모르겠다. 네가 보기엔 아직 정의가 덜 된 모양이지?”

해리는 씩 웃었다.

“이런 일을 능숙하게 다루시네요.” 

세베루스의 눈에 무언가가 스쳐 지나갔다. 그와 동시에 해리의 등줄기를 타고 찌르르한 감각이 느껴졌다. 세베루스는 의자 뒤에 기대어, 해리의 티셔츠를 찬찬히 살펴보고 있었다. 해리는 미소를 지을 수밖에 없었다.

*

세베루스는 해리와 함께 빗자루를 타고 날면서 금방이라도 이성을 잃을 것 같은 완전한 공황 상태에서 벗어날 수 있었다. 그 공황이라 함은 순전히 두려움으로, 그리고 간절한 열망이 뒤엉킨 모습이었다. 그 마음은 해리가 웃을 때마다 가슴에 솟구치는 감정을 소리 내어 말하고, 해리에게 더 가까이 다가가는 것만을 원했다. 세베루스는 간절히 바라고 또 바라면서, 동시에 해리를 잃을까 두려운 마음에 모든 것에서 도망치고픈 충동이 들었다. 

그리고 더 나아지기 위해 노력했다. 모든 것들이 엉망진창으로 끝나 씁쓸함만 남게 된다고 해도 노력해야 했다. 뒤따르는 아픔이 있겠지만 이전에도 비슷한 종류의 상처는 여러 번 받아 왔었다. 세베루스는 견뎌낼 수 있을 것이다. 그리고 다시는 같은 선택을 하지 않겠다고 다짐할 것이다.

해리 말고는 다른 이유를 떠올릴 수 없었음에도, 세베루스는 막연하게 해리만이 유일한 이유가 아닐 거라 생각했다.

두 사람은 땀에 젖어 바람에 머리가 망가진 모습으로 아홉시 반에 호그와트 주방에 들렀다. 해리는 크리처에게 준비해온 선물을 주었다. 크리처는 선물로 받은 찻주전자 덮개에 어리벙벙한 것 같았는데, 그럼에도 충분히 기뻐 보였고 그 표정은 해리에게도 깊은 의미가 있었다.

두 사람은 함께 샤워를 했다. 세베루스가 완벽한 균형을 이루고 있는 해리의 몸에 비누칠을 하는 동안, 해리는 호기심이 가득한 채로 세베루스의 몸에 나 있는 흉터들을 손으로 훑었다. 언젠가 그 흉터들에 대해 이야기해줄 날이 올 것이다. 세베루스는 욕조 안에서 무릎을 꿇고 느리게 해리를 입에 담았다. 뜨끈한 물줄기가 등을 타고 흘러내렸고, 해리의 손가락은 그의 머리칼을 쓰다듬고 있었다. 세베루스는 해리가 내는 신음 소리를 들으며 자신의 물건을 손으로 쥐어잡고 천천히 훑었다. 이제 해리는 그의 머리칼을 움켜잡으며 허릿짓하고 있었다. 둘은 웅웅거리는 물소리를 들으며 동시에 절정을 맞이했다.

그 후 세베루스는 쑤셔오는 무릎을 감당해야 했지만 해리의 얼굴에 떠오른 웃음은 고통보다 더한 가치가 있었다.

위즐리네 크리스마스 저녁에 갈 준비를 하면서 아침의 행복은 끝이 났다.

“청바지는 안 돼요.” 해리가 씁쓸하게 말했다. “작년에 청바지를 입고 갔다가, 앉아 있는 게 불편해서 잠깐 단추를 푸르는 실수를 저질렀죠. 그리고 다시 잠그는 걸 까먹는 바람에 플뢰르가 제 처들리 캐논 속옷을 봤다구요. 그냥 차라리 운동복을 입고 갔었어야 했는데. 아니면, 잠옷 바지가 더 나았을 수도 있겠어요.”

해리는 꿈을 꾸는 것 같은 흐리멍덩한 표정이었다. 세베루스는 그런 해리를 가볍게 비웃어 주고는 가장 최근에 글래드랙스에서 일할 때 입으려 산 검은색 로브를 꺼냈다.

“그것도 안 돼요.” 해리가 말했다. “그건 일할 때 입는 거잖아요. 지금은 크리스마스니까, 그냥 바지를 입거나 정장 로브를 입으셔야 해요. 저만 고통받을 순 없죠.”

“글쎄다, 포터, 내 정장 로브는 카라반 안에 있는데, 지금 내려가서 가져오기에는 이 단정치 못한 약복 - ”

“그 단어가 정확히 무슨 뜻인지는 모르겠는데 그래도 마음에 들어요.” 해리는 세베루스가 입고 있는 긴 가운을 바라보며 말했고 세베루스는 말문이 막혔다. “그리고 빈정댈 때마다 절 포터라고 부르시는 거 아세요?”

“그런 적 없다.” 세베루스가 말했다. “ _해리_.”

“여기요.” 해리가 터무니없이 비싼 값을 치르고 산 검은색 로브를 건네주었다. 그 로브에는 은빛 장식이 달려 있었다. “옷 크기는 자동으로 맞춰지는 거니까, 그냥 가지셔도 돼요. 제가 고른 것도 아닌데 제가 갖는 게 더 이상하잖아요.”

“고맙다.” 세베루스가 말을 이었다. “말이 나온 김에 - 나도 네게 줄 선물이 있다. 내 가방에.”

“헉, 정말요?” 해리가 말했다. “저도 드릴 선물이 있는데 지금 - ” 해리는 침대 옆의 시계를 흘끗 보고 말을 이었다. “아, 그러기엔 시간이 없는 것 같네요. 다 집어치우고 지금부터 나갈 준비를 해야 할 것 같아요. 저는 새로 산 청바지를 입을게요. 그나마 제일 똑똑해 보이니까요. 그럼 셔츠는 초록색이랑 회색 중 뭐로 입을까요?”

“초록색.” 세베루스의 말은 약간 명령처럼 들렸다.

“그래요.” 해리는 마치 그가 패션의 신이라는 것처럼 말했다. “크리스마스에 회색 셔츠를 입기에는 좀 어두워 보이죠.”

세베루스는 스니치 자수가 놓인 속옷을 입고 비단결 같은 재질의 정장 로브를 걸쳤다. 재단 주문이 작동하며 소매가 길어졌고, 이음매가 안쪽으로 당겨졌다. 세베루스는 그 느낌에 오소소 소름이 돋았다. 로브는 몸 위로 슬림하게 떨어지고 엉덩이 부분은 약간 튀어나오도록 주문이 걸려 있었고, 전통적 방식을 따라 소매는 넓었다. 은빛 실로 자수가 놓인 단은 휘릭 날리거나 공중에 떠다니는 듯한 느낌이었다. 마법에 걸린 천만이 할 수 있는 방식이었다.

세베루스는 옷을 다 입고 해리를 올려다보았다. 해리는 단추를 잠그다가 고개를 들더니 두 눈이 휘둥그레졌다.

“오, 그거 좀…. 엄청난데요.” 해리가 말했다. “샤워를 해서 망정이지 아니면 당장에라도 덮쳤을 거예요."

세베루스는 샤워라는 단어에 마음이 흔들리는 자신의 나약함을 저주했다. 해리 포터가 그에게 남아있는 일말의 양심을 모두 벗겨내고 그 자리를 성적 판타지로 대신 채워주는 세상이 꿈처럼 스쳐 지나갔다.

“너도 놀라울 정도로 똑똑해 보인다.” 세베루스가 말했다. 셔츠는 해리의 어깨를 부각시키며 딱 떨어졌고, 세베루스는 그날 자신이 꽉 끼는 검은 청바지를 집어 들게 한 신이 있다면 그에게 영혼이라도 팔 수 있었다.

세베루스는 거울에 비친 자신의 모습을 바라보았다. 로브가 비싼 값어치를 한다는 걸 인정해야 했다. 세베루스는 못생긴 사람이라는 것에 익숙해졌고, 오히려 그 생각에 마음이 편했지만, 지금은 무언가 바뀌어 있었다. 아니, _모든 것이_ 바뀌었다. 자세에서부터 눈 아래 있던 다크서클, 움푹 들어간 볼, 볼품없는 머리칼, 그리고 인상 쓰는 표정까지. 무엇보다 자기 자신에 대한 생각이 바뀌었다.

세베루스는 그 모든 것이 마음에 들었다. 휘날리는 로브에 눈길을 떼지 못하는 해리도 마음에 들었다.

“얼른 와요.” 해리가 말했다. “선물만 챙기고 출발하죠.”

두 사람은 스리 브룸스틱스 가게 안으로 플루 가루를 타고 이동했다. 그게 호그와트 보호막을 벗어날 수 있는 가장 쉬운 방법이었다. 해리는 버로우로 곧장 가고 싶은 마음이 없었다. 크리스마스가 되면 위즐리 가족의 벽난로는 이동하는 사람이 많아 매우 혼잡하기도 했고, 플루 가루를 타고 갈 때마다 위즐리 가족의 벽난로에 이마를 찧었기 때문이기도 했다. 첫 번째 목적지로 향할 때 세베루스는 들고 있던 가방을 꽉 쥐었다. 이내 호그스미드의 벽난로가 시야에서 소용돌이쳤다. 잔뜩 곤두서있는 신경에 아무런 도움이 되지 않는 광경이었다. 이어진 순간이동도 그와 별반 다르지 않았긴 했지만, 세베루스는 그를 붙잡고 있는 해리의 팔에 약간의 안락함을 느낄 수 있었다.

그의 팔을 놓은 해리는 어딘가 후회하는 것 같아 보였다. 세베루스는 금방이라도 무너질 듯한 버로우 집의 엉망진창인 벽들처럼, 자신에게 곧 비극적인 상황이 닥쳐올 것이라는 게 느껴졌다.

“해리! 평소보다 늦길래 걱정했잖아! 메리 크리스마스!” 김이 서린 채로 열린 창문 건너편에서 누군가가 소리쳤다. 조금 뒤에 헤르미온느 그레인저가 현관문을 열고 그들을 향해 달려왔다. 헤르미온느는 단아한 푸른색 원피스에 이 추위에는 어울리지 않는 은빛 가디건을 입고 있었다. 그녀는 마치 몇 년 동안이나 못 본 사이처럼 해리를 와락 껴안았다.

세베루스는 헤르미온느의 어두운 곱슬머리 사이로 포터의 미소를 볼 수 있었다. 무언가 복잡한 감정이 들끓어 올랐고, 세베루스는 그 느낌을 무시했다.

그레인저는 입술을 앙다물고 스네이프를 바라보며 몸을 뒤로 뺐다. 어느새 세베루스는 그와 포터가 보낸 아침 시간에 대해 그레인저가 알게 된다면 어떤 반응을 보일지 상상하고 있었다. 그리고 그 생각에 살짝 미소 지었다. 사실, 인정하자면, 비웃는 것처럼 보였을 것 같긴 하다만, 이것도 세베루스 나름의 노력이었다.

“교수님.” 그레인저는 세베루스가 입고 있던 정장 로브를 보더니 눈이 휘둥그레졌다.

“난 이제 교수가 아니다.” 세베루스가 말을 이었다. “스네이프 씨라고 불러도 괜찮을 것 같고,” 세베루스는 해리를 힐끗 쳐다보았다. “아니면 세베루스도 괜찮다. 네가 그렇게 부르고 싶다면 말이지.”

헤르미온느는 놀라며 동시에 흥미롭다는 기색이었다.

“당연히 세베루스라고 부르고 싶죠. 저도 헤르미온느라 불러 주세요.” 헤르미온느가 말했다. 그녀는 그리핀도르였고, 그래서 방금 세베루스의 도전을 받아들였다. “메리 크리스마스. 어머, 내 정신 좀 봐. 미안해요. 추운데 너무 오랫동안 밖에 세워놓았죠. 얼른 들어와요. 안에는 이미 사람이 꽉 찼어요.”

“아.” 세베루스가 말했다. “그렇다면 나는 이쯤에서 - ”

“오, 아니요.” 헤르미온느가 해리의 팔을 잡아끌며 문 쪽으로 걸어갔다. “그런 뜻으로 말한 게 아니었어요. 한 사람쯤 더 있다고 해서 달라질 것도 없는걸요. 참, 이번엔 찰리가 애인을 데려왔다구, 해리, 믿어지니? 그리고 안드로메다랑 테디도 왔고, 이번 크리스마스는 퍼시랑 오드리가 버로우로 오는 해야. 그리고 지니가 루나를 초대했어. 좋은 생각인 것 같더라. 조지랑 론은 정말 멋지게 천막을 만들어 놓았고.”

“ _천막_ 이라니?” 세베루스가 헤르미온느의 머리 위로 말했다. 해리는 씩 웃으며 어깨를 으쓱했다.

집 안에 들어서니 왜 창문이 열려 있었는지 알 수 있었다. 부엌에는 파도처럼 열기가 넘실거렸고 복도에서부터 습한 공기가 느껴졌다. 집 안 전체가 프라이팬들이 부딪히는 소리로 울리고 있었다.

“몰리 아주머니?” 헤르미온느가 문가에 서서 말했다. “해리가 도착했어요. 그리고 교-, 아니, 세베루스도요.”

수증기에 젖어 머리칼이 곱슬곱슬해진 몰리 위즐리가 앞치마에 손을 닦으며 나타났다. 그녀는 두 사람을 보고는 함박웃음을 지었다.

“해리!” 그녀는 프라이팬 쪽은 쳐다보지도 않은 채로 다른 곳에 대충 올려놓으며 해리를 향해 급하게 달려왔다. 그리고 해리가 으스러지도록 힘껏 껴안고, 이내 몸을 떼더니 해리를 샅샅이 살펴보았다.

“어머나! 새 옷을 샀구나! 예언자 일보에 실린 그 사진도 아주 똑똑해 보이더라- 아, 그렇다고 내가 그 걸레짝만도 못한 쓰레기 신문을 칭찬하는 건 아니란다. 잘 지내고 있니? 겉으로는 건강해 보이는구나. 그래도 여전히 너무 말랐어. 원, 대체 네가 먹은 음식들은 죄다 어디로 빠져나가는 건지 도통 모르겠다니까! 말이 나온 김에,” 몰리가 엄한 표정으로 세베루스를 올려다보며 말했다. “세베루스, 당신을 여기 붙잡아놓고 음식을 먹일 수 있는 기회가 와서 얼마나 기쁜지 몰라요. 그리몰드가에서 열심히 첩자 노릇을 하던 당신을 자리에 앉히고 뭘 먹이기가 얼마나 힘들던지.” 몰리는 첩자 노릇이란 게 마치 경박한 취미라는 듯이 말했다. “겉으로 보기엔…. 음, 사실 지금까지 봐왔던 모습 중에서 제일 좋아 보이네요. 다행이에요. 미안하지만 다시 음식을 요리하러 들어가야 할 것 같군요. 세베루스, 아서나 애들이 음료를 가져다줄 거예요. 천막을 세우는 작업이 마무리되고 있는 것 같거든요.”

“고맙군요, 몰리.” 그토록 오랜 시간이 흘러 많은 끔찍한 일들이 지나가고, 누군가에게 이 정도로 환영받는 건 오랜만이었다. 세베루스는 쏟아지는 질문 세례들에 간신히 대답할 수밖에 없었다.

“냄새 죽이는데요.” 해리는 기쁨으로 얼굴이 반짝였다. 몰리는 살짝 미소를 짓더니, 이어 끓어오르는 냄비를 향해 마법 주문을 쏘느라 제대로 대답할 겨를이 없어 보였다.

"이쪽으로 와요.” 헤르미온느가 속삭였다. “마당에 벅스 피즈(샴페인과 오렌지 주스를 섞은 칵테일 - 역자)가 준비되어 있어요. 선물은 방 안에 놔두고 오면 돼요. 저녁 먹고 나서 다 같이 열어볼 예정이거든요.”

해리와 세베루스는 각자의 가방을 나무 옆에 내려놓았다. 두 사람이 동시에 허리를 굽히자 해리의 팔꿈치가 세베루스의 팔에 맞닿았다. 해리는 세베루스를 똑바로 바라보았고, 세베루스는 그를 위즐리네 소파 위로 덮쳐 곧 세상이 멸망하는 것처럼 키스하고픈 충동을 억눌렀다.

“아, 그리고” 헤르미온느가 수상쩍다는 목소리로 말하자 두 사람은 동시에 허리를 펴고 자세를 똑바로 했다. 해리는 어딘가 찔리는 구석이 있는 표정이었다. “그 비밀 프로젝트는 어떻게 되어 가고 있어요?”

“그게 그러니까.” 해리가 씩 웃으며 말했다. “무슨 일이 일어났는지 들으면 절대 믿지 않을걸. 사실은 - ” 그러다 해리가 말을 멈췄다. 해리는 무언가 생각하는 눈빛으로 세베루스 쪽을 바라보았다. “아직 말해주기엔 이른 것 같아.”

세베루스는 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 아직도 그 문제에 대해 다른 사람에게 말할 수 없는 걸까? 하지만 해리는 그를 향해 따뜻하고, 약간은 짓궂어 보이는 미소를 짓고 있었다. 세베루스는 해리의 표정을 찬찬히 뜯어보았다. 해리는 세베루스의 몸을 한 채로 많은 일들을 해왔다. 그들이 몸이 바뀌었다는 걸 다른 사람이 알게 된다면 의미가 사라지는 행동들도 몇 있었다. 이를테면 미네르바에게 사과했던 것이라던가...

그래, 세베루스는 그 일에 더는 손대고픈 마음이 없었다. 비록 자신이 한 사과는 아니었어도, 두 번이나 반복하는 것은 불필요해 보였다.

“굳이 말하자면, 그 문제는 해결되었다.” 세베루스가 말했다.

“그래요?” 헤르미온느가 말했다. “궁금하긴 해도 억지로 말하게 할 순 없죠. 모든 게 다 잘 풀렸다니 기쁘네요. 그럼 다시 영국을 떠날 건가요, 세베루스?”

“아니, 현재로서는 그럴 생각은 없는 것 같군.”

“그럼 짐작건대, 호그와트에는 더 머물지 않으시는 거죠?”

“그렇지.” 세베루스가 말을 이었다. “난 돌아가야 할 곳이 따로 있다.” 금지된 숲은 호그와트 성의 일부가 아니었으니, 엄연히 말하면 거짓말은 아닌 셈이었다.

“아쉽네요.” 해리가 말했다. “우리 꽤 훌륭한 팀이었는데.”

그러자 헤르미온느가 눈을 커다랗게 떴다. 해리는 그저 웃어 보이며 헤르미온느에게 팔짱을 꼈다.

“얼른 와, 벅스 피즈 보여준다며.” 세베루스는 두 사람을 따라 앞마당으로 나갔다.

마당에는 그야말로 위즐리들이 바글바글했다. 그들 모두는 하던 일을 잠시 멈추고 해리에게 달려들어 와락 포옹을 하거나, 애정을 듬뿍 담아 해리의 등짝을 한 대 갈겼다. 몇몇은 악수를 했다. 아서는 해리와 인사를 나누지 않고, 앞서 말한 천막의 정중앙에 서서 거대한 소나무를 천장까지 조심스럽게 날려보내고 있었다. 알고 보니 천막이라 함은 캔버스 천과, 그 천에는 전혀 어울리지 않는, 마감이 덜 된 목재들로 이루어진 건축물이었다. 천막의 한 쪽이 열려 있었고, 그 입구는 수천 개쯤은 되어 보이는 꼬마전구로 장식되어 있었다. 곳곳에 세워진 기둥들에는 살아있는 담쟁이덩굴이 그 위를 타고 오르고 있었고, 덩굴마다 녹지 않는 고드름이 반짝였다. 천막의 천장에는 굵은 양철 고리가 길게 늘어져 있었다. 은박지로 만들어진 가짜 눈들이 천장에서부터 천천히 내리고 있었고, 천막 아래쪽에는 긴 가대식 탁자가 놓여 있었다. 탁자 위에는 붉은색의 식탁보가 놓여 있었으며 호랑가시나무 가지(크리스마스 장식용으로 쓰이는 나뭇가지 - 역자)들이 리본으로 묶여 여기저기 흩어져 있었다.

옆에 있는 작은 테이블에는 거대한 프로세코(프랑스 화이트 와인의 일종 - 역자) 병이 두 개 놓여 있었고, 그 옆에는 오렌지 주스가 가득 찬 주전자가 있었다. 그리고 별나 보이는 여러 샴페인 잔들도 놓여 있었는데, 몇몇 잔들은 다른 물건으로부터 변환된 것이 분명해 보였다.

세베루스는 넘치는 사랑의 현장에 해리를 두고 아서를 도와주려 걸음을 옮겼다. 이 순간만큼은 원래의 몸으로 돌아와 얼마나 다행인지 모른다. 천막 안은 기분 좋은 계피 향으로 가득 차 있었고, 내부의 공기는 마법 주문이 걸려 따뜻했다. 이것 또한 마음에 들었다. 입고 있던 로브에 안감이 덧대지긴 했지만, 12월에 이 로브만 입고 밖에 나설 수 있도록 만들어진 옷은 아니었다.

“아, 잘 지냈나, 세베루스?” 아서가 그의 기척을 느끼고 말했다. “메리 크리스마스.”

세베루스에게 인사하느라 잠깐 주의가 흐트러진 아서는 지팡이를 살짝 내려놓았고 소나무 화환은 공중에서 기우뚱거리며 흔들렸다. 세베루스는 지팡이를 꺼내 소나무에 다시 주문을 걸고, 두 사람은 함께 소나무 화환을 천막 꼭대기에 있는 커다란 금속 고리에 거는 데 성공했다.

“고맙네, 세베루스.” 일을 마친 아서가 말했다. “내 자식들이 이제 다 컸어도, 일을 끝낼 만큼의 집중력이라고는 아무에게도 없는 것 같단 말이지. 그래도 이젠 상관 쓸 문제가 아닌가?” 아서는 지팡이를 뒷주머니에 찔러놓고 세베루스에게 악수를 청했다. 세베루스는 손을 맞잡고 흔들었다. 두 사람은 그 자리에 가만히 서서, 해리가 빨간 머리의 무리들을 일일이 포옹하는 것을 지켜보았다.

“예언자 일보에 난 기사는 유감이야.” 아서가 말했다. “대체 왜 신문 1면에 다른 사람들의 연애 생활을 까발리기 좋아하는 건지. 그것도 그저 추측성인 기사를 말이야.”

“제 생각도 별반 다르지 않군요.” 세베루스가 말했다.

“듣기로는, 해리가 평소와는 다르게 덤덤히 받아들였다던데.”

“맞습니다.” 세베루스가 말을 이었다. “누구 한 명을 땅에 묻어버릴 기세는 아니었죠.”

세베루스에게 정보를 캐내려는 시도가 실패로 돌아가자 아서는 살짝 인상을 찡그렸다. 그래도 그 표정은 그리 오래가지 않았다. 잠시 후에 아서는 자식들이 있는 쪽을 바라보며 부드러운 미소를 짓고 있었다. 세베루스는 꼬리라도 잡힐세라 아서 쪽을 살짝 곁눈질하는 것 외엔 아무것도 하지 않고, 대신에 눈앞의 사람들이 서로 부둥켜안는 모습을 조용히 지켜보았다. 해리는 플뢰르 들라쿠르의 품에 안겨 퍼부어지는 키스들에 어색한 표정을 하고 있었다.

“그런데” 아서가 결국 입을 뗐다. “혈색이 매우 좋아 보이는데 말이야. 호그와트의 훌륭한 음식 덕분인가?”

“그렇겠지요.” 세베루스가 대답했다. 그리고 충동적으로 덧붙였다. “거기다가 포터가 강제로 시킨 운동이 그리 나쁜 것만은 아니었나 봅니다.”

아서는 믿지 못하겠다는 듯 그를 바라보았다. 세베루스는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 만약 아서가 뭔가를 캐낼 작정이었다면, 그 뒷감당도 제대로 해낼 준비가 되었어야지.

세베루스가 방금 내뱉은 수상쩍은 말에 대해 아무것도 설명하지 않는 태도로 일관하자 아서는 화제를 바꾸었다.

“세베루스, 혹 모두와 이미 인사를 나누었나? 당연히 내 자식들은 다 알고 있을 테고.”

세베루스는 모두를 둘러보았다. 첫째인 윌리엄 위즐리는 해리를 격렬하게 반기는 위즐리들 사이에서 벗어나 따뜻한 천막 안에서 몸을 녹이고 있었다. 세베루스의 기억 속 윌리엄 위즐리는 다루기 힘든 학생이었다. 그는 세베루스가 교수직을 맡기에 너무 어리다는 사실을 쓸데없이 잘 파악하고 있었고, 그래서 세베루스는 기대한 것만큼의 권위를 행사하지 못했다.

그는 그리핀도르 목도리를 하고 플뢰르 들라쿠르의 허리 위에 한 손을 얹고 있었다. 전직 보바통 챔피언인 플뢰르는 살짝 웃으며 그의 귓가에 무언가를 속삭였다. 조지 위즐리는 해리와 로널드 주위에 서서 어울리지 않게 젠체하고 있었다. 그의 허리께에는 네 살배기쯤 되어 보이는 아이가 매달려 있었는데, 아이는 눈에 활 띌 정도의 금발 머리카락을 가지고 있었다.

조지 위즐리는 말없이 여동생인 지니를 바라보고 있었다. 쉴 새 없이 맞은 바람에 피부가 짓무르고 머리가 전보다 짧아진 지니는 루나 러브굿과 헤르미온느, 그리고 그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀 소속이었던 여자와 이야기하고 있었다. 헤르미온느가 정중하지만 지루한 얼굴인 걸로 보아, 그들은 퀴디치에 이야기하고 있는 것이 분명했다.

옹기종기 모여있는 두 무리를 바라보던 세베루스는 무심결에 조지와 눈이 마주쳤다. 세베루스는 재빨리 다른 곳으로 시선을 돌렸고, 그러자마자 왼쪽 귀가 윙윙 울렸다. 세베루스는 당연히 조지를 의심했는데, 매달려있던 여자아이를 땅에 내려놓고 론 쪽으로 돌아서는 조지 위즐리는 아무것도 모르는 것 같았다.

퍼시와 그의 아내는 어색하게 한쪽 구석에 서 있었다. 퍼시는 셔츠에 넥타이를 매고 있었고, 오드리는 비싼 비단 재질의 정장 로브를 입고 있었다. 아이를 가져 살짝 나온 배 위로 비싼 로브가 우아한 모양새로 좌르르 떨어졌다. 주변에는 온기 마법이 걸려 있어 따뜻했고, 그녀는 퍼시의 자켓을 걸치고 있었는데도 여전히 추운 듯 몸을 덜덜 떨고 있었다. 오드리의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정은 피튜니아 에반스를 생각나게 하는 구석이 있었다.

샴페인이 놓인 탁자 근처에는 안드로마다 통스가 앉아 있었다. 그녀는 웃을 때마다 패는 깊은 주름살과 밝은 갈색의 머리카락만 빼면 불안할 만큼이나 동생인 벨라트릭스와 닮아 있었다. 세베루스는 고개를 돌려 해리의 팔을 끌어당기고 있는 안드로메다의 손자를 보았다. 까치집을 한 그 아이의 머리카락은 친숙한 느낌의 옅은 초록빛이 돌았다. 두 사람 사이에 감도는 순수한 사랑의 표정에 세베루스는 쳐다보는 것도 힘이 들 지경이었다.

사람들의 한 쪽에는 전혀 추운 기색이 없는 한 남자가 버로우 건물에 기대어 서 있었다. 그는 키가 크고, 체격이 좋았으며 피부는 까무잡잡했고 머리 또한 어두운 색이었다. 팔에 붙은 근육은 웬만한 성인 남성의 머리 너비보다 더 두꺼웠고, 짧은 모히칸식 머리 (모발을 수탉 벼슬처럼 가운데로 좁게 한 줄만 남기고 나머지는 다 삭발하는 스타일 - 역자)를 한 그의 얼굴에는 불에 덴 흉터가 자리 잡고 있었다. 남자 옆에는 그보다 조금 더 작지만 비슷하게 다부진 체격의 가죽 자켓을 입은 찰리 위즐리가 있었는데, 세베루스가 마지막으로 그를 보았을 때와 다르게 입술에 피어싱을 하고 있었다.

“퍼시벌의 아내와 화상을 입은 젊은 남자, 그리고 뛰어다니는 아이들 말고는 모두 알고 있습니다.” 세베루스가 말했다.

“아, 그럼 해리에게 어린 테디와 빅투아르를 소개하는 영광을 넘겨주어야겠군. 알다시피, 해리가 애들을 꽤나 잘 다루더라고.” 그 말에 세베루스가 당혹스러움을 감추지 못하자 아서는 의기양양함과 의문스러움이 뒤섞인 표정이었다.

세베루스는 어린 루핀의 아들과 밝은 표정으로 떠들고 있는 해리를 바라보았다. _이게 네가 물어본 질문이었군,_ 세베루스는 그제서야 깨달았다. _평범하게 살았을 때. 평범한 연애를 했을 때._ 해리가 아이를 원할지 궁금했다. 세베루스는 반쯤이라도 평범한 연인 관계를 맺으려는 노력은 해 보겠지만, 그로서 상상조차 할 수 없는 몇 가지 일들이 있었다...

“그리고 저쪽은 오드리야. 친화력이 있는 편은 아니지만 퍼시랑은 잘 맞는 것 같고, 퍼시도 행복해하는 것 같으니 다행이지. 저기는 찰리와 사귀는 마리우스야. 사실 처음 보고는 좀 놀랐지. 둘이 버로우에 어제 도착했는데, 그때가 찰리의 애인을 처음 본 날이었어. 빌은 찰리가 루마니아에서 외롭게 살고 있지 않다고 항상 장담하곤 했었는데, 찰리가 누군가를 소개해 준 건 이번이 처음이야. 보니까 괜찮은 남자더구만. 되게 조용하고 예의도 바르고, 조금 진지한 구석이 있는 것 같기는 해도 간신히 몇 마디 나눠보면 유머 감각도 꽤나 있더라니까. 몰리는 나이 차 때문에 걱정을 하는 것 같은데, 성인 마법사들 사이에서 열다섯 살의 나이 차는 도저히 넘을 수 없는 격차는 아니지 않나?”

세베루스는 다시 그 덩치 큰 남자를 바라보았다. 몸에 새겨진 문신과, 입고 있는 용가죽 바지, 그리고 얼굴의 상당한 부분을 차지하는 화상 덕에, 세베루스는 마리우스가 자신보다 나이가 많다는 사실을 눈치채지 못했었다.

세베루스는 아서를 돌아보았다. 아서는 수상쩍을 정도로 아무렇지 않아 보였다. 세베루스는 자신과 해리가 스무 살이나 차이가 난다는 불편한 사실을 잘 알고 있었고, 다섯 살쯤 더 추가된다고 해서 아서가 길길이 날뛰진 않을 거란 것도 알고 있었다. 그래, 아서라면 그들 사이를 지지해 줄 만한 수십 가지 이유들을 들고 올 것이다.

세베루스는 가슴 쪽에서 켕기는 감정이 두려움인지 아니면 그리움인지 확신이 서지 않은 채로 해리 쪽을 보았다. 해리는 금발머리 아이와 루핀의 아들 옆에서 무릎을 꿇은 채로 아이들이 나누는 진지한 대화를 들으며 웃고 있었다. 그러다 세베루스와 눈이 마주쳤고, 순간 긴장한 것처럼 표정이 얼었다. 마치 끔찍한 잘못을 저지른 것처럼 말이다.

세베루스는 자신도 모르게 포터의 얼굴에서 저 표정을 지워낼 수만 있다면 백 명의 아이를 키우는 일쯤이야 해낼 수 있다고 생각했다. 멀린의 이름으로, 포터가 자신의 생각을 읽을 수 없어서 다행이었다. 그렇지 않으면 세베루스는 몇 킬로미터는 도망가야 할 것이다.

해리가 아이들에게 무어라고 속삭이자 세 사람이 동시에 세베루스를 향해 고개를 들었다. 세베루스는 태연하게 보이려고 애를 썼다.

“세베루스, 이 아이들은 테디 루핀과 빅투아르에요. 빅투아르는 빌과 플뢰르의 딸이고, 테디는 제 대자에요. 가끔 안드로메다를 도와주려 여름 동안 테디네 집에 잠시 머물 때도 있고요.”

“안녕하세요.” 테디라는 이름의 소년이 세베루스를 올려다보며 말했다. 낯익은 호박색의 눈동자가 보였다. “해리 삼촌 말로는 아저씨가 저희 아빠랑 같이 학교를 다녔대요.”

세베루스는 충격받은 표정으로 해리를 바라보았다.

“걱정 마요.” 해리가 말을 이었다. “서로…. 친구 사이는 아니었다고 말해줬어요.”

세베루스는 한숨을 쉬었다. 정말로 백 명의 아이를 키우게 되든 말든 간에, 세베루스에게 부성애라는 것이 거의 존재하지 않는다는 걸 해리가 아는 편이 나을 것 같았다.

“그렇다.” 세베루스가 소년을 보며 엄숙하게 말했다. “우린 학창 시절에 사이가 좋지 않았지. 그리고, 네 아버지가 나를 집어삼킬 뻔한 적도 있었다.”

아직 유년 시절의 단순함을 잃지 않은 테디는 그 말에 키득키득하며 웃었다.

“ _정말로요?_ ” 테디가 물었다.

“사고였지.” 세베루스가 덧붙였다. “솔직히 말하자면 네 아버지가 아니라 해리의 대부에게 책임이 있었다.”

테디는 분개한 듯이 해리 쪽으로 시선을 돌렸다. 믿지 못하겠다는 듯 세베루스를 멍하니 쳐다보고 있던 해리는 테디가 그를 바라보고 있다는 걸 조금 뒤에야 알아채고 소년을 보며 말했다.

“음, 사실이란다. 어릴 땐 누구나 실수를 하곤 하니까.” 해리가 힘없이 말했다.

“드레이코 삼촌이 이상한 문신을 했을 때처럼요?” 테디가 현명하게 대답했다. 해리는 드레이코 말포이가 인생의 갈림길에서 끔찍한 선택을 한 것을 이처럼 순화시키는 테디의 말을 듣고 살짝 웃었다.

“집어삼켰다고요?” 빅투아르가 물었다. 문장은 다 아는 단어로 이루어져 있는데, 그 의미를 이해하지 못하겠다는 어투였다.

“맞아.” 테디의 머리칼이 그의 눈동자처럼 호박색으로 바뀌었다. “우리 아빠는 _늑대 인간_ 이었어.” 테디는 그 사실이 세상에서 가장 멋진 일이라는 듯 빅투아르에게 이야기했다. “그니까 보름달이 뜨면 인간에서 **늑대 괴물** 로 변신하는 거지. 완전 **무서운** 모습으로 **사람들을 뒤쫓으면서** 이렇게 외치는 거야, **크와아앙!** ”

빅투아르는 재밌는 장난이라는 듯 소리를 지르며 테디를 피해 달아났다. 테드는 빅투아르를 쫓아가며 늑대 인간이라기보다는 사자의 포효에 가까운 소리를 계속해서 냈다.

해리는 팔짱을 끼고 세베루스를 노려보았다.

“그 애는 진실을 알 권리가 있다.” 세베루스가 어깨를 으쓱하며 말했다. “그리고 보다시피, 그 애는 내가 죽을 뻔했다는 사실에 별로 충격을 받지 않은 것 같다만.”

“루핀의 잘못이 _아니잖아요_.” 해리가 말했다.

“아까 내가 그렇게 말하지 않았었나?” 세베루스가 대꾸했다.

“테디한테 화풀이하지 마세요.” 해리의 목소리는 어딘가 위험하게 들렸다.

“그런 적 없다.” 세베루스가 말했다. “나는 대화를 시도한 것뿐이었고, 그 애도 그렇게 생각하는 것 같더군. 늑대 인간 혈통의 부모를 둔 건 그 애 탓이 아니지.” 

세베루스는 그 말에 해리가 어떻게 반응할지 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 그럼에도 왜 이 말을 내뱉었는지 알 길이 없었다. 해리의 얼굴은 분노로 가득 차올랐고, 세베루스에게 소리치고 싶은 듯 입을 벌리다가 주위를 둘러보고는 큰 보폭으로 걸어가 버렸다.

세베루스의 왼쪽 귀가 다시금 윙윙거렸다. 세베루스는 곧바로 조지를 찾아 고개를 돌렸는데 시야에 들어온 조지는 지니와의 대화에 몰두하고 있는 것 같았다.

세베루스는 열까지 숫자를 세고 나서 해리를 뒤쫓았다. 해리는 쿵쿵대며 정원 아래쪽으로 내려가고 있었고 세베루스는 해리가 곧 무너질 듯한 정원 창고 뒤로 들어가는 것을 보았다. 창고에 기대어 선 해리는 창백해 보였고, 어깨는 떨리고 있었다. 세베루스는 주머니에 손을 넣어 그들 주변에 온기 마법을 걸었다. 

그러자 해리는 그에게서 떨어진 쪽으로 자리를 옮겼다.

“그 애의 부모와 주변 친구들을 좋아하는 척할 순 없었다.” 원래 하려던 사과가 아닌 다른 말이 튀어나왔다.

“ _대체 왜 그래요?_ ” 해리는 너무 큰 소리를 내지 않으려 목소리를 팽팽하게 유지하며 말을 이었다. “어떻게 그런 식으로 말해요? 그것도 고아한테 네 아버지를 싫어했었다고, 네 아버지가 괴물이었다고 말하냐고요. 그것도 누구보다 그쪽 문제를 잘 이해하는 사람이, 얼마 전까지만 해도 부모로 자식을 판단하지 않겠다고 말했던 사람이 뻔뻔스럽게 애 앞에서 그럴 수가 있냐고요!”

세베루스는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그의 세상, 너무 아름다웠던 그의 세상이었다. 세베루스는 입꼬리를 말아올리며 그 세상에 젖어 살아가려 발을 내딛는데도, 해리의 표정은 너무나도 상처받았단 표정이었다. 세베루스는 어떤 것도 가질 자격이 없었고 이 세상 누구도 이런 행복을 맛볼 자격이 없었다. 심지어 빌어먹을 제임스 포터도, 스물한 살에 땅에 묻히게 된 그 포터도 그럴 자격이 없었다.

“그래, 방금 건 내 약속과는 달랐지.” 그러자 해리가 몸을 휙 돌려 당장이라도 항변의 말들을 쏘아붙이려는 듯 입을 열었다. 세베루스는 양손을 들고 말했다. “잠깐, 포터- _해리_. 내가 그렇게 말한 건- 그랬던 건 나도 그게 잘못됐다는 걸 알기 때문이었다, 멍청한 녀석아. 너에게서 네 아버지만을 보고, 네 아버지의 잘못을 모두 네 잘못으로 보았었다. 내게도 그럴 만한 이유가 있었고, 변명이 있었는데도 정당한 이유는 하나도 없었지. 개중 어느 것도 네가 받는 고통을 정당화할만한 건 없었다. 너는 그래도 마땅한 존재가 아니었어.”

해리가 입을 다물었고 이빨이 탁 하고 부딪히는 소리가 났다.

“저- ” 해리가 말을 이었다. “그래요. 알았어요. 잠깐…. 시간을 좀 줘요, 네?”

세베루스는 가까이 다가가 무엇이든지 하고 싶었다. 실망에 뒤틀린 저 고통스러운 표정을 해리에게서 말끔히 지워낼 수 있다면 뭐든지 하고 싶었고, 바램과는 다르게 자신은 해리를 달래줄 수 없다는 것 또한 알고 있었다.

_언젠가는 상처받아야 했던 거라면, 최대한 빨리 마주하는 게 낫겠지,_ 세베루스가 생각했다. 영영 회복되지 않을 만큼 너무 깊이 빠지기 전에.

“알았다.” 세베루스는 이렇게 말하고 성큼성큼 걸어 해리에게서 멀어져 갔다.

*

세베루스가 천막으로 돌아왔을 즈음엔 모두가 자리를 잡고 앉기 시작했다. 개중 론과 헤르미온느가 매우 의심쩍다는 눈으로 세베루스를 주시하고 있었고, 세베루스는 와인을 가져오겠다는 핑계를 대고 잠시나마 그 불편한 자리를 벗어날 수 있었다.

“아, 세브루스!” 플뢰르 들라쿠르가 그의 팔을 붙잡으며 말했다. 갑작스러운 방해에 세베루스는 생각하던 것을 멈추었다. “이야, 이렇게 다시 보니까 종네요! 제가 오그와트에 있을 땐 제대로 소개조차 못했었장아요. 메리 크리스마스!”

“아, 그래. 메리 크리스마스 _(Ah, oui. Joyeux noel)_.” 세베루스가 멍하니 말했다. 

“프랑스어 할 줄 알아요 _(Tu parles Français)_?” 플뢰르가 놀라면서도 기쁘게 물었다.

“아주 조금 _(Un peu)_.” 세베루스가 그렇게 말했는데도 플뢰르는 곧바로 프랑스어를 연발하며 말하기 시작해 버려서, 세베루스는 끙끙대며 주의를 집중해야 했다. 그나마 다행인 건 플뢰르는 혼자서 연신 쉬지 않고 말했고 그 내용도 세베루스의 대답이 거의 필요 없는 것들이었다. 그녀는 얼마나 모국어가 그리웠는지, 프랑스에 있는 자기 가족들이 얼마나 보고 싶고 프랑스어로 부르는 캐럴이 듣고 싶은지 말했고, 때때로 질문을 던지기도 했다. 예컨대 세베루스가 어디서 프랑스어를 배웠는지 물어보기도 하고, 노르망디에 대해 조금은 헐뜯는 말을 하며 세베루스 생각은 어떤지 물었다.

그에 세베루스는 사실 자신은 영국으로 다시 이사 온 상태라고 대답했고, 곧이어 둘러앉은 인원의 절반 정도가 그들의 대화를 굉장히 흥미로워 하면서도, 내용을 알아듣지 못해 넋 놓고 바라보고 있단 걸 알아챘다.

그러다 플뢰르가 신문기사에 대해 물었다. 유일하게 알아들을 수 있던 말, 즉 _예언자 일보_ 라는 말에 일제히 사람들이 고개를 휙 들어 그들을 바라보았다.

“당연히, 모두 사실이지.” 세베루스가 프랑스어로 말했다. “동의할 테지만, 해리는 멋지게 성장했고, 나는 그걸 이겨낼 만한 힘이 없으니.”

플뢰르는 기분 좋게 웃었다. 세베루스가 진지하게 말하고 있다는 걸 안 건지, 아니면 그저 농담일 거라 생각하는지는 세베루스 딴에서 알 수 없었다. 천막에 있는 사람의 반 정도는 그 둘이 무슨 얘기를 하는지 궁금해 죽을 것 같다는 표정이었다.

빌은 굉장히 이상한 표정을 짓고 세베루스를 바라보았다.

창고 쪽을 곁눈질로 보니 해리가 천막 기둥에 기대어 그와 플뢰르가 대화하는 걸 지켜보고 있었다. 해리는 입술을 깨물고 골몰히 그를 보고 있었는데, 굉장히 구미가 당기는 얼굴 표정이었다.

“일로 와서 안자요.” 플뢰르가 세베루스의 팔을 잡아끌며 그녀 옆자리에 앉기를 권했다. 그 자리는 탁자 끄트머리에 위치해 있었고, 플뢰르의 다른 쪽에는 빌과 어린 빅투아르가 앉아 있었다. “마리우스랑 인사했어요?” 플뢰르가 맞은편에 앉아 있는 덩치 큰 남자를 손짓하며 말했다. “아니라구요? 아, 이붕은 마리우스에요. 찰리의….”

“덩치만 터무니없이 큰 애인이죠. 것도 루마니아에서 온.” 찰리가 나긋나긋하게 말했다. 그러고는 세베루스의 입에서 튀어나올 모욕적인 언사를 이미 알고 있다는 듯 세베루스를 쳐다보았다.

“글쎄, 터무니없진 않은 것 같은데.” 세베루스가 말했다. “만나게 되어 반갑군요.”

“루마니아어도 할 줄 아나요?” 마리우스가 기대에 찬 눈으로 물었다.

“유감스럽게도 그렇지 않습니다.” 세베루스가 말했다.

“아.” 그러자 마리우스는 실망감을 감추지 못했다.

"루마니아어도 프랑스어랑 별반 다르지 않아요.” 플뢰르가 만족스레 말을 이었다. “대신 발음이 조꼼….”

루마니아어가 어려운 게 마치 자기 잘못인 것처럼 마리우스는 미안한 표정이었다. 찰리는 플뢰르를 보며 눈을 흘겼다.

“다른 사람들은 어렵다던데.” 찰리가 말을 이었다. “난 꽤 괜찮게 하는 편인걸.”

“퍽이나.” 마리우스가 코웃음을 쳤다. “루마니아에서 보낸 십 년의 세월이 다 어디로 간 건지. 너 아직도 유치원 다니는 애들처럼 발음하거든.”

그 말에 세베루스는 콧방귀를 뀌었고 플뢰르는 예의를 차리며 손으로 입을 가리고 웃었다. 찰리는 애정이 담긴 눈으로 그의 애인을 바라보았다.

그때 해리가 세베루스의 옆자리에 앉았고, 세베루스는 잠깐 잊고 있던 아까의 감정이 다시 피어오르는 기분이었다.

“잘하는 것 같던데요. 프랑스어 말이에요.” 해리가 말을 걸었다.

“그것에 대해선 들라쿠르 양 의견을 물어봐야 할 듯싶군.” 세베루스가 말했다.

“ _나쁘진_ 않았어요.” 플뢰르가 말했다. 세베루스는 그 말이 칭찬이란 걸 알 수 있었다. “그리고 이제는 위즐리 부인이에요, 세브루스. 그것보단 플뢰르로 불러주시는 게 더 좋겠지만요.”

“당연히, 플뢰르.” 세베루스가 말하자 해리는 그를 의심이 가득한 눈으로 쳐다보았다. 세베루스는 지금 해리가 자신이 빌라(아름다운 마법 생명체로, 남성들이 정신이 팔리게 만드는 데 상당한 재주가 있는데, 여기서 플뢰르는 빌라의 피가 섞인 마법사이다 - 역자)의 영향력 아래에 있다고 생각하는 건지 궁금해졌다. 그래서 세베루스는 말을 끝마치고 플뢰르를 향해 미소 지어 보였다. 그러자 해리의 눈이 단박에 가늘어졌다.

테디가 계속해서 해리를 마주 보고 식사하겠다며 떼를 썼기에, 안드로메다는 손자를 데리고 해리 맞은편에 자리를 잡고 앉았다. 론이 해리의 왼쪽 자리에 앉았고 그 옆에는 헤르미온느가 앉았다. 아직 자리에 없는 사람은 몰리와 아서, 그리고 조지뿐이었다. 그 세 사람은 몇 분 뒤에 나타났는데, 그들 주위에는 수많은 접시들이 공중에 둥둥 떠서 이동하고 있었다. 접시들은 반짝이와 호랑가시나무 가지들이 장식되어 있는 탁자 위로 차곡차곡 놓였고, 접시가 탁자 위에 놓이면 놓일수록 가운데로 쏠린 모양새가 되었다. 세베루스는 남몰래 근처에 있던 탁자 다리들에 강화 주문을 걸어두었다.

“자, 그럼.” 아서가 탁자의 맨 앞에 앉고 나서 입을 열었다. “이제 다들 모였군. 건배하기 전에 몇 마디만 짧게 하고 나서 다들 식사하자. 겉모습도, 마음도 모두 아름답고, 엄청나게 요리를 잘하는 내 아내, 몰리 위즐리를 위해!”

모두가 일제히 “우리 엄마를 위해!”나 “몰리를 위해!”라고 소리쳤고, 해리는 “몰리 아주머니를 위해!”라며 건배했다. 그다음엔 모든 사람이 한꺼번에 음식을 덜고, 먹으면서 수다를 떨고 장난을 쳤기에 가히 아수라장이었다. 세베루스는 그들 중간에 끼려고 하기보다 음식에 집중하는 쪽을 택했다. 모국어가 아닌 말들이 사방에서 쏟아지는데도 플뢰르는 나름 훌륭히 대화의 흐름을 따라가는 것 같았다. 그에 반해 마리우스는 전혀 가망이 없어 보였다. 세베루스는 그에게 동질감을 느꼈다.

해리는 대부분의 시간 동안 조용했다. 가끔가다 군소리를 한다거나 누군가 걸어온 시비에 재치 있게 응수하는 것 외엔 주로 대화를 듣는 것 같았다. 그래도 해리의 얼굴에는 웃음이 떠나질 않았다. 왁자지껄한 소음 너머로 해리와 얘기를 나누려는 시도가 번번이 실패해 짜증이 난 테디에게 귀를 기울이면서도 그랬다.

해리의 무릎이 스쳐 닿은지도 벌써 세 번째였다. 세베루스는 해리가 일부러 그러는 것이라 확신했다. 그게 완전히 용서해 주겠다는 신호라고 섣부른 판단은 하지 않을 테지만, 어찌 되었든 상황이 나쁘지 않은 건 분명했다.

탁자 위에는 엄청난 양의 와인병들이 떠다니고 있었다. 그리고 누군가 와인병이 저절로 잔에 따라지도록 주문을 걸어 놓았는데, 그것도 주의가 다른 곳에 팔렸을 때를 틈타 몰래 와인을 따랐다. 해리는 취했는지 얼굴이 붉게 상기되어 있었다.

다들 기쁜 마음으로 몇 시간 동안이나 저녁 식사를 했다. 오후의 해가 내뿜는 빛이 천막 안으로 흘러들어오고 나서야 사람들은 작별 인사를 하기 시작했다. 먼저 퍼시와 오드리가 떠났고, 그 다음에는 맹렬한 핫핑크 색의 로브를 휘날리며 루나가 떠났다. 그리고 안드로메다는 나시사 이모네 집에 가면 더 많은 선물을 주겠다며 우는 테디를 달래고 떠났다. 해리는 가슴 아픈 표정으로 거의 통곡하고 있는 테디를 바라보았다. 세베루스의 눈에는 테디가 해리를 속상하게 하려고 _“그치만 할머니, 전 해리와 있고 싶어요!”_ 라고 덧붙이는 의도가 분명해 보였다. 그런 것에도 속아 넘어가는 해리는 아이들의 응석을 모두 받아주는 아버지가 될 것 같았다.

빌은 명백히 떠나고 싶어 하지 않는 것 같았고 플뢰르도 비슷한 표정을 지어 보였지만 별로 설득력이 없었다. 두 사람은 꾸벅꾸벅 조는 빅투아르를 데리고 그녀의 이모인 가브리엘을 만나러 떠났다. 해리가 그런 자신을 좋아하는 것 같았기에, 세베루스는 쏟아지는 작별 키스들을 잠자코 받고만 있었다. 그리고 몰리가 식탁을 정리하려는 움직임을 보였고, 그 다음에는 모든 사람들이 몰리를 말리려고 들었다. 결국 아서가 테이블 전체에 고정 주문을 걸고, 모든 촛불들을 다 끈 후에 천막 안에 있던 사람들을 거실 쪽으로 밀어냈다.

그리고 집 안 복도에서, 오늘만 해도 벌써 백 번째로 세베루스의 왼쪽 귀가 윙윙 울렸다. 세베루스가 곧바로 몸을 돌리자, 아니나 다를까 조지 위즐리가 그의 뒤에 서 있었다. 조지는 지팡이를 소매 안에 넣으면서 웃음을 참지 못하고 있었다.

“ _위즐리!_ ” 세베루스는 그렇게 소리치고는 나중에서야 이 집이 위즐리들로 가득하다는 사실에 조금 당혹스러웠다.

“공평하게 해야죠.” 조지가 씩 웃으면서 날아가 버린 한 쪽 귀를 가리켰고, 세베루스는 인내심이 뚝 끊겼다. 정말이지 세베루스는 이제 할 만큼 했다. 이미 한 번 실패하긴 했지만 친절하게 대하려고 노력했고, 해리를 위해서라면 그런 희생쯤은 아무것도 아니었으나 눈앞의 망할 조지 위즐리를 그대로 넘어가 주는 것만큼 더없이 어리석은 일은 없을 것 같았다. 그것도 오로지 자신 덕에 지금 여기 멀쩡히 서 있는 남자가- 

별안간 어디선가 해리가 나타나더니 세베루스의 팔을 붙들었다.

“조지도 알아요.” 해리가 짧게 말했다. 그 말에 조지는 눈썹을 추켜올렸다.

“아, 맞아요. 저도 알아요. 그쪽한테 신세를 졌다는걸요.” 조지가 동의했다. “그건 고맙게 생각해요. 그런데 문제는 말이에요, 여기 있는 우리 에라이 또라이 포터처럼 그쪽이 화려한 전쟁 영웅이라고 해서 제 장난의 대상에서 벗어나진 않는다는 거죠.” 포터는 킁 소리를 냈다. 세베루스는 이제서야, 해리가 이런 식의 조롱을 남들에게서 듣는 건 싫어해도, 친구들에게서 듣는 건 나름 좋아한다는 걸 알아챘다. “게다가, 신문에서는 그쪽이 우리 가족의 일원이 됐다는 소식이 들리길래 말이죠. 그럼 감당해야 하는 제 장난질이 두 배가 되는 셈이니까요.”

“조지!” 해리가 항의하는 소리를 냈다. 세베루스는 해리의 얼굴이 붉어진 것을 보곤 이 상황이 살짝 재밌어졌다. 

화가 눈 녹듯 사라진 세베루스는 무겁게 한숨을 쉬었다. 그들 뒤에서 안젤리나 존슨이 세 사람이 모여있는 광경을 수상쩍게 바라보고, 대신 사과한다는 표정으로 해리에게 미소를 짓고는 거실로 걸어갔다.

세베루스는 깊게 숨을 들이마시고 주머니에 손을 넣은 채로 조지를 향해 주문을 읊었다. 이제 저녁 내내 조지의 속옷은 하늘로 날아갈 기세로 천장을 향해 당겨 올려질 것이었다.

세베루스도 공평하게 대하는 것뿐이었다.

*

해리는 이번 크리스마스가 제일 좋았는지, 아니면 제일 최악인지 결정하지 못했다. 세베루스 스네이프란 사람의 새로운 면을 볼 수 있는 시간이었기에 좋았다. 해리는 플뢰르와 프랑스어로 대화하는 세베루스, 아서가 장식하는 걸 도와주던 세베루스, 모두에게 자신을 세베루스라고 부르라고 말하던 세베루스를 보았다. 그리고 세베루스는 조지의 나머지 귀를 찢어발기지 않고 가만히 놔두었다.

그리고 테디와 대화를 하던 세베루스가 있었다. 이젠 세베루스가 테디를 화나게 하려고 일부러 그러지 않았다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 심지어 세베루스는 진실을 마주하고도 순진하게 반응하는 테디를 보며 조금 흥미로워하는 것도 같았다. 그래도 여전히 해리에겐 상처가 되었다.

이제 열한 명이 된 그들 모두는 위즐리네의 거실에 비좁게 앉아 있었다. 위즐리 부부는 소파에 함께 앉았고, 론이 나머지 소파에 해리와 헤르미온느를 끌고 앉았다. 헤르미온느는 론의 무릎 위에 다리를 올리고 있었고, 지니는 해리가 앉아있는 소파의 팔걸이에 걸터앉았다. 그걸 본 세베루스는 살짝 몸을 움찔하는 것 같았다. 찰리와 마리우스는 창가 자리에 비집고 들어가 함께 앉았고, 조지와 안젤리나는 벽난로 쪽 바닥에 앉았다. 세베루스는 자신을 위해 남겨진 것으로 보이는 안락의자에 조심스럽게 앉았다.

해리는 조금 실망스러웠다. 우습게 들리겠지만, 세베루스와 비좁은 공간에 함께 앉을 구실을 나름 기대하고 있었으니까.

위즐리 가족은 그날 아침에 모든 선물을 열어 보았기에, 지금 있는 이 선물 개봉식은 순전히 해리만을 위한 것이었다. 해리는 모두에게 선물을 나눠주었고, 답례로 작은 선물 꾸러미를 받았다. 스네이프가 겉면에 _위즐리 가족에게, 감사를 표하며_ 라고 적힌 방대한 양의 노르망디 특산품 상자를 꺼내었을 때 해리는 예상치 못한 일에 놀랐고, 위즐리 가족도 스네이프에게 싸구려 포장지로 감싼 선물을 건네자 해리는 한 번 더 놀랐다.

세베루스는 어리벙벙하여 포장을 풀고는 안에 있던 물건을 들어 올렸다. 세베루스의 손에 들린 건 위즐리 스웨터였는데, 해리는 그걸 보고 놀라면서도 동시에 기쁘기도 했다. 전체적으로 짙은 황록색의 상의였고, 평소보다 덜 화려하긴 했지만 해리의 위치에서도 스웨터 앞쪽에 수놓아져 있는 꽈배기 무늬가 보였다.

“설마설마했는데.” 찰리는 입고 있던 가죽 자켓을 벗었다. 그러자 안에 받쳐 입은 위즐리 스웨터가 보였다.

“스네이프, 만약 그걸 저녁 내내 입고 있는다면 10 갈레온을 통째로 드릴게요.” 조지는 몇 개의 방석 위에 앉아 있는데도 어딘가 불편한 것마냥 계속 몸을 움직여댔다.

세베루스는 조지를 쳐다보았다. 그리고는 해리를 한 번 보고, 스웨터를 입었다.

해리는 남아있던 분노가 사그라드는 것 같았다.

“아니, 얘들이 정말.” 몰리가 꾸짖었다. “그렇게 싫다고 불평하면서 왜 꼬박꼬박 잘 입고 다니는 거니?”

“나름 편하니까 그렇죠.” 지니가 인정하며 말했다.

“제가 일하는 곳에서는 모든 사람들이 위즐리 스웨터를 하나쯤 마련하고 싶어 한다니까요.” 찰리가 덧붙였다.

“정말 마음에 드는군요, 몰리. 고맙게 생각합니다.” 세베루스가 말했다. 해리는 그가 진심으로 감동받은 것을 보고 매우 기뻤다.

“마지막에 서둘러 끝낸 것치곤 괜찮네요.” 몰리가 활짝 웃으며 말했다. “아주 잘 어울려요, 세베루스. 처음에는 퍼시에게 선물해 주려던 거였는데, 아서가 털실을 낭비하지 말라고 충고해 준 덕에 퍼시에겐 비싼 펜을 하나 선물했죠.”

해리의 눈에도 그 니트는 세베루스와 잘 어울렸다. 세베루스가 청바지를 입고 목에 스카프를 두른다면 아마도 더...

세베루스는 아무 말 없이 해리에게 준비해둔 선물을 던졌다. 세베루스의 선물은 부드러운 비행용 가죽 장갑과 커다란 병이었는데, 병에 붙어있는 그림으로 봐서 좋은 품질의 빗자루 광택제인 것 같았다. 상표 전체는, 당연하게도, 모두 프랑스어로 되어 있었다.

“어머, 다들 이것 좀 봐요!” 지니가 해리에게서 장갑을 뺏어가며 말했다. “바느질 품질도 좋고, 전체적으로 괜찮네요. 오, 온기 마법도 걸려 있잖아요!”

해리는 스네이프를 향해 미소 지으며 지니가 장갑을 가지고 이리저리 만져보도록 내버려 두었다.

“고마워요.” 해리가 부드럽게 말했다. 해리의 시야 끄트머리에서, 론과 헤르미온느가 둘 다 깊은 의심을 품고 둘을 바라보는 것이 보였다. 그리고 어딘가... 체념한 것도 같았다.

해리는 세베루스에게 줄 선물을 꺼내고 자리에서 일어나 그에게 건네었다. 잠시 동안 서로의 손가락이 스쳤고, 해리는 조금 더 이러고 있고 싶었다. 모두가 해리의 선물이 무엇일지 궁금해하며 세베루스가 선물을 푸는 모습을 지켜보았다. 안에는 작은 유리병이 들어있었다.

세베루스는 그것을 주의 깊게 살핀 다음 마개를 열고 냄새를 맡았다.

“꽃박하 진액인가?” 세베루스가 의아하게 물었다.

“그래 보이죠.” 해리가 세베루스의 마법약 교과서의 쓰여있던 날카로운 어조의 메모들을 떠올리며 말했다. 스네이프는 놀라면서도 재미있어하는 것 같았다. “그거랑 비슷한 거예요. 이거 엄청 구하기 힘들었다고요. 희귀하고, 히말라야에 위치한 특정 산에서만 자라는 거예요. 아마도 특별한 고대 마법이 깃들어 있는 산이라고 했던 것 같은데, 어쨌든 흉터 치료에는 엄청나게 효과가 좋을 거예요. 놀라울 정도라는데요. 마시는 약으로 만들어도 효과가 있을지 확신이 서진 않았는데, 네빌이 병 바깥쪽을 살짝 두드린 다음에 나머지를 한꺼번에 마시면 효과가 그대로일 거라고 했어요.”

방 안의 모두가 세베루스를 쳐다보았다. 세베루스는 들고 있던 병을 응시했다.

“롱바텀이라고?” 세베루스가 의심쩍은 듯 물었다.

“마법 사회에서 가장 존경받는 약초학자이자, 이름난 탐험가죠.” 해리가 비꼬는 투로 대답했다.

세베루스는 고개를 저었다. 그리고 병 입구를 입술에 갖다 대고, 고개를 뒤로 젖혀 병안의 내용물을 삼켰다.

“윽.” 병안의 액체를 반쯤 마신 세베루스가 말했다. 그러자 아서가 입을 헹구라고 벽난로에서 레드와인 한 병과 유리잔을 건네주었다.

그리고 잠시 침묵이 흘렀다. 세베루스는 해리를 빤히 바라보았다.

“포터.” 세베루스가 시도했다. “짜증 난다는 표정을 하다니, 그리핀도르는 10점 감점이다.”

세베루스의 목소리는 매끄럽고 부드러웠다. 여전히 예전보다는 거친 목소리였지만 더 나아진 상태란 건 확실했다. 해리는 활짝 웃었고 지니는 키득거렸다. 그리고 모두가 떠들어대기 시작했다. 조지가 레드 와인을 이쪽으로 달라고 크게 소리쳐 모두의 주의가 산만해진 덕에, 다들 세베루스의 눈에 반짝거리는 무언가를 보지 못했다. 아마도 눈물인 것 같은 그 무언가를.

*

선물 개봉식 후에는, 더 많은 와인과 함께한 대화가 자리했다. 세베루스는 만족스럽게 안락의자에 앉아서 다른 사람이 따라주는 술을 고분고분히 받아마시며, 해리가 웃는 것을 지켜보았다. 해리는 속삭이거나 중얼거리며 몇 번 세베루스의 이름을 언급했다.

떠날 채비를 마친 세베루스와 해리가 한 번에 한 명씩 벽난로 안으로 들어섰고, 세베루스는 둘 사이에 대한 가십거리들을 어렴풋이 들을 수 있었다.

“좋아.” 조지가 말했다. “스네이프랑 함께 보내는 크리스마스가 이상할 거란 예상은 했는데, 이런 쪽일 거라고는 상상도 못했다고. 둘 사이에 뭔가 있다는 거에 100갈레온 걸게.”

“당연히 형이 돈을 딸 게 뻔한 내기를 우리가 왜 해.” 론이 대꾸했고, 녹색 불꽃이 타오르면서 버로우가 시야에서 사라졌기에, 세베루스는 그 뒤에 이어진 대화를 듣지 못했다. 

세베루스는 그들이 같은 장소로 떠났다는 걸 누군가 눈치챘을지 궁금해졌다.

해리의 방은 더없이 행복하게 조용했고, 벽난로에서 타닥 타오르는 불꽃 외에는 어두웠다. 세베루스는 해리를 보며, 해리가 할 말이 있는지, 혹시 아까의 말다툼을 이어가고 싶은지 해리의 기색을 살폈다.

해리는 그저 웃고 있었다.

“일은 잘 풀린 것 같네요.”

“네가 다른 이들에게…. 공개하는 것에 대해 진심이라면, 나름 미끼를 던져 준 셈이지.” 세베루스가 동의했다. “이제 위즐리 가족 중에서 우리 둘에 사이에 대해 의심하지 않는 사람은 아무도 없을 거다. 어쩌면 _예언자 일보_ 측에 고마워해야 할지도 모르겠군…. 신문이 아니었더라면 이 정도의 반응이 아니었을 테니.”

해리는 전혀 생각하고 있던 사안이 아니라는 듯, 그 말을 들으며 즐거워 보였다.

“다들 잘 받아들일 거라 생각해요?” 해리가 물었다.

“앞으로 남은 육 개월 동안 우리가 서로를 죽이지만 않는다면 다들 알아서 받아들일 것 같다만.” 세베루스가 말했다. 그는 해리가 그에게서 거리를 두고 떨어져 있다는 사실을 너무나도 잘 알고 있었다. 그들 사이에 뭔가 뜨겁고, 단단한 장벽이 세워진 것 같았다.

“아시다시피” 해리가 말을 이었다. “우리가 해야 하는 일이 있잖아요. 지금 할래요?”

“그게 좋을 것 같군.” 세베루스는 결국 포기하고 해리를 그의 쪽으로 끌어당겼다. “그 일이 뭐지?”

“당연히, 돌조각상을 돌려줘야죠.” 해리가 장난기 가득한 눈으로 말했다. 세베루스는 해리를 쏘아보고는, 그를 끌어당겨 키스했다. 해리는 와인과 크리스마스 푸딩 맛이 났다.

“지금은 한밤중이다.” 입을 떼고 숨을 몰아쉰 세베루스가 말했다.

“아직은 아니죠.” 해리가 말했다. “아직은요. 아마 자정 즈음엔 잘 수 있지 않을까요.”

“박물관은 이미 문을 닫았어.”

“그보다 더 몰래 잠입하기 좋은 때가 어디 있겠어요?” 해리가 말했다.

“박물관에 침입했다는 죄목으로 크리스마스 한밤중에 체포되고 싶은 마음은 없다.” 세베루스가 말했다.

“대체 모험심은 어디다 버려두고 온 거예요?” 해리가 물었다.

“너야말로 침대 위에서 외설적인 행위를 하고 싶다는 욕망은 다 어디에 버려두고 온 거지?” 세베루스가 불평했다. 해리는 숨을 들이켜면서 동시에 키득거렸다.

“방금 건 굉장히 슬레데린다운 책략이었어요. 그치만 제 고집을 너무 과소평가하시는 것 같은데요.” 해리가 그렇게 말하며 긴 속눈썹 사이로 세베루스를 올려다보았다. 해리의 눈에선 애원과 모험심이 엿보였다.

“알았다.” 세베루스가 무겁게 말했다. “그 망할 놈의 등짝을 이제 더는 보지 않아도 된다니 기쁘기 그지없을 것 같군.” 

"그렇지만 조각상에는 _등이_ 없는걸요.” 해리가 웃으며 말했고 그에 세베루스는 해리의 등짝을 한 대 갈겨주었다.

두 사람은 옷도 갈아입지 않고 호그스미드를 향해 비행했다. 해리는 선물로 받은 새 장갑을 낀 채였다. 그들은 높이 솟은 소나무와 벌거벗은 참나무, 그리고 바위투성이인 절벽을 지나 호그스미드의 구불구불한 길을 향해 급강하했다. 연기가 나오는 굴뚝과 방울방울 솟아오르는 불빛, 두런두런한 대화소리가 곁을 스쳤다. 세베루스에게는 멀리서 연주되는 캐럴소리가 들렸다.

두 사람은 호그스미드 마을 박물관이 드리운 그림자 안으로 착지했다. 세베루스는 꽁꽁 언 바닥에 거의 미끄러질 뻔해 꽥 하고 비명을 질렀다. 그러자 해리는 세베루스를 붙잡으며 크게 쉬잇 소리를 냈는데, 오히려 해리의 그런 행동 덕에 지금 박물관에 침입할 계획이라고 동네방네 광고하는 셈이 되었다.

그들은 차가운 공기에 몸을 가까이 붙이고 문가에 말없이 서 있었다. 해리는 비어 나오는 웃음을 참지 못하고 킥킥댔다.

“이제 뭘 해야 하지? 용감하고 힘센 그리핀도르가 한 번 대답해 보지그래.” 세베루스가 느릿느릿 말했다.

“계획을 짜는 건 내 담당이 아니잖아요.” 해리가 말했다. "그렇지만, 봐봐요…. _알로하모라!_ ”

그러자 문이 조용하게 딸깍 소리를 내며 열렸고, 세베루스는 그 소리에 엄청난 짜증이 몰려왔다.

하루 종일 와인을 마시며 크리스마스를 보낸 전직 스파이와 전직 오러는 박물관 안을 살금살금 걸었다. 해리는 반쯤 복원된 로마 시대의 팬시브 파편을 넘어뜨릴 뻔했고, 세베루스는 그런 해리를 붙잡아 가까이 끌어당겼다. 세베루스는 해리의 아랫입술에서 반짝거리는 달빛에 입 맞추지 않기 위해서 모든 자제력을 끌어모아야 했다.

조각상이 놓여있던 전시판은 그대로 있었다. 박물관의 늙은 관리인이 먼지만 쌓인 채로 텅 비어있는 전시판을 눈치채지 못한 것 같았다. 세베루스는 짐짓 엄숙함을 흉내 내며 돌조각상을 원래의 자리로 가져다 놓았다.

“우리 이러면 안 될지도 - ” 해리가 입을 열어 말했고, 바로 그때 먼지 쌓인 바닥을 가로질러 빛이 들어왔다. 누군가가 문 바깥에서 등잔불을 켠 것이다. 세베루스는 해리의 입을 막고 어두운 구석으로 그를 끌고 갔다.

그들이 있는 전시실로 향하는 문이 열렸다. 불빛 속에서, 작은 나무 계단 끝에 서 있는 박물관의 늙은 관리인이 보였다. 그 늙은 관리인은 지팡이를 위로 들어 불을 밝혔다.

“뭐라도 있어요?” 멀리서 높고 떨리는 늙은 여자의 목소리가 들렸다.

“아무것도 안 보이는데- 아, 드디어 돌아왔군!” 관리인이 위층을 향해 소리쳤다. 그의 지팡이 불빛이 끔찍한 모양의 돌조각상을 비추고 있었다.

“평소보다 더 오래 걸렸네요!” 멀리서 목소리가 말했다. “이번엔 어디에 갔다 왔을까요?”

“포터.” 세베루스가 해리의 귀에 대고 속삭였다. “이제 가지. 저 관리인이 우리 소리를 듣는다 해도 우리는 이미 빠져나온 뒤일 테니까. 그리고 우리에겐…. 해야 할 일들이 있으니.”

“오?” 해리가 낮게 중얼거렸다. 해리의 목소리에 담겨 있는 따뜻함에 세베루스는 모든 일들이 괜찮을 것만 같은 기분이었다. 이렇게 순수한 기쁨을 맛보기까지 오랜 시간이 흘렀고, 세베루스는 다가온 행복을 감당해 낼 자격이 있도록 최선을 다할 것이었다.

세베루스는 해리를 열린 문 쪽으로 끌어당겼다. 해리는 소리 없이 웃느라 몸을 떨어대면서도 세베루스를 착실히 따라갔고, 두 사람은 손을 맞잡은 채로 어두운 밤 속으로 사라졌다.

“이제 올라와요, 올리버.” 늙은 여자의 목소리가 말했다. 해리와 세베루스는 그 소리를 듣기에 이미 멀리 떠난 후였다. 박물관의 관리인은 방 전체를 한 번 더 둘러보고, 홀로 미소 지으며 말했다.

“이제 갈게요, 클라리사. 내 사랑. _녹스_.”


End file.
